Sold
by Gody
Summary: Afin de sauver sa famille, Lucius Malfoy est prêt à tout... Même à donner son fils comme époux à Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette histoire prend en considération tous les livres d'Harry, hormis l'épilogue, et le fait qu'Hermione et Ron finissent ensemble.

Message de l'auteur : Alors, comme vous pouvez le constater, l'histoire qui a gagné est « Sold »! **Puisque vous avez déjà lu le chapitre 1, je vais écrire le deuxième chapitre dans celui-ci ^^!**

**Sold**

**Chapitre 1**

-Non.

Harry Potter fixa froidement Lucius Malfoy, sa voix n'acceptant pas la moindre protestation. Il se fichait de la souffrance du patriarche de la famille Malfoy, il n'allait certainement pas l'aider. D'ailleurs, ne l'avait-il pas déjà assez aidé? Ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement alors qu'il pouvait clairement voir le visage du blond se décomposer. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il avait accepté de le revoir. Cela faisait 8 ans qu'il n'avait pas croisé son chemin, et il aurait dû en rester ainsi. Il n'avait pas le temps pour toutes ces inepties. Il se leva lentement, laissant tomber nonchalamment l'argent pour sa tasse de thé sur la table.

-Je vous donnerai tout ce que vous voulez Potter. Absolument tout.

-Il n'y a rien que vous pouvez me donner, Monsieur Malfoy.

-Le Ministère veut prendre ma maison, Potter. Il veut prendre la maison de mes Ancêtres. Cette maison est dans notre famille depuis des générations.

-Et vous payez pour vos crimes, voilà tout.

Était-ce de sa faute si Lucius Malfoy avait été un mangemort? Certainement pas. Le blond avait décidé de son propre destin, et il aurait dû se trouver chanceux de ne pas avoir fini sa vie à Azkaban. Harry s'apprêtait à partir lorsque la main du patriarche s'enroula autour de son poignet, le faisant tourner un regard glacial dans sa direction.

-Ne pensez-vous que nous avons été assez punis? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante malgré lui. Ils nous ont enlevé notre magie… Notre fortune…

Harry haussa avec indifférence les épaules. Encore une fois, Lucius Malfoy aurait dû être heureux de ne pas finir sa vie à Azkaban. Certes, le Ministère l'avait privé de sa magie, ainsi que tous ceux qui avaient été des mangemorts, mais qui n'avaient pas été emprisonnés à Azkaban, mais cette punition n'était si horrible. Il avait vu ce que certains gardiens faisaient aux anciens mangemorts… Lucius Malfoy n'avait aucune raison de se plaindre devant lui. Surtout lorsqu'il avait éliminé des personnes innocentes.

-Potter! Vous avez témoigné en notre faveur… c'est grâce à vous si nous n'avons pas été condamnés.

-Je n'ai pas « témoigné en votre faveur ». J'ai dit la vérité, voilà tout.

-Non, Potter. Pas toute la vérité. Vous avez de l'influence, et vous le savez. Je vous donnerai n'importe quoi.

-Je ne veux rien de vous, Monsieur Malfoy! S'énerva Harry. Rien du tout!

Il se dégagea violemment de l'étreinte de Lucius, bien décidé cette fois-ci à faire demi-tour et à oublier toute cette histoire. Il avait peut-être aidé les Malfoy auparavant, mais il était hors de question qu'il le fasse à nouveau. De toute façon, il avait vraiment dit la vérité. Narcissa Malfoy l'avait sauvé, et Drago Malfoy… Drago Malfoy n'était vraiment, à cette époque, qu'un enfant terrorisé qui voulait sauver sa famille. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser aller en prison. Mais, le fait qu'ils perdent leur fortune ne le concernait pas. Et même, il était convaincu que cela pourrait leur donner une leçon bien méritée. Toute mauvaise action méritait une conséquence, ainsi allait la vie. Il n'allait certainement pas harceler Kingsley Shacklebolt, le ministère de la magie, afin d'aider des anciens mangemorts.

-Et si je vous donnais Drago.

Le corps d'Harry se figea soudainement avant qu'il ne se tourne lentement en direction de Lucius Malfoy. Il avait mal entendu. Il était obligé d'avoir mal entendu. Mais, en voyant les yeux affolés, et même un peu fous, de l'ancien mangemort, il réalisa aisément qu'il avait parfaitement compris.

-Pardon ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

-Vous nous avez aidés pour une raison, Potter. Et je suis convaincu que cette raison doit être mon fils. Il est absolument superbe, après tout. Et il l'est encore plus à présent.

Malfoy devenait de plus en plus agité, ses yeux le fixant avec tant de désespoir qu'Harry recula d'un pas. Etait-ce donc si terrible de perdre cette foutue maison ? Était-il prêt à vendre son fils uniquement pour maintenir un toit sur sa tête ? Ce type était fou. Complètement fou. Il voulait lui donner Malfoy comme si le blond n'était que de la marchandise… une chose à échanger… Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ses mains se crispèrent à ses côtés alors qu'aucun son n'arrivait à sortir de sa bouche.

-Je sais que vous étiez marié à une femme auparavant. Mes condoléances d'ailleurs.

-Monsieur Malfoy…

-Et je sais aussi que vous avez deux beaux enfants.

-Trois.

Teddy Lupin était son fils autant que ses propres enfants. Bordel ! Pourquoi écoutait-il ce que Malfoy lui disait ? Lui donner Drago Malfoy ? Était-il fou ? Comment pouvait-il faire une chose pareille ? Est-ce qu'il s'était même demandé s'il n'était pas un psychopathe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui disait qu'il n'aimait pas battre ses partenaires ou même les violer ? Ne pensait-il même pas cinq secondes que Malfoy avait été son ennemi auparavant et qu'il aurait pu souhaiter se venger de lui ? Il le lui donnait aussi simplement que ça ? Pour une maison ? _Pour une foutue maison_ ?

-Drago pourra vous donner de beaux enfants, et il pourra s'occuper de votre maison. Il est beaucoup plus… docile qu'avant. Je suis convaincu qu'il vous obéira au doigt et à l'œil.

Est-ce qu'il s'écoutait ? Il lui disait qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de Malfoy. N'importe quoi. Comme si Malfoy était son… son _esclave_. Une nausée amère lui donna des hauts le cœur et il ne put que fixer Malfoy comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. N'aimait-il pas son fils ? Les yeux bleus de l'ancien mangemort se voilèrent, et il passa une main désespérée sur son visage.

-Très bien Potter. Je chercherai de l'aide autre part.

Harry lui attrapa rapidement l'épaule avant qu'il ne puisse partir, et sa bouche sans qu'il ne lui donne le moindre ordre.

-J'accepte d'épouser votre fils en échange de mon aide. Déclara-t-il d'une voix bien plus calme qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Il vit un immense sourire soulagé apparaître sur les lèvres de Lucius Malfoy et crispa l'un de ses poings jusqu'à ce que ses ongles le fassent saigner.

()

-Tu as fais **quoi** ! Hurla Ron Weasley.

Harry fixa son meilleur ami sans véritablement le voir. Le rouquin semblait sur le point de lui arracher la tête alors qu'Hermione ouvrait la bouche, semblant à court de mot. Hé bien… lui aussi était à court de mot. Pourquoi avait-il dit une chose pareille ? Il ne pouvait pas être aussi stupide, pas vrai ?

-Tu n'es même pas homosexuel, Harry ! Poursuivit le roux. Mais, qu'est-ce qui t'a passé par la tête ?

-Il m'a donné Malfoy comme s'il n'était que du bétail.

-Et tu l'as accepté. Fit remarquer Hermione. Pourquoi ?

-Les Malfoy ne sont pas aimé. Expliqua Harry en plissant les yeux. Imagine que Lucius Malfoy donne son fils à n'importe qui… et que ce n'importe qui décide de faire payer Malfoy. Personne ne pourra l'aider. Il ne mérite pas ça.

Personne ne méritait ça. Surtout pas quelqu'un qui avait vu son avenir être complètement détruit uniquement parce qu'il désirait sauver sa famille. Aussi désagréable que Malfoy puisse être, son unique crime avait été de vouloir protéger les gens qu'il aimait. Il ne méritait pas de devenir l'esclave de qui que ce soit.

-C'est très noble de ta part, Harry. Déclara lentement Hermione.

-Et stupide ! Siffla Ron.

-Mais, tu ne peux pas épouser Malfoy aussi facilement que ça. Tu sais que le mariage sorcier est presqu'impossible à briser. Et tu as des enfants. Comment vont-ils réagir exactement ?

Un nœud se forma dans la poitrine d'Harry, et il fut tenté d'enfouir sa tête entre ses mains. Bordel. Bordel. **Bordel** ! Il n'avait pas pensé clairement, il voulait simplement sauver Malfoy ! Même si cela faisait près de 10 ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, il pouvait se souvenir si clairement de son regard apeuré alors qu'il affrontait Dumbledore. Il pouvait encore voir les larmes dans ses yeux, et entendre le désespoir dans sa voix. Il ne méritait pas de souffrir encore plus. Bon sang ! L'une des raisons pour laquelle il avait dit au Ministère que Lucius Malfoy n'était pas un danger pour la société était uniquement pour protéger le cœur de Malfoy ! Il avait été incapable d'enlever ses yeux gris emplis de larmes de sa tête durant tout le procès…

-Lucius Malfoy avait les yeux d'un homme désespéré. Poursuivit calmement Harry. Qui sait ce qu'un homme désespéré peut faire.

-Cela ne te regarde en rien, Harry. Répliqua Ron en fronçant les sourcils. Malfoy n'était pas notre ami, et ça fait 10 ans que nous ne l'avons pas vu !

Cela faisait 8 ans, en fait. A son procès. Le procès où Harry avait témoigné, où il l'avait défendu… le procès que Malfoy avait failli perdre pour avoir collaboré à l'assassinat de Dumbledore. Mais, Harry n'aurait jamais permis à qui que ce soit de l'arrêter. Merde alors… ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça que Lucius Malfoy aie pensé qu'il avait des sentiments pour le blond. Et peut-être même en avait-il eu… pas que cela ait la moindre importance à présent.

-Je ne laisserais pas Lucius Malfoy le donner comme une offrande pour garder une maison. Je ne le laisserais pas. Je suis désolé.

-Harry… tu ne peux pas seulement penser à toi dans tout ça, tes enfants aussi…

-Je ne vais pas me marier avec Malfoy dans deux jours. Cela prendra probablement des mois. Je vais les habituer à cette idée.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait l'intention de sortir avec qui que ce soit pour le restant de ses jours. Pas après la mort de Ginny. Il sentit un étau s'enrouler vicieusement autour de son cœur, et il s'obligea à ne pas grimacer. Il sauverait Malfoy pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il détestait l'injustice. Le blond méritait peut-être d'être puni, mais pas d'être donné comme s'il n'était qu'un cadeau.

()

Drago Malfoy ne prit même pas la peine de lancer un regard à son père en l'entendant rentrer. Sa mère, qui jouait alors du piano, s'arrêta brusquement et se redressa comme un ressort, se jetant sur lui avec désespoir. Drago ne comprenait même pas pourquoi ses parents s'acharnaient à ce point afin de sauver cette maison. Non, il savait pertinemment pourquoi… La fierté, voilà tout. Les Malfoy étaient fiers et personne n'avait le droit de leur voler ce qui leur revenait de droit. Cette maison leur appartenait depuis des générations, le Ministère n'avait donc pas le droit de la leur voler aussi aisément. Bon sang… Drago détestait pourtant cet endroit. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait marché entre ces murs… Parfois, il pouvait entendre le bruit de ses pieds ou encore les sifflements de Nagini. Il détestait vraiment cette maison. Il était prêt à quitter le monde sorcier. De toute façon, il ne restait absolument rien pour eux. Ils n'avaient plus de magie, plus de fortune, plus d'honneur, plus de relations… pourquoi rester ici lorsqu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir ? Drago tourna doucement la tête en direction de ses parents en entendant sa mère pousser un cri de joie.

-Il va nous aider ! Il va _vraiment_ nous aider !

Ah… alors son père avait plus de relation qu'il ne l'avait imaginé ? Tant mieux pour lui. S'il voulait continuer à vivre dans ce rêve qui leur faisait convoiter un monde qui n'était déjà plus, grand bien leur fasse. De toute façon, Drago ne partirait certainement pas sans eux. C'était bien la seule chose qui était toujours restée pareille. Sa famille. La seule chose qu'il lui restait encore.

-Oui, Harry Potter a accepté de nous aider.

Son père se dirigea alors dans sa direction, prenant son visage entre ses mains. Drago le regarda avec ennuie, se demandant pourquoi il l'observait sous toutes les coutures. Son père lui caressa alors tendrement les cheveux, lui envoyant un sourire très doux.

-Que veut-il en échange ? Demanda avec intérêt Narcissa.

-Au début, il ne voulait absolument rien, mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre en lui donnant la seule chose qu'il désirait vraiment…

Drago fronça légèrement les sourcils avant d'hausser les épaules et de se tourner, à nouveau, vers la fenêtre. Il s'en fichait. Ils n'allaient pas recommencer une nouvelle vie. Ils allaient rester dans cette maison jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, et Drago n'y pouvait absolument rien. De toute façon, son père n'avait absolument rien à donner à Potter. Ils n'avaient plus de fortune, plus rien de valeur.

-Drago.

-Oui, père ?

-Tu vas te marier avec Harry Potter.

Pour la première fois en 8 ans, Drago ouvrit brusquement les yeux et fit violemment volte-face en direction de son père. Il pouvait voir la nervosité qui habitait les traits de celui-ci et n'essaya même pas de lui faire admettre qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie de mauvais goût.

-Lucius ! S'étrangla sa mère.

Il est prêt à nous aider, Narcissa ! Et puis, cela pourrait être bon pour Drago ! Harry Potter est un homme bon et généreux. Un vrai Griffondor. Drago ne fait absolument rien de sa vie, ici ! Il n'a même pas son diplôme de Poudlard ! Potter est notre seul espoir et si…

-Et si sa seule demande est de m'avoir, pourquoi ne pas me donner ? Siffla froidement Drago.

Il ne s'était jamais rebellé contre ses parents. Il n'avait jamais hurlé, trépigné, accusé… il savait que cela ne servait à rien de s'indigner contre son sort. Mieux valait rester silencieux et accepter son destin, mais à présent… ses dents se crispèrent l'une contre l'autre et il se leva calmement, les yeux flamboyants.

-Est-ce que je devrais m'emballer avec du papier cadeau ? Ou bien peut-être devrais-je commencer à aller sur les trottoirs et montrer mes fesses ?

La gifle de son père ne fut pas une si grande surprise. Drago entendit sa mère pousser un couinement pitoyable et se contenta de fixer son père droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci avait des éclairs dans le regard et semblait sur le point de l'étrangler. Qu'il l'étrangle, de toute façon.

-Drago… je laisserai Potter te baiser ainsi que toute la famille Weasley _et leur chien_… si cela nous permettait de garder notre héritage.

Drago se laissa tomber mollement sur sa chaise, le visage vide de toute émotion.

-Drago… je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Son père s'agenouilla alors en face de lui, posant la main sur son visage et l'obligeant à le regarder.

-Nous sommes des Malfoy, l'honneur et la famille viennent avant toute chose.

-Pourquoi Potter voudrait de moi ? Il est hétéro.

-Il t'a défendu avec passion lors de ton procès. Il ne doit pas être si hétéro que ça.

Non, il l'avait défendu parce qu'il s'agissait de la « noble » action à accomplir. Mais, à présent… il acceptait que son père le donne comme du bétail ? Que voulait-il de lui exactement ? Probablement se venger de tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait à Poudlard… l'humilier… le briser… le détruire… les ongles de Drago s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau alors que son père lui caressait les cheveux.

-N'oublie jamais que l'honneur est la seule chose qui compte pour nous, Drago. Ne l'oublie jamais.

()()()()()()()

Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi nerveux de toute sa vie. Ça y est… Ron et Hermione avaient réussi à le terrifier. Comment ses enfants allaient réagir au fait qu'il devait se remarier ? Et pas avec n'importe qui ! Un homme. Un Malfoy. Un ancien mangemort. Etaient-ils même prêts à avoir une nouvelle personne dans leur vie ? Cela ne faisait même pas deux ans que Ginny était morte… Était-ce trop tôt ? Exagérait-il ? Avait-il raison ? Mais, merde alors ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser Malfoy à son destin ! Le blond ne méritait pas ça. Il avait peut-être fait des mauvais choix. Qui lui avaient d'ailleurs été dictés par sa famille, mais il ne méritait pas de devenir la… la _chose_ de qui que ce soit. Il ne pouvait pas laisser une chose pareille lui arriver. Il refusait catégoriquement de laisser une chose pareille lui arriver.

Il pénétra alors dans sa maison et croisa aussitôt Carla. La gardienne de 17 ans cacha précipitamment son cellulaire dans sa poche, lui lançant un grand sourire amical. Harry ne prit même pas la peine de l'avertir et se contenta de l'envoyer chez lui. Il était resté bien trop tard avec Ron et Hermione… il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'aller coucher ses enfants. Il passa une main tremblante sur son visage et eut l'envie folle de se fracasser la tête contre le mur. Que devait-il faire ? Merlin tout puissant, que devait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas emmener Malfoy dans cette maison. Est-ce que l'ancien Serpentard aimait les enfants ? Il pouvait parier que non. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse Malfoy traumatise ses enfants. Il devait trouver une autre solution. Même s'il devait utiliser tout son poids de « Tueur de Voldemort », il le ferait. Parce que l'idée de laisser Malfoy à son sort lui était insupportable.

()

Drago se laissa submerger par l'eau brûlante sans broncher. Il avait besoin de se sentir propre. Il avait besoin de se calmer avant d'aller dormir. S'il pouvait même appeler ça dormir. Il aurait dû être habitué, non ? À voir le visage de Dumbledore alors que Rogue lui lançait l'aveda kedavra. Cette image aurait dû arrêter de le terrifier, mais à chaque rêve, il avait l'impression d'avoir 16 ans à nouveau. D'être encore ce petit con qui ne savait rien de la vie. Qui ne savait rien de l'horreur. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il connaissait l'horreur et le désespoir. Très longtemps… il entendit quelqu'un pénétrer dans sa salle de bain et ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux. Il se contenta de soupirer en sentant la main douce de sa mère se promener dans ses cheveux.

-Tu n'as pas à faire ça, tu le sais ? Murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible. Tu n'es pas obligé…

Pourquoi lui mentait-elle ? Non, pourquoi se mentait-elle ? Bien évidemment qu'il était obligé de marier Potter. Pas parce que son père pouvait le forcer à ouvrir la bouche et à dire « oui je le veux », mais bien parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas du tout voir son père perdre la raison. Il avait déjà bien trop souffert. Il était un Malfoy. Combien de fois devrait-il être encore humilié avant de devenir fou ? Il avait tout perdu avec Voldemort. Il avait absolument tout perdu… Sa fierté, sa gloire, son honneur… qu'était un Malfoy sans toutes ces choses ?

Cela faisait bien longtemps que Drago avait perdu son honneur, sa fierté et même son estime de lui-même. Il n'avait jamais été véritablement puissant. Il n'avait jamais vu des sorciers trembler en entendant son nom. Il avait attendu son heure… attendu qu'il rentre au Ministère de la Magie, qu'il fasse quelque chose de sa vie… Poudlard était censé être le commencement de sa gloire, et non la fin. Il ferma péniblement les yeux et laissa sa tête se poser sur le rebord de son bain. Tout était fini pour lui.

-Même si nous perdons cette maison… ce n'est qu'une maison Drago… Ce qui compte vraiment…

-Maman… arrête.

Sa mère se tut aussitôt, et Drago lui en fut reconnaissant. Pourquoi se mentir ? Pourquoi se leurrer ? Il savait pertinemment ce que cette maison représentait pour son père ? Elle était si grande, si belle, si… pleine de la fierté Malfoy. Elle était la seule preuve que les Malfoy étaient encore grands… encore puissants… que leur fierté n'avait pas été brisé que leur gloire pouvait revenir à tout moment. Elle était la seule preuve tangible que la famille Malfoy n'était pas seulement une coquille vide et détruite par les folies d'un fou… Il savait pertinemment ce que cette maison représentait pour son père. Il savait même ce que cette maison représentait pour sa mère. Il se redressa alors et enfila calmement un peignoir en soie. Est-ce que le Ministère prendrait aussi leur meuble ? Leur vêtement ? Il avait déjà pris leur dignité, les laisseraient-ils à la rue sans même une couverture ? Drago pouvait parier qu'oui.

Il partit alors dans sa chambre, fermant doucement la porte. Il ne voulait pas que sa mère s'inquiète plus que nécessaire. Il prit alors son journal intime et s'assit devant la fenêtre, un sourire ironique aux lèvres. Il était ridicule, pas vrai ? Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les images du monde moldu qu'il avait réussi à récolter. Il était vraiment idiot de penser qu'il pouvait se faire une vie dans le monde moldu. Que son père et sa mère pouvaient se faire une vie dans ce monde inconnu… terrifiant… même barbare selon eux. Ils ne partiraient jamais du monde magique. Même si le Ministère leur avait enlevé leurs pouvoirs, ils resteraient dans ce monde jusqu'à leur mort. Drago ramena lentement ses genoux contre lui tout en fermant douloureusement les yeux. Il avait vraiment été idiot, et maintenant qu'il y avait un espoir…

Un frisson d'horreur lui traversa l'épiderme alors qu'il s'efforçait à maintenir un visage impassible. Potter voulait les sauver… Pourquoi ? Question idiote, il savait pertinemment les raisons du « Sauveur ». Il voulait se venger de lui. Un rire amer faillit sortir de la bouche de Drago, mais il s'obligea à rester silencieux. Potter, après toutes ces années, avait décidé qu'il était temps qu'il paie pour ce qu'il avait fait. Et il avait raison. Le sauveur du monde sorcier n'était pas si honorable que ça. Qu'allait-il donc faire pour l'humilier en privée ? Il ne voulait même pas l'imaginer. Lui et Potter n'avaient jamais eu une bonne relation, mais il n'arrivait pas à croire que l'ancien Griffondor le détestait à ce point…

Cela faisait 8 ans qu'il ne s'était pas revu, et il était prêt à crier vengeance ? Même après tout ce temps ? Il ne croyait pas pendant une seule seconde que Potter était attiré par lui. Ce type était 100% hétérosexuel. Il avait eu cet énorme béguin pour Cho Chang, et il avait été follement amoureux de Ginevra Weasley. Cet homme n'était pas attiré par lui. Il voulait le détruire. Une flamme de rage enveloppa Drago avant qu'il ne soupire et qu'elle disparaisse immédiatement. Potter voulait le détruire ? Grand bien lui fasse. Il pouvait toujours essayer. Ce ne serait certainement pas aussi aisé. Rien n'avait réussi à le détruire auparavant… Il ne laisserait pas Potter avoir cette satisfaction.

()

Harry n'eut même pas à attendre deux minutes avant que le secrétaire de Shacklebolt lui fasse signe de pénétrer dans le bureau du Ministre de la Magie. Le brun espérait fortement que sa démarche semblait assurée, et non tremblante comme celle d'un nouveau-né. Il devait convaincre Shacklebolt. Il devait le convaincre de laisser les Malfoy garder leur maison, leur héritage. Il ne pouvait pas épouser Malfoy, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser devenir l'esclave de qui que ce soit. Il devait le protéger. Il refusait catégoriquement de se demander pourquoi il désirait tant protéger le blond. La seule chose qui comptait était qu'il souhaitait le protéger. L'ancien Serpentard ne méritait pas ça. Il s'assit aussi calmement que possible devant le bureau du Ministre et vit des rides d'inquiétude se creuse dans sa peau brune.

-Qu'y a-t-il Potter? Demanda aussitôt le Ministre.

Pas de danse, de parler pour ne rien dire, Shacklebolt avait toujours été un homme qui allait droit au but, normalement Harry aimait cela chez lui, par contre à ce moment précis, il aurait aimé pouvoir parler de la pluie et du beau temps pendant au moins 30 minutes.

-Potter.

-J'ai besoin que vous laissiez les Malfoy garder leur maison.

Le Ministre haussa un sourcil avant de croiser les mains devant lui, le rendant encore plus nerveux.

-Pourquoi Potter?

-Parce que…

Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas trouver une seule raison valable à sa demande. Les Malfoy avaient fait du mal… beaucoup de mal. Même s'il désirait protéger Drago Malfoy, il savait pertinemment qu'à cause de lui, de nombreuses vies avaient été perdues. Des vies qui ne pourraient jamais être sauvées.

-Potter, je me dois de vous demander… mais, quel est votre problème avec les Malfoy?

-Mon problème?

-Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours entrain de me demander des faveurs afin de les sauver? Une famille de mangemorts… à cause de vous, je ne les ai pas envoyés à Azkaban. Je n'ai pas posé la moindre question… mais, maintenant j'exige une réponse. _Pourquoi_?

La respiration d'Harry se fit haletante, et il s'obligea à se calmer. Il ne pouvait pas trouver une seule bonne raison à son comportement, hormis son désir presqu'incontrôlable de protéger Drago Malfoy. Le blond ne méritait certainement pas sa protection, et il ne l'avait jamais demandé. Alors, pourquoi faisait-il tout ça? Il devait trouver une raison pour que Shacklebolt leur laisse leur maison. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que Lucius Malfoy offre son fils comme un morceau de viande. Si cela arrivait… il ne pourrait rien faire pour l'aider. Il ne pourrait rien faire pour le sauver.

-Parce que… ils ont déjà payé.

Des familles entières sont allées à Azkaban pour moins que ce qu'ils ont fait. Répliqua impitoyablement le Ministre. Lucius Malfoy était le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Narcissa Malfoy a logé, aidé, soigné des centaines de mangemorts. Et ne parlons même pas de Drago Malfoy… Il a aidé à assassiner Dumbledore. Il a trouvé un moyen pour que les mangemorts pénètrent Poudlard. Que voulez-vous exactement de moi, Monsieur Potter? Que je ferme les yeux? Quel exemple donnerais-je à la communauté sorcière? Que la famille Malfoy, uniquement parce qu'ils sont des Malfoy, mérite d'être sauvée? Alors… je vous le demande pour la dernière fois Monsieur Potter… _Pourquoi les épargner_?

-Aucune raison ne lui venait en tête. Aucune foutue raison.

-Parce que je vous le demande. Murmura Harry.

-Ce n'est pas suffisant, Monsieur Potter. Je suis désolé.

-Parce que… parce que je vais épouser Drago Malfoy.

Voilà, il l'avait dit. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait dit une chose pareille. Il vit les yeux de Shacklebolt s'écarquiller sous la stupeur et il crispa les poings sur ses genoux. Sa vie était scellée à présent. La vie de ses enfants était décidée… Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était prêt à tout mettre en l'air uniquement pour les yeux de Malfoy.

À suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette histoire prend en considération tous les livres d'Harry, hormis l'épilogue, et le fait qu'Hermione et Ron finissent ensemble.

**Sold**

**Chapitre 2**

Harry avait été à court de mots devant ses enfants seulement une fois dans sa vie. Merlin tout puissant, comment pouvait-il annoncer à ses fils que leur mère ne reviendrait plus jamais? Il avait dû regarder les yeux d'Albus Severus se couvrirent de larmes, même si du haut de ses deux ans il ne comprenait pas exactement ce qu'il voulait dire, et il avait dû essayer de faire comprendre à Teddy qu'il n'était pas maudit… que ce n'était pas de sa faute si presque tous ses parents étaient morts. Il avait été convaincu qu'il s'agissait de la pire conversation qu'il n'aurait jamais pu avoir. Il avait été convaincu qu'il n'aurait plus aucune de ces conversations jusqu'au jour où Lily lui demanderait la raison pour laquelle sa mère était morte… comment l'empêcher de se sentir coupable? Oui… il avait vraiment été convaincu que le pire était derrière lui… mais, à présent… alors qu'il regardait ses enfants droits dans les yeux, il se trouvait à court de mots.

-Tu as… commencé à voir quelqu'un. Répéta lentement Teddy, le fixant avec méfiance.

Parfois, il détestait regarder Teddy dans les yeux. Son filleul avait adopté la même couleur d'yeux que Ginny. Comment pouvait-il supporter de voir ses yeux bleus le fixer aussi sévèrement?

-Je tiens à cette personne. Déclara simplement Harry, n'osant pas le regarder.

-Elle est jolie? Est-ce qu'elle est une princesse? Demanda avec enthousiasme Albus Severus.

Harry s'obligea à ne pas éclater de rire. Seigneur… Malfoy une princesse? Aucune princesse de sa connaissance n'avait le droit d'être aussi désagréable! Et surtout… aucune princesse n'était un homme. Son sourire tomba aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Comment pouvait-il dire à ses enfants qu'il allait épouser un homme? Leur mère avait été une femme. L'accepteraient-ils? Ses yeux se posèrent sur Lily qui courrait d'un bout du salon à l'autre, sans se soucier des problèmes de son père. Ce qu'il donnerait afin de pouvoir revenir à cette époque bénie…

_-Il_ est très joli. Répondit calmement Harry.

Enfin, il était très joli dans son souvenir, maintenant Malfoy pouvait très bien avoir pris 50 lb ou avoir perdu toutes ses dents. Mais, cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. Il voulait le sauver, c'était aussi simple que ça. Il ne pouvait supporter l'idée que Malfoy allait se faire donner comme un bout de viande afin que Lucius Malfoy puisse garder une foutue maison.

-C'est quoi cette histoire? S'étrangla Teddy, ses cheveux roux semblant flamboyés. Parce que tu es gay maintenant?

C'était tellement plus compliqué de parler à un enfant de 10 ans… Lily n'avait même pas deux ans et n'aurait, de toute façon, rien compris à ce qu'il racontait… Albus semblait simplement se demander si Malfoy était « joli » ou non… mais, Teddy…. Teddy avait connu Ginny. Il l'avait regardé, aimé, chéri… et à présent, il voulait se remarier? Bordel! Teddy ne savait même pas qu'il avait l'intention d'épouser Malfoy.

-C'est plus compliqué que ça. Je tiens à lui Teddy. Énormément.

Plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé de toute évidence s'il était prêt à mettre sa vie en l'air uniquement pour lui éviter de souffrir. Il devait vraiment avoir eu le béguin pour lui à Poudlard. Est-ce que Malfoy était son premier amour? Il allait vomir… Comment son pire ennemi avait-il pu être son premier amour? C'était pathétique… Sa vie était pathétique.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'il est joli. Rétorqua à sa place Albus, roulant des yeux.

Le regard noir que lança Teddy aurait même fait peur à Harry, pourtant Albus se contenta de fixer ses orteils, semblant incroyablement pensif.

-Parce que je suis capable de ressentir des émotions Teddy. C'est tout.

-Peu importe.

Son filleul s'apprêtait à se lever lorsqu'Harry posa vivement sa main sur son bras, l'empêchant de partir.

-Tu le rencontreras très bientôt. Fit remarquer le brun.

-Pourquoi faire?

-Parce qu'il est…

-Albus… si tu ne la fermes pas…

-Ne dis pas ça Teddy. Ordonna Harry, les yeux plissés.

-Je ne veux pas le rencontrer. Siffla Teddy. Jamais.

-Tu n'as pas le choix.

Son filleul frappa alors violemment du pied avant de partir en courant dans sa chambre. Harry passa alors une main tremblante dans sa chevelure, essayant vainement de garder son calme. Il ne pouvait pas être fâché contre Teddy, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Lui aussi était réticent à l'idée de présenter ses enfants à Malfoy. Surtout au Malfoy dont il se souvenait. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que le blond avait changé. Et même s'il avait changé… Malfoy ne l'avait jamais apprécié, pourquoi apprécierait-il ses enfants? Sans oublier qu'il était obligé d'accepter leur mariage. Malfoy allait encore plus le détester qu'auparavant. Bordel…

-Ne t'inquiète pas Papa. Je suis sur que Teddy va comprendre.

-Pourquoi Albus?

-Parce que Maman était jolie, ce Monsieur doit être joli aussi.

Et Albus l'abandonna sans un regard en arrière, préférant commencer à courir derrière Lily qui se mit à glousser de plaisir. Il devait rencontrer Malfoy afin de lui expliquer que cette situation n'était pas de sa faute, qu'il essayait de le sauver et non de lui prendre sa liberté, qu'il n'avait aucune intention de lui le moindre mal. D'ailleurs, il préférait s'enfoncer un couteau dans le cœur plutôt que de lui faire du mal. Il avait vraiment besoin d'alcool…

()

Drago ne prit même pas la peine de regarder sa mère qui brossait soigneusement ses cheveux, faisant bien attention à les faire briller. Il ne s'était jamais aussi bien habillé. Enfin, cela faisait 8 ans qu'il n'avait eu aucune raison de s'habiller aussi richement. Il ressemblait presque à un prince dans son habit blanc et doré. Il détestait cette image. Il détestait l'idée qu'il devait se faire beau uniquement parce que Potter avait décidé de leur rendre visite. Ce type avait pris deux semaines pour les contacter, et dès qu'il le faisait, ils étaient censés sortir les tapis rouges? Sa colère retomba d'un coup lorsque sa mère cessa de lui brosser les cheveux, préférant se mettre devant lui et lui caresser le visage.

-Tu es si beau Drago.

-Tout cadeau devrait être bien emballé.

Les yeux gris de sa mère s'assombrirent, et Drago secoua doucement la tête. Il devait vraiment arrêter d'agir de la sorte. Il s'agissait d'un moment heureux, non? Ses parents allaient garder cette maison… et lui allait devenir… il ignorait ce qu'il allait devenir. Il ignorait ce que Potter voulait de lui… et il n'était même pas sur de vouloir le savoir. C'était un peu comme se retrouver à l'époque où Voldemort vivait chez son père… pourquoi anticiper la douleur? Elle viendrait de toute façon. Mieux valait vivre le moment présent et savourer la paix qu'il lui restait.

-Monsieur Malfoy appelle. Couina Becky.

Drago n'arrivait certainement jamais à comprendre comment son père avait fait pour convaincre les aurors de leur laisser un elfe de maison. Ils avaient bien pris leur dignité, pourquoi ne pas prendre Becky? Drago se sentait marcher à côté de sa mère, mais il n'arrivait pas à le réaliser. Est-ce que Potter était déjà arrivé? Son cœur se mit à battre comme un oiseau en cage dans sa poitrine, et il faillit se mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang. À sa grande surprise, Becky les entraina jusqu'à l'extérieur où son père se trouvait bien droit semblant attendre avec impatience l'arrivée de quelqu'un. Incroyable… son père attendait Potter sur leur perron_. Leur foutu perron_. Et après, il osait parler de la fierté Malfoy? Son père se tourna alors vers lui, et un sourire satisfait apparut sur son visage. Sa main se dirigea gracieusement vers son visage et il posa celle-ci sur sa joue. Drago s'obligea à ne pas se dégager violemment de la douceur de ses doigts.

-Tu es beau Drago et, pour une fois, tu me remplis de joie.

-Je respire pour te rendre heureux, Père.

Il vit une lueur dangereuse s'allumer dans les yeux de son père et ne fléchit pas. S'il voulait lui donner une gifle, qu'il le fasse. Il allait devoir s'attendre à bien pire venant de la part du _Sauveur_. Son corps se crispa violemment en entendant les bruits de pas d'un cheval. Il fit lentement volte-face et faillit avaler sa langue en voyant une silhouette noire sur un cheval tout aussi noir. Potter n'avait même pas pris de carrosse, il s'était contenté de venir à dos de cheval. Quel… non, il n'allait pas juger les habitudes de Potter, bien qu'il ne puisse s'empêcher de se demander quel genre de personne venait à dos de cheval rendre visite à des Malfoy. Ses mains se mirent à trembler en voyant que la silhouette noire se faisait de plus en plus précise… de plus en plus humaine… et lui qui croyait qu'il avait échappé à Azkaban. Le souffle chaud de son père se posa contre son oreille, et il frissonna d'horreur.

-Rends-le heureux.

Le blond baissa aussitôt la tête au sol n'osant plus relever le regard. Il entendit l'immense cheval s'arrêter devant les escaliers et savait pertinemment qu'il était censé marcher et se placer devant Potter. Peut-être même devait-il lui embrasser la main… ou, encore mieux, lui donner une gâterie afin de commencer leur union sous de beaux présages. Il voulait tuer quelqu'un… ou peut-être désirait-il se tuer lui-même. Non. Il ne voulait que personne meure. Il leva lentement les yeux en direction de l'immense bête noire et s'obligea à mettre un pas devant l'autre. Il pouvait le faire. Il devait le faire.

Chaque marche d'escalier qu'il traversait était une minuscule victoire pour lui. Un peu… encore un peu… Lorsqu'il arriva enfin devant le cheval, il sut qu'il ne pouvait plus l'éviter. Il devait regarder Potter. Ses yeux se redressèrent lentement, et il vit d'abord le pantalon noir qui s'étirait sur des jambes muscles; les mains fortes et basanés qui tenaient les rennes; la chemise noire qui épousait parfaitement le corps de Potter; il pouvait voir la peau luisante de son cou… il ne voulait pas voir son visage… et pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix. Comme lorsqu'il avait dû regarder le Seigneur des Ténèbres droit dans les yeux… ou lorsqu'il avait croisé les yeux emplis de pitié de Dumbledore… Son regard se posa finalement sur le visage de Potter, et il sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine en croisant les yeux émeraude.

Potter avait tellement changé, et en même temps il n'avait pas changé du tout. Ses traits étaient plus matures, mais sa bouche était toujours aussi pleine; ses yeux n'avaient plus la même lueur d'innocence, tout semblait avoir été endurci en Potter… Son corps, son visage… sa personnalité. L'ancien Potter n'aurait jamais accepté de le prendre comme bétail… l'ancien Potter… il ignorait ce que l'ancien Potter aurait fait. Il ne l'aurait pas aidé, mais il ne l'aurait pas fait souffrir… La guerre changeait tout, pas vrai? Il recula d'un pas et observa silencieusement l'ancien Griffondor sauter de son cheval et se mettre devant lui. Drago n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il devait lever le regard afin de croiser ses yeux. Oui… tout avait changé en Potter… absolument tout… Ses yeux se mirent à piquer et il crispa les dents. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avaient pas réussi à le briser, il était hors de question que Potter le détruise.

À suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette histoire prend en considération tous les livres d'Harry, hormis l'épilogue, et le fait qu'Hermione et Ron finissent ensemble.

**Message de l'auteur** : Vraiment désolé pour le retard. Je viens de retourner à l'Université, et j'ai plusieurs travaux à faire (sans oublier les millions de chapitres que je dois lire). Donc, je vous remercie pour vos reviews et je vous promets d'y répondre la semaine prochaine!

**Sold**

**Chapitre 3**

Drago Malfoy était encore plus magnifique que dans ses souvenirs. Harry ravala difficilement sa salive tout en essayant vainement de sourire à ce que Narcissa Malfoy lui disait. Comment était-ce possible que le blond soit encore plus beau qu'avant? Une part de lui aurait souhaité que Malfoy soit devenu gros ou encore qu'il ait perdu tous ses cheveux, mais le blond était… Malgré lui, ses yeux se posèrent sur le profil gracieux de son fiancé qui jouait du piano. Il avait changé en huit ans… Il était un peu plus grand que dans son souvenir, plus élancé aussi, ses traits étaient plus fins, ses cheveux avaient poussés et lui arrivaient maintenant aux épaules… Il était vraiment…

-Il est difficile de ne pas admirer mon fils, n'est-ce pas? Déclara Narcissa Malfoy, un sourire aimable aux lèvres.

-Hum.

Il ignorait s'il devait être en accord ou non avec ce que venait de dire la mère de l'ancien Serpentard. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'il acceptait d'épouser Malfoy pour son physique. Bordel! Il n'oserait jamais osé toucher le blond de cette façon. En fait, il ne voulait pas le toucher de cette façon. Il eut une légère grimace en réalisant qu'il mentait. D'accord… il n'avait pas le droit de le toucher de cette façon. Et puis, il ignorait totalement si Malfoy était gay ou non.

-Drago, arrête de jouer du piano et viens parler à Monsieur Potter. Ordonna d'une voix presqu'aimable Lucius Malfoy.

Harry grimaça de nouveau en voyant Malfoy obéir comme s'il n'était qu'une poupée de chiffon. Le blond ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis son arrivé, en fait il semblait ne pas avoir osé lui lancé un seul regard depuis qu'il était là. Comment était-il censé lui expliquer qu'il n'avait absolument pas l'intention d'abuser de lui… qu'il voulait uniquement le sauver, aussi ridicule que cela puisse paraître. Narcissa Malfoy se leva gracieusement, laissant son fils s'asseoir à sa place. Harry n'osait pas regarder le blond. C'était une chose d'admirer sa beauté de loin, s'en était une autre de baver à moins de 10 centimètres de lui. Merlin tout puissant! Il pouvait même sentir son odeur. Quelle horreur.

-Drago… Je suis convaincu que tu as plusieurs choses à dire à ton fiancé.

Même Harry pouvait entendre la claire menace qui se cachait sous l'amabilité de Lucius Malfoy. Il s'obligea alors à regarder le blond et crispa les poings en voyant que le blond refusait de le regard, préférant fixer ses mains qui étaient crispées sur ses genoux.

-Est-ce que… tu joues toujours au Quidditch? Demanda Harry.

-Non.

Oh vraiment super… Il voulait bien essayer d'avoir une conversation avec Malfoy, mais celui-ci devait donner un peu du sien. Il ne pouvait pas l'aider s'il refusait de s'aider. Il posa alors sa main sur celle de l'ancien Serpentard et sentit aussitôt celle-ci se crisper contre lui.

-J'y joue parfois avec les Weasley. Est-ce que tu savais que Ron a été engagé comme gardien pour les Canons de Chudley. Ils commencent même à gagner grâce à lui. S'ils avaient un attrapeur qui était à moitié aussi talentueux que toi, je suis convaincu qu'ils pourraient devenir des champions.

Les yeux gris de Malfoy se posèrent durement sur lui, lui clouant efficacement la bouche. Merlin… il savait que le blond se fichait éperdument de la vie de Ron, mais il essayait de trouver un sujet de conversation qui n'était pas dangereux. Il n'allait certainement pas parler de son travail d'aurors ou des mangemorts devant les Malfoy.

-Nous ne pouvons plus jouer au Quidditch, Monsieur Potter. Fit remarquer sèchement Lucius Malfoy. Nous n'avons plus de magie.

Bordel de merde… Harry hocha faiblement la tête, se creusant la tête afin de trouver un sujet de conversation qui ne lui donnerait pas l'envie folle de se jeter en bas d'un pont. Il avait oublié que Malfoy ne pouvait pas jouer au Quidditch sans sa magie. Putain, il ne pouvait absolument rien faire sans sa magie. Pas dans la communauté sorcière en tout cas. Mais, l'idée de Lucius Malfoy vivant comme moldu était presque risible… ou plutôt tragique.

-Mais, nous sommes très heureux d'apprendre que votre ami a trouvé sa place dans notre monde. Poursuivit diplomatiquement Narcissa Malfoy.

-Oui, nous sommes extatiques même. Siffla Malfoy d'une voix sourde.

C'était la première fois depuis le début de cette rencontre qu'Harry entendait la voix de Malfoy. Et, bien évidemment, ses premières paroles devaient être acides. N'avait-il pas du tout changé depuis leur adolescence? Il ne pouvait pas être ce même petit morveux qui pensait qu'il possédait toute l'école? Impossible. Il commençait déjà à avoir mal à la tête.

-Pourrions-nous finir avec ce simulacre grotesque de conversation et en venir au fait? Demanda froidement le blond.

-Drago. Interrompit Lucius Malfoy d'une voix glacée.

-Parlons donc de notre petite transaction. Moi contre cette maison. C'est bien pour cela que nous sommes ici, pas vrai?

Avait-il toujours été aussi brutalement honnête où était-ce un nouveau trait? Il n'avait jamais assez parlé à Malfoy pour le savoir. Oui, le blond pouvait dire des paroles très blessantes, mais l'avait-il déjà fait sans savoir qu'il avait l'avantage? Que Crabbe et Goyle le défendraient si quelque chose n'allait pas?

-Drago, je dois te parler. Déclara calmement le patriarche de la famille Malfoy.

Harry resta assis silencieusement alors que Lucius et Drago Malfoy disparaissaient hors du salon. Après quelques minutes, Lucius Malfoy revint et lui envoya un sourire crispé.

-Drago est allé dans sa chambre afin de se calmer. Nous pouvons discuter entre nous de la date de mariage.

-Je veux en discuter lorsque Drago sera là. Au revoir Monsieur Malfoy.

L'ancien Griffondor ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait se forcer à être poli devant un homme qu'il méprisait royalement. Il se leva et ne laissa même pas le temps aux Malfoy de l'accompagner jusqu'à la porte. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il referma la porte du salon qu'il se concentra. Il voulait trouver Malfoy et lui parler. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser croire qu'il allait le prendre comme du bétail. Ce n'était pas le cas. Ce ne serait jamais le cas.

()

Drago s'observa silencieusement dans le miroir, regardant avec irritation la marque rouge sur sa joue. Son père n'y était pas allé de main morte avec sa gifle. Il pouvait le gifler autant de fois qu'il le désirait, rien ne pouvait entrer en compétition avec le «doloris » du Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'unique chose qu'il détestait était qu'il ne pouvait pas faire disparaître cette stupide marque d'un coup de baguette magique. Il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et il ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner.

-Je n'ai rien à dire à Potter, Mère. Déclara-t-il d'emblée.

-Hé bien… Potter a énormément de chose à te dire… Fils.

Drago se tourna d'un bond et grimaça aussitôt en voyant le visage du brun. C'était étrange de regarder Potter sans ses lunettes… comme s'il n'était plus Potter, mais une autre entité… une entité qu'il était censé marier.

-Que veux-tu? Demanda-t-il glacialement.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de malentendu entre nous.

-Il n'y a pas de malentendu Potter. Tu nous redonnes notre maison, et mes parents m'offrent comme présent.

-Je comprends que tu sois en colère, Malfoy. Crois-moi, cette histoire me met en colère aussi.

-En colère?

Drago laissa échapper un petit rire sans humour.

-Je ne suis pas en colère Potter. Je n'en ai rien à faire.

-Oui, c'est évident.

-Ce n'est certainement pas toi qui me détruiras Potter.

-Je ne veux pas te détruire Malfoy.

Un frisson traversa le blond alors que Potter faisait un pas dans sa direction. Il ne voulait pas le détruire? Ouais… c'est ça… Et pourquoi avait-il accepté ce stupide marché alors?

-Tu veux me baiser alors? Demanda-t-il. Que c'est ironique… j'avais cru comprendre que tu t'étais marié à une **femme**. Aux dernières nouvelles, j'étais un homme.

-Non, Malfoy, je ne veux pas te baiser.

Drago se leva alors, fixant le brun droit dans les yeux. Que voulait-il de lui exactement? Pourquoi était-il ici? Pourquoi avait-il accepté le marché de son père?

-Tu veux te venger parce que j'ai tué Dumbledore. Souffla-t-il.

-Tu n'as pas tué Dumbledore.

Malgré lui, Drago recula d'un pas, son cœur se serrant douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il pouvait encore voir son corps tombé de la tour d'astronomie. Il pouvait encore voir ses yeux emplis de pitié et de douleur. Il n'avait pas mérité ça. Non… il n'avait pas mérité ça…

-Et je ne veux pas me venger de toi, Malfoy. Tu ne m'as rien fait pour que je crie vengeance.

-Alors, pourquoi Potter?

-Parce que ton père allait te donner au premier venu.

-Potter…

-Parce que cette personne aurait pu te vouloir du mal. Beaucoup de mal.

-Alors, tu as accepté ce marché… pour m'aider?

Drago secoua doucement la tête avant de se détourner de Potter, préférant fixer son miroir.

-N'importe quoi. Répliqua le blond. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me dire la véritable raison?

-Je suis sérieux Malfoy.

-Menteur. Pourquoi voudrais-tu m'aider? Nous n'étions pas amis. Bordel! Je faisais de ta vie un véritable enfer? Pourquoi me sauver?

-Parce que tu ne méritais pas ça.

-Potter, est-ce que tu sais le nombre de mangemorts qui vivent ce que je vis? Non…qui vivent des choses bien plus horribles que moi?

-Oui.

-Vas-tu tous les sauver? Vas-tu tous les épouser?

Le silence fut sa seule réponse et un sourire amer apparut sur le visage du blond.

-Tu veux uniquement me sauver, moi? Pourquoi? Il y a une raison à cela. Personne n'est aussi noble. Tu te prends pour qui? Merlin?

-Malfoy, je veux seulement t'aider.

-Non. Tu veux quelque chose de moi.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Potter posa sa main sur son épaule qu'il réalisa que le brun s'était rapproché de lui. Il se tourna d'un bond tout en s'obligeant à garder son calme.

-Personne n'aide quelqu'un uniquement pour l'aider Potter. Aucun humain n'est aussi gentil. Tu veux quelque chose de moi, Potter. Et tant que tu ne me diras pas ce que tu veux…

-Je veux t'aider Malfoy.

-Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que cela te rapporte?

-Ce n'est pas censé me rapporter quelque chose. Je le fais pour…

-Pour moi? S'il te plait Potter… nous ne nous sommes pas parlé pendant des années. Et maintenant, tu acceptes de m'épouser uniquement pour me sauver de mon triste destin? C'est de la foutaise.

Soudainement, les doigts du brun se refermèrent sur son menton, l'obligeant à monter son visage dans sa direction.

-Qui t'a… Non, je le sais déjà. Au revoir Malfoy.

Et Potter lui tourna le dos sans lui jeter un seul regard.

À suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette histoire prend en considération tous les livres d'Harry, hormis l'épilogue, et le fait qu'Hermione et Ron finissent ensemble.

**Message de l'auteur** : Oh mon Dieu… Désolé! Je suis tellement désolé! Je n'ai jamais eu autant de retard depuis que je suis de retour sur ffn! Bon alors, je vais essayer d'expliquer mon retard à ceux qui m'en veulent énormément : je suis à l'Université, et j'ai deux emplois, fin de l'histoire. Personne n'est mort, je ne suis pas en phase terminal de cancer, j'étais simplement surchargée à cause de ma période d'examen. Mais, maintenant je suis retour avec deux changements : premièrement, je ne répondrai plus aux reviews, je sais que certaines personnes vont m'en vouloir, mais si je veux continuer à écrire, je dois le faire, deuxièmement, je vais publier mes chapitres chaque deux semaines (3 fics une semaine, 3 fics l'autre).

**Sold**

**Chapitre 4**

La première réaction d'Harry en voyant la marque sur le visage de Malfoy fut l'envie folle de tout détruire autour de lui. Non, tout bien réfléchi, il ne voulait détruire qu'une seule et unique chose… Il ouvrit violemment la porte du salon des Malfoy et s'approcha à pas rapides de Lucius Malfoy. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cet homme avait osé lever la main sur son propre fils. Il n'avait absolument pas le droit de toucher Malfoy. Personne n'avait le droit de le toucher, et il allait… Oh bordel… Pourquoi réagissait-il aussi violemment? Il ignorait complètement s'il avait eu le béguin pour Malfoy lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait encore le béguin pour lui. Il l'aidait parce que… Il ignorait les raisons pour lesquelles il agissait de la sorte, mais le plus important était qu'il n'avait plus 17 ans. Il ne pouvait pas fracasser la tête de Lucius Malfoy contre le mur même s'il en mourrait d'envie. De toute façon, il était évident que Malfoy ne le remercierait pas.^

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de lui faire du mal. Se contenta-t-il de dire en essayant vainement de contrôler sa fureur.

Les yeux glacés du patriarche se posèrent sur lui, ne reflétant aucune émotion particulière. Il devait vraiment se retenir pour ne se jeter sur lui et lui arracher, très lentement, chacune de ses foutues dents.

-De quoi parlez-vous Monsieur Potter? Demanda-t-il aimablement.

-Mal… _Drago_ a une marque sur le visage. Vous n'avez pas le droit de le toucher.

Il entendit Narcissa Malfoy prendre une respiration haletante alors que Lucius Malfoy se contentait de le regarder comme s'il n'était absolument rien. Il avait toujours détesté recevoir ce regard de la part de cette famille. L'envie folle d'hurler qu'il n'était pas rien; qu'il avait autant de valeur qu'eux; lui montait automatiquement à la gorge. Il n'avait plus 17 ans… Il n'avait plus 17 ans… Il se devait d'être calme… Merde alors… il allait se marier avec son fils. D'une certaine façon, il allait être de la même famille. Il allait être de la même famille que Lucius Malfoy uniquement pour les beaux yeux de son fils? D'un fils qui ne voulait rien savoir de lui et qui croyait, dur comme fer, qu'il faisait tout cela pour gagner quelque chose. Dans quelle histoire totalement barjot s'était-il encore embarqué? Pourquoi devait-il toujours agir de manière aussi stupide? Ne pouvait-il pas prendre cinq secondes pour réfléchir avant de sauter, pieds joints, dans une fosse emplie de serpents venimeux?

-Je n'ai pas touché mon fils, probablement qu'il s'est cogné en trébuchant. Narcissa va le voir.

La mère de Malfoy se précipita vers la porte, ne faisant même pas semblant d'avoir un air digne. Sa famille était déjà assez compliquée comme ça; pouvait-il vraiment prendre le risque d'emmener encore plus de problèmes? Déjà que Teddy ne lui parlait plus… Il ne pouvait pas laisser un enfant de dix ans contrôler ses moindres faits et gestes, mais cela ne rendait pas la situation plus aisée, bon sang! Lucius Malfoy s'approcha soudainement de lui et laissa sa voix baissée suffisamment pour qu'elle ne soit qu'un murmure.

-Monsieur Potter… vous pouvez avoir la pire opinion de moi si cela vous chante… mais, ne vous avisez pas de m'insulter ainsi. J'aime mon fils.

-Est-ce pour cela que vous étiez prêt à le donner comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon? Vous avez une étrange façon d'aimer.

-Vous vous permettez de me juger quand vous acceptez ce marché? Nous savons tous les deux la raison pour laquelle vous prenez mon fils comme époux.

-Je veux l'aider.

-Vraiment? Et le fait que mon fils soit superbe n'a absolument rien à voir avec tout ça.

Merlin tout puissant, mais quel était le problème de cette famille? Pourquoi devait-elle forcément trouver une manigance dans son intention? Il voulait aider Malfoy, point à la ligne! Il ne voulait pas le baiser; il ne voulait pas l'utiliser; il ne voulait rien!

-Premièrement. Commença Harry. Je ne veux rien. Deuxièmement, si vous croyez vraiment que je veux uniquement baiser votre fils, et vous acceptez notre union… vous êtes encore plus tordu que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

Une lueur dangereuse traversa le regard de Lucius Malfoy, et s'il avait encore eu la moindre magie, probablement qu'Harry aurait sorti sa baguette, mais cet homme n'allait certainement pas le frapper alors pourquoi aurait-il eu peur de lui? Soudainement, un sourire se forma sur les lèvres fines du patriarche et il recula d'un pas.

-Merci de votre visite, Monsieur Potter. J'espère que nous vous reverrons bientôt. Nous devons, après tout, discuter de la date de votre mariage.

-Je ne discuterais de rien du tout avec vous, Drago et moi sommes amplement capables de faire nos plans seuls.

Enfin, si Malfoy acceptait de le voir comme autre chose qu'un psychopathe qui en voulait à sa vertu. Il ignorait s'il avait eu des sentiments pour Malfoy auparavant. Il devait admettre que son étrange obsession pour lui lorsqu'il avait 16 ans avait été plus que bizarre… mais, c'était il y a presque dix ans… cela n'avait plus aucune importance maintenant. Par contre, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il le laisserait être donné comme un animal à l'abattoir par son père.

-Pas besoin de me raccompagner à la sortie, je connais le chemin.

()

Drago aurait tout donné afin de pouvoir prendre un vase et le fracasser contre le sol. Il aurait voulu détruire quelque chose, et enfin pouvoir laisser échapper cette rage qui semblait vouloir le consumer. Il ne comprenait rien à Potter. Merlin tout puissant! Comment était-ce possible de ne rien comprendre à cet énergumène de Potter? Ce type avait toujours été si facile à lire! Ses yeux étaient soit furieux, soit haineux, soit indifférents lorsqu'ils se posaient sur lui, rien d'autre. Maintenant…. Il avait l'impression que Potter voyait quelque chose en lui… quelque chose que seulement un fou comme lui pouvait voir. Il voulait le sauver? Pourquoi désirait-il faire une chose pareille?

-Chéri, qu'y a-t-il? Est-ce que Monsieur Potter a fait quelque chose?

-Il veut me sauver Maman.

-N'est-ce pas une bonne chose?

-Je croyais qu'il voulait me détruire… me faire payer…

-Drago…

-Je croyais, au pire des cas, qu'il voulait me baiser, m'humilier.

-Drago…

-Mais, il veut me sauver? Pourquoi? Ça n'a pas le moindre sens! Que veut-il de moi? Il veut forcément quelque chose! Je ne le comprends pas! Depuis quand Potter est-il compliqué à comprendre?

-Peut-être veut-il simplement t'aider.

Il ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard colérique en direction de sa mère qui grimaça légèrement. Personne n'aidait pour aucune raison. Il y avait toujours un motif, même pour les stupides Griffondors. Potter ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Il voulait quelque chose. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire exception à la règle.

-Peut-être… peut-être a-t-il des sentiments pour toi?

-Franchement Maman! Ne sois pas ridicule!

Cette idée était bien trop stupide pour même mentionnée. Potter ayant des sentiments pour lui? Hilarant… vraiment…. Comment l'ancien Griffondor aurait-il eu des sentiments pour lui? Ils se détestaient à Poudlard. Potter était le Sauveur du monde sorcier, l'enfant chéri de la communauté sorcière… et lui n'était que Drago Malfoy, le mangemort qui avait tué Dumbledore… ou plutôt celui qui aurait dû tuer Dumbledore, mais qui avait été trop lâche pour finir le travail.

-Il est entrain de discuter avec ton père en ce moment.

-Merveilleux, ils pourront décider quelle chaîne de prison irait le mieux avec mon teint.

-Il lui a dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de te toucher.

La main de sa mère se posa tendrement sur sa joue, et Drago se contenta de fermer lentement les yeux. Il n'avait pas le droit de le toucher? Merde… merde… et merde! Pourquoi parlait-il de la sorte? Pour qui se prenait-il! Potter le détestait! Il devait le détester! Il lui ordonnait de le détester! Il n'avait pas le droit de foutre la pagaille dans sa tête! Il n'en avait pas le droit!

-Je ne sais plus quoi penser Maman. Murmura-t-il d'une voix éteinte. Je ne sais plus quoi penser depuis des années…

-Veux-tu vraiment l'épouser Drago? Si cela te fait souffrir à ce point, tu n'y es pas obligé.

-Bien évidemment que j'y suis obligé.

Il leva ses yeux gris en direction de sa mère et se dégagea silencieusement de la caresser de sa main. Il devait arrêter d'essayer de comprendre le comportement de Potter, et ainsi accepter son destin. Il se fichait éperdument du plan tordu du Griffondor; personne n'arriverait à lui faire le moindre mal.

()

Harry se passa une main nerveuse dans son épaisse chevelure et envoya valser la feuille de papier qui se trouvait sur son pupitre. Que pouvait-il bien écrire à Malfoy? Ils devaient éventuellement se parler non? Ils ne pouvaient pas s'ignorer pendant des années. Kingsley commençait déjà à lui demander la date de leur mariage… Il fallait que les choses bougent, et il avait bien dit que Lucius Malfoy d'aller se faire voir… et jamais Malfoy n'accepterait de lui écrire en premier, alors tout reposait sur ses fichues épaules. Encore une fois. Bon sang! Pourquoi se forçait-il autant alors que ce n'était pas lui qui avait des ennuis!

-Papa.

Il se tourna lentement en direction de Teddy. Merlin…. Ses cheveux roux, ses tâches de rousseur, ses yeux bleu ciel… le portrait craché de Ginny…

-Oui Teddy?

-Je n'aime pas être en colère contre toi.

-Je n'aime pas quand tu es en colère contre moi.

Le petit garçon hocha docilement la tête avant de s'approcher de lui. Il se pencha alors et ramassa la feuille qu'Harry avait faite revolée. Ses sourcils se froncèrent immédiatement en lisant le message.

-Il s'appelle Drago Malfoy? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui.

-Son nom est laid.

-C'est son nom.

-Je préfère le nom de Maman.

-Je te comprends.

-Je ne veux pas le rencontrer.

-Je suis désolé Teddy.

Le roux hocha lentement la tête avant de lui tendre la lettre.

-Si je te demande de ne pas être avec lui, est-ce que tu le ferais? Poursuivit le petit garçon.

-Et si je te dis que je dois le sauver, est-ce que tu comprendrais?

-Tu sors avec lui pour le sauver?

-En quelque sorte.

-Donc, tu ne l'aimes pas! D'accord alors!

Et avant qu'Harry puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Teddy était déjà parti en courant de la pièce.

À suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette histoire prend en considération tous les livres d'Harry, hormis l'épilogue, et le fait qu'Hermione et Ron finissent ensemble.

**Sold**

**Chapitre 5**

Drago dut se retenir pour ne pas jeter la lettre qui se trouvait entre ses mains au feu. De toute façon, de quel droit pouvait-il se permettre de s'énerver de la sorte? Ses yeux se posèrent brièvement sur l'écriture en pattes de mouche de Potter, et il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer de plus belle. Pourquoi voulait-il sortir avec lui? Ne pouvait-il pas, simplement, régler les détails de leur mariage avec son père? Il ne voulait absolument pas s'en mêler. En fait, il n'avait qu'un envie : dormir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il laissa tomber la lettre sur son bureau et fronça les sourcils en entendant quelqu'un cogner à sa porte.

-Maman, je n'ai aucune envie…

Ses mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit son père, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Drago ignorait s'il était choqué par le fait que son père savait encore sourire, ou bien par ce que cela voulait dire pour lui. Merlin tout puissant… son père ne lui avait pas sourit depuis des années… depuis qu'il n'avait pas réussi à tuer Dumbledore… Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent durement dans sa peau, et il s'obligea à ne pas grimacer.

-Potter veut te rencontrer ce soir.

-Tu as lu ma lettre.

Devait-il s'indigner? Se mettre à crier à l'injustice? Il aurait voulu avoir la force de faire une crise, de montrer ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, mais à quoi bon? Il était épuisé… Il se laissa tomber mollement sur son lit et eut tout de même la satisfaction de voir le sourire de son père vaciller.

-Que comptes-tu mettre à ce rendez-vous?

-Il ne s'agit pas d'un rendez-vous. Répliqua glacialement Drago. Et je ne sais pas ce que je vais porter.

D'accord, il devait rencontrer Potter dans quelques heures, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait commencer à se donner un mal de tête, uniquement pour trouver une tenue convenable à mettre en sa présence. Le brun se fichait bien de ce dont il avait l'air. En fait, la seule chose qui comptait était de le sauver. Pourquoi le sauver? Il n'en pouvait plus de se poser cette question. Potter lui répondrait, ou ne lui répondrait pas, cela ne le regardait plus en rien.

-Très bien. Mets ta tenue bleue, tu es magnifique lorsque tu la portes.

Magnifique? Pour qui son père le prenait-il? Une fille? Il n'était pas une fille. Il n'était pas magnifique, pas avec cette marque sur son avant-bras. Potter ne le regardait pas de cette façon. En réalité, Potter faisait tout cela uniquement pour remonter son ego démesuré. Sauver un ancien mangemort de sa situation lui permettrait de se vanter de sa grandeur devant ses amis. Qu'il aille se faire foutre de toute façon.

-Très bien.

Soudainement, la main de son père se trouva sous son menton, l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Tu dois être parfait Drago.

-Je ne suis pas parfait père.

-Je le sais, mais Potter doit le croire. Pour l'honneur de notre famille.

Ses doigts se crispèrent douloureusement sur sa peau, et Drago n'eut même pas la force de se dégager. Il savait tout cela. Il savait que les intentions de Potter n'avaient aucune importance. Ce qui importait était de garder cette maison…. Garder leur fierté… Pourquoi avait-il envie de dire à la fierté de son père d'aller se faire voir?

-J'ai besoin de me préparer père.

-Veux-tu de l'aide? Je peux demander à ta mère de venir.

-Non merci.

-Je sais que tu ne me décevras pas cette fois-ci.

L'étau se resserra autour du cœur de Drago, et il ne put qu'hocher la tête, la gorge nouée. Pas cette fois-ci… Il pouvait encore voir cette lueur de compréhension dans les yeux bleus de Dumbledore… Il pouvait voir le rayon vert qui le frappait en plein cœur… Il pouvait voir… Pourquoi devait-il continuer à voir tout cela après 10 ans?

-Je ferai de mon mieux père.

-Non, tu ne feras pas _de ton mieux_ Drago. Tu feras tout ce qui doit est nécessaire pour que Potter accepte de t'épouser. Tu n'auras pas le moindre répit tant que tu n'auras pas une bague autour du doigt, est-ce que c'est clair?

-Oui père.

Quand était-il devenu ce mouton qui se contentait d'accepter tout ce que son père disait? L'avait-il toujours été? Est-ce que cela avait la moindre importance? Les doigts de son père relâchèrent son menton avant que celui-ci ne parte de sa chambre, le laissant les yeux dans le vide.

()

Harry maudit silencieusement sa cravate avant de la défaire, une nouvelle fois, et de la nouer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il était un auror, bon sang! Comment une simple cravate pouvait le mettre à genoux? Ou bien était-ce l'idée qu'il allait à un rendez-vous galant avec Drago Malfoy de toutes les personnes au monde? Merlin… Il allait bientôt se pendre avec cette stupide cravate si cela continuait.

-Tu as l'air affreusement nerveux. Fit remarquer placidement Hermione. Je croyais que tu faisais tout ça pour le sauver.

-Je fais tout ça pour le sauver. S'indigna Harry.

-Parce que tu me donnes l'impression d'être bien trop agité pour un simple dîner.

Harry s'obligea à ne pas lui dire des paroles blessantes, surtout lorsqu'elle tenait Lily dans ses bras. Il détestait laisser ses enfants avec quelqu'un. Il était peut-être un papa poule, mais il préférait nettement cette attitude que l'indifférence que les Dursley lui avaient témoignée.

-Merci de garder les enfants, Hermione. Au revoir.

Sa seule consolation était qu'il n'aurait pas à se rendre au manoir des Malfoy. Il détestait cette baraque. Elle n'avait rien d'une maison, elle ressemblait plutôt à un musée. Et Malfoy était la pièce en vente. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il aurait adoré faire une balade à cheval, ne serait-ce que pour laisser un peu de son énergie s'échapper, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il devait prendre cette stupide calèche qui lui donnait la désagréable impression d'être un seigneur de la Renaissance.

Le trajet en calèche lui prit à peine une dizaine de minutes, et il déglutit avec peine. Le restaurant _Les fleurs du mal_ était réputé pour son service exquis, c'était le genre d'endroit où Malfoy aurait été vu… enfin, avant. Oh bordel… Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée d'emmener Malfoy dans un restaurant aussi… élégant? Est-ce que cela ne ferait que lui rappeler son ancienne vie? Croirait-il qu'il ne faisait que se moquer de lui? C'était ridicule… Il aurait dû ignorer la présence désagréable de Lucius Malfoy et accepter de le rencontrer chez lui. Ainsi, il n'aurait pas eu l'envie folle de se jeter en bas d'un autobus.

Il se résigna à pénétrer dans le restaurant et de s'asseoir à sa table. Il était arrivé juste à temps, il ne pouvait qu'espérer que Malfoy ne le ferait pas trop attendre. Ou peut-être allait-il le laisser en plan. Merde! Il s'apprêtait à commander une bouteille de scotch, pas un verre il était bien trop stresser, quand Malfoy fit son entrée. Harry vit automatiquement que tous les sorciers s'étaient mis à regarder le blond, mais ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons que lui. Eux ne voyaient qu'un ancien mangemort dont personne n'avait entendu parler depuis des années, lui voyait un des hommes les plus séduisants qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Merlin! Pourquoi est-ce que Malfoy était aussi superbe? Le blond se dirigea rigidement dans sa direction, les yeux plissés.

-Le bleu te va bien. Ne put s'empêcher de dire Harry. Je veux dire… le bleu va bien aux blonds, et vu que tu es blond… le bleu te va bien.

-D'accord.

Pouvait-il se sentir encore moins stupide? Malfoy était aussi rigide qu'une barre de fer lorsqu'il s'assit devant lui, regardant droit devant, n'osant même pas le regarder. Ils n'étaient pas ici pour un rendez-vous galant… Ils étaient ici pour discuter de leur…

-Malfoy, nous devons parler de notre… union. Finit par dire Harry.

-Qu'y a-t-il à dire?

-Plusieurs choses.

-Tu peux choisir ce qui te tente, cela ne me regarde en rien.

La main de l'ancien Griffondor se crispa autour de son verre d'eau alors que l'irritation commençait à l'envahir.

-Je sais que tu n'as aucune envie d'être là…

-Tu es bien plus perspicace qu'avant Potter. Répliqua glacialement le blond.

-Et je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas m'épouser.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a donné cette idée?

-Mais, c'est l'unique solution si nous considérons ta situation.

-Peu importe Potter.

-Et si tu ne commences pas à coopérer, je vais vous laisser, toi et ta famille, perdre votre maison, et je ne vous jetterais pas un seul regard en arrière. Cracha Harry, tout en se retenant pour ne pas détruire quelque chose.

Il savait ce que sa magie pouvait faire… Il savait ce dont il était capable… et il n'allait pas perdre le contrôle pour Malfoy. Les yeux gris se posèrent brusquement sur lui, et il s'obligea à garder son calme.

-Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas être ici. Moi aussi, je n'ai aucune envie d'être ici, mais je veux t'aider Malfoy. C'est aussi simple que ça. Mais, je n'accepterais pas que tu gardes cette foutue attitude devant mes enfants. Ils sont déjà assez traumatisés comme ça.

-Si tu ne veux pas les entrainer dans un scandale, pourquoi accepter de m'épouser? Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes accomplir…

-Rien, bon sang! Arrête de penser que je veux te faire quelque chose! Je ne veux rien de toi! Tu me connais mieux que ça!

-Je ne sais rien de toi, Potter. Absolument rien.

-Tu as été mon camarade de classe pendant six ans… ça compte pour quelque chose!

-Camarade de classe? S'il te plait! Tu me détestais, et maintenant tu veux me sauver!

C'était la première fois, depuis qu'il l'avait revu, qu'il voyait Malfoy perdre le contrôle sur son visage. Ses joues commençaient à rougir tandis que ses yeux flamboyaient. Bordel qu'il était superbe! Il commençait vraiment à détester le visage du blond.

-Oui, Malfoy. Je crois aux secondes chances, d'accord. Je crois que ta punition a été trop sévère. Je crois que tu mérites d'avoir la possibilité de faire quelque chose de ta vie. Et si pour cela je dois t'épouser, hé bien je m'en fiche! Je n'avais aucune intention de me remarier de toute façon.

Comment pourrait-il entrer dans une relation après Ginny? Il obligea son visage à rester impassible alors que les yeux de Malfoy le foudroyaient sur place.

-Pourquoi crois-tu en moi Potter?

-Parce que tu étais le pire enfoiré que je n'ai jamais connu. Tu étais tellement intelligent, brillant même.

-Potter…

-Tu avais la possibilité de devenir ce que tu voulais Malfoy. N'importe quoi. Mais, maintenant tu n'en auras jamais la chance, sauf si j'interviens. Mais, si tu continues à agir comme un con… comme un Griffondor…

-Pardon!

-C'est ce que tu m'avais dis non? Que les Serpentards savent utiliser tous les moyens à leur disposition pour survivre? Tu repousses mon aide Malfoy, ce n'est pas très Serpentard.

Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour ensuite la refermer aussitôt, semblant incapable de comprendre ce qu'il essayait de lui dire. Harry se leva alors, sous le regard éberlué de Malfoy, et se mit à genoux devant lui. Il sortit ensuite un boitier de sa poche et l'ouvrit, dévoilant une bague de fiançailles. Harry ignorait si cette bague allait lui plaire. Elle était simple, presque délicate, avec sa bande en or blanc et le diamant carré qui brillait au centre.

-Sois intelligent Malfoy. Poursuivit-il. Utilise ma bravoure de Griffondor idiot, et accepte de m'épouser.

-Le mariage sorcier est presqu'impossible à briser… Souffla le blond.

**-Presque** étant le mot clé. Répliqua l'ancien Griffondor. N'es-tu pas censé être plus intelligent que mi? N'étais-tu pas censé devenir tout puissant? Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire de ta vie Malfoy? Rester enfermer dans ton château à manger du chocolat?

-Ce n'est pas une blague Potter.

-Je le sais. Maintenant, choisis. Je ne vais pas te courir après Malfoy. Sois tu prends un risque avec moi, sois tu…

-Perds ma maison, c'est ça?

-Tu te fiches de cette maison, je peux le voir. Mais, si tu continues comme ça… tu perdras ton avenir Malfoy.

Le regard argenté plongea dans le sien, et Harry fit son possible pour ne pas montrer le trouble qui semblait le saisir aux tripes. Il comprenait mieux, à présent, pourquoi il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer Malfoy sous toutes les coutures lorsqu'ils étaient en sixième année… Il sursauta violemment lorsque le blond tendit une main dans sa direction, lui présentant son annulaire.

-Qui aurait cru qu'un jour je verrais Potter m'apprendre à me comporter en Serpentard. Grommela Malfoy.

Un simple sourire se forma sur la bouche d'Harry avant qu'il ne se décide à mettre sa bague autour du doigt du blond. Son sourire s'agrandit en voyant que celle-ci faisait parfaitement à l'ancien Serpentard.

-Je pense encore que tu veux quelque chose Potter. Et je vais découvrir c'est quoi.

-Tu ne serais pas toi si tu ne le faisais pas.

-Depuis quand me connais-tu donc à ce point?

-Connais tes ennemis…

Le blond hocha faiblement la tête, et Harry se décida à se lever. Il jeta un rapide regard autour du restaurant, et il vit aisément que tout le monde présent les regardait avec intérêt, et même une certaine dose d'horreur. Très bientôt… la communauté sorcière saurait que lui et Malfoy allaient se marier… Il n'était pas convaincu d'être prêt à cela.

À suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette histoire prend en considération tous les livres d'Harry, hormis l'épilogue, et le fait qu'Hermione et Ron finissent ensemble.

**Message de l'auteur** : Dire que je suis désolée serait inutile et complètement idiot… Mais, je vais le dire quand même… désolé! Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir abandonné de la sorte, et je ne peux que me blâmer pour tout cela. J'en ai pris beaucoup plus sur mes épaules que d'ordinaire, et maintenant je n'ai plus de vie (sérieusement, je dois me réveiller à cinq heures du matin, chaque jour, pour pouvoir aller étudier… quelle horreur!). Mais bon, la beauté de la chose est que je vais bientôt avoir fini ma session à l'école, et donc je pourrais recommencer à écrire régulièrement (Alléluia!). Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont écrit des messages pour me demander comment j'allais, je vais vous écrire dès que j'aurais fini de composer mes chapitres… Merci à tous ceux qui resteront fidèles à mes histoires, j'ai bien l'intention de continuer à écrire! Je n'abandonne pas! Même si vous n'avez pas de nouvelles de moi pendant quelques mois pensez bien que je pense toujours à vous et que j'ai en tête des dizaines d'histoires différentes!

**Chapitre 6**

Harry ne put que déglutir avec peine en voyant, en première page, une photo de lui et Malfoy. Merlin tout puissant, il avait l'air ridicule agenouillé de la sorte devant le blond qui semblait aussi impassible que la plus pure des glaces. Il avait peut-être l'air d'un dindon, mais il devait admettre que Malfoy était absolument splendide. D'ailleurs, le blond était toujours superbe. Il l'avait bien réalisé en sixième année, mais s'il n'avait voulu le reconnaître. Un soupir traversa ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se tourne en direction de Teddy. Le gamin avait décidé de se mettre encore plus de tâches de rousseur sur le visage que d'ordinaire, et pour la millième fois, il maudit le don que Tonks lui avait transmis.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Teddy? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait impassible.

-Je croyais que tu voulais seulement le sauver.

-Dans un certain sens c'est le cas.

-Alors pourquoi vous avez l'air de vivre un conte de fée! Hurla-t-il.

L'ancien Griffondor aurait tout donné afin de pouvoir se fracasser la tête contre le mur le plus proche. Il détestait devoir affronter les yeux qui se remplissaient de larmes de Teddy. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine. Il s'agissait de son fils, bon sang! Mais, est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il allait abandonner Malfoy alors qu'il venait de réussir à le faire arrêter d'agir comme une poupée gonflable?

-Je n'oublierais jamais Ginny, Teddy.

-Maman était la plus belle!

-Bien évidemment. Elle était superbe au-delà des mots…

-Il n'est pas joli! Il ressemble à un fantôme!

-Il est… Écoute Teddy… Je vais l'épouser, mais cela ne veut pas dire que ta mère n'a plus d'importance dans ma vie, d'accord? Je l'aimerais toute ma vie.

Les larmes qui semblaient sur le point de couler s'arrêtèrent, et Teddy hocha la tête. Il allait être capable de survivre à cette histoire. Il en était convaincu. Il n'en avait pas le choix enfin de compte. Il voulait aider Malfoy, et ses enfants devaient le comprendre. Surtout Teddy.

()

-Comment vas-tu mon chéri?

-Maman, arrête.

Drago n'avait aucune envie de jouer à ce petit jeu. Il l'avait fait pendant près de dix ans et à présent il était épuisé. Ses mains se crispèrent autour des pages du journal. Le monde sorcier semblait ébahi par le fait que Potter était prêt à marier un ancien mangemort. Qui n'aurait pas été surpris? Il ne voulait pas parler à tous ces gens… Il voulait vivre sa vie loin des anciennes horreurs qu'il avait commises. Ne pouvait-il pas…

_-Arrête d'agir comme un con… comme un Griffondor… _

Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, et il secoua doucement la tête. Potter lui apprenant à agir comme un Griffondor, c'était absolument hilarant et un peu décourageant. Potter… le chevalier en armure blanche… Est-ce que cela faisait de lui une demoiselle en détresse? Il secoua doucement la tête avant d'enfouir son visage entre ses mains. Potter était… Seigneur, Drago n'arrivait pas à trouver la moindre logique à son raisonnement. Il ne voulait pas l'épouser pour l'humilier. Il ne voulait pas l'épouser pour le baiser. Il devait vouloir quelque chose, mais quoi? Il se connaissait… il n'arriverait pas à manigancer quelque chose s'il n'avait pas tous les éléments dans sa poche. Ou bien avait-il vraiment perdu tout son côté Serpentard en agissant trop longtemps comme une épave? Peut-être même s'était-il perdu lui-même? Peut-être que la personne que Potter désirait sauver n'était plus qu'une illusion grotesque… Peut-être même était-elle morte?

-Drago, quelqu'un désire te parler. Déclara soudainement Lucius le regardant avec un sourire satisfait.

Il ne désirait nullement parler aux journalistes. Qu'était-il censé dire de toute façon? Potter et lui n'avaient nullement décidé d'une histoire plausible à raconter au monde sorcier. Quelle histoire… Il se résigna à pénétrer dans le salon et ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en voyant un visage couleur café et des yeux vert pâle.

-Zabini. Déclara-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait calme et assuré.

Merlin tout puissant… Il avait passé bien trop de temps à répondre comme une épave, il n'était même pas convaincu d'être en mesure de repousser les journalistes. À une époque, il aurait pu envoyer promener quelqu'un en une phrase bien sentie, maintenant il ne savait même plus dire « bonjour ».

-La nouvelle célébrité! Je suis vraiment heureux de te voir Drago.

-Tu as été heureux de ne pas me voir pendant dix ans, que veux-tu maintenant?

Un sourire éclatant se forma sur les lèvres pulpeuses, et le blond ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Voilà ce que c'était d'être un Serpentard. Il l'avait oublié. Les faux sourires, les fausses poignées de mains, les fausses amitiés, les faux amours, tout était faux afin d'atteindre un but… et le crétin qui avait l'imbécilité de dire la vérité se faisait dévorer par des loups enragés.

-Je veux renouer avec des anciens amis, voilà tout.

-Dire que nous étions des amis est un mot trop fort Zabini.

Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment avoir eu des conversations avec le mulâtre. Certes, ils s'asseyaient de temps en temps ensemble, et oui ils avaient peut-être joué aux échecs, mais de là à dire qu'ils étaient amis…

-Je suis blessé Drago.

-Et tu me fais perdre mon temps. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

À une époque, il aurait pu continuer cette conversation pendant des heures, où était parti sa patience?

-Tu as perdu de ta raffinerie, vieil ami.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Tu veux te la jouer Griffondor Drago? Très bien.

L'ancien Serpentard croisa ses longues mains tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Je veux Potter.

-Bonne chance.

-Comme tu dois le savoir, j'ai ouvert plusieurs magasins à travers le monde.

-Non, je ne le savais pas, et je ne vois pas le lien avec Potter.

-Mes magasins marchent très bien… sauf en Angleterre.

-Alors, installe-toi ailleurs.

-C'est ce que je me suis dit. Je suis parti en France, aux États-Unis, au Canada, en Allemagne, mais il n'y a rien à faire… Je suis Anglais.

-Et quel est le lien entre cet excès de patriotisme et Potter?

-Les Anglais ne veulent pas acheter dans mon magasin parce que j'avais quelques… comment dire… quelques _attaches_ dans le cercle du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il avait complètement oublié la manie des Serpentards de tout minimiser. Quelques attaches? Sa mère avait probablement couché avec le trois quart des mangemorts, et il appelait ça _quelques attaches_? Son incrédibilité devait ressortir dans son visage, puisque Blaise eut la décence d'afficher une légère grimace avant de se pencher vers lui.

-Je veux vivre ici.

-Alors vis ici.

-Et je veux faire de l'argent.

-Je ne vois pas…

-Ne sois pas stupide Malfoy.

Devait-il être satisfait du fait que Zabini avait cessé de l'appeler par son prénom? Étrangement, il l'était. Immensément même.

-Si Potter vient dans mon magasin, c'est l'équivalent d'un pardon officiel.

-Malheureusement Zabini, je ne peux pas obliger Potter à aller dans ton magasin. Maintenant, dehors.

Une lueur de colère apparut dans les yeux verts, et Drago eut un petit sourire en coin. Il espérait de tout son cœur que Pansy viendrait le voir… oh oui, il adorait voir cette fille qui lui avait fermé la porte au nez sans le moindre regard en arrière. Son sourire disparut rapidement et il fronça les sourcils. Se venger ne servait à rien. Il n'avait aucun pouvoir. Potter en avait. Il n'était encore…

-Où sont les autres? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait indifférente.

-Parkinson est en Russie, Goyle est encore en Angleterre, Bulstrode est en France.

-Et les autres?

-Tu te fiches des autres.

Le blond hocha placidement de la tête avant de se laisser aller dans ses pensées. Il n'avait aucun pouvoir. Son futur… mari en avait, mais lui ne servait à rien. Les journalistes allaient probablement venir le voir, mais uniquement pour qu'il leur parle de Potter. Il… Il avait oublié comment c'était que de vouloir du pouvoir… trop de pouvoir… et n'était-ce pas pour cela qu'il se trouvait dans cette situation? À cause de la soif de pouvoir?

-Je vois.

-Que vas-tu faire Malfoy?

-Rien.

Le mulâtre haussa un sourcil avant de se lever très calmement, continuant à le fixer étrangement.

-Je pourrais te donner une chance Malfoy. Une chance de faire quelque chose de ta vie.

-Quoi? En étant le publiciste de Potter?

En étant mon associé. Le futur mari d'Harry Potter… la preuve que les mangemorts peuvent faire quelque chose de leur vie…. Ta présence pourrait m'emmener énormément de bénéfices.

-Alors, je serais utile comme étant celui qui a réussi à capturer Potter?

-Non… à capturer le **cœur** de Potter. Il vivait comme un ermite depuis que sa femme est morte.

-À quoi cela va-t-il me servir?

-À redorer ton image, bien évidemment. Et à te mettre des millions dans les poches.

Il ne voulait pas redorer son image. Il voulait rester dans sa chambre… Il voulait fuir le monde extérieur et…

_-Tu perdras ton avenir… _

Il en avait vraiment marre d'entendre la voix de Potter. Il ne voulait pas perdre son avenir… mais, quel avenir avait-il? Maintenant, il en avait peut-être un. Avec l'aide de Potter. Tout dépendait de Potter. Et le brun l'aidait pour aucune raison, il pourrait très bien arrêter de l'aider pour aucune raison. Drago détestait l'idée de dépendre de quelqu'un d'imprévisible. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était imprévisible… Donnant une récompense d'une main avant de jeter le doloris de l'autre. Impossible de pouvoir prévoir quoi que ce soit. Il ne pouvait pas vivre comme ça.

-Tu n'accepteras jamais d'être le mari trophée Malfoy.

-Ce n'est pas…

-Et si tu te maries avec Potter, c'est ce qui va arriver. Enfin, si tu n'acceptes pas les opportunités qui s'annoncent.

Il ne faisait pas confiance à Zabini. Il aurait été fou de lui faire confiance, mais il voulait… ses mains se tordirent l'une contre l'autre avant qu'il n'hoche doucement la tête.

-Je vais y réfléchir.

-C'est tout ce que je te demande.

Il allait devoir réapprendre à être un Serpentard… Comment Potter l'avait-il appelé déjà? Un enfoiré très intelligent. Il pouvait… il espérait… il devait… Merlin, pourquoi Potter avait-il décidé de tourner son monde sans dessus-dessous?

À suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette histoire prend en considération tous les livres d'Harry, hormis l'épilogue, et le fait qu'Hermione et Ron finissent ensemble.

**Message de l'auteur** : Encore un monstrueux retard… Toujours les mêmes excuses, mais bon… ceux qui vivent au Québec doivent savoir que la situation aux Universités et aux Cégeps n'est pas idéale pour l'instant… Je vous promets d'essayer d'être plus régulière cet été! Je vais me faire opérer cette semaine, alors je désirais vraiment écrire avant de ne plus pouvoir le faire pendant un certain temps…

**Chapitre 7**

Drago s'était rarement senti aussi mal à l'aise de sa vie. Il aurait voulu pouvoir ignorer les regards de ces journalistes. Il aurait voulu pouvoir parler et sourire comme il savait si bien le faire auparavant. Malheureusement, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de rester parfaitement immobile, Potter à sa droite et son père à sa gauche. Ces personnes posaient des questions… des questions auxquelles il ne pouvait pas répondre. Depuis quand lui et Potter vivaient-t-il le grand amour? Pourquoi ne les avaient-ils jamais vus en public avant l'annonce de leur mariage? Tant de pourquoi… et lui qui restait là, la bouche fermée à attendre bêtement que son père ou Potter réponde pour lui. Il n'était plus un Serpentard, il ne faisait plus parti d'aucune maison. Il n'était qu'une ombre qui n'avait sa place nulle part. il aurait voulu baisser piteusement la tête, mais son père l'aurait probablement tué.

-Monsieur Malfoy, vous êtes bien silencieux depuis le début! Pourquoi? Demanda soudainement un journaliste au sourire bien trop grand.

Le blond n'eut même pas à répondre, puisque son père s'empressa de prendre la parole.

-Mon fils est trop heureux pour dire le moindre mot. Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire étincelant. Qu'Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde sorcier, ait décidé de l'épouser le remplit d'une bien trop grande joie.

Il devait garder la tête haute, même s'il voulait la baisser. Il devait s'obliger à ne pas devenir hystérique alors que son père disait des mensonges… encore et toujours des mensonges. Bien évidemment, il ne pouvait pas admettre à la communauté sorcière qu'il avait donné son fils unique afin de garder sa maison. Il voulait aller dormir… Il sursauta violemment en sentant une main ferme entourée délicatement la sienne, le faisant se tourner lentement en directement de Potter. Le brun le regardait avec tant d'intensité qu'il se sentit rougir bien malgré lui. Il était pathétique. À sa grande surprise, l'ancien Griffondor posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue, la caressant avec tant de douceur que Drago se sentit frissonner malgré lui. Il voulait hurler à Potter de ne pas le toucher, de le laisser tranquille, de continuer à caresser sa joue encore et encore…

-Vous voulez savoir la vérité? Déclara soudainement Potter tout en continuant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Le brun n'avait presque pas parlé depuis le début de la conférence de presse. Comme lui, il avait préféré laisser Lucius Malfoy radoter des sottises. De toute façon, les journalistes étaient prêts à gober n'importe quoi… ou inventer n'importe quoi…

-Drago Malfoy est la seule et unique personne à qui je donnerais mille chances… dix milles chances… parce que je sais ce qu'il vaut… et je veux être là pour le voir triompher de tous les obstacles.

Ce n'était pas une déclaration d'amour. Ce n'était même pas une déclaration du moindre degré d'appréciation, mais c'était suffisant pour couper le souffle à Drago et le faire sourire. Il était convaincu que son sourire devait paraître bizarre et même pitoyable. Après tout, cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas eu la moindre envie de relever les coins de sa bouche. Potter relâcha alors sa joue et se redressa calmement.

-Cette conférence est terminée. Merci de vous être déplacez pour nous voir.

Il était évident que les journalistes avaient bien d'autres questions, mais qui aurait osé défier un ordre de Potter? Un à un, tous disparurent laissant Drago, Lucius et Potter seuls.

-Très jolie déclaration Potter. Ce n'était peut-être pas une déclaration d'amour, mais les journalistes seront en mesure de lire entre les lignes.

-Je voudrais parler à Drago. Seul.

Les yeux de son père se durcirent, mais il s'obligea à afficher un sourire aimable. Drago ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il n'abattrait pas sa colère sur un innocent… Il se fichait de recevoir la colère de son père, après tout il était loin d'être innocent.

-Mon père a raison. Murmura le blond. Beau discours.

-Ce n'était pas un discours.

Le pire dans tout cela était que Drago s'en doutait… Potter avait toujours été un horrible menteur. Enfin, auparavant il était un horrible menteur. Maintenant, il ignorait complètement ce que Potter était et surtout ce qu'il voulait. Ses yeux se baissèrent vers le sol et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-Si tu disais la vérité, tu es encore plus fou que je ne l'imaginais.

-Merlin… Il est évident que je dois être enfermé au plus vite sous risque d'être un danger public.

Drago n'eut aucune réaction à la blague de l'ancien Griffondor.

-Malfoy…

-Zabini désire que je m'associe à lui.

-Zabini?

-Il était à Poudlard avec nous.

-Je sais. J'ignorais que vous aviez gardé contact.

S'il disait à Potter la vérité, probablement que le Griffondor lui dirait de refuser ce que le mulâtre lui offrait. Le brun était peut-être un peu plus Serpentard qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, mais il restait un Griffondor. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander conseil… Il ne pouvait pas, non plus, demander conseil à son père qui était trop Serpentard. De toute façon, il n'avait nullement l'intention de suivre les conseils de son père… pas après tout cela…

-Je ne sais pas si je devrais m'associer avec lui… Je ne sais pas si…

Pourquoi parlait-il de cela à Potter? Était-il entrain de devenir fou? Cherchait-il à se faire rassurer comme un enfant? Il était loin d'être un enfant. Il avait arrêté d'être un gamin lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres était entré dans sa vie.

-Pourquoi est-ce que… je peux t'aider… enfin, je veux bien essayer de t'aider…

-Laisse tomber Potter.

Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsque le brun se saisit de son bras, l'empêchant efficacement de continuer à bouger.

-Je veux être ton partenaire Malfoy. Je veux…

-Tu veux être mon partenaire dans quelles circonstances exactement Potter? Demanda glacialement le blond. Dans la vie quotidienne? Dans la vie publique? Ou dans le lit?

Pourquoi disait-il une chose pareille? Il savait pertinemment que Potter ne voulait pas coucher avec lui. En fait, c'était la seule chose qu'il savait avec certitude. Il ignorait les raisons pour lesquelles Potter avait décidé de réapparaitre dans sa vie, et le brun se refusait à expliquer quoi que ce soit.

-Est-ce que tu accepterais davantage cette situation si je te disais que je te voulais dans mon lit? Répliqua froidement l'ancien Griffondor en fronçant les -sourcils. Est-ce que c'est ça que tu désires entendre?

Drago recula d'un pas, mais ne put faire un mouvement de plus puisque Potter lui tenait encore le poignet. Non, cela ne le faisait pas se sentir mieux. Il se sentait… Il ignorait comment sentir convenablement. Auparavant, il aurait pu comprendre Potter. Auparavant, il aurait agi comme une personne normale et non comme un cinglé.

-Non. Souffla-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses d'accepter que je veux uniquement t'aider? Seulement t'aider Malfoy. Il n'y a pas de prix pour mon aide. Je ne m'attends pas à quelque chose en retour. Je veux juste te donner une chance. Est-ce que tu sais combien de personnes ont perdu leur avenir à cause de cette foutue guerre? Je ne veux pas que ce soit ton cas. Est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça?

Non, il ne le pouvait pas. Pas quand il avait été une des personnes qui méritait de mourir dans cette guerre. Il pouvait encore voir leur visage… chacun de leur visage…

-Si tu veux t'associer à Zabini, fais-le. Prends une chance, même si tu seras peut-être déçu. Arrête de t'enfermer dans ta tour d'ivoire!

-Je ne suis pas Rapunzel.

-Effectivement, elle, au moins, désirait être sauvée.

-Oh… je comprends maintenant.

Les yeux de Drago se plissèrent dangereusement, et il s'attendait à ce que Potter recule, le regard dégoûté et franchement découragé. Mais, le brun se contenta de le fixer avec une certaine colère.

-Tu veux me _sauver_. Que c'est mignon.

-Dis ce que tu veux Malfoy. Je n'ai plus 17 ans.

Cette réplique, étrangement, coupa aussitôt Drago dans son élan. Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait? Il voulait vraiment commencer à se disputer avec Potter comme le morveux qu'il était auparavant? N'avait-il pas grandi même un minimum? C'était franchement pathétique…

-Potter…

-Drago.

Le blond ne s'attendait pas à laisser échapper un petit cri en entendant son prénom venant de la bouche de Potter.

-Drago, si je continue à t'appeler Malfoy, cela ne fera que nous rappeler que nous nous détestions quand nous étions jeunes. Je ne suis plus cette personne Malfoy. Je ne pense plus que les Serpentards sont la réincarnation du Diable et que je risque de mourir avant mes 18 ans. Est-ce que tu es prêt à me voir comme je suis réellement? Ou tu vas continuer à craindre que je te poignarde dans le dos?

Il n'était plus la même personne… Mensonge. Potter était toujours la même personne. Le Griffondor. Le héro en armure… Le lion au cœur d'or… Une personne trop bien, trop grande, trop courageuse pour être son ami… Sa main s'agrippa, contre son gré, au chandail du brun et ses lèvres s'écartèrent, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

-Potter…

-Harry. Répliqua fermement le brun.

Drago hocha doucement la tête.

-Harry…

()

Harry se laissa tomber sans ménagement sur son canapé avant d'enfouir sa tête entre ses mains. Il pouvait encore entendre le murmure de son nom tombant, comme une prière, des lèvres délicates de Malfoy. Il avait voulu se pencher et poser ses lèvres sur celles du blond… sentir contre sa bouche le murmure de son nom. Malfoy avait raison de se méfier de lui, il n'était qu'un pervers sans al moindre honte. Mais, bon sang! Il avait dû résister avec toutes les forces de son âme pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions. Il voulait que Malfoy lui fasse confiance alors qu'il n'était qu'un… Il prit une profonde respiration avant de se redresser. Il n'allait rien faire même s'il désirait le blond. Le fantôme de Ginny planait encore autour de lui, et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Probablement que toute sa vie ne serait pas suffisante pour payer ce qu'il avait fait à sa femme. Mais, il était hors de question qu'il n'aide pas le blond. Même si cela voulait dire résister à la tentation.

À suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette histoire prend en considération tous les livres d'Harry, hormis l'épilogue, et le fait qu'Hermione et Ron finissent ensemble.

**Message de l'auteur** : Enfin… je suis libre… libre comme un poisson lol! Je vais enfin pouvoir reprendre un rythme normal! La maladie a ça de bon j'imagine! Merci à tout ceux qui continuent de me soutenir malgré l'attente!

**Chapitre 8**

Drago sentit une nausée désagréable lui remonter à la gorge en lisant la lettre de Potter. D'accord, la lettre de l'ancien Griffondor était courtoise et nullement sentimentale et pourtant… une simple petite ligne suffisait pour tourner son monde à l'envers.

« Je serai honoré de te présenter mes enfants au moment que tu jugeras opportun. »

Les enfants de Potter... Comment avait-il pu oublier que le brun avait des enfants! Ce n'était pas parce que lui avait décidé de rester vierge jusqu'à la fin de ses jours en attendant le jour où la mort se déciderai à venir le chercher que le monde entier avait décidé d'en faire autant! Bon sang! Il avait même lu les nouvelles dans le journal! Comment Potter avait marié Ginevra Weasley, l'adoption du fils de Remus Lupin et d'Andromeda Tonks, la naissance de leur premier enfant, la mort de Madame Potter. Il avait absolument tout lu dans les journaux, pourtant il était incapable de se souvenir du nombre d'enfants qu'avait Potter. I

l y en avait au moins deux à sa connaissance. Il allait habiter avec au moins deux enfants. Sûrement que Potter ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il devienne un parent de substitution pour ses progénitures! Il n'avait pas la fibre paternelle. Pas du tout. Comment aurait-il pu l'avoir avec le magnifique exemple d'amour paternel qu'il avait eu? Potter ne pouvait pas sérieusement considérer… Merlin tout puissant, il allait vomir. Était-ce pour cela que Potter avait décidé de l'épouser? Pour avoir une nounou gratuitement? Mais… Mais, il était _Drago Malfoy_ pour l'amour de Merlin! Il n'était pas gentil, ni généreux, ni agréable, ni aimant, ni attentif : Comment était-il censé faire pour être dans la même pièce que ces enfants? Comment était-il censé faire pour se faire aimer d'eux? Il en serait incapable. Il n'y avait même pas de question à se poser. Il serait parfaitement incapable de se faire aimer par les enfants de Potter.

Il allait devoir vivre avec eux? Son cœur se crispa dangereusement dans sa poitrine et il laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Aussitôt, il entendit sa mère pénétrer dans sa chambre et il se redressa d'un bout. Où était passé sa froideur et son « je-m'en-foutisme »? Foutu Potter. Foutu héro.

-Drago! Que se passe-t-il? Demanda sa mère, visiblement affolée.

-Je… Potter veut que je rencontre ses enfants.

Le soulagement qui s'abattit sur sa mère lui fit regretter son élan de désespoir. Il savait que sa mère s'amusait à se promener dans les couloirs, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, son petit grognement avait dû la faire paniquer. Merlin… Il avait un père qui l'avait vendu comme du bétail et qu'il n'arrêtait pas de décevoir et une mère qui avait peur qu'il se casse un ongle. Comment était-il censé trouver le juste milieu avec les enfants de Potter? Ce n'était pas dans sa foutue nature de couver quoi que ce soit! Et, il espérait, que ce n'était pas dans sa nature de donner son enfant au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Drago ferma douloureusement les yeux en sentant sa mère poser une main délicate sur sa joue. Potter avait fait le même geste à la conférence… et cela ne lui avait pas donné l'envie de se dégager. Bien au contraire.

-Drago… Tu vas très bien t'occuper de ces enfants.

-Pas du tout Mère. Je risque de les traumatiser à vie.

Comme son père l'avait traumatisé. Non. Potter ne le laisserait jamais faire une chose pareille, et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il était obligé de véritablement interagir avec eux. Il n'avait qu'à leur dire « bonjour, bonne appétit, bonsoir » pour que leur relation soit dans les normes de la convenance. D'accord… il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Potter n'allait pas l'épouser pour être une nounou. Comment pouvait-il faire confiance à celui qui avait tenté de tuer Dumbledore? Son affolement disparut totalement pour laisser à sa froideur et sa morosité habituelles.

-Chéri…

-Cela n'a pas d'importance. Je ne suis pas obligé de placoter plus que nécessaire avec eux. Notre relation sera cordiale.

-Les relations familiales ne sont pas censées être « cordiales ». Protesta sa mère.

-Tu préférerais qu'elles soient comme celles de notre famille? Déception, rancœur et dégoût?

-Drago.

-Je dois écrire à Potter, Mère.

Narcissa Malfoy hocha faiblement la tête avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de partir silencieusement. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire attendre le brun, après tout celui-ci savait très bien qu'il ne faisait absolument rien de ses journées. Sauf s'il se mettait à travailler avec Zabini à qui il faisait autant confiance qu'un serpent à sonnette. Il avait définitivement trop de relations depuis quelques temps. Il se résigna à écrire à Potter pour lui annoncer que dans une semaine il serait prêt à rencontrer ses enfants. Il espérait vraiment que sa lettre serait reçue comme un serment de bonne foi. Il attacha alors celle-ci à la patte du hibou du survivant et il la regarda partir avec une infime part d'envie. Lui aussi avait été en mesure de voler à une époque. Lui aussi avait pu presque toucher les cieux et sentir le vent lui caresser le visage alors qu'il allait de plus en plus vite. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le minuscule tatou qui se trouvait sur son poignet et qui bloquait sa magie. Il pouvait la voir, il pouvait la sentir, mais il ne pouvait plus la toucher. Il se secoua doucement la tête, refusant en bloc de ressentir… tout simplement de ressentir. Envie, jalousie, désespoir, manque… Il les connaissait trop et il savait trop bien ce qu'elles emmenaient. Absolument rien.

()

Drago ignorait quelle tenue mettre et cela lui donnait l'envie exaspérante de grincer des dents. La tenue blanche risquait de se salir, surtout si Potter insistait pour qu'il touche un de ses enfants. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie et il lui restait bien peu de vêtements pour pouvoir se permettre d'en perdre un de manière aussi bête. Mais, la tenue noire lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait à des funérailles. Les enfants n'aimaient-ils pas la couleur et la joie? Ils allaient être déçus en le rencontrant. Il se décida alors pour une tenue de couleur lilas. Il n'avait jamais l'occasion de mettre ses vêtements. Par contre, cela était peut-être un peu trop sophistiqué pour la maison de Potter… Il se souvenait encore de ce garçon qui semblait ignorer la taille qu'il était supposé porter. Il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre. Merde alors. Il enfila promptement la tenue lilas et se regarda dans le miroir. Anorexique et aussi blanc qu'un cadavre. Vraiment super. Il sursauta violemment en entendant quelqu'un cogner à sa porte et fronça les sourcils en voyant son père rentrer. Depuis quand Lucius Malfoy cognait-il à sa porte?

-Ton fiancé est là Drago. Dit-il d'une voix bien trop plaisante. Tu es superbe.

Le blond hocha lentement la tête et s'approcha de son père, bien décidé à sortir par la porte et s'enfuir le plus vite possible sans avoir à lui parler. Avant qu'il ne puisse terminer son plan, après tout il s'était rendu au couloir, son père entoura ses épaules de ses bras et plaça ses lèvres près de son oreille.

-Ne me déçois pas Drago. Pour une fois.

Drago hocha faiblement la tête et son père le libéra sur le champ. Les contacts physiques n'étaient pas très à la mode dans sa famille. Avant la guerre, sa mère le touchait à peine. Un câlin ne rendait les choses qu'encore plus gênantes. Drago se retrouva rapidement à l'extérieur et fut accueilli par un Potter au sourire crispé. Super… si même Potter n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée de lui présenter sa famille, comment était-il censé se sentir exactement? Le blond se tourna vers sa mère qui hocha faiblement la tête.

-Au revoir Mère. Déclara-t-il.

-Au revoir Drago.

Le blond se dirigea jusqu'à la calèche et haussa un sourcil lorsqu'Harry lui tendit la main afin de l'aider à monter.

-Je ne suis pas encore infirme Potter. Fit-il remarquer.

-Harry.

L'ancien Serpentard hocha la tête et pénétra dans la calèche suivi rapidement par Potter. Le trajet se fit dans le plus grand silence et Drago aurait tout donné pour que Potter dise quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Il aurait même pu parler de ses stupides amis ou de son stupide emploi… n'importe quoi sauf ce silence oppressant!

-Nous sommes arrivés.

Tout bien réfléchi, il préférait le silence. Il avait l'impression que ses jambes venaient de se transformer en gélatine et qu'il serait incapable de se lever. À sa grande surprise, il ne tomba pas au sol lorsqu'il déposa les pieds par terre. Il avait plus de force qu'il ne l'imaginait. Il se décida à lever les yeux vers la maison de Potter, où il allait bientôt habiter, et ne put que ravaler sa langue. C'était bien plus petit que chez les Malfoy, mais si le manque de style vestimentaire de Potter lorsqu'il était petit avait pu le faire s'imaginer qu'il n'avait du style en rien… il s'était trompé. Cette maison de briques rouges avec son joli jardin lui fit désagréable réalisé à quoi devait ressembler un foyer. Et il n'avait même pas encore été à l'intérieur. Comment devait-il se comporter dans cette maison? Il était un inconnu, un intrus, il n'avait pas sa place ici. Il aurait dû rester pourrir dans le manoir glacé de ses ancêtres. Ce manoir où il ne fallait pas courir, pas jouer, pas vivre… Ce manoir pour lequel il avait été vendu. Il laissa Potter le guider jusqu'à la maison et se décida à rentrer à l'intérieur, son visage toujours aussi stoïque. Il eut à peine le temps de pénétrer dans le salon qu'il fut attaqué par un ouragan aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux émeraude. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que le petit garçon s'accrochait à sa main la tirant pour qu'il se mette à genoux. Son regard se posa désespérément sur Potter qui se massait douloureusement la tempe.

-Albus… lâche-le. Déclara-t-il d'une voix exaspérée.

Albus… Le cœur de Drago s'arrêta dangereusement dans sa poitrine et il dut se retenir pour ne pas retirer violemment sa main et partir en courant. Un sourire mélancolique, des yeux bleus qui le fixaient si clairement… avec tant de pitié… Albus Dumbledore.

-Il est joli! Je savais qu'il serait joli!

-Albus… Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit?

Le petit garçon eut une moue boudeuse avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Pas de course dans le corridor; pas manger avec les doigts; pas aller à la toilette sans un adulte; pas…

-Albus. Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit pour l'arrivée de Drago.

Une moue de désespoir se forma sur le visage du garçon, et le blond ne put qu'être partagé entre l'amusement et l'envie de s'enfuir en courant.

-Tu as dit « Albus, attends nous dans le salon. »

-Est-ce que tu es dans le salon?

-Non…

-Alors, où est-ce que tu dois aller?

-Dans le salon.

Albus relâcha alors la main de Drago pour partir en courant dans le salon. Drago aurait été tenté de poser sa main contre sa poitrine, mais il savait que cela n'était qu'une preuve de faiblesse ou au moins d'émotion. Il n'avait envie de montrer ni l'une ni l'autre à Potter.

-Je suis désolé… Je pourrais te mentir en te disant qu'il est normalement sage comme une image et doux comme un agneau…

-Mais, il est un Serpentard dans l'âme. Finit pour lui Drago.

Potter se remit à se masser la tempe en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ouais.

Les Serpentards ne sont pas le Diable incarné. C'est toi qui m'avais dit ça Potter. Siffla Drago d'une voix refroidie.

-Premièrement, je suis Harry. Deuxièmement, je voulais des enfants Poufsouffles.

-Poufsouffles? C'est une blague. Répliqua Drago, essayant de ne pas montrer qu'il était abasourdi.

-Ouais. Gentil, serviable, pas manipulateur et pas tête brûlé! Était-ce trop demandé?

Drago aurait eu envie de rire, mais il se résigna à garder un visage impassible.

-Les enfants sont censés ressembler à leurs parents alors…

-Ah… Je suis foutu!

Cette fois-ci, le blond ne put empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur ses lèvres.

-Complètement.

Potter leva les mains au ciel avant de lui faire signe d'avancer avec lui vers le salon. Le sourire de Drago disparut aussitôt. Il était temps de rencontrer le reste de la petite famille.

À suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette histoire prend en considération tous les livres d'Harry, hormis l'épilogue, et le fait qu'Hermione et Ron finissent ensemble.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer! C'est vraiment encourageant de savoir que les gens continuent à lire et à apprécier mes fics! Merci infiniment!

**Chapitre 9**

Drago fit un pas dans le salon et s'obligea à lever les yeux. Ses pieds n'avaient peut-être rien de fascinant, mais tout était mieux que de devoir affronter les enfants d'Harry Potter. Ces enfants devaient savoir que leur père était un héro… et lui? Qu'était-il exactement? Un lâche incapable de faire quoi que ce soit comme son père aimait tant le lui rappeler. Son regard tomba directement sur Albus qui lui fit un grand signe de main. Devait-il lui répondre en faisant, lui aussi, un signe de main? N'aurait-il pas l'air franchement ridicule? Était-il supposé sourire? Il ne savait plus comment faire. Sa bouche n'avait eu aucune raison de se soulever depuis la fin de la guerre. Enfin, il avait uniquement sourit en apprenant que Voldemort était bel et bien mort. Il se contenta donc de faire un vague signe de tête avant de se poser vers la petite fille qui le fixait avec curiosité. Lily Ginevra Potter. Il avait eu le temps de faire un peu de recherche depuis la lettre de l'ancien Griffondor. La petite fille ressemblait bien trop à Potter pour que Drago la regarde trop longtemps. Des cheveux noirs et des yeux vert émeraude. De toute évidence, les enfants d'Harry Potter avaient eu la bonne idée de prendre le meilleur attribut physique de leur père. Même lorsqu'il détestait royalement l'ancien Griffondor, il avait été obligé d'avouer que les yeux du brun méritaient le détour. Ses yeux finirent par tomber dans ceux de Teddy Lupin, et il haussa un sourcil en voyant que le petit garçon aux cheveux roux et aux yeux bleus le regardaient avec une animosité difficilement dissimulée.

-Alors tout le monde, je vous présente Drago. Déclara Potter, la voix ferme malgré l'once de malaise qu'il pouvait y déceler.

Si même Potter ne voulait absolument pas se trouver là, comment devait-il réagir? Est-ce que ces enfants s'attendaient à ce qu'il sourît et soit de bonne humeur? Ils allaient être tristement déçus. De toute façon, le regard noir de Teddy Lupin lui montrait clairement qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu. Cette réaction ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Il était habitué à ne pas être désiré.

-Nous allons nous marier bientôt, et il va vivre ici.

Albus semblait avoir oublié quelque chose sur le feu s'il devait en juger par la manière dont il se trémoussait sur le sofa. Ce petit garçon n'avait que 5 ans, est-ce qu'il comprenait ce que Potter voulait dire? Il n'était pas là pour une visite, mais bien pour rester. Cette pensée le glaça jusqu'à la moelle. Comment pouvait-il espérer qu'un enfant comprenne si lui-même n'arrivait pas à l'accepter? Le regard de Lily passait de lui à Potter et Drago était convaincu que du haut de ses deux ans, ses pensées n'étaient certainement pas situées sur la gravité de la situation. Le seul qui pouvait réellement comprendre ce qui se passait était Teddy Lupin. En fait, il comprenait si bien la situation que sa grimace de colère se faisait de plus en plus prononcée.

-Bon parfait! Oui Albus, tu peux te lever.

Le petit garçon se redressa comme un ressort et prit Lily par la main. Drago espérait de tout son cœur qu'il n'allait pas se jeter, à nouveau, sur lui afin de lui faire un câlin. Il avait déjà eu son quota de contacts physiques pour la journée. Albus poussa alors sa petite sœur jusqu'à lui et le pointa comme s'il se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-C'est notre nouvelle maman! S'écria-t-il avec enthousiasme. Il est joli hein?

Lily se contenta de tirer sur sa couette et de rougir. Il était quoi? Il devint aussi pâle qu'un drap et il tourna un regard affolé en direction de Potter. L'ancien Griffondor semblait chercher une réplique adéquate, mais, de toute évidence, cette réplique se faisait attendre. Il n'était pas la mère de personne. Il n'était pas la mère, le père, l'oncle, le cousin germain, il n'était rien du tout hormis la dernière œuvre de charité de Potter. Et aussi le fils de son père… ça il ne pouvait pas l'oublier.

-Il n'est pas notre mère! Hurla Teddy. Il n'est rien du tout!

Drago aurait été tenté d'hocher vigoureusement la tête face à l'exclamation de Teddy, mais il n'était pas convaincu que Potter approuve. Oui, il n'était rien. Rien du tout. Il ne voulait rien représenter pour ces enfants. Il ne voulait rien représenter pour quiconque. Il voulait vivre sa vie comme il la vivait auparavant. Dans le silence le plus complet avec les fantômes du passé pour seul compagnie. Teddy se leva à son tour et se dirigea au pas de charge vers Albus, le tirant violemment par le collet du chandail.

-Il n'est pas Maman! Maman est morte! S'exclama-t-il. Il n'est rien du tout!

-C'est pas vrai!

-Oui!

-Non!

-Oui!

-Suffit! Déclara Potter d'un ton ferme qui arrêta toute conversation.

Sans la moindre raison, Lily se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes et Drago sentit une migraine prendre place dans son crâne. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici? Il n'avait pas sa place entre ce petit garçon qui voulait une nouvelle maman, un autre petit garçon qui voulait l'étrangler et un bébé qui ne comprenait rien. Il voulait retourner au silence de sa chambre. Était-ce trop demander? Potter se pencha et prit Lily dans ses bras, la berçant doucement tout en fixant ses fils d'un regard sévère.

-Drago n'est pas Ginny. Expliqua-t-il calmement. Mais, il fait partie de notre famille.

Le ton sans réplique de Potter cloua efficacement le bec de ses deux fils, mais Drago était bien trop occupé à être figé par le choc pour leur prêter attention. Il faisait partie de leur famille? Non. Il faisait partie de la famille Malfoy et c'était amplement suffisant. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une autre famille qui lui demanderait des choses impossibles. Il voulait la paix. C'était trop demander pour une personne comme lui. Ses yeux se fermèrent douloureusement et il eut l'envie folle de dire à Potter d'annuler le mariage, de le laisser vivre sa vie. Quelle vie? Il disait une très bonne blague. Il n'avait plus de vie. Son père ne lui permettrait certainement pas d'avoir une vie s'il perdait leur maison. Un autre échec. Il était doué pour accumuler les échecs. Potter déposa un léger baiser sur le bout du nez de Lily qui éclata de rire.

-Vous pouvez aller jouer dans la cours. Déclara-t-il.

Les deux garçons se précipitèrent vers l'extérieur et Potter les suivit calmement. Drago devina qu'il se devait, lui aussi, de suivre le mouvement. Il aurait préféré attendre dans le salon loin des enfants de Potter, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il n'avait jamais eu le choix de toute façon. Potter lui fit signe de s'asseoir près de lui sur une des chaises qui se trouvait à l'extérieur et Drago s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce. Teddy et Albus jouaient comme s'ils ne venaient pas, il y a de cela trois secondes, de se disputer. Il n'y comprenait rien. Lorsqu'il était jeune, il n'oubliait jamais les offenses que les autres enfants lui avaient infligées. Combien de temps en avait-il voulu à Potter d'avoir rejeté sa main? Quelle mentalité… Tout cela était si futile…

-Voici mes enfants. Dit soudainement Potter, le faisant sortir de ses souvenirs.

-Ils sont…

Bien élevés? Adorables? Polis? Agréables? Jolis? Énergiques? À une époque, il aurait su quoi dire et quoi faire. L'hypocrisie venait aussi naturellement que de respirer. Avant… Il y a de cela un siècle…

-Lorsque Ginny est morte, Albus n'avait que trois ans… Je ne pense pas qu'il se souvienne d'elle très clairement. Par contre, Teddy avait 8 ans.

Lily somnolait paisiblement sur le torse de Potter, et Drago se demanda brusquement si son père lui avait un jour permis de se coucher sur lui de cette façon. Quelle idée grotesque. Sa famille était loin d'être aussi affectueuse que celle de Potter.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Potter. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de prendre la place de ta femme bien-aimée.

Le visage de Potter s'assombrit et Drago se demanda soudainement s'il n'était pas allé trop loin. Est-ce que son ton avait été trop sarcastique? Trop insensible? Il ne savait plus comment parler aux gens autour de lui. Il ne savait plus comment se comporter comme un être humain décent. Merlin! Pourquoi est-ce que Potter avait accepté de l'épouser? Plus les jours passaient et plus il n'y comprenait rien.

-Potter…

Le brun se tourna dans sa direction et ses yeux émeraude le foudroyèrent sans le moindre avertissement. Il avait toujours aimé les yeux de Potter. Même lorsqu'il voulait le tuer et l'étrangler, il avait toujours aimé ses yeux. Maintenant, ils n'étaient plus cachés par ses horribles lunettes rondes. Drago se demandait qui l'avait convaincu d'abandonner les lunettes.

-Tu n'as plus de lunettes. Fit-il remarquer stupidement.

Un éclair de surprise traversa le regard de Potter avant qu'il ne se mette brusquement à rire. Drago se sentit rougir malgré lui et il détourna le regard. Il était vraiment un imbécile. Pourquoi avait-il dit une chose pareille?

-Effectivement. Et toi, tu as les cheveux plus longs.

Drago posa sa main sur sa chevelure et baissa le regard sur le sol. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient aux épaules à présent. Est-ce que cela le faisait ressembler à son père?

-Ça te va bien. Poursuivit Potter.

Le blond hocha faiblement la tête avant de continuer à observer les enfants du Survivant. Teddy Lupin lui lança un regard mauvais et Drago eut l'envie de soupirer. Il ignorait quand exactement il allait devoir déménager dans cette maison, mais…

-Je ne veux pas rendre les choses compliquées. Murmura-t-il.

Les yeux de Potter le transperçaient et il se sentit obliger de continuer ce qu'il disait.

-C'est sa maison. Poursuivit-il. Je ne veux pas la lui voler.

Il savait bien trop ce que cela faisait de vivre dans une maison qui n'était pas sa maison. Le manoir Malfoy ne pouvait être la maison que de Lucius Malfoy. Son père s'en était assuré. Il ne voulait que ce petit garçon se sente comme lui s'était si souvent senti.

-Tout ira bien.

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sur Potter?

L'ancien Griffondor posa sa main sur son épaule et Drago ne put que sursauter comme si on venait de lui donner un coup de poing. Potter le touchait.

-Premièrement, c'est Harry. Deuxièmement, tu viens de me convaincre que tout ira bien.

-Comment ai-je donc fait ça _Harry_.

-Tu t'inquiètes davantage du confort de mon fils que du tien. Ça veut tout dire à mes yeux.

Merlin… Potter était vraiment un imbécile qui faisait confiance bien trop facilement. Était-ce ainsi qu'il avait réussi à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres? Malheureusement, Drago ne pouvait nullement partager son optimisme débordant. Il savait que les choses ne seraient pas faciles. Est-ce que les choses avaient déjà été faciles quand Potter et lui étaient concernés? Jamais. Ils ne risquaient pas de changer la tradition.

À suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette histoire prend en considération tous les livres d'Harry, hormis l'épilogue, et le fait qu'Hermione et Ron finissent ensemble.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer! C'est vraiment encourageant de savoir que les gens continuent à lire et à apprécier mes fics! Merci infiniment!

**Chapitre 10**

-Il serait temps que nous discutions de notre mariage non? Demanda Potter, le regard visiblement nerveux.

Drago aurait tout donné pour se trouver à un autre endroit. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Albus qui continuait à s'amuser avec une balle et une légère grimace se forma sur son visage. Albus… Albus Severus… Les deux personnes à qui il avait fait le plus de mal. Comment était-il censé vivre avec quelqu'un qui portait ces deux noms? Il se résigna à reposer son regard sur l'ancien Griffondor. Merlin tout puissant… il semblait aussi mal à l'aise que lui… Comment cette relation allait-elle pouvoir exister? Était-il supposé dire quelque chose de touchant? D'émouvant? De surprenant? Il n'avait plus de voix… Il n'était qu'un idiot de toute évidence…

-Si tu veux. Finit-il par dire.

-Drago… Je ne me marie pas tout seul, tu le sais.

Qu'est-ce que Potter voulait exactement? Voulait-il qu'il saute de joie à l'idée de l'épouser? Et comment était-il censé faire ça? Il ne voulait pas faire partie de cette famille. Il n'y comprenait absolument rien. Comment pouvait-il comprendre une famille où les convenances n'existaient pas et où l'affection prenait bien trop de place. Est-ce qu'il était supposé donner des câlins à ces enfants? Était-il censé les aimer? Un frisson d'horreur le traversa en imaginant cela. Il ne savait pas comment faire ça. Il ne savait pas comment montrer de l'affection et même de la compassion! Il savait uniquement comment se faire tout petit pour que personne ne le voie… Il savait uniquement comment rester parfaitement silencieux pour que son existence soit oubliée et que personne ne lui fasse du mal. Comment était-il censé…

-Un grand mariage serait plus adéquat qu'un petit. Déclara Drago, essayant de faire preuve de bonne foi.

Sa remarque sembla détendre Potter puisque celui-ci lui offrit un petit sourire. Drago se maudit silencieusement en sentant son cœur se figer dans sa poitrine. Cela faisait-il si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu d'homme séduisant qu'il devait réagir de la sorte avec Potter?

-Je ne t'avais jamais imaginé te mariant à Las Vegas, je dois l'admettre. Approuva Potter.

La seule idée de lui se faisant marier par Elvis lui donna l'envie folle d'éclater de rire. Cette envie disparut rapidement en imaginant la réaction de son père. Il était déjà la disgrâce de la famille Malfoy. S'il devait se marier de la sorte… même sa mère serait incapable de le sauver.

-Mon père préférerait un mariage avec les personnes les plus influentes et une cérémonie grandiose. Il préférerait…

-Ce n'est pas à ton père que je me marie. L'interrompit brusquement le brun, les yeux plissés. Je veux savoir ce que **tu** veux.

Ce qu'il voulait? Les yeux de Drago se firent lointains et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Après la guerre, c'était à peine s'il pouvait décider de la manière dont il allait s'habiller… alors s'imaginer se mariant à qui que ce soit… À une époque, il avait eu des rêves non? Quel genre de rêve? Il avait tout oublié.

-Nous donnons un spectacle Potter. Répliqua calmement le blond. Autant qu'il y ait le plus de personnes possibles.

Le regard de l'ancien Griffondor s'assombrit dangereusement et Drago déglutit avec peine. Il avait dit la mauvaise chose. À une époque, il aurait fait exprès de rendre Potter fou de rage. À présent, il suffisait qu'il ouvre la bouche pour que le brun semble irrité. Il ne savait plus comment interagir avec les autres. Pathétique… Il était vraiment pathétique.

-Et c'est toi le metteur en scène. Déclara Potter le faisant sursauter. C'est toi qui as le pouvoir. Pas ton père. Comment organiserais-tu ce spectacle?

Il avait vu la colère dans les yeux de Potter! Il ne l'avait certainement pas halluciné! Comment est-ce que Potter faisait pour oublier sa colère si facilement? L'ancien Potter… Ses mains se crispèrent l'une contre l'autre alors que son regard était happé par celui de l'ancien Griffondor. L'ancien Potter l'aurait attaqué s'il l'avait irrité. L'ancien Potter n'aurait pas accepté de lui donner le contrôle. Qu'était-il bien arrivé au brun? Pourquoi voulait-il l'épouser? Il essayait de comprendre les motifs de ce nouveau Potter alors qu'il ne le connaissait pas. L'ancien Potter était facile à comprendre. Pas ce type.

-Nous devrions l'organiser nous-mêmes. Dit brusquement Drago prit d'une soudaine pulsion.

-Quoi?

-Le traiteur, les fleurs, la salle, les cadeaux, la musique…

-Une minute…

-Qu'y a-t-il Potter? Est-ce trop difficile pour toi?

Les yeux émeraude se plissèrent et Drago fut tenté, pendant quelques secondes, de sourire. Il était le metteur en scène et il s'agissait de son mariage. Probablement de son unique mariage. Il pouvait tout organiser. Il pouvait choisir le traiteur, les fleurs et toutes ces choses. Il en était capable. Ou pas. Peut-être qu'à cause de lui ce mariage serait un désastre. Tout ce qu'il faisait était destiné à devenir un désastre. Ne l'avait-il pas déjà appris?

-Je blague Potter. Déclara-t-il d'une voix monotone. Je suis sur que quelqu'un dans ton cercle d'amis connait un organisateur adéquat.

-Non.

-Non? Personne ne connait…

-Tu voulais organiser. Tu organises.

-Mon père…

-Si tu parles encore de ton père, je m'énerve. Ce n'est pas lui que je vais épouser.

La gorge du blond se resserra et il dut se mordre la lèvre pour retrouver un semblant de contrôle. Organiser tout le mariage? Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Ce mariage allait être une catastrophe s'il était celui qui l'organisait.

-Je vais t'aider, ne t'inquiète pas. Assura Potter. À nous deux, nous ne pouvons qu'organiser un magnifique mariage.

-Potter… quelle est la différence entre un vin maison et un beaujolais?

Le regard vide que lui envoya le Survivant le fit grimacer.

-Le prix? Finit-il par répondre.

-Merlin tout puissant.

Drago aurait été tenté de laisser sa tête tomber entre ses mains si cela n'avait pas paru vaguement désespéré. Et il n'était pas désespéré. Il se fichait de ce mariage. Si celui-ci était un désastre, cela ne le concernait pas du tout. Il était habitué à ce que tout soit un désastre dans sa vie, et il s'en fichait. L'un des doigts de Potter se posa soudainement sur sa joue le sortant brusquement de ses pensées.

-Potter? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme.

-Harry. Et tu devrais sourire plus souvent.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu as une fossette, juste là.

Le blond n'aurait su dire la raison pour laquelle ce commentaire le fit devenir aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Il bougea violemment la tête afin que le doigt du brun s'en aille.

-Nous devrions nous rencontrer demain. Annonça l'ancien Griffondor comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué son geste. Pour en parler davantage.

-Nous allons avoir besoin d'aide Potter. Siffla Drago.

-Je suis tout l'aide dont tu as besoin.

-Non.

-Organiser un mariage n'est pas si compliqué. De la nourriture, un peu de magie et voilà!

Cela faisait des années que Drago n'avait pas senti l'envie d'étrangler quelqu'un. Potter avait toujours eu le don de le faire sortir de ses gongs… De toute évidence, le temps n'avait pas changé cela. Il s'en fichait. Ce mariage allait être un désastre, et il s'en fichait éperdument. Il s'en fichait tellement qu'il allait très bientôt étrangler Potter. Les ondes meurtrières qu'il dégageait devaient être très puissantes puisque Lily se décida à se réveiller et rougit à nouveau en le voyant. Elle se redressa légèrement et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de son père qui commença à rire.

-Elle te trouve très joli. Fit-il remarquer avec amusement.

À une époque, ce qualificatif l'aurait énervé à un tel point qu'il aurait voulu étrangler quelqu'un, mais, à présent, il était bien plus calme et pouvait hocher la tête avec indifférence. Lily continuait à le fixer avec une gêne presque palpable et Drago ne put s'empêcher de se demander si elle n'allait jamais lui adresser la parole.

-Merci. Répondit-il calmement. Tu as de beaux yeux.

Il ignorait s'il complimentait Lily, Potter ou les deux. Après tout, la fillette avait les yeux de son père. Elle eut un petit sourire qui lui donna l'envie absurde de lui tapoter le nez. Il se redressa avant de se donner en spectacle.

-Je devrais y aller.

-Tu ne veux pas rester pour dîner?

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Teddy qui, malgré le fait qu'il jouait, ne cessait de lui lancer des regards. Très mauvaise idée.

-Non merci. Nous nous verrons demain, n'est-ce pas?

-Je vais appeler une calèche.

De toute façon, Drago ne pouvait pas transplaner ni voyager par cheminée. Soudainement, Potter lui mit Lily dans les bras avant de partir à l'intérieur. Le premier réflexe de Drago fut de la pousser. Des contacts intimes partout… Son corps se raidit et il posa difficilement ses mains sur la petite fille afin qu'elle ne tombe pas. Les yeux émeraude le fixaient avec beaucoup de timidité avant qu'elle n'ose lui toucher le visage. Merlin… Devait-elle vraiment l'envahir davantage? À quoi cet enfoiré de Potter avait-il bien pu penser pour lui flanquer sa fille sur les genoux?

-Bonjour. Finit-il par dire.

-Non. Lui répondit brusquement Lily.

Drago haussa un sourcil.

-Ça va?

-Non.

-Tu as faim?

-Non.

-Tu veux un câlin?

-Non.

Étrangement, Drago commençait à trouver cela très drôle.

-Est-ce que ton père est attirant?

-Non.

-Une Potter qui a bon goût. Excellent.

-Non.

-Est-ce que ton père est plus grand que moi?

-Non.

-Un mariage grandiose organisé par seulement nous deux ne peut qu'être splendide, pas vrai?

-Non.

-La voix de la raison…

-Tu t'amuses Malfoy? Demanda soudainement Potter, le faisant violemment sursauter.

Lily devait trouver la situation très comique puisqu'elle se mit à rire alors que Drago devenait écarlate. Merlin tout puissant… mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait été entrain de faire? Était-il complètement idiot? Il était vraiment la honte de la famille Malfoy.

E-lle est dans la période du « non ». Expliqua le brun.

-Je… j'avais remarqué Potter.

-La calèche va arriver dans quelques minutes. Tu veux quelque chose à boire en attendant?

-Non. Répondit la fillette pour lui.

-Merci Lily. Déclara Drago.

La petite fille devint rouge pivoine avant de se mettre à bouger les mains dans tous les sens. Il ne comprenait vraiment rien des enfants.

-Papa! Je suis un extra-terrestre qui va envahir la Terre! S'exclama avec enthousiasme Albus.

-Excellent!

Non… il ne comprenait vraiment rien aux enfants et encore moins à leur père.

À suivre…


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette histoire prend en considération tous les livres d'Harry, hormis l'épilogue, et le fait qu'Hermione et Ron finissent ensemble.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer! C'est vraiment encourageant de savoir que les gens continuent à lire et à apprécier mes fics! Merci infiniment!

**Chapitre 11**

Harry se massa douloureusement la tempe en attendant patiemment que Shacklebolt le fasse rentrer dans son bureau. Il avait autre chose à faire que d'attendre le bon vouloir du Ministre de la magie. Était-ce lui ou bien il avait l'air très arrogant? Ses yeux se fermèrent péniblement et il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir s'endormir sans le moindre souci. Être en compagnie de Malfoy était… fatiguant, exaltant et dangereux. Non, pas dangereux dans l'ancien sens qu'il associait avec le blond, mais dangereux pour son cœur, pour sa libido qui se faisait un peu trop sentir et pour sa santé mentale. L'ancien Serpentard ne semblait même pas réaliser à quel point il avait changé pour le mieux. Il ne réalisait même pas à quel point il était intelligent et fascinant… Sans oublier superbe. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'ils préparaient leur mariage, et Harry ne savait toujours pas comment agir avec lui. Il n'osait pas le toucher comme il touchait Ron sous peine de recevoir un regard noir, mais il ne le traitait pas comme un ennemi. Il était… une connaissance? Non, Malfoy ne pourrait jamais être un terme aussi simple. Il n'était plus son ennemi et il n'était pas son ami. Qu'était-il exactement? Son fiancé. Un étrange fiancé.

-Vous pouvez entrer Monsieur Potter. Murmura calmement la secrétaire de Shacklebolt.

Harry hocha faiblement la tête avant de pénétrer dans le bureau du Ministre. Il n'était qu'un simple auror, Merlin tout puissant! Qu'est-ce que Shacklebolt voulait de lui? Avait-il décidé de ne plus redonner le manoir aux Malfoy? Était-ce pour cela qu'il le convoquait en plein milieu de son travail? Il pénétra dans le bureau et haussa un sourcil en voyant que le chef des aurors, Angelina Johnson se trouvait aussi là.

-Ministre Shacklebolt. Capitaine. Salua-t-il respectueusement.

-Potter, assoyez-vous.

Le brun s'exécuta malgré lui et fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air grave d'Angelina. Cette réunion ne semblait pas avoir de lien avec son futur mariage. Il aurait été tenté de pousser un soupir de soulagement si ce n'était de l'expression de ses patrons. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

-J'irai directement au but, Monsieur Potter… Il y a eu une attaque hier soir.

Harry ne put qu'hocher la tête face à cette déclaration. Il devait s'agir d'une attaque très compliquée pour qu'Angelina en fasse part à Shacklebolt. Il n'aimait pas ça.

-Neville Longdubat a été tué. Annonça le Ministre.

Le cœur d'Harry s'arrêta brusquement dans sa poitrine alors que ses mains se crispaient sur ses genoux. Neville… Bordel de merde! Il essaya vainement de garder son calme, surtout en pensant à la femme de son ami et à leurs deux enfants.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda-t-il d'une voix ferme.

-Quelqu'un l'a tué hier soir en lui assenant un coup de couteau en plein cœur.

Neville était mort… Harry aurait voulu ressentir une émotion intense qui lui donnait l'envie de s'arracher les cheveux et d'hurler, mais il ne pouvait ressentir que du froid. C'était encore la même chose… comme avec Ginny… Ce froid glacial qui semblait vouloir lui couper la respiration. Peut-être n'était-il plus humain…

-Je vois. Répondit Harry.

-Ce n'est pas tout Monsieur Potter. Continua le Ministre. Quelque chose était engravée sur sa poitrine.

Angelina lui passa silencieusement une photo et Harry la prit sans dire un mot. Le cadavre de Neville se trouvait sous ses yeux. Son torse nu exposé à sa vue afin qu'il puisse voir la marque de couteau, et la marque de Voldemort tatoué sur son ventre.

-Neville n'était pas un mangemort. Siffla-t-il.

-Bien évidemment que non. Rétorqua Shacklebolt. Ce tatouage a été mis après sa mort de toute façon.

-Un ancien mangemort qui essaye de montrer sa fidélité. Déclara Harry.

Il y en avait eu après la mort. Ceux qui refusaient de croire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avaient véritablement disparu et qui essayaient vainement de montrer leur loyauté en tuant et en torturant. Le dernier cas était il y a trois ans. Pourquoi maintenant…

-Un fanatique. Finit Harry.

-Cette personne ou ce groupe de personnes a tué Neville Longdubat, Zachary Smith et Terry Boot et tout cela en l'espace de deux mois.

Une bile amère menaçait de monter à la gorge d'Harry et il hocha la tête. Devait-il ignorer la menace comme Fudge? Dire qu'il ne s'agissait de rien? Un groupe ou même une seule personne ne pouvait pas être dangereux. Était-ce cela que l'ancien Ministère s'était dit la première fois que Voldemort avait attaqué? Une seule personne ne pouvait pas décider de la vie de tout un pays… et pourtant…

-Nous devons trouver qui est entrain de tuer ces personnes. Des bonnes personnes. Des innocents. Déclara passionnément Angelina.

-Très bien. Répondit Harry.

-Pour l'instant Monsieur, Madame Johnson sera celle qui s'occupera de cette enquête. Si elle a besoin de votre assistance, elle vous contactera.

Harry acquiesça, le visage vide, et se leva afin de partir. Il n'eut pas le temps de tourner le dos que la voix de Shacklebolt l'interrompait.

-Comment se porte votre fiancé et sa famille?

-Ils n'ont plus de magie. Voilà comment ils se portent.

-Ces victimes n'ont pas été tuées par la magie, Monsieur Potter.

L'ancien Griffondor sortit sans demander son reste.

()

Drago arrêta brusquement de se brosser les cheveux lorsque Potter ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en voyant l'ancien Griffondor qui le fixait étrangement. Le blond déposa alors sa brosse sur sa coiffeuse et se leva d'un bond.

-Pourquoi es-tu ici? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu plus maitriser.

-Quand est-ce que le mariage sera possible? Répliqua Potter, ne répondant pas à sa question.

Le blond cligna stupidement des yeux et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il ignorait à quelle date précise son mariage pourrait être prêt. Son mariage… Une étrange boule se forma dans sa gorge, et il n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait de joie ou d'une envie de suicide. Peut-être les deux aussi bizarres que cela pouvait être.

-Je… Un mois peut-être… Deux mois… Une réservation à l'hôtel Château Blanc n'est pas…

-J'irai parler à ce type.

-Quel « type »? Demanda glacialement Drago.

-Le directeur de l'hôtel.

-Et pourquoi cela? Ton aide est…

Drago ignorait comment dire gentiment que son aide était aussi aidante qu'une poussée d'acné, mais il disait la vérité. Potter était absolument inutile en ce qui concernait la planification et le bon goût.

-Je suis entièrement capable de moquer de cette situation seul Potter. Expliqua-t-il paisiblement.

-Nous devons nous marier.

-Nous allons nous marier. Rétorqua Drago.

-Le plus tôt possible.

Drago recula d'un pas tout en essayant de garder sa respiration modérée. Il ne pouvait pas faire une crise de panique. Pourquoi devrait-il paniquer exactement? Il se fichait bien de ce qui allait lui arriver. Il se fichait de vivre dans une maison et de faire partie de la vie d'enfants qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il allait probablement traumatiser.

-Le plus tôt possible serait…

-Demain.

_**-Demain**_! S'étrangla le blond. Ce n'est pas possible Potter!

Il était calme. Il était calme. Il était calme. Il avait déjà accepté sa destinée non? Il avait déjà accepté… Non! Il n'avait rien accepté du tout! Se marier avec Potter **demain**? Comment pouvait-il faire ça?

-Est-ce que tu as pensé à Teddy? Poursuivit le blond. Tu ne peux pas lui dire que demain…

L'air un peu fou de Potter sembla disparaitre d'un coup et il passa une main tremblante sur son front.

-Je suis cinglé, pas vrai? Souffla-t-il d'une voix faible.

Est-ce que… Est-ce que Potter voulait qu'il le console? Un autre type de panique envahit Drago et il recula, encore, d'un pas. Il ne pouvait pas consoler Potter. Il ne savait pas quoi dire et quoi faire. Devait-il lui caresser al joue? Lui dire des mots doux? L'envoyer promener pour qu'il soit en colère au lieu d'être malheureux? Il ne savait pas comment…

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que tout va bien Potter?

-Pas en ce moment, mais je vais me calmer. Merci Drago.

Le blond se laissa choir sur l'une des chaises de sa chambre et posa une main tremblante sur son cœur. Se marier demain… quelle histoire… Comment aurait-il pu se marier demain? Il était si occupé à essayer de reprendre son calme qu'il ne vit pas Potter s'agenouiller devant lui et poser une main sur l'une des siennes. Il était trop proche… bien trop proche… Drago pouvait voir ses yeux vert émeraude… Putain! Il pouvait même voir ses cils! Tout son visage bien trop proche du sien…

-Je suis désolé… J'ai reçu une mauvaise nouvelle aujourd'hui et j'ai pris peur…

Devait-il lui demander « pourquoi »? Devait-il lui dire « Quoi! Le grand Harry Potter ressent de la peur! » Il ne savait plus comment agir… Il avait été loin de la société depuis bien trop longtemps. Par choix… Par peur… Par rancune… Il ne le savait même plus.

-Mais, nous ne pouvons pas attendre un mois Drago. Poursuivit Potter, bien plus calme.

-Pourquoi?

-Avant que les gens ne protestent…

-Pourquoi protesteraient-ils? Cette histoire ne les concerne pas.

-Je ne veux pas que tu aies le moindre ennuie Drago.

Pourquoi aurait-il des ennuies pour l'amour de Merlin? Est-ce que Potter essayait d'être mystérieux? Il devait se ficher du mystère qui entourait Harry Potter. Il ne devait éprouver que la plus pure des indifférences. Cela rendait les choses bien moins douloureuses. Pourtant… il n'arrivait pas à garder son objectivité…

-Potter…

-Harry.

_-Harry_. Tu ne peux pas tout porter sur tes épaules. Tu peux t'occuper de toi-même et de tes enfants, mais tu ne peux pas t'occuper de moi. J'ai survécu tout seul. Je peux continuer à le faire.

-Drago… je ne veux pas…

-Je sais que tu te penses tout puissant Potter, mais tu ne l'es pas. Je peux m'occuper de ma sécurité.

Il ignorait ce qu'il avait sur le visage, mais Potter le regardait bizarrement. Il n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi, mais son visage s'enflamma sous ce regard bien trop intense. Il baissa stupidement la tête, ignorant quoi dire, et son regard tomba sur la bague de fiançailles que le brun lui avait donnée. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser en suicide en voyant le petit sourire qui apparut sur le visage de Potter.

-Tu la portes même lorsque nous ne sommes pas en public.

-Je… Cela ne veut… _Potter_…

-Harry.

-Arrête d'essayer de m'analyser.

-Il n'y a rien à analyser Drago. Je ne fais que dire une vérité. Tu portes ma bague.

-Je… nous sommes fiancés. Il est normal que je la porte.

Potter se redressa lentement et Drago ne put s'empêcher de garder leur contact visuel.

-Je veux que nous nous mariions la semaine prochaine.

-La semaine…

-Oui… c'est la seule chose que je demande.

Le blond n'avait pas remarqué que la main de Potter tenait toujours la sienne, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque l'ancien Griffondor posa brusquement ses lèvres sur sa bague.

-Elle te va bien. Déclara-t-il calmement.

-Je… Je… Bégaya stupidement Drago.

-La semaine prochaine.

Et Potter le planta là sans un mot de plus.

À suivre…


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette histoire prend en considération tous les livres d'Harry, hormis l'épilogue, et le fait qu'Hermione et Ron finissent ensemble.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer! C'est vraiment encourageant de savoir que les gens continuent à lire et à apprécier mes fics! Merci infiniment!

**Chapitre 12**

Drago pouvait sentir lentement, mais sûrement, la panique l'envahir. Il ne lui restait que cinq jours pour préparer un mariage qui aurait mérité, au moins, un mois de préparation. Il aurait tout donné afin de pouvoir garder son calme légendaire, mais tout semblait partir à la dérive. Il allait se marier dans moins d'une semaine, les invitations étaient lancées, le traiteur était sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux, le fleuriste essayait désespérément de tout coordonner, et lui devait décider qui allait à quelle table et il ne savait plus quoi faire! Il était à deux doigts de dire à Potter que Las Vegas était peut-être une très bonne idée, mais son père ne lui pardonnerait jamais un tel affront. Il passa une main nerveuse sur son visage et il grimaça de colère quand sa mère pénétra dans sa chambre, qui ressemblait étrangement à un champ de bataille.

-Oui Mère? Demanda Drago, visiblement exaspéré.

-Blaise Zabini veut te voir chéri.

Il aurait protesté la venue du mulâtre si celui-ci n'était pas simplement rentré dans sa chambre sans attendre son invitation. Ses yeux se plissèrent davantage lorsque sa mère se contenta de fermer doucement la porte, le laissant seul face à son ancien camarade de classe. Les yeux lime se fixèrent paisiblement sur lui, mais Drago pouvait sentir l'irritation qui s'y promenait.

-Tu ne m'as pas invité à ton mariage. Fit remarquer d'emblée le mulâtre.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais faire ça?

-Ne suis-je pas ton associé?

-Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit « oui ».

Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à la proposition de Zabini. Il avait à peine le temps de penser à sa vie et aux changements qu'il allait bientôt subir. Après le mariage… il ne vivrait plus avec ses parents. Il vivrait dans cette maison aux briques rouges avec des enfants qui n'étaient pas les siens, et un mari qui ne le voulait pas. Non. Il ne devait pas penser à ça sinon il risquait de réellement faire une crise de nerfs.

-Oh? Alors le rôle de mari trophée te convient?

-Je n'ai pas le temps de bavasser avec toi, alors dehors.

-Ton ancien savoir-vivre me manque mon cher.

Son ancienne vie d'ermite lui manquait aussi. L'époque où son seul souci était d'entendre son père se plaindre de leur gloire d'antan et de sa déception. Toujours de sa déception et de sa honte… Son unique fils… l'incapable. Tout bien réfléchi, mieux valait ne penser à rien du tout. Le regard de Zabini se posa brièvement sur sa feuille où il avait écrit où les gens allaient s'asseoir et il roula des yeux.

-Quoi? Demanda Drago.

-Rien du tout. Enfin… si tu veux avoir un meurtre à ton mariage, continue.

Voulait-il qu'il le supplie de l'aider? Plutôt mourir. Ses yeux se reposèrent sur son plan et il eut une grimace explicite. Il avait reçu une liste, avait envoyé des invitations, mais il ignorait qui était la moitié de ces gens. La Comtesse Catalia? Le Vicomte Tywin? Il ignorait qui s'entendait avec qui. Il avait essayé de trouver des informations dans les journaux, mais rien ne battait le fait de côtoyer ces gens. Cela faisait plus de 5 ans qu'il n'avait pas vu le visage de l'un d'eux.

-Si tu veux une invitation à ce mariage, tu as intérêt à m'aider. Siffla Drago.

-Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux, vieil ami.

-Nous n'étions pas amis.

-Ah bon?

-Nous parlions vaguement de la pluie et du beau temps et nous essayions de ne pas nous marcher sur les pieds, sans oublier que nous nous utilisions pour ne pas perdre notre statut.

-N'est-ce pas ça l'amitié?

L'envie de laisser échapper un rire hystérique faillit prendre Drago, mais il réussit à se contenir avec peine. Il n'avait aucune intention de rire de nervosité. Il avait des nerfs d'acier. Ne l'avait-il pas prouvé? N'était-ce pas la seule chose dont il avait été capable pendant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres respirait? Garder son calme. Rester impassible malgré les cris et les pleurs. Malgré la souffrance qui tournait autour de lui… il avait réussit à rester parfaitement stoïque. Il n'allait pas perdre cela à cause d'un mariage. Même s'il s'agissait du sien.

-Donne-moi cette invitation et je corrigerais les erreurs impardonnables qui barbouillent ce plan.

Drago se leva aussi dignement que possible et prit une des invitations qui trainaient sur sa table avant de la donner au mulâtre. Celui-ci lui lança un sourire amusé qui lui fit, malheureusement, penser à Potter. Lorsque le brun souriait, tout son visage s'illuminait, c'était la même chose pour ses enfants. Ils n'avaient pas été élevés dans un monde où même sourire devait être contrôlé soigneusement. Comment allaient-ils faire pour vivre avec ces personnes?

-Isabelle Delcourt et Rodrina Asford? Très mauvaise idée. Les deux sont jeunes, jolies et vicieuses. Leurs conversations risquent d'être ponctuées de pics désagréables et de coups bas.

-Je vois.

-Monsieur et Madame Cruz près de Sandra Desbiens? Pas question. Sandra Desbiens a presque réussi à briser leur mariage en couchant avec Madame Cruz. Sa vision offense la sensibilité légendaire de Monsieur Cruz.

Merlin tout puissant… Il aurait vraiment dû rester très loin de la civilisation.

()

Drago était convaincu que durant les trois jours qui venaient de passer, il n'avait pas dormi plus de 10 heures. Pour une fois, il ne pouvait que remercier le nom « Harry Potter » qui lui avait ouvert des portes qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer s'ouvrir. Son regard se promena lentement dans la salle de réception et il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait réussi… pour une fois, il avait réussi. Il avait tout vérifié, tout préparer… Il avait réussi même s'il avait à peine dormi à cause de tout cela. Quelqu'un se racla bruyamment la gorge derrière lui, et il se tourna lentement.

-C'est absolument fantastique Drago. S'exclama Potter, les yeux étrangement brillants.

-Malgré lui, le blond se sentit devenir rouge pivoine avant d'hausser nonchalamment une épaule.

-Tu as aidé aussi. Fit-il remarquer.

Potter ne savait peut-être pas la différence entre du mauve et du violet, mais lorsqu'il lui donnait une tâche, il la faisait sans rechigner. Un sourire éclatant lui répondit, et Drago se maudit de son teint de blond qui obligeait ses joues à devenir écarlate dès qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise. Le brun lui tendit alors soudainement la main et Drago se sentit obligé de la prendre. Il n'aimait pas toucher Potter. Il n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi, mais dès que le brun l'effleurait il sentait une certaine agitation s'installer dans son ventre. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus d'agitation. Il se sentit transporter, et comme à l'ordinaire, il ne put s'empêcher de détester la sensation de transplaner. Ses pieds se posèrent sur le sol, mais se dérobèrent aussitôt sous lui. Potter s'empressa de le rattraper en entourant sa taille de son bras, et Drago ne put que grimacer. Il détestait vraiment toucher Potter.

-Vous êtes un couple superbe! Déclara soudainement une voix surexcitée et incroyablement aigue.

Drago se tourna vers la minuscule vieille femme aux cheveux blancs qui sautillait gaiement en les regardant. Avait-il mentionné qu'il détestait Madame Bolduc, la couturière? Était-ce lui ou bien il détestait énormément de choses depuis quelques temps?

-Oui, nous le sommes et c'est pour cela que nous allons nous marier. Expliqua calmement Potter.

Madame Bolduc poussa, à nouveau, un couinement de joie qui lui fit presque se boucher les oreilles. Il ne pouvait qu'admirer la patience de Potter qui se contentait de sourire comme si de rien n'était. Mais, ce n'était pas si surprenant lorsqu'il y pensait. Potter était le Sauveur, le Sacrifié, il ne pouvait que sacrifier ses oreilles à Madame Bolduc sans rechigner et sans se plaindre. Comme il s'était sacrifié au mariage pour lui éviter de perdre sa maison. Le minuscule sourire qui était sur le point de se former sur ses lèvres disparut aussitôt. Jusqu'à présent, il ne pouvait expliquer les raisons qui avaient poussé Potter à se marier avec lui. Et pourtant…

-J'ai fini vos tenues de mariage! Monsieur Malfoy…

-Je ne mettrais pas de pierres précieuses dans mes cheveux. Siffla Drago.

Il n'était pas une fille, et il n'avait aucunement l'intention d'avoir la tête encore plus lourde. Potter lui lança un sourire amusé avant de lui tapoter gentiment la taille. Le blond redevint rouge pivoine en réalisant que l'ancien Griffondor n'avait toujours pas enlevé son bras de sa taille. Il se dégagea calmement et ce fut au tour de Potter de rougir comme un crétin. Merlin tout puissant… probablement qu'il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il avait continué à l'enlacer.

-Même un minuscule diamant? Vos cheveux sont si…

-Non.

-Mais!

-Non.

Madame Bolduc grommela quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas avant de les pousser sans ménagement à l'intérieur de leur cabine respective. Drago observa sans rien dire son smoking blanc et, brusquement, l'énormité de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire lui coupa le souffle. Il allait se marier. Il allait se marier avec Harry Potter, le Sauveur. Il allait quitter sa famille, sa maison, son mode de vie… Il allait tout quitter pour entrer dans une famille à laquelle il n'appartenait pas. Il ne pouvait pas toucher ce vêtement. Il… Drago sortit alors de sa cabine, la respiration haletante. Madame Bolduc lui lança un regard hébété, et il reprit rapidement sa contenance.

-Monsieur Malfoy? Demanda-t-elle de sa voix stridente.

-Cela porte malchance. Déclara brusquement Drago.

-De quoi…

-Que le marié me voit dans mes habits de mariage avant celui-ci, ça porte malchance.

À sa grande surprise, Madame Bolduc hocha vigoureusement la tête avant de lui tapoter amicalement le nez.

-Vous voulez revenir plus tard pour l'essayer?

-Non. Je vous fais confiance.

S'il devait en juger par le regard humide qu'elle lui lança, il allait bientôt avoir le droit à une crise de larmes. Il n'était pas prêt à cela du tout. Ce fut ce moment que Potter choisit pour sortir de la salle d'essayage en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Malgré lui, Drago sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller et son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine.

-Vous êtes superbe Monsieur Potter! Un véritable prince de conte de fée! S'égosilla le couturière.

Les yeux émeraude se posèrent sur lui, et Drago devina aisément qu'il était censé dire quelque chose. Mais, il n'aurait su quoi dire même si on lui avait mis une baguette contre la tempe. Devait-il lui faire un compliment? Quel genre de compliment serait approprié? Devait-il faire remarquer que Potter, avec son corps musclé, son teint hâlé et ses yeux émeraude était le fantasme de n'importe qui ayant une libido qui fonctionnait adéquatement? Il s'approcha alors lentement de son fiancé, se voyant obligé de lever la tête pour maintenir le contact visuel. Ses mains se posèrent sur le col du brun et il eut un sourire tremblant.

-Ton nœud de cravate est mal fait.

Merlin tout puissant… Il ne savait même plus dire un compliment. À sa grande surprise, l'ancien Griffondor lui fit un grand sourire qui lui fit battre son cœur plus vite.

-Je n'ai jamais maîtrisé cet art malheureusement. Ricana Potter. Je suis un cas désespéré.

-Je les ferai pour toi quand tu auras besoin.

Le sourire de Potter s'adoucit alors et il posa ses mains sur les siennes. Drago s'attendait à ce qu'il l'oblige à enlever ses mains de son col, mais il se contenta de garder ses mains sur lui.

-Tu me le promets?

-Oui.

Un gloussement mouillé le sortit brutalement de sa transe et il se dégagea de Potter aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient.

-Vous êtes absolument adorables. Poursuivit la vieille couturière.

Drago n'était pas du tout convaincu de vouloir être adorable… surtout pas avec Potter.

À suivre…


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette histoire prend en considération tous les livres d'Harry, hormis l'épilogue, et le fait qu'Hermione et Ron finissent ensemble.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer! C'est vraiment encourageant de savoir que les gens continuent à lire et à apprécier mes fics! Merci infiniment!

**Chapitre 13**

Drago n'aurait su expliquer les raisons pour lesquelles il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la housse qui contenait son habit de mariage. Ses mains étaient posées sur la fermeture éclair, pourtant il n'osait pas faire le moindre geste. Il allait se marier… Il allait se marier… Toutes ses choses étaient maintenant dans la maison de Potter… Dans la même chambre que Potter… Il allait se marier avec Potter… peut-être même que Potter insisterait pour qu'ils couchent ensemble, ne serait-ce qu'à leur nuit de noce.

Il allait s'évanouir. Des sueurs froides apparaissaient sur son visage, et il se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Allait-il se la mordre jusqu'au sang et ainsi avoir l'air encore plus ridicule qu'il ne l'était déjà? Il allait marier un héro… Non, **le** héro. Tous ces gens se demandaient pourquoi Potter l'avait choisi. Tous ces gens croyaient qu'il n'était pas digne de lui. Et ils avaient tous raison. Il ne méritait pas Potter. Il ne méritait personne. Qu'avait-il fait pendant la guerre? Hormis s'attaquer à un vieil homme? Qu'avait-il qui méritait que Potter l'épouse?

Il prit une profonde respiration et se résigna à ouvrir la housse. Un smoking blanc brodé d'argent apparut devant lui et lui coupa le souffle. C'était magnifique… Un smoking si magnifique et lui n'était… Ses poings se crispèrent dangereusement. Il ne réussirait jamais à enfiler ce truc… Il n'arriverait jamais à descendre les marches qui l'emmènerait jusqu'à l'hôtel. Jusqu'à Potter. Jusqu'à cette vie qu'il ne méritait pas. Et s'il ne s'habillait pas rapidement, son père viendrait le voir… La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, le faisant violemment sursauter. Il vit sa mère apparaître devant lui suivit d'Albus Severus. Il haussa un sourcil perplexe en voyant la tornade rousse qui se précipita vers lui. Des mains enjouées s'accrochèrent à ses jambes et il haussa un sourcil.

-Albus… Se contenta-t-il de dire.

-Est-ce que tu as hâte? Moi j'ai hâte! Le gâteau est aussi grand que moi! Mais, Papa ne me laisse pas le toucher! Il m'a dit que je dois attendre la fête! Mais, c'est stupide! Si je prends un petit bout personne ne va le remarquer! Hein! Hein! Hein!

-Albus… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Les yeux émeraude devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes avant que le petit garçon lui fasse un énorme sourire. Il était convaincu que son souffle venait de se bloquer dans sa poitrine.

-Je suis venu te voir! Je voulais être le premier à te voir dans ta robe de mariée!

-Je… je ne porte pas de robe.

S'il avait annoncé à Albus que la terre venait d'arrêter de tourner, probablement qu'il aurait eu l'air moins bouleversé. Pendant une seconde, Drago regretta amèrement de ne pas s'être travesti. Seigneur… il devenait vraiment fou. C'était ces foutus yeux émeraude.

-C'est pas grave! Tu vas quand même être super beau! Alors, habille-toi! Je veux te voir avant Papa!

-Pourquoi veux-tu me voir avant ton père?

Le petit garçon tira alors sur la manche de sa robe de chambre, l'obligeant à se pencher vers lui.

-Parce que je suis le plus important. Murmura-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret.

-Ah… je vois.

Non, il ne voyait pas du tout, mais qu'était-il censé répondre à cet enfant exactement? Les yeux d'Albus ne cessait de danser entre son smoking et lui. Il n'avait plus le choix à présent. Il laissa alors tomber sa robe de chambre et enfila difficilement son pantalon immaculé. Celui-ci lui serrait les hanches et les fesses. Drago serait bien allé étrangler Madame Bolduc, mais il était trop tard. Sa chemise blanche fut mise à son tour. Et il ne lui fallut que quelques claques mentales pour se résigner à mettre sa veste. Il se regarda alors dans le miroir et eut une grimace. Il était absolument ridicule. L'image de Potter dans son smoking noir lui traversa l'esprit et il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Potter aurait l'air d'un Dieu grec et lui… serait parfaitement ridicule.

-Tu es trop joli! S'exclama Albus avec un enthousiasme débordant.

-Merci… je crois… Les garçons ne sont pas jolis habituellement.

Le visage d'Albus eut alors une moue de chien battu, et Drago se contenta de soupirer de désespoir. Il ne savait pas comment parler aux enfants. Il allait probablement les traumatiser. Peut-être même qu'ils refuseraient de revenir chez eux lorsqu'ils seraient assez vieux pour comprendre la haine que Drago leur inspirait. Il déglutit avec peine face à cette pensée et sentit Albus lui prendre la main.

-Tout ira bien! Il y a un gâteau géant! Rien ne peut mal aller!

-Heu…

-Il a raison. Approuva Narcissa, parlant pour la première fois. Tout ira bien et tu es superbe.

Drago rejeta sa longue chevelure blonde derrière son épaule et se demanda, pour la millième fois, s'il n'aurait pas dû s'attaquer les cheveux. Son coiffeur le lui avait déconseillé, mais peut-être… Merlin, à quoi pensait-il? Était-il vraiment entrain de s'inquiéter pour sa coiffure?

-Nous devrions y aller Albus. Souffla Narcissa. Ton père viendra te conduire à l'hôtel dans quelques instants Drago.

Sa mère s'approcha alors de lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

-Tu vas me manquer chéri… tellement… sois heureux, d'accord?

Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette histoire, Drago réalisa vraiment ce que cela voulait dire de quitter a maison. Il allait probablement y retourner, mais ce ne serait plus pareil. Sa chambre ne lui appartiendrait plus. Plus rien ne lui appartenait vraiment. Il allait vivre dans la chambre de Potter qui se trouvait dans la maison de Potter… Il… Il n'avait plus rien qui lui appartenait vraiment. Un sourire amer se forma sur ses lèvres. Sa chambre n'avait jamais été sa chambre. Pas quand son père pouvait y rentrer aussi facilement. Pas quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'enfermait dans celle-ci. La main de sa mère se promena délicatement sur sa joue, le ramenant à la réalité.

-Sois heureux, Drago. Tu le mérites.

-Toi aussi Maman. Sois heureuse.

Il ignorait si le bonheur était quelque chose de possible pour eux. Ils étaient des Malfoy. Est-ce que les Malfoy avaient déjà recherché le bonheur? Le pouvoir, certainement. La puissance, évidemment. Mais, le bonheur? Il n'en était pas convaincu. Sa mère prit alors la main d'Albus et l'entraina vers l'extérieur. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que son père veuille bien venir le chercher pour l'emmener vers son destin.

Il se posa alors devant le miroir, s'observant sous tous les angles. Est-ce que Potter allait utiliser son droit de nuit de noces? Une part de lui avait envie de rire juste à cette idée. Potter ne le toucherait jamais. Potter ne le trouverait jamais assez attirant pour vouloir coucher avec lui. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la bague de fiançailles qui se trouvait sur son doigt. Un simple diamant carré sur une bague d'or blanc… Est-ce que Potter le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il n'avait pas besoin de bijoux extravagants? Oui… Potter le connaissait un peu… son ancien lui-même… son nouveau lui-même… Potter était… Merde, à quoi pensait-il? Il devait arrêter de penser au brun. Potter avait décidé de le sauver de son destin pour des raisons qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Des raisons qu'il n'avait pas besoin de comprendre.

-Joli…

Était-il vraiment attirant habillé ainsi? Il savait déjà que l'attention de tous serait sur Potter. Parce qu'il était le Survivant et parce qu'il était sexy en diable, mais l'attention de Potter serait sur qui? Était-il assez joli pour qu'il le regarde plus que quelques secondes? Un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

-Tu es vraiment un idiot, Drago Angelus Malfoy.

Sa porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer son père. Le sourire de Drago disparut aussitôt et il se tourna vers Lucius Malfoy. Son père le regarda de haut en bas avant qu'un sourire satisfait n'apparaisse sur son visage.

-Tu es très beau, Drago. C'est bien la seule chose que tu n'es jamais eu. Et c'est la seule chose que personne ne pourra t'enlever.

Drago aurait voulu lui signaler qu'on pouvait aisément le défigurer et ainsi faire disparaître sa soi-disant beauté, mais il n'osait pas contredire son père. Mieux valait garder le silence. Mieux valait toujours garder le silence avec Lucius Malfoy. Son père s'approcha alors de lui et prit délicatement son menton entre ses doigts.

-Ne me déçois pas Drago. Murmura-t-il.

-Je suis tout de même capable de dire « oui ». Répliqua Drago.

-Pendant le mariage… Pendant la nuit de noces… Assure-toi de rendre Potter heureux.

Drago n'aurait pu expliquer pourquoi la présence de son père lui donnait toujours l'impression qu'un bloc de glace se faufilait dans son chandail, mais c'était ce qu'il ressentait.

-Peu importe ses désirs… Peu importe ce qu'il te demande… Peu importe que cela blesse ta fierté ou que tu trouves cela dégradant… Fais-le. Pour l'honneur de notre famille.

Était-ce pour l'honneur de leur famille que son père s'était joint au Seigneur des Ténèbres? Était-ce pour l'honneur de leur famille qu'il avait tué des sangs-de-bourbe et des moldus? Était-ce pour l'honneur de leur famille… Non, il ne devait pas penser à tout cela. Penser à cela emmenait de la colère et cette colère… Il ne pouvait pas fonctionner avec autant de colère en lui. Son père lui tendit alors le bras, lui indiquant ainsi d'y mettre la main.

-Et souris. Tu te maries au Sauveur.

Non, il avait été vendu au Sauveur et maintenant il s'agissait du dernier pas vers la fin de la transaction entre son père et Potter. Il ne devait pas penser à ça… Il ne devait pas penser à ça… Ils sortirent alors de la chambre et Drago eut l'envie folle de se tenir au pas de la porte, et de ne pas partir. Jamais. Il n'était pas prêt. Il n'était pas prêt du tout. La présence de son père lui rappelait clairement qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Pour l'honneur de sa famille.

À suivre…


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette histoire prend en considération tous les livres d'Harry, hormis l'épilogue, et le fait qu'Hermione et Ron finissent ensemble.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer! C'est vraiment encourageant de savoir que les gens continuent à lire et à apprécier mes fics! Merci infiniment!

**Chapitre 14**

La musique qui l'accueillit lorsqu'il entra dans la salle pétrifia Drago plus efficacement qu'un _stupéfix_. Le bras de son père l'obligeait à avancer, malgré le fait qu'il ait l'horrible impression que son corps refusait de faire le moindre mouvement. Un pied à la fois… toujours un pied à la fois. Il ignorait où regarder. Devait-il observer les gens qui se trouvaient autour de lui, leur regard le jugeant… leur regard lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il allait épouser le grand Harry Potter et qu'il n'avait nullement le droit à cet honneur. Il ne pouvait pas les regarder. Il ne pouvait pas les affronter. Mais, s'il regardait droit devant lui… s'il le faisait, ses yeux tomberaient dans ceux de Potter. Et il n'était nullement prêt à cela non plus.

Son regard croisa brièvement celui de Teddy et il frissonna légèrement en voyant le regard de pure haine de l'enfant. Qu'est-ce qu'il était entrain de faire? Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il était entrain de faire? Se marier avec Potter? Abandonner tout ce qu'il connaissait pour épouser un homme qui ne l'aimait pas… Un homme auquel il avait été vendu. Était-il complètement cinglé? Il pouvait s'enfuir… Il pouvait prendre ses jambes à son cou et partir loin… très loin… Dans le monde moldu, comme il l'avait prévu auparavant. Le bras de son père se crispa à ses côtés, et le regard qu'il lui lança, malgré son sourire charmeur, lui enleva toute pensée rebelle de la tête. L'honneur de la famille… L'honneur des Malfoy… Il n'était bon à rien, hormis cela. Ne pouvait-il pas réussir une seule mission dans sa vie? Même une aussi insignifiante que de dire « oui » au Sauveur? Son père et lui s'arrêtèrent à l'hôtel et celui-ci se pencha vers lui, embrassant tendrement sa joue.

-Pour l'honneur de notre famille.

Cette simple phrase fut suffisante pour qu'il oublie son plan qui n'aurait jamais marché de toute façon. Il hocha légèrement la tête avant de la tourner en direction de Potter. Son souffle s'arrêta dans sa poitrine en voyant les yeux émeraude. Comme il l'avait deviné, Potter était absolument superbe dans son habit de mariage. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement moins en bataille, et le smoking montrait clairement chaque muscle qu'il possédait. Il était beau, grand, riche… Pourquoi se mariait-il avec lui? Pourquoi se sacrifiait-il de cette façon? Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi pas un autre? L'incompréhension lui figeait les pieds et lui donnait des brûlures d'estomac. Pourquoi… Un pied en avant de l'autre… un pied en avant de l'autre… Il monta les marches qui le conduisaient au brun et se résigna à mettre sa main dans la sienne.

Le prêtre se mit alors à parler, mais Drago aurait été incapable de l'écouter. La main de Potter était si chaude autour de la sienne… Ses yeux émeraude semblaient essayer de lui communiquer quelque chose. Quoi? Du courage? De la force? De la détermination? Potter… Pourquoi faisait-il donc ça pour lui? Pourquoi ne le regardait-il pas avec haine et dégoût? Ne se souvenait-il pas de lui menaçant Dumbledore avec sa baguette? Ne savait-il pas que c'était à cause de lui si un loup-garou affamé était entré dans l'école? Ne réalisait-il rien de tout cela? La main qui ne tenait pas la sienne se posa soudainement sur sa joue, l'obligeant à sortir de sa panique. Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors que le pouce de Potter caressait tendrement sa joue.

-Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, tu m'as tout de suite déplu. Je ne te voyais que comme un petit garçon arrogant et désagréable qui ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez…

Il aurait pu se sentir insulté, mais le ton de Potter était tout sauf agressant. De toute façon, son cœur était bien trop occupé à battre à tout rompre pour lui permettre une autre émotion. Potter s'approcha alors d'un pas et, étrangement, Drago ne sentit nullement l'envie de reculer. Au contraire, il aurait voulu s'approcher de lui… Pour mieux l'entendre… Pour mieux le sentir… Pour enfin le comprendre…

-Je ne croyais pas que ce petit garçon pouvait penser à autre chose que lui-même. Aimer autre chose que lui-même. J'avais horriblement tord. Drago Angelus Malfoy, tu es la personne que je veux voir évoluer, changer… Tu as tellement de potentiels en toi… tellement de potentiels que tu ignores et que je vois si clairement. Merci… Merci de me permettre d'être à tes côtés quand tu découvriras à quel point ton pouvoir peut changer le monde.

Était-il censé parler? Était-il censé dire quelque chose de plus beau et de plus sophistiqué? Était-il censé réciter bêtement les mots que son père avait écrits? Des mots qui parlaient de dévotion et de servitude, des mots qui parlaient de loyauté et de gratitude. Était-ce qu'il était censé dire après avoir entendu ça?

-Merci… Murmura-t-il stupidement. Je sais… Je sais que je ne suis pas digne de la confiance que tu as en moi… Je sais que j'ai fait des choses horribles… que je suis resté assis à regarder des horreurs… que j'ai cru des horreurs…

Il n'avait pas les mots… Il n'avait plus les mots… Son ancien lui aurait pu faire un discours d'une beauté exceptionnelle sans le moindre problème. Il aurait su quand laisser sa voix s'enrayée ou bien la laisser être ferme et autoritaire… Son ancien lui n'aurait pas eu à chercher ses mots et à regarder désespérément Potter afin que celui-ci ne se fâche pas contre lui. Afin que celui-ci comprenne ce qu'il essayait de dire avec ses stupides mots.

-Je sais… je sais que tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour savoir que tu es spécial. Que tu as du potentiel et que tu peux le développer. Je sais que tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour découvrir que tu peux être ce que tu veux… comme tu le veux… Je le sais, mais je voudrais…

Vouloir? Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas utilisé ce mot. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas permis de désirer quoi que ce soit. De toute façon, il ne le méritait pas. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait… Pas après ce qu'il avait vu… Et les yeux de Potter étaient si verts que sa voix lui manquait…

-Je voudrais que tu sois là pour me voir devenir une personne digne d'être à tes côtés.

Si un jour il devenait digne d'être à ses côtés. Il baissa tristement la tête, mais celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de se tomber vers le sol que la main de Potter se faufilait jusqu'à son menton, l'obligeant à relever son visage. Avant que le prêtre ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, les lèvres du brun se posèrent délicatement sur les siennes. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent stupidement alors que son corps se figeait contre celui de l'ancien Griffondor. Les lèvres de Potter semblaient si fermes contre les siennes… Un étrange courant lui traversa le corps et ses yeux se fermèrent à son tour.

La main de Drago se faufila jusqu'à l'épaule musclée et il laissa celle-ci se crisper contre la veste impeccable de Potter. Lorsque le brun détacha délicatement ses lèvres des siennes, il fut convaincu que la salle était entrain de tourbillonner autour de lui. Il pouvait vaguement entendre les applaudissements qui résonnaient, mais son sang était bien trop occupé à chanter à ses oreilles pour le laisser se concentrer. Il n'y avait pas eu de langue. Il n'y avait pas eu de tripotages ni d'attouchements et pourtant… Il ne s'était jamais senti comme ça.

-Le baiser n'était pas pour maintenant, Monsieur Potter. Plaisanta le prêtre. Les alliances s'il vous plait.

Albus arriva alors, son énorme sourire fermement en place. Drago dut s'obliger à baisser les yeux vers lui et à prendre l'alliance qui se trouvait sur le petit coussin. Il vit Potter en faire de même et déglutit avec peine. C'était le moment à présent… Le moment qui allait prouver qu'il était capable d'accomplir une mission… Cette mission… Qu'il n'allait pas encore échouer… Potter lui prit alors la main tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Par cette alliance, je te prends comme époux. Je te jure fidélité, amour et protection.

Il glissa alors l'alliance à son doigt et Drago fut convaincu que son cœur n'allait pas supporter le choc. C'était la fin… la fin de sa vie comme il la connaissait auparavant. Le début de celle qu'il allait entreprendre avec Potter. Il était prêt… Il n'était pas prêt… il n'avait pas le choix…

-Par cette alliance… Souffla-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Je te prends comme époux. Je te jure fidélité… amour… et protection…

Il ignorait si la salle s'était vraiment tut, mais pendant quelques secondes il fut convaincu que plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Il avait dit les mots… après ce serment, il ne pouvait plus reculer… Il ne pouvait plus s'enfuir… Sa nouvelle vie commençait véritablement aujourd'hui.

-Par la Sainte Magie, je vous déclare époux. _Maintenant_, vous pouvez embrasser votre mari.

Les yeux de Drago se fermèrent avant même que les lèvres de Potter ne se posent sur les siennes. L'une des mains du brun se saisit fermement de la sienne, alors que l'autre se glissait dans ses cheveux, tirant sa tête par en arrière. Potter n'ouvrit pas la bouche et ne le toucha pas davantage, pourtant Drago se sentit rougir en sentant quelque chose se transformer en lui. Il avait chaud… Ses bras se faufilèrent jusqu'à la nuque de l'ancien Griffondor et il s'obligea à ne pas devenir écarlate. Potter poussa un étrange petit bruit avant de se détacher de ses lèvres. Le regard qu'il posa sur lui le fit déglutir. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, la main de Potter se resserra autour de la sienne, et le brun l'entraina hors de la salle, ne lui permettant même pas de saluer qui que ce soit. Cela ne le dérangeait en rien. Il savait qu'il allait devoir les revoir après la cérémonie à la grande soirée. Une calèche les attendait à l'extérieur, et Drago s'empressa d'y monter, le cœur battant comme un oiseau en cage. Potter le suivit rapidement avant de se tourner vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Nous avons réussi.

Pour des raisons qu'il ne pouvait expliquer, Drago éclata brusquement de rire, se tenant même le ventre. Il avait réussi. Il avait réussi… Son père allait peut-être se mettre en colère pour son discours, mais il avait réussi. Il avait réussi pour une seule fois dans sa vie. Il ne s'était pas enfui. Il ne s'était pas mis à pleurer. Il avait réussi…

-Et moi aussi. Déclara le brun, le faisant relever la tête dans sa direction.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Murmura Drago.

-Moi aussi je veux devenir quelqu'un qui sera digne d'être à tes côtés.

Tout son qui aurait voulu sortir de la bouche du blond se bloqua alors. Il était convaincu qu'un nid de papillons venaient de s'installer dans son ventre et contemplaient y prendre une résidence permanente.

-Tu es… déjà digne de moi… Répliqua-t-il avec le peu de souffle qui lui restait.

Un étrange sourire se forma sur les lèvres d'Harry et il secoua doucement la tête.

-Si tu le dis… Et j'ai oublié de te signaler…

-Quoi encore?

-Que tu es absolument magnifique.

Est-ce que Potter avait l'intention de l'empêcher de respirer jusqu'à la fin de cette journée?

-Je… Peu importe.

Le brun laissa échapper un petit rire. Merlin… dans quoi s'était-il embarqué?

À suivre…


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette histoire prend en considération tous les livres d'Harry, hormis l'épilogue, et le fait qu'Hermione et Ron finissent ensemble.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer! C'est vraiment encourageant de savoir que les gens continuent à lire et à apprécier mes fics! Merci infiniment!

**Chapitre 15**

Drago mourrait d'envie de s'enfuir de cette fichue réception, mais il devinait aisément que son père ne lui pardonnerait certainement pas cela. Surtout après son petit discours. Le blond frissonna légèrement en se souvenant des doigts de son père qui s'enfonçaient dans son bras. Il avait eu son petit discours, le moins qu'il puisse faire était d'avoir une attitude aimable envers ses gens qui ne se gênaient pas pour lui envoyer des insultes à peine voilées. Combien de fois lui avait-on mentionné Ginevra Weasley? Allait-il vraiment devoir supporter d'entendre ce nom jusqu'à la fin de sa vie? Allait-il devoir être comparé à la grande, la magnifique, la très digne Ginevra Weasley? Pour être honnête, il se souvenait à peine de la rouquine. La sœur de Ronald Weasley. La petite-amie d'Harry Potter. Il connaissait ses titres, mais pas la véritable personne. Était-elle gentille, méchante, sévère? Il n'en savait rien. Enfin, selon ces personnes, elle était une véritable Sainte. L'unique amour d'Harry Potter. Et lui n'était… Un sourire amer se forma sur ses lèvres. Ces gens pensaient qu'il était une personne de substitution, mais il était moins que ça. Il était une œuvre de charité.

-Elle avait de superbes cheveux, la petite Weasley. Murmura nostalgiquement une sorcière dont il avait déjà oublié le nom. Et dès qu'elle rentrait dans une salle… Monsieur Potter ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder.

Elle lui jeta un regard éloquent avant de lui envoyer un immense sourire.

-Bien évidemment, il vous regarde de temps en temps mon cher.

Qu'elle aille se faire foutre avec sa parfaite Ginevra Weasley. Oui, il comprenait tout ce qu'elle disait. Oui… Ginevra Weasley était bien plus digne du Sauveur que lui ne le serait jamais.

-Et si vous travaillez dur pour être un homme digne de Potter, elle l'était déjà.

-Merlin tout puissant! Personne ne m'avait dit que Ginevra Weasley était un **homme** digne. S'exclama Zabini, les yeux pétillants.

Drago tourna légèrement la tête vers son associé qui envoyait un sourire étincelant à la vieille bique qui semblait sur le point de lui faire contempler le suicide. Celle-ci devint rouge pivoine tout en fusillant du regard le mulâtre.

-Elle était loin d'être un homme. Siffla-t-elle.

-Merci Seigneur, mes informations étaient bien vraies. C'est probablement l'alcool qui vous fait perdre votre éloquence légendaire, Madame Chandler. Est-ce donc l'excellente influence de votre mari adoré?

Zabini fit alors un léger signe de tête vers un vieil homme bedonnant qui riait bien trop fort. Madame Chandler tourna si rouge que Drago fut convaincu qu'elle ne tarderait pas à faire une crise cardiaque. Elle lui envoya un sourire crispé avant de disparaître en direction de son mari. Drago eut à peine le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Zabini se tournait vers lui, un sourcil levé.

-Si tu ne te défends pas, tu vas te faire dévorer. Avertit-il. Potter est peut-être le Sauveur du monde sorcier, mais il ne pourra pas te sauver d'eux. Après tout, il n'est même pas équipé pour se sauver lui-même dans ces situations.

Drago hocha faiblement la tête avant que le mulâtre ne le plante là. Il… Il n'avait aucune envie de se protéger de ces personnes. Ce qu'elles disaient n'avait aucune importance. Il n'était pas digne de Potter? Il le savait déjà. Il avait été un mangemort? Il le savait déjà. Sa famille profitait de la générosité de Potter? Il le savait déjà. Alors, qu'est-ce que ces personnes pouvaient bien lui dire qui pourrait lui faire de la peine? Il voulait simplement retourner chez lui et dormir. Il n'avait plus de chez lui. Un frisson glacial le parcourut et il fut tenté de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine si le regard de son père ne cessait de s'attarder sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas emmener la honte en semblant vulnérable. Son père ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Quelqu'un posa alors une main sur son épaule et il se tourna lentement afin de tomber dans les yeux émeraude de Potter. Un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres du brun et il se pencha vers lui afin de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

-Une heure et nous pourrons nous enfuir en courant tout en effectuant des petits pas de danse.

-Je t'ai déjà vu danser Potter, ce n'était pas un spectacle qui méritait des réjouissances.

Le sourire du brun s'agrandit et Drago se maudit silencieusement en sentant son cœur faire un étrange petit saut. Il venait de faire du sarcasme… Ce fut à son tour de sourire alors que Potter se détachait de lui tout en lui tendant galamment le bras.

-Tu vas devoir faire une prière rapide pour tes pieds, nous devons aller danser.

Drago déposa alors délicatement sa main contre le bras musclé tout en essayant de garder un air impassible. Encore une fois… encore une fois, tous ces regards allaient se poser sur lui et le comparer à Ginevra Weasley. Elle était belle comme une flamme et lui était… Son sourire disparut brusquement alors que Potter l'entrainait jusqu'à la piste de danse. Des mains puissantes de posèrent sur sa taille et Drago frissonna malgré lui. Potter était proche… si proche… Une chaleur incandescente s'échappait de lui. Il était le feu… comme les cheveux de cette femme dont il ne connaissait rien. De quoi pouvaient-ils bien avoir l'air? Lui blond, maigrichon et ridicule… et Potter… le Grand Potter. Le chevalier en armure blanche qui sauvait tout le monde sans la moindre hésitation.

-Tu es magnifique. Déclara soudainement Potter, le faisant sortir de sa torpeur.

-Tu me l'as déjà dit.

-Et tu ne me crois pas.

Le blond ne pouvait rien répondre, hormis le silence. Pourquoi croirait-il un tel mensonge? Il savait exactement à quoi il ressemblait? La beauté ne venait pas uniquement du visage. Elle venait de la vie… de la flamme qui brûlait à l'intérieur. Un joli visage vide… était-il vraiment joli? Pouvait-il émouvoir? Attiré? Hypnotisé? Non. il n'était…

-Ginny était Ginny… Tu es toi.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça?

-Les commentaires qu'ils t'ont faits… ils me les ont faits aussi.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu leur as répondu?

-Que j'avais choisi Ginny et que je t'avais aussi choisi, toi.

-Ça ne veut rien dire.

-Ça veut tout dire, au contraire.

Drago garda le silence alors que la musique commençait à se faire entendre. Potter se mit alors à bouger, ne semblant pas où mettre ses pieds et où son regard devait se poser. Il avait l'air ridicule, mais même en ayant l'air d'un idiot, il était si… Il n'allait pas laisser son cerveau partir dans une étrange direction. Il prit alors le visage de l'ancien Griffondor entre ses mains, l'obligeant à le regarder au lieu de fixer ses pieds.

-À quoi est-ce que tu penses? Murmura-t-il.

-Tout le monde me regarde… Je suis ridicule.

-Complètement.

Le brun posa un regard choqué sur lui, et Drago se demanda pendant quelques secondes s'il n'aurait pas dû parler plus gentiment. Il ne savait plus comment faire cela, et puis il n'avait jamais eu besoin de parler gentiment à Potter. La vérité dure et crue.

-Tu penses trop, et nous savons tous que penser n'est pas ton fort.

-Je meurs de rire… à l'intérieur.

-Lorsque tu joues au Quidditch, tu es incroyablement gracieux.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose.

-Tu bouges ton corps comme tu le veux. Tu suis le rythme.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

-Suis le rythme.

Il enroula alors fermement ses bras autour de la nuque du brun et rapprocha son corps du sien, obligeant ainsi Potter à être plus proche de lui. Un rougissement désagréable se forma sur ses joues alors que les mains du brun se crispaient sur ses hanches. Allait-il le repousser? Refusait-il de se laisser aller avec lui?

-Suivre le rythme… Répéta doucement le brun.

-Oui.

Le corps du brun se détendit alors contre le sien, et Drago fut soulagé en voyant qu'il bougeait avec un peu plus de grâce. Potter ne serait jamais un danseur professionnel, mais au moins il ne semblait pas être aussi raide qu'un piquet. Les autres invités se joignirent alors à eux et le corps de Potter se détendit encore plus. Drago fit une rapide prière pour qu'il ne s'endorme pas sur lui. Il n'était nullement prêt à supporter son poids.

-Tu es magnifique, Malfoy.

-Potter… tu deviens lassant à la fin.

-J'ignore combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire pour que tu me prennes au sérieux.

-Potter, tu es très séduisant.

Le brun tourna un regard sceptique dans sa direction avant de grimacer.

-Tu te moques de moi. Se plaignit-il.

-Occupe-toi de ta confiance en toi, je m'occuperai de la mienne.

-Très bien. Je suis sexy et je le sais.

Drago haussa un sourcil alors que Potter lui envoyait un sourire amusé.

-À toi, maintenant.

-Potter…

-Harry.

-Tu me donnes mal à la tête. Je n'aime pas avoir mal à la tête.

-Super! Nous avons établi que tu n'es pas masochiste. Devrais-je savoir autre chose?

Le sourire en coin du brun semblait vouloir l'énerver… Il n'était jamais énervé. Enfin plus maintenant. Mais, Potter semblait décidé à vouloir lui faire perdre tous ses moyens.

-J'aime les hommes sauvages au lit. Répondit-il sarcastiquement.

Les yeux émeraude s'écarquillèrent alors que Drago se sentait devenir aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Il ne venait pas réellement de dire ça… Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait ouvert sa bouche pour dire une chose pareille. Potter secoua alors doucement la tête avant de lui tapoter le bout du nez.

-Crétin.

Drago ne savait pas quoi penser face à cette réplique.

()

Ron regardait avec un étrange sentiment son meilleur ami entrain de danser avec Drago Malfoy. Bizarre n'était pas le mot qui convenait pour parler de cette relation. Bizarre était un mot bien trop gentil et tendre pour parler du cerveau complètement déjanté d'Harry. Et il ne pouvait rien faire, hormis essayer de le regarder avant que sa connerie monumentale ne lui retombe dessus. Bordel de merde… Ne savait-il pas que les Serpentards étaient des ennuis à l'état pur? Un doigt lui tapota légèrement le bras et il se tourna contre sa volonté en direction de Blaise Zabini qui lui lança un sourire étincelant.

-Weasley! Je suis heureux de te voir! J'ai ouvert un magasin sur le chemin de traverse, j'espère que tu viendras me rendre visite! Un auror tel que toi…

-Je n'achète pas de trucs inutiles, désolé. Répliqua d'emblée le roux.

Le sourire du mulâtre ne changea pas du tout alors qu'il penchait la tête sur le côté.

-Moi aussi, je n'aime pas les trucs inutiles. Approuva-t-il. Je devrais me débarrasser de ces trucs, n'es-tu pas d'accord?

-Ouais.

Il se serait volontiers enfui en courant, mais le visage de Zabini ne lui disait rien de bon.

-Comme certaines photos qui ne me servent à rien… Je devrais m'en débarrasser et les envoyer aux médias non?

-De quelles photos tu parles?

-Je ne sais pas… Pourquoi pas celles de Ronald Weasley embrassant passionnément un homme?

Ron était convaincu qu'il était possible de mourir en s'étouffant avec sa propre salive.

À suivre…


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette histoire prend en considération tous les livres d'Harry, hormis l'épilogue, et le fait qu'Hermione et Ron finissent ensemble.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer! C'est vraiment encourageant de savoir que les gens continuent à lire et à apprécier mes fics! Merci infiniment!

**Chapitre 16**

Drago s'obligea à ne pas afficher la moindre expression alors que la main de son père se refermait sur la sienne, l'entrainant loin de la foule. Pour une fois, il aurait préféré entendre une énième ode dédiée à Ginevra Weasley plutôt que de devoir écouter son père. Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser tranquille une seule journée? Le laisser tranquille? Était-il complètement idiot? Son père ne le laisserait jamais tranquille. Il faisait partie de lui. Était-il son cœur? Son cerveau? Ses reins? Sa colonne vertébrale? Peu importe ce qu'il était, il ne pourrait jamais disparaître de sa vie. Les yeux clairs se posèrent durement sur lui alors que la main se resserrait autour de son bras.

-Joli discours. Déclara-t-il d'emblée.

-Je… Ce n'est pas que ton discours n'était pas adéquat Père… C'était…

-Quoi donc, Drago?

S'ils s'étaient trouvés chez eux, Drago aurait pu compter les secondes en attendant qu'une claque ne s'abatte sur sa joue. Il pouvait le deviner par la fureur qui se baladait librement sur les traits de son père. Une fureur qui l'aurait, autrefois, fait trembler de l'extérieur, mais à laquelle il était si habitué… Trop habitué… Après la claque, son père le laissait tranquille. S'il répliquait, s'il essayait de s'expliquer, s'il suppliait ou pleurait, cela ne faisait que le mettre plus en colère. Mieux valait rester calme.

-Je l'ai oublié.

-Tu l'as… oublié?

Il n'oserait pas le frapper alors qu'il y avait autant de témoins. Au pire des cas, il pouvait trouver un fond de teint pour cacher la marque. Avec le temps, il avait appris à toujours en garder sur lui. Il hocha faiblement la tête, attendant calmement la réaction de son père. Avec difficulté, celui-ci reprit son calme, se contentant de serrer son bras à lui couper la circulation sanguine.

-Ne fais plus d'erreur aussi stupide. Siffla-t-il. Surtout pas cette nuit.

-Oui, père.

-Je suppose que tu sais comment donner du plaisir?

Les yeux de Drago s'arrondirent légèrement et son père sembla remarquer sa soudaine émotion. Donner du plaisir? Il ne savait pas comment faire ça. Et puis, Potter ne voulait pas coucher avec lui. Il le lui avait déjà offert et il n'avait rien fait. Il n'y avait aucune nécessité à ce qu'il sache donner du plaisir.

-Pensais-tu que de te coucher sur le dos en ouvrant les jambes allait rendre Potter heureux?

-Non…

-Tu n'as pas fait la moindre recherche sur le sujet? Demanda son père d'une voix dangereusement basse.

-Je… Je n'ai pas pensé…

-Quoi? Imaginais-tu que Potter t'avait épousé pour ton sens de la répartie exceptionnelle et tes qualités inexistantes?

Son père se saisit alors de son menton, l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Il t'a épousé parce que tu as un beau visage et des longues jambes. Remercie la génétique et non ta personnalité.

Son père lui embrassa alors tendrement le front, et il dut se laisser faire malgré la bile amère qui lui montait à la gorge.

-Réussis cette mission, Drago. Même une personne comme toi ne peut pas échouer une mission aussi facile.

Lucius Malfoy lança alors un sourire charmeur derrière lui et le planta là sans une seule autre parole. D'accord… D'accord… Potter ne voulait pas… Potter ne pouvait pas… Il lui avait dit qu'il était magnifique, mais c'était sans désir sexuelle, pas vrai? Il ne l'avait pas épousé pour ça, n'est-ce pas? Il n'oserait jamais. Il ne ferait jamais… Drago ferma péniblement les yeux, essayant de retrouver sa contenance. Même si Potter décidait de le baiser, il n'y pouvait rien. Cela ne changerait rien en lui. De toute façon, sans Potter que deviendrait sa famille? L'honneur de la famille Malfoy? La Manoir Malfoy? Tout disparaitrait. Alors, si ouvrir les jambes pouvait changer tout cela… Il avait la nausée…

-Qu'est-ce que le méchant Monsieur t'a dit? Demanda soudainement Albus, le faisant violemment sortir de ses pensées.

-Il n'est pas _méchant_. C'est mon père.

-Il avait l'air méchant.

Drago redressa la tête, tout en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur de sa destinée. Il savait déjà ce qu'il allait lui arriver après que Potter l'ait acheté. Une maison pour du sexe. C'était bien plus plausible que la charité du Sauveur. Une minuscule main se posa sur la sienne, et il baissa les yeux vers ceux d'Albus.

-Il t'a rendu triste. Tu es supposé être content. Tu fais partie de notre famille, maintenant.

-Si tu le dis.

Il ne savait pas comment parler à Albus, et pour l'instant il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir une discussion avec lui. Il voulait simplement que cette nuit de noce soit terminée pour qu'il puisse oublier à jamais cette nuit. Ensuite… si Potter voulait recommencer… Ses yeux se fermèrent douloureusement. Il n'avait qu'à le supporter, voilà tout. Il était le prix à payer pour garder l'honneur de sa famille. Il pouvait faire ça. Au moins, ça. Juste ça… Albus poussa un grand soupir avant de l'entrainer jusqu'au milieu de la salle où tout le monde papotait joyeusement. Il avait mal à la tête juste à les écouter. Il voulait simplement… Quelqu'un posa une main vigoureusement sur la tête d'Albus, faisant rire de joie le petit garçon. Drago leva lentement ses yeux en direction de Potter qui le fixait avec amusement.

-Merlin tout puissant… Est-ce que tu vas mourir avant que cette soirée ne soit terminée?

-Peu importe.

Quelque chose dans son ton fit perdre son sourire à Potter et Albus disparut brusquement de là, semblant sentir que le Sauveur souhaitait lui parler. Drago fronça les sourcils avant même que le brun ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

-Allons-y.

-Allons où? Demanda froidement Drago.

-Nous sommes des jeunes mariés, fous amoureux. Cette soirée est terminée et nous voulons un peu de temps libre.

-Pardon?

Avant qu'il ne puisse demander plus d'explications, Potter le souleva brusquement dans ses bras et il ne put que s'accrocher stupidement à sa nuque, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Devait-il se sentir offensé par le geste du brun? Quelle bonne blague… Potter allait le toucher bien plus intimement cette nuit, et lui parlait déjà d'offense? Pouvait-il avoir l'air encore plus vierge? Potter grimpa une à une les marches qui menaient à la sortie de la salle, avant de se tourner vers tous les invités qui les regardaient comme s'ils avaient perdu la raison.

-Mon mari est épuisé, et je souhaite profiter de ma nuit de noces avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Comme un idiot, Drago se sentit devenir aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse alors que Potter sortait de la salle. Le blond s'attendait à ce qu'il le dépose au sol, mais le brun se contenta de continuer à marcher en direction de l'ascenseur qui allait les mener jusqu'à leur chambre d'hôtel. Quel idiot… Pourquoi avait-il décidé de louer une suite dans le même hôtel que sa réception? S'il n'avait pas fait ça… Quoi? Qu'est-ce que cela lui aurait fait hormis, lui donner quelques minutes de plus? Il savait déjà ce qui allait lui arriver. Potter se décida à le redéposer sur ses pieds lorsqu'ils furent arrivés dans l'ascenseur. Un lourd silence s'abattit sur eux. Et Drago aurait tout donné pour pouvoir reprendre son calme. Donner du plaisir… Donner du plaisir… Et comment était-il sensé faire ça exactement? Il ne s'était pas masturbé depuis des siècles, et il n'avait jamais eu aucune expérience avec quiconque! La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, et Potter s'empressa d'en sortir, l'obligeant à le suivre jusqu'à la chambre d'hôtel. Il vit le brun ouvrir la porte de la chambre et il se décida à passer à l'action avant que cela ne soit encore plus pénible. Son père le lui avait bien dit que d'attendre patiemment que Potter prenne le contrôle ne serait pas suffisant. Être passif ne lui servirait à rien dans cette situation.

-Drago… Je ne sais…

Il enlaça brusquement le brun et plaqua voluptueusement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Que devait-il faire? Comment devait-il bouger ses lèvres? Était-il sensé se frotter contre le brun? Était-il sensé l'entrainer jusqu'au lit? Que devait-il faire? Il ne savait pas quoi faire? Les mains de Potter se faufilèrent jusqu'à sa chevelure, lui tirant légèrement la tête vers l'arrière. Le Sauveur enleva lentement ses lèvres des siennes, ses yeux le fixant durement.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça?

-Je… Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux? N'est-ce pas pour ça que tu m'as acheté?

**-Bordel** Drago! Nous en avons déjà parlé! Je voulais te sauver, ok? Pas te violer? Pas te transformer en esclave sexuel! Te sauver!

-Qui t'a dit que j'avais besoin de ton aide? S'étouffa le blond.

-Laisse-moi réfléchir… Peut-être le fait que ton père était prêt à te donner comme une offrande à la première personne qui pouvait l'aider à garder son foutu manoir!

Les mains de Potter se crispèrent dans ses cheveux, lui montrant une rage qu'il n'était nullement prêt à affronter. Si Potter avait voulu le baiser, cela aurait pu avoir plus de sens. Mais, le sauver? Le sauver, pourquoi? Parce qu'il avait du _potentiel_? Du potentiel en quoi? Rendre la vie infernale à ceux qui étaient plus faibles que lui? Était-ce cela son don? Ce qui l'avait fait être sauvé?

-Je ne veux pas ravoir cette conversation avec toi jusqu'à la fin de ce mariage. Murmura Potter. Je veux…

-Oui, Potter! Quelle bonne idée! Dis-moi ce que tu veux de moi pour que je puisse enfin comprendre comment ton cerveau fonctionne!?

Une lueur de pure rage s'alluma dans le regard de Potter avant qu'il ne pose sauvagement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Drago ignorait s'il était sensé être offensé ou bien s'il devait accepter son sort, mais il ne pouvait ignorer ce feu qui semblait partir de son ventre et se répandait dans chaque cellule de son corps. La langue humide du brun se faufila à l'intérieur de sa bouche, le faisant accrocher désespérément la veste de Potter. Soudainement, les lèvres du brun se dégagèrent des siennes et son regard de feu se posa sur lui.

-Est-ce que ça rendrait les choses plus faciles si je te baisais? Parce que, crois-moi, il ne faudra pas un sort pour me convaincre de te toucher toute la nuit.

La respiration de Drago s'accéléra davantage et il ignorait s'il avait envie de reculer ou d'avancer. Est-ce que cela rendrait vraiment les choses plus faciles?

-Mais, ce n'est pas ce que moi, je veux qui a de l'importance, mais bien ce que toi, tu désires!

Les yeux de Drago s'agrandirent alors que Potter semblait se retenir pour ne pas le secouer.

-Je t'ai épousé pour que tu puisses enfin devenir qui tu veux devenir! Je t'ai épousé pour que tu aies la chance d'avoir un avenir! Je t'ai épousé parce que l'idée que tu sois vendu comme une chose à quelqu'un me donne l'envie d'étrangler ton père! Alors si te baiser te permet d'avoir la paix de l'esprit et t'aide à t'adapter à cette foutue situation, je le ferai! Mais, c'est toi qui décide, pas moi. C'est ta décision. _Tu ne seras pas une victime dans cette relation, Drago Malfoy_.

À suivre…


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette histoire prend en considération tous les livres d'Harry, hormis l'épilogue, et le fait qu'Hermione et Ron finissent ensemble.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer! C'est vraiment encourageant de savoir que les gens continuent à lire et à apprécier mes fics! Merci infiniment!

**Chapitre 17**

Drago ignorait ce qu'il était censé dire à Potter. Il ne serait plus une victime? Il n'avait jamais été une victime. Le bourreau, oui, mais une victime... Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, essayant d'éviter les yeux émeraude. Il ne s'agissait pas de victime ou de bourreau, il s'agissait simplement de remplir sa part du marché. Potter l'avait acheté pour une raison. Potter voulait de lui pour une raison... N'était-ce pas normal qu'il paie? Les mains du brun se crispèrent sur ses épaules, et il s'obligea à relever la tête dans sa direction.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire Drago... Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour que tu me fasses confiance.

Il n'y avait rien à faire. Il ne faisait confiance à personne. Bordel! Il ne se faisait même pas confiance à lui-même, comment pouvait-il croire en une autre personne? Une personne qui l'avait vu dans ses moments les plus indignes... Une personne qui était censé le mépriser et le haïr... Comment pouvait-il lui faire confiance exactement?

- Si tu veux que nous couchions ensembles... Je le ferai. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour que tu te sentes à l'aise dans cette relation.

- Pourquoi?

- Pourquoi quoi?

Le blond dut se retenir pour ne pas se mettre à hurler. Comment Potter pouvait-il le fixer de cette façon? Comme s'il ne comprenait pas du tout son raisonnement, mais qu'il essayait de l'accommoder du mieux qu'il pouvait afin de ne pas blesser ses sentiments. C'était pourtant si simple à comprendre... Tellement simple! Personne ne donnait quelque chose gratuitement voilà tout. Personne n'était aussi gentil ou aussi pur. Potter n'était pas pur. Potter était peut-être un chevalier en armure blanche, mais de là à tout abandonner pour le sauver... Risquer qu'il blesse ses enfants, qu'il lui vole sa fortune, qu'il le trahisse ou l'humilie... Accepter tout cela sans rien espérer en retour? Impossible. Inconcevable. Son père avait raison. Potter ne l'avait pas épousé pour sa personnalité ou son sens de l'humour. Et il ne possédait rien... rien de valeur... hormis, son corps. N'était-ce donc pas logique que Potter l'ait épousé pour cela?

- Je t'ai épousé pour que tu aies un futur. C'est tout, Merlin tout puissant! Est-ce que tout le monde doit avoir un motif pervers derrière chaque bonne action?

- Oui. Répondit froidement Drago. Je ne t'ai pas vu marier d'autres ex-mangemorts.

Drago s'attendait à voir une lueur d'irritation apparaître dans les yeux de Potter. Seigneur... Était-il entrain de tout gâcher? Est-ce que Potter allait faire annuler leur mariage? Est-ce qu'il était entrain de faire échouer le plan de son père en ouvrant autant sa bouche? Un frisson glacial le traversa et il fut tenté de reculer d'un pas. Il ne pouvait pas échouer cette mission. Son père ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Comment aurait-il pu lui pardonner? Il avait été incapable d'être un bon mangemort, un bon élève, un bon fils... À quoi servait-il exactement?

- Je suis désolé. Finit par ajouter le blond en baissant la tête. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de te dire...

- Arrête avec ta performance de fausse modestie. Le coupa férocement l'ancien Griffondor. Je comprends, ok? Je comprends que tu ne comprennes rien de mes actions. Même moi je n'y comprends rien!

Le brun le relâcha alors brusquement et passa une main agitée dans sa chevelure foncée. Drago ne put que cligner stupidement des paupières alors que Potter se mettait à faire les cent pas dans leur suite. Potter avait décidé de le sauver pour des raisons que même lui ne comprenait pas. Pour une raison étrange, cette explication le fit sentir plus à son aise. Si Potter ne comprenait pas, cela voulait dire que ce mariage était illogique. Il était donc normal qu'il n'y comprenne rien du tout. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une épreuve pour le tester ou jouer avec sa tête. Il s'agissait simplement... d'un acte illogique.

- Tu n'y comprends rien. Répéta lentement le blond.

- Ouais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai accepté le marché de ton père. Je sais juste que je m'inquiétais pour toi. Je m'inquiétais de ce que ton père pouvait te faire subir pour garder une foutue maison.

- Ça ne te regarde en rien.

Potter poussa un soupir d'exaspération tout en continuant à faire les cent pas.

- Je le sais déjà! S'énerva le Survivant. Je sais déjà que ta vie ne me regarde en rien, que les douleurs que tu ressens ne devraient pas m'affecter, mais...

Drago n'était pas convaincu qu'il désirait entendre la suite. Potter avait décidé de le sauver parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui? Ridicule. Il ne le connaissait même pas. Ils n'avaient jamais été amis. Ils avaient plutôt été des fichus ennemis! Alors pourquoi s'inquiéter pour lui? Pourquoi ressentir une chose pareille à son égard? Son cœur battait à la chamade, et il pouvait sentir un rougissement désagréable s'étendre sur ses joues. Potter s'était inquiété pour lui, alors qu'il ne le connaissait pas.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu en as… quelque chose à faire de moi? J'ai essayé, du mieux que je pouvais, de faire de ta vie un véritable enfer.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai agi de façon aussi irrationnelle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne supporte pas l'idée que ton père t'utilise.

Reculer ou avancer? S'enfuir ou accepter? Drago avait envie de trembler, mais tout son corps semblait figé. Potter tenait à lui ou quoi? Cette idée était si ridicule qu'il avait envie de rire, mais aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. Potter ne voulait pas qu'il souffre. Lui. Drago Malfoy… Un ancien mangemort qui avait essayé de tuer Dumbledore. Un ancien mangemort qui avait permis à Greyback de pénétrer dans l'école et de faire du mal… Alors pourquoi? Qu'avait-il donc de si spécial pour que le Sauveur veuille l'aider?

- Potter… Tu ne peux pas tenir à moi.

- Je n'en avais rien à faire de toi, je ne t'aurais pas épousé. Je n'aurais pas épousé un autre mangemort. Seulement toi.

- Parce que j'ai de longues jambes?

Il s'agissait d'une simple pique, mais à sa grande surprise, le brun baissa les yeux, regardant longuement ses jambes. Drago ne put s'empêcher de déglutir avec peine lorsque ce regard remonta jusqu'au sien.

- Je ne nierai pas le fait que tes jambes sont superbes, mais elles ne me regardent en rien. Sauf si tu le désires.

Cette phrase le coupa efficacement dans élan et, cette fois-ci, il recula d'un pas. Coucher avec Potter afin de repayer la dette qu'il avait envers lui… Cela rendrait les choses bien plus logiques. Il n'aurait plus aucune raison de se sentir mal. Potter serait réduit à un type qui l'avait utilisé. Comme tout le monde utilisait tout le monde. Le blond se résigna alors à s'approcher de Potter et posa délicatement ses mains sur ses joues. Il savait qu'il tremblait légèrement alors que les yeux émeraude s'assombrissaient.

- Malfoy… Commença Potter.

- Tais-toi.

Ses lèvres s'installèrent alors sur celles de l'ancien Griffondor et il ferma les yeux. La bouche de Potter semblait figé contre lui, ne faisant aucun mouvement. Quoi? Allait-il devoir faire tout le travail? Ses mains se faufilèrent alors jusqu'à la chevelure de jais et il s'agrippa à celle-ci comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée de secours. Ce baiser n'était pas comme les autres. Il semblait si froid et impersonnel… Seigneur…. Potter n'avait-il donc aucune attirance pour lui? Il détacha alors son corps de celui du brun et attendit que celui-ci le regarde droit dans les yeux.

- Je croyais que tu… Souffla Drago. Je ne pensais pas que ça serait une aussi grosse corvée pour toi… J'essaye juste de ne pas… de ne pas avoir de dette envers toi…

Pouvait-il avoir l'air encore moins pathétique? Est-ce que son ancien lui-même était aussi ridicule? Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il ne se souvenait même pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait embrassé quelqu'un, hormis Potter. Il devait avoir l'air si risible… essayant de séduire le grand Sauveur uniquement pour ne pas avoir de dette.

- Si je ne te plais pas… je…

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Son père n'avait cessé de lui répéter que son visage était sa seule qualité. N'était-il pas attirant aux yeux des autres? Ou bien Potter le voyait-il vraiment? Avec sa silhouette trop maigre et ses yeux trop grands? Il ne savait pas comment rembourser Potter, sauf en couchant avec lui. Il ne savait rien faire. Il ne savait pas comment se rendre utile. Auparavant… auparavant, il aurait pu donner plus… mais, maintenant…. Il ne savait même plus comment parler aux personnes autour de lui? Il ne savait plus où se mettre. Il ne savait plus comment agir. Il ne savait plus… Les mains de Potter s'agrippèrent soudainement à son visage, l'obligeant à relever la tête dans sa direction. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, les lèvres rugueuses se posèrent rageusement sur les siennes alors que la langue humide plongeait dans sa bouche. Il ne put qu'ouvrir stupidement les lèvres alors que ses mains s'agrippaient à la veste du brun. Les bras de Potter s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, le ramenant contre son corps.

- Est-ce que tu veux que je te baise? Demanda Potter d'une voix haletante.

- Je…

- C'est toi qui décides. **C'est ta décision**.

Potter semblait en colère ou bien était-ce autre chose? Comment pouvait-il deviner ce que l'ancien Griffondor ressentait lorsqu'il ne pouvait même pas savoir ce que lui-même ressentait… Un étrange feu semblait brûler dans son ventre, empêchant ses pensés d'être cohérentes à l'intérieur de sa tête. Pourquoi faisait-il ça? Pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas? Était-il censé aimer le contact de Potter contre ses lèvres? Était-il censé donner du plaisir ou recevoir du plaisir?

- **Choisis**! Ordonna Potter. Dans ce foutu mariage, tu n'es pas une victime! Tu es ton propre maître, alors tu as intérêt à assumer ta putain de décision!

Drago enfonça durement ses ongles dans la veste de Potter, fixant le brun sans véritablement le voir. Pourquoi Potter ne pouvait-il pas choisir pour lui? Pourquoi devait-il l'obliger à prendre une décision? Pourquoi ne faisait-il pas ce qu'il désirait? Le repousser… ou ne pas le repousser…

- Est-ce que tu veux coucher avec moi? Demanda faiblement Drago.

- Ce n'est pas important ce que je…

- Oui! Ça l'est! Je veux savoir si tu me désires ou non!

Il voulait savoir s'il était entrain de se rendre complètement ridicule et s'il imaginait l'attirance que Potter ressentait pour son corps. Une part de lui était convaincu qu'il devait être entrain d'halluciner. Comment Potter pouvait-il le désirer? Il s'agissait du Sauveur… Mais, il était aussi un humain. Un humain pouvait avoir du désir pour n'importe qui… même pour un ancien mangemort.

- Est-ce que **tu** me désires? Répliqua férocement Potter.

- Quoi?

- Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais être le seul à répondre à tes questions? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'offres à moi uniquement pour payer une dette? Une dette imaginaire, je dois le préciser. Je n'ai jamais rien fait pour te donner l'impression que tu me devais quelque chose et pourtant… _**Regarde-nous**_!

Drago plissa alors les yeux alors que Potter éclatait de rire. Sauf que ce rire n'avait rien de joyeux ni d'enchanteur. Il semblait plutôt rire de l'absurdité d'une situation qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler. C'était lui qui les avait mis dans ce pétrin et il osait rire de cette façon! Drago poussa soudainement le brun, pris d'une folie passagère. Celui-ci tomba lourdement sur le lit, les yeux écarquillés et le rire terminé. Drago s'installa alors à califourchon sur les hanches de Potter et se saisit de son visage à deux mains.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Cracha-t-il. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un chevalier en armure. Je ne suis pas une princesse. Je peux me débrouiller tout seul.

- Malfoy…

- Si tu ne serais pas apparu dans ma vie, j'aurais survécu, d'accord? Je survis tout seul, comme un grand, depuis des années.

- Malfoy…

- Mon père a toujours été difficile, mais il n'est pas insensible. Il ne m'aurait pas donné en mariage à un enfoiré qui m'aurait violé et battu. Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, mon père m'aime. Je l'ai déçu… Je l'ai humilié… Il a de la difficulté à me le pardonner, _**mais il m'aime**_.

Ses doigts se crispèrent contre la peau de Potter qui le fixait avec des yeux ronds.

- J'aurais survécu sans toi, et maintenant ma vie est compliquée. Très compliquée. Je n'aime pas te devoir quelque chose, parce qu'oui… notre mariage a aidé ma famille. Grâce à ce mariage, mon père a gardé notre maison et il va probablement retrouver un certain pouvoir. Alors oui, je l'admets, je te dois quelque chose. Je paye toujours mes dettes.

Ses lèvres s'approchèrent alors du brun et il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

- Alors… je me répète Potter… Que veux-tu de moi?

()

Ron n'arrivait pas à dormir… Comment aurait-il pu fermer les yeux alors que la menace de Zabini continuait à tournoyer dans sa tête. Il s'agissait d'un accident… d'un foutu accident… Il avait cru que ce type était une fille, bon sang! Ce n'était que lorsqu'il l'avait déshabillé qu'il avait réalisé qu'il s'agissait d'un homme! Certes, il aurait pu arrêter à ce moment là, mais il ne pensait plus avec la bonne tête. Sans oublier l'alcool qui se promenait sans problème dans son sang… Comment cet enfoiré avait-il trouvé cette photo? Il n'était pas riche! Lui faire du chantage ne servait à rien! Mais, il devait retrouver ses photos et les détruire… Une erreur aussi insignifiante ne pouvait pas apparaître dans les journaux. Il ne voulait pas avoir à commenter ce scandale… Il avait mal à la tête… Foutu Zabini de merde…

À suivre…


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette histoire prend en considération tous les livres d'Harry, hormis l'épilogue, et le fait qu'Hermione et Ron finissent ensemble.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer! C'est vraiment encourageant de savoir que les gens continuent à lire et à apprécier mes fics! Merci infiniment!

**Chapitre 18**

Drago regardait fixement Potter, espérant ainsi ne pas manquer une seule seconde de l'émotion qui traverserait son regard. Peut-être aurait-il enfin les réponses qu'il espérait avoir. Il pouvait comprendre, après s'être obstinément mis dans la tête du brun, que celui-ci désire l'aider, mais cela n'expliquait pas du tout les raisons pour lesquelles il était allé aussi loin. Il ne voulait rien de lui, et c'était ce qui était le plus difficile à comprendre. Était-il censé accepter cette information sans même cligner des yeux. Il aurait pu comprendre si Potter et lui avaient été les meilleurs amis du monde. Potter était ainsi fait, il n'abandonnerait jamais un ami dans le besoin, mais lui… pour lui? Il n'était qu'un ancien mangemort qui avait été incapable de faire une chose correctement. Il n'était pas devenu un espion comme Rogue, et il n'était pas resté fidèle à la cause comme son père. Non, il était simplement un idiot incapable de prendre la moindre décision. Pourquoi vouloir le sauver au risque de l'emmener dans sa maison? Marier quelqu'un n'était pas quelque chose de facile à détruire dans le monde magique. Comment Potter comptait-il divorcer? Lui n'y perdait rien, mais Potter…

- Je n'avais pas besoin de toi, Potter. Poursuivit-il d'une voix éteinte. Je survivais parfaitement sans toi, et maintenant que tu es là… ma vie est imprévisible. Je déteste les surprises.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui ordonnant de tuer Dumbledore avait été une surprise. Son père lui donnant une gifle avait été une surprise. Il ne supportait pas de ne pas savoir. Comprendre lui permettait de contrôler son environnement. Il savait déjà qu'il ne pouvait pas tout contrôler, mais au moins… avant que Potter vienne tout gâcher… Avant que son père ne vienne tout gâcher avec sa proposition.

- Je suis vraiment désolé.

Le blond releva violemment la tête, et il eut à peine le temps de voir Potter détourner les yeux, visiblement ébranlé par cette conversation.

- C'est fou… Dès que j'essaye de faire quelque chose de bien, ça ne fonctionne jamais.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles Potter? Tu as accomplis…

- Ouais, j'ai vaincu Voldemort, et après?

Cette parole pleine d'acidité fit refermer la bouche à Drago plus efficacement qu'un sort. Que savait-il de l'homme qu'il venait d'épouser? Absolument rien. Il se souvenait de Potter à Poudlard, et il avait naïvement cru qu'il était resté le même… mais ce n'était pas le cas. Son père avait raison, il avait autant d'esprit d'analyse qu'un chat de gouttière. Il était incapable de voir ce qui se déroulait sous son nez. Il était incapable d'aider qui que ce soit. Il était même incapable de s'aider lui-même. S'il avait été intelligent, il aurait simplement accepté l'aide de Potter, et si l'ancien Griffondor avait eu un plan en réserve, il l'aurait accepté sans trop rechigner et lui aurait donné ce qu'il désirait. N'était-ce pas ainsi que les gens survivaient? Au lieu de ça, il attaquait Potter, essayait de l'obliger à coucher avec lui et gâchait le plan si soigneusement orchestré de son père. Était-il vraiment un Serpentard ou bien était-il un crétin?

- C'est comme si… Bordel… J'essaye d'aider Teddy, et maintenant regarde la situation? J'essaye de t'aider… J'ai essayé d'aider Ginny. Je suis incapable de faire la bonne chose de toute évidence.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça? Souffla Drago. Ce n'est pas vrai…

- Malgré le fait que je veux agir de manière altruiste, la situation est toujours à mon avantage.

Un rire nerveux s'échappa de la gorge du brun avant qu'il ne passe une main énervée sur son visage. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il voulait? Que Potter lui dise la vérité? Une part de lui disait clairement que "non". Non, il ne voulait pas la vérité. Pas de cette façon. Pas quand Potter semblait se détester avec autant de force.

- J'ai avancé le mariage parce qu'une personne, ou un groupe, essaye d'imiter Voldemort et que je ne voulais pas que quiconque au Ministère te soupçonne.

Drago cligna lentement des yeux en pensant qu'une personne était assez idiote pour essayer de faire comme Voldemort. Pourquoi faire une chose pareille? N'y avait-il pas eu assez de morts et de cruauté? Est-ce que tout cela ne pouvait pas suffire? Un frisson le traversa en pensant à son père. Non. Celui-ci n'était pas assez idiot pour rentrer dans ce groupe. Il avait eu sa leçon et il était lié à Harry Potter. Il ne voulait certainement pas perdre le pouvoir qu'il venait d'obtenir.

- C'est altruiste, Potter. Murmura Drago.

- Non. Ça me rendait heureux.

- Quoi? Qu'un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres apparaisse?

- De me marier avec toi aussi vite.

Le cœur de Drago bondit sauvagement dans sa poitrine et il faillit faire un pas en arrière, mais se retint de justesse. Il devait y avoir une raison logique à tout cela. Une raison qui ne ferait pas passer Potter pour un Saint. Il avait été heureux à l'idée de l'épouser?

- Je pourrais te dire que c'est pour te sauver. Pour t'enlever des griffes de ton père… mais, ce n'est pas entièrement vrai. Est-ce que tu veux vraiment savoir la vérité Malfoy? Parce qu'après ça, nous ne pourrons jamais revenir en arrière.

Il aurait dû sauter sur l'occasion d'entendre la vérité. Il aurait dû hocher vigoureusement la tête. Que Potter arrête de lui mentir pour une fois en lui faisant croire qu'il faisait tout cela pour son bien! Pourtant… pourtant… son cœur semblait refuser catégoriquement de ralentir, et il pouvait même sentir un rougissement désagréable s'étendre sur ses joues. Cette fois-ci, il recula d'un pas, et les yeux de Potter s'assombrirent dangereusement.

- Je… Juste dis-moi ce qui se passe Potter.

Il espérait vraiment que sa voix était aussi neutre et impassible qu'il le voulait. Potter hocha sèchement la tête.

- Tu te souviens du procès de ta famille? Après la guerre?

Comment aurait-il pu oublier une chose pareille? Il se contenta d'hocher la tête, regardant Potter et ignorant son cœur.

- Ton père avait été condamné au baiser du détraqueur, et ta mère et toi deviez aller à Azkaban pour le restant de vos jours. C'était ce que le jury avait décidé.

Un frisson glacial traversa chaque partie de son corps, et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas se mettre à trembler. Il avait toujours trouvé étrange que son père n'ait pas eu un châtiment plus sévère. Ne plus avoir de magie était horrible, mais… ne plus avoir d'âme était mille fois pire. Et son père avait été l'un des bras droits du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- J'ai demandé au jury de me dire votre verdict avant de l'annoncer publiquement. En apprenant que ta mère et toi alliez à Azkaban, je m'y suis opposé bien évidemment. Ta mère m'avait sauvé la vie et tu n'étais qu'un adolescent… Tu n'avais pas choisi ce destin. C'était normal que je te défende.

Drago n'était pas si sur que c'était normal que Potter le défende. Mais, il pouvait comprendre sa logique. Après tout, il avait assisté à cette nuit où il avait été incapable de faire le moindre mal à Dumbledore. Malgré toutes les conséquences qui tomberaient sur lui s'il n'y arrivait pas.

- Le moment où j'ai su qu'il y avait un problème… c'est quand je me suis mis à plaider pour que ton père ne reçoive pas le baiser du détraqueur.

- Pourquoi… Murmura Drago. Pourquoi avoir fait ça?

Potter se mit alors à faire les cent pas tout en se passant une main brusque dans les cheveux. Drago ne pouvait que le fixer, complément tétanisé.

- Parce que je pensais à toi. Je n'arrêtais pas de me dire "Comment Malfoy va réagir si son père perd son âme? N'a-t-il pas déjà assez souffert?" Et ces foutues pensées n'arrêtaient pas de tourbillonner dans ma tête, et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai su.

Le brun s'arrêta alors devant une fenêtre, fixant l'extérieur comme s'il n'osait pas poser un regard sur lui. Et malgré tout ce temps, le cœur de Drago n'était pas prêt d'arrêter de battre à la chamade. Pourquoi… Pourquoi…

- J'ai su que je ne t'avais pas défendu à cause de ta mère. En fait, je me foutais royalement du fait que ta mère m'ait sauvé. Même si elle m'avait livré à Voldemort sur un plateau d'argent, j'aurais plaidé en sa faveur. Pour toi.

- _**Pourquoi**_?! S'étrangla Drago.

- Tu sais pourquoi.

- Tu… Tu as marié Ginevra Weasley. Répliqua le blond. Ça n'a pas le moindre sens ce que tu me dis là.

Il pouvait comprendre la luxure et le désir… Il pouvait comprendre que Potter l'aurait épousé pour avoir un esclave sexuel… mais, pas ça… Pas parce qu'il… parce qu'il croyait ressentir quelque chose pour lui. Pour son ancien ennemi. Pour le type qui avait essayé de tuer Dumbledore! Il était un ancien mangemort pour l'amour de Merlin!

- Je sais tout ça. Et je croyais que mes… sentiments avaient disparu après toutes ces années, mais ton père est venu me voir. J'ai pris peur Malfoy. J'ai paniqué. Je suis désolé.

Il était désolé? Il ne pouvait pas avoir des… des sentiments pour lui et ensuite être _**désolé**_! Pourquoi était-il désolé exactement? Non, pourquoi avait-il des sentiments pour lui? Ils se connaissaient à peine! Il n'y avait aucune logique à ses sentiments!

- Ensuite, je me suis convaincu que ce mariage pouvait t'être bénéfique, mais je me suis trompé. Je suis désolé.

- Arrête de me dire que tu es **désolé**! Tu… tu ne peux pas me dire une chose pareille, et ensuite faire ton visage de martyr!

- C'est toi qui voulais savoir mes raisons.

- Alors quoi? Je devrais te remercier pour ton honnêteté! Si tu voulais coucher avec moi…

- Cette histoire n'a rien à voir avec le sexe! S'énerva Potter. Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi.

- Que veux-tu de moi?!

- Rien du tout. Je t'ai dit la vérité parce que tu essayais de comprendre mon comportement. Hé bien voilà.

- Non! Pas de "hé bien voilà"! Voilà quoi exactement? SI tu as des sentiments pour moi, tu m'as épousé pour que je couche avec toi! Ou peut-être parce que tu voulais que je me sente tellement reconnaissant que je tomberais éperdument amoureux de toi!

- Non.

Potter se tourna alors vers lui, ses yeux émeraude le regardant droit dans les yeux. Drago ignorait pourquoi il était aussi en colère. Merlin tout puissant! Il était habitué à ne rien ressentir du tout. À rester calme devant toutes les épreuves que la vie pouvait lui envoyer, et à présent… il hurlait uniquement parce que Potter avait des sentiments pour lui? Était-il complètement irrationnel?

- Je ne veux pas que tu développes de sentiments pour moi.

- Mais, tu étais prêt à coucher avec moi!

- Seulement si ça te permettait de te sentir mieux dans ta peau. Je ne veux pas de relation avec toi, Malfoy. Pas amoureuse en tout cas.

Pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait expliquer, Drago sentit son cœur se crisper dans sa poitrine en entendant ses paroles. Et pourquoi donc ne voulait-il pas de relation avec lui? Il n'était pas assez bien pour lui? Il le savait déjà… Il n'avait pas besoin de le lui rappeler.

- Si j'en juge par ton expression, tu ne comprends pas ce que je veux dire… Souffla Potter, semblant visiblement à court de mots. Regarde… Je ne veux pas de relation amoureuse, point à la ligne. Plus jamais.

- Alors quoi? Tu veux être mon ami même si tu as des sentiments pour moi?

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Mes sentiments ne deviendront pas un poids pour toi.

Drago savait déjà que c'était complètement faux. Comment pouvait-il fonctionner correctement en sachant que Potter avait des sentiments pour lui depuis des années?

À suivre…


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette histoire prend en considération tous les livres d'Harry, hormis l'épilogue, et le fait qu'Hermione et Ron finissent ensemble.

**Message de l'auteur** : Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'immonde retard tout le monde! J'aurais tellement voulu écrire, mais la vie m'a rattrapée malheureusement! Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de reviewer, je vous adore!

**Chapitre 19**

Drago n'avait jamais aussi mal dormi de toute sa vie. De toute façon, comment aurait-il pu dormir après la nuit de fou qu'il venait d'avoir? Ses yeux se fermèrent durement alors que son cœur se mettait à tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Potter avait des sentiments pour lui. Merlin… son cœur allait bondir hors de son corps s'il continuait de la sorte. Potter avait des sentiments pour lui, mais ne voulait pas être avec lui. Ce souvenir fut suffisant pour que son cœur se calme d'un coup. Au lieu d'éclaircir la situation, Potter venait de rendre les choses plus compliquées. Comment pouvait-il avoir des sentiments pour lui, l'épouser pour ensuite ne même pas vouloir le toucher. Cela n'avait pas le moindre sens. Mais, que pouvait-il faire d'autres que d'accepter cette situation? Allait-il continuer à se torturer alors que Potter ne lui voulait pas le moindre mal? Il poussa un long soupir avant de se tourner sur le dos. Contre sa volonté, ses yeux dérivèrent jusqu'à Potter. Même lui devait admettre que le Survivant était diablement séduisant. Pourquoi ne trouvait-il pas quelqu'un qui désirait être avec lui? Pourquoi avait-il décidé d'avoir des sentiments pour un ancien mangemort? Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi… Comment était-il censé arrêter de se poser des questions alors que l'ancien Griffondor était un tel mystère? À qui pouvait-il bien demander conseil? À personne. Sa mère lui dirait probablement quelque chose de mièvre alors que son père utiliserait les sentiments de Potter à son avantage. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son père manipuler le brun encore plus. N'avait-il pas déjà assez fait pour eux?

- Tu ne dors pas. Fit soudainement remarquer Potter, ne prenant même pas la peine de se tourner vers lui.

Malgré lui, Drago sentit son cœur s'accélérer alors qu'il fermait stupidement les yeux. Il ne pouvait expliquer à quoi exactement cela allait servir, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il avait été celui qui avait demandé des explications claires et précises à Potter. Il devait donc accepter les conséquences de ses actes. Mais… Il n'était pas prêt à ses conséquences. Comme d'habitude. Il n'était jamais prêt à payer le prix de ses actions.

- Comment le pourrais-je?

- Tu t'inquiètes trop. Répliqua le brun.

- Et toi, pas assez! S'énerva Drago.

Quelle réplique stupide. Pourquoi Potter s'inquiéterait-il? S'il décidait que leur arrangement ne lui convenait plus, il n'avait qu'à changer les règles. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait une dette envers Drago…. Mais, bien Drago qui avait une dette envers lui. Un frisson le traversa et il se mordit la lèvre.

- Est-ce que tu aimes jouer le rôle de la victime? Finit par demander Harry, visiblement exaspéré.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- C'est simple non?

Le brun se redressa alors, se levant rapidement et s'étirant. Drago ignora du mieux qu'il le put la peau qui venait d'apparaitre devant lui. Il était fou… complètement fou… Et Potter était bien pire que lui. Potter… Potter ne comprenait rien du tout.

- Non, rien n'est simple dans cette situation. Cracha le blond.

- Nous sommes mariés.

- Je le sais déjà.

- J'ai des sentiments pour toi, et tu n'en as pas pour moi.

Drago garda un silence de plomb face à cette affirmation. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter que Potter ait des sentiments pour lui. Il pouvait comprendre s'il le désirait. Après tout, il n'était qu'un beau visage. Il n'y avait pas de substance ni de personnalité à sa beauté, mais certaines personnes appréciaient cela. Mais, des _**sentiments**_. Cela sous-entendait que Potter aimait sa personnalité, et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien aimer dans celle-ci.

- Mais, je ne vais rien faire. Je ne te demande rien. _**Je ne veux rien**_. Alors, arrête de jouer la victime d'une tragédie et profites-en.

- Profiter de quoi exactement?

- De ta liberté bien évidemment.

Sa liberté? Cette phrase le prit tellement au dépourvu que Potter ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de sa liberté. Et il ne savait pas quoi faire des sentiments de Potter.

- Malfoy, sérieusement. Arrête d'agir comme ça. Arrête de ressasser les mêmes histoires et essaye d'avancer. Je sais que c'est difficile, mais je suis là pour t'aider.

- Parce que tu as des sentiments pour moi. Murmura le blond.

- Parce que tu es un être humain, et que tu as le droit d'avoir des rêves. Maintenant, dors.

Potter sortit alors de leur chambre sans demander son reste, laissant Drago complètement démuni. Liberté? Avait-il déjà eu un moment de liberté? Avec un père comme le sien? Avec une famille comme la sienne? Non. Et maintenant, cet homme inconnu semblait vouloir tout lui offrir sur un plateau d'argent sans rien lui demander en retour. Pourquoi était-il donc si terrifié par la bonté de Potter? De la bonté… quelle bonne blague… Il n'avait pas épousé Mère Teresa, il avait épousé Harry Potter. Un homme. Un homme qui n'était pas un saint. Un homme qui avait des sentiments pour lui. Il ferma péniblement les yeux et essaya vainement de se rendormir. Merlin tout puissant… le fait qu'il y avait une personne, probablement un ancien mangemort, qui tuait des gens n'était même pas sa première priorité. Il ne faisait que penser aux foutus sentiments de Potter. Il n'était qu'un idiot de toute évidence. Il était un idiot et il avait besoin d'aide. Malheureusement, il ne savait pas vers qui il pouvait se tourner. Surtout qu'à partir de demain il allait avoir des centaines d'amis qui s'étaient fait une joie d'oublier son existence jusqu'à son mariage. Une grimace explicite se forma sur ses lèvres en pensant à cela. Il avait tellement d'autres problèmes plutôt que de penser à Potter, et pourtant… il ne cessait de penser au brun… comme un crétin… Il ferma les yeux et réussit enfin à s'endormir.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi stupide de toute sa vie. Comment pouvait-il penser que dire la vérité à Drago était une bonne idée? N'avait-il pas vu que le blond souffrait visiblement d'une impossibilité à faire confiance à qui que ce soit? Et lui, comme un crétin, venait lui avouer qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui. Idiot… Idiot… Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'horloge où il était écrit qu'il était 4h du matin. Son meilleur ami méritait bien d'être réveillé. Il jeta une poignée de cendres dans sa cheminée et dit rapidement le nom de la maison de Ron. La tête rousse apparut aussitôt, mais les yeux furibondes qui se posèrent sur sa personne le firent sourirent prudemment.

- Salut vieux frère.

- Va te faire foutre. Répliqua aussitôt le rouquin. Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Ma nuit n'a pas été aussi joyeuse que la sienne.

- Ça m'étonnerait que ma nuit ait été meilleure que la tienne.

- Je ne veux même pas savoir. C'est toi qui as eu la stupidité d'épouser un Serpentard. Les Serpentards sont des mauvaises nouvelles qui se servent de toutes les opportunités pour faire du chantage!

Harry haussa un sourcil alors que Ron semblait fulminer tout seul. D'accord… il ne voulait même pas savoir.

- Si tu appelles pour tes morveux, tu sais déjà que ma mère s'occupe d'eux.

- Je fais confiance à ta mère, mais je ne fais pas confiance à la personne qui s'amuse à tuer des héros de la guerre contre Voldemort.

Un long silence se fit entre lui et son partenaire.

- Angelina s'occupe de cette histoire. Souffla Ron. Cette personne n'est peut-être pas aussi dangereuse que nous le pensons.

- Cette personne ou ce groupe de personne. Rétorqua Harry.

- Écoute, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour l'instant. Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre. De toute façon, tu es en nuit de noce. Pense plutôt à la chute de rein de ton époux.

Harry faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne pas penser à la chute de rein de Drago. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder, mais il n'allait certainement pas commencer à fantasmer. Fantasmer était un premier pas dangereux. Surtout lorsque Drago semblait prêt à sortir de ses gongs à chaque mot qu'il disait.

- Non merci.

- Ouais, j'avoue que de penser à Malfoy de cette façon me donne des boutons.

- Il n'est pas comme avant.

- Ouais, il semble bien plus calme. Contrairement à d'autres Serpentards qui semblent être devenus bien plus vicieux avec l'âge.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

Ron fit un vague signe de main qui aurait pu dire tout et n'importe quoi.

- Laisse tomber. Je suis fatigué. Tu n'as visiblement rien à me dire, alors va te coucher.

- Cette histoire m'inquiète Ron.

Le roux eut une grimace explicite avant de secouer la tête.

- Je comprends. Elle m'inquiète aussi, mais nous allons trouver le coupable et nous allons l'arrêter. Le bien triomphe toujours du mal.

- Et les chevaliers en armures blanches qui chevauchent des licornes multicolores n'ont jamais aucun problème à vaincre le méchant dragon. Poursuivit sérieusement Harry.

- En fait, les chevaliers n'ont nullement besoin d'une licorne multicolore. Un poney pourrait faire l'affaire. Ricana Ron. Maintenant, bonne nuit et ne me réveille plus jamais à cette heure.

- Mais, avec qui pourrais-je partager mes nombreuses insomnies si ce n'est mon plus vieux compagnon, mon meilleur ami, mon frère de cœur, mon…

Le visage de Ron disparut soudainement et Harry eut une grimace. Ouais, la politesse n'était pas de mise avec un Weasley, surtout pas le matin. Maintenant, que devait-il faire? Retourner dans sa chambre pour que Drago se remette à bouger dans tous les sens, visiblement inquiet qu'il allait l'attaquer sauvagement pendant la nuit? Il passa une main exaspérée sur son visage avant de soupirer. Il ne pouvait pas rester debout. Drago allait devoir accepter cette situation. Et peut-être même, avec le temps, il arriverait à lui faire confiance et à croire en sa bonne volonté. Après tout, il disait la vérité. Il ne voulait pas de relation. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait à Ginny. Il n'était tout simplement… pas capable d'être un bon partenaire amoureux. Ginny l'avait appris à ses dépends. Il se résigna à se diriger vers leur chambre pour la nuit et ne put s'empêcher de rester debout à regarder le visage paisible de Malfoy. Ce type était vraiment superbe malgré ce qui pouvait être dit de lui… vraiment magnifique… Était-ce donc si étonnant qu'il soit terrifié par sa présence?

- Juste… juste essaye de me faire confiance… c'est tout ce que je te demande.

À suivre…


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette histoire prend en considération tous les livres d'Harry, hormis l'épilogue, et le fait qu'Hermione et Ron finissent ensemble.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer! Vous êtes vraiment les meilleurs! Joyeux Noël en retard et Bonne Année en avance!

**Chapitre 20**

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient mariés, et pourtant Drago n'avait nullement l'impression de s'habituer à cette vie. Potter l'avait installé dans la chambre d'ami, et chaque jour il faisait la même chose. C'est-à-dire, essayer d'éviter le Sauveur le plus que possible. Maintenant, s'il avait pu faire la même chose avec ses enfants… Il était facile de ne pas interagir avec Teddy Lupin, puisque le petit garçon semblait le trouver aussi intéressant d'une tumeur, mais Albus était une toute autre histoire. Le petit garçon semblait décidé à le suivre partout.

Peu importe où il tournait la tête, il finissait toujours par apercevoir une masse de cheveux auburn. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas que cet enfant s'attache à lui, et il ne voulait surtout pas s'attacher à cet enfant. Il n'était pas comme Potter. Il ne pouvait pas éprouver de l'amour pour aucune raison valable. Il déglutit avec peine en repensant à la déclaration du brun. Potter n'avait absolument rien fait, et pourtant… il continuait à attendre… à attendre comme un idiot… Il ignorait ce qui était pire, l'attente ou le geste en tant que tel? Pas que Potter ait fait le moindre geste déplacé. Il était bien trop gentleman pour cela. Drago poussa alors un long soupir. Il se faisait du sang d'encre pour rien. Peut-être même se cherchait-il des ennuis pour le plaisir d'avoir des ennuis.

Potter avait des sentiments pour lui, mais il avait dit lui-même qu'il n'allait pas agir, alors pourquoi s'inquiéter? Il se décida alors à pénétrer dans la cuisine et faillit faire demi-tour en voyant l'ancien Griffondor avec Teddy. Les deux riaient paisiblement, et il se sentit mal à l'idée de les interrompre. Après tout, il avait passé la semaine à éviter Potter comme s'il avait la peste noire et Teddy le détestait avec toutes les forces de son âme. Il ne le blâmait pas, bien évidemment. La réaction de ce garçon était bien plus logique que celle de Potter. Logique et Potter… il faisait des bonnes blagues lorsqu'il le désirait.

- Bonjour. Finit-il par murmurer.

Il faut récompenser par le sourire lumineux que Potter lui lança en même temps que le visage de Teddy se refermait. Il aurait dû deviner que de rester cloîtrer dans sa chambre serait la meilleure idée… Il alla alors s'asseoir sur une chaise, jouant nerveuse avec son lobe d'oreille.

- Je vais voir où est Albus. Siffla Teddy avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Drago dut se retenir pour ne pas se masser la tempe. Il n'avait aucune envie d'améliorer sa relation avec ce petit garçon. Il ne le connaissait pas, et il n'avait aucune envie de le connaître. Il devait déjà supporter Lily et Albus alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé. Teddy pouvait continuer à le regarder avec dégoût. De toute façon, il y était habitué. Il n'avait qu'à se souvenir de la lettre de son père pour se rappeler qu'il avait des devoirs. Encore et toujours.

- Est-ce que tu voulais quelque chose à manger, Drago? Demanda gentiment Potter, comme s'il s'adressait à un animal terrifié.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Potter.

- Premièrement, Harry. Deuxièmement, je ne l'aurais jamais deviné vu la façon que tu me regardes.

- Je n'ai rien fait.

- Ouais, sauf ne pas vouloir me parler et sortir de la pièce dès que j'arrive.

Le blond laissa échapper un soupir avant de relever les yeux vers le brun. Il détestait admettre que Potter était beau. Mais, comment pouvait-il l'ignorer quand l'ancien Griffondor le fixait avec ses yeux trop verts? Son cœur manqua malheureusement un battement et il se racla bruyamment la gorge.

- J'ai juste été… surpris…

- Est-ce si surprenant que ça? Je ne dois pas être la première personne à t'avoir avoué ses sentiments.

Drago détourna brusquement les yeux, se concentrant sur un point invisible. La dernière fois que quelqu'un lui avait confessé une chose pareille était lorsqu'il avait 14 ans. Il en avait 25 à présent, et il pouvait à peine se souvenir du visage de cette personne.

- Tu n'es pas n'importe qui Potter.

- Je sais. Je suis le Survivant.

- Tu es surtout mon mari. Un mari à qui j'ai été donné.

Comme une chose. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et il n'osa pas tourner les yeux en direction du brun lorsqu'il entendit celui-ci se lever de sa chaise. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se trouva à quelques centimètres de lui que Drago daigna releva la tête vers lui. Son cœur manqua un battement en réalisant que le corps du brun se trouvait si proche du sien. Il se résigna à se lever à son tour, espérant ainsi que son cœur arrêterait de faire des siennes. Mauvaise idée, en se relevant, il se trouvait encore plus proche du brun. En fait, s'il tendait les bras, il aurait pu aisément enrouler ses mains autour de la nuque du brun. Comme à leur mariage… Un rougissement désagréable s'étendit sur ses joues en repensant à ce moment.

- Je le sais, mais tu dois me croire.

- Je te crois, mais je ne te comprends pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'i comprendre?

- Pourquoi moi Potter?

Un éclair traversa les yeux émeraude avant qu'il ne lui envoie un léger sourire.

- Tu ne peux pas demander de pourquoi ni de comment en amour.

- Il doit y avoir une raison.

Potter le dévisagea pendant quelques instants avant d'hausser les épaules.

- Tu es intelligent. Finit par répondre le brun.

- Je l'étais quand nous étions à Poudlard, et tu me détestais.

- Tu rends ma vie intéressante.

- Tu as trois enfants, Potter. Ta vie est déjà mouvementée.

- Très bien alors, tes jambes sont superbes.

Un sourire goguenard apparut sur les lèvres du Survivant et Drago fronça les sourcils.

- Alors, c'est purement physique.

- Oh Merlin tout puissant! Tu me rends fou!

- Je l'ai toujours fait Potter.

- Alors, peut-être que j'ai toujours eu des sentiments pour toi. Est-ce que ça te clouerait le bec?

Drago devint soudainement très pâle avant de grimacer. Potter disait uniquement cela parce qu'il n'avait pas de réponse à sa question. Pas étonnant. Comment quelqu'un de sain s'esprit pourrait avoir des sentiments pour lui? Lorsque sa famille était puissante et respectée, il pouvait comprendre l'attrait de tomber amoureux d'un Malfoy… Mais, maintenant… pourquoi faire?

- Peu importe Potter.

Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsque Potter le rattrapa par le bras, l'obligeant à se tourner dans direction. Les yeux émeraude étaient plissés sous l'irritation et, avant qu'il ne puisse protester, il se trouva plaqué contre le mur. Ses yeux s'arrondirent alors que Potter semblait chercher au fond de lui-même un minimum de calme.

- Malfoy… j'en ai vraiment marre de cette situation.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois tout compliquer? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas simplement accepter les choses?

- Parce qu'il y a toujours une raison à tout.

- D'accord alors… s'il y a une raison à tout… explique-moi pourquoi tu cherches toujours une raison pour ce qui se passe autour de toi?

Les yeux gris de Drago s'agrandirent alors que sa respiration s'accélérait. Même si Potter l'avait plaqué contre le mur, il n'avait pas peur. C'était la question du brun qui le terrifiait. Comment pouvait-il lui expliquer que s'il n'avait pas trouvé une raison à ce qui se passait autour de lui, il serait devenu fou? La haine, la colère et la déception l'auraient rendu fou…

- Parce que… Parce que si je ne trouvais pas une raison… si je ne trouvais pas une explication… j'aurais continué à haïr… et haïr… jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve…

Seul. Complètement et entièrement seul. C'était le fait de comprendre et ensuite d'accepter… se résigner… c'était tout cela qui lui avait permis de survivre. Il ferma alors douloureusement les yeux, essayant vainement d'oublier la question de Potter. Il ne voulait plus penser à rien ni à personne. Soudainement, le corps de Potter se retrouva bien trop proche du sien, et ses mains s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille le ramenant contre lui alors que son visage s'enfouissait dans sa chevelure. Drago aurait dû le repousser… Il aurait dû… Il se sentait si stupide de rester là, figé comme une statue, les mains accrochées à la chemise du brun.

- J'ai des sentiments pour toi Malfoy, parce que tu es toi. Juste parce que tu es toi. Mes sentiments sont spirituels, émotionnels **et** charnels. Je ne vais pas nier que je te désire, mais je ne vais rien faire. Absolument rien. Je te le jure.

- D'accord…

Pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait expliquer, il croyait Potter comme il n'avait jamais cru quiconque dans sa vie. Peut-être devenait-il fou… Fou comme Potter…

()()

Ron sentait la sueur s'accumuler sur son front alors que ses mains étaient moites. Pourquoi avait-il donc si peur de sonner? Probablement parce qu'il s'agissait de la maison de Zabini et qu'il n'osait pas s'approcher du mulâtre même armé jusqu'aux dents. Il ferma durement les yeux afin de se donner du courage avant de les rouvrir et de prendre une profonde respiration. Il pouvait survivre à tout et n'importe quoi. Il n'avait pas peur d'un mouton frisé qui possédait des photos compromettantes sur sa personne. Il se décida enfin à sonner et dut se retenir pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant. La prote s'ouvrit brusquement et il ne put s'empêcher d'hausser un sourcil perplexe en voyant Zabini, l'impeccable Zabini, habillé d'un t-shirt trop grand et de jogging.

- Weasley… Murmura le mulâtre. Comment as-tu trouvé… Ah oui… Aurors. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Les photos. Siffla le roux, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Les yeux lime le dévisagèrent lentement avant qu'un sourire amusé ne se forme sur sa bouche. Ron aurait préféré se tuer plutôt que d'admettre que de voir ses lèvres se retrousser était incroyablement érotique.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit Weasley… Tu dois venir me voir à mon magasin. Pas chez moi.

- Zabini… je veux ces fichus photos!

- Hum… je suppose que je pourrais te rendre ce minuscule service. Après tout, ce ne sont pas des photos de moi entrain de prendre sauvagement un homme par derrière que j'ai en ma possession.

- Je… Je m'en fous d'être homosexuel.

- Certes, mais ces photos sont extraordinairement graphiques… Je pense que cette pauvre Madame Weasley risque de faire une crise cardiaque.

Une crise cardiaque? Il s'agissait d'un doux euphémisme. Sa mère l'étranglerait sans ménagement, sans oublier sa réputation…

- Décadence… que de décadence… Maintenant, sois un bon garçon et viens au magasin. N'oublie pas d'emmener un bon pourboire. Et non, deux gallions ne seront nullement suffisants.

Après cette superbe déclaration, Zabini lui ferma la porte au nez, le laissant ébahi. Il avait mis des années à sortir de l'ombre de son meilleur ami et maintenant… sa réputation allait être détruire à cause d'une nuit de folie alors qu'il était saoul comme tout? Il allait étrangler Zabini…

À suivre…


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette histoire prend en considération tous les livres d'Harry, hormis l'épilogue, et le fait qu'Hermione et Ron finissent ensemble.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer! Vous êtes vraiment les meilleurs!

**Chapitre 21**

Drago avait l'horrible impression qu'un autobus venait de lui passer sur le corps et qu'il l'avait attendu en tendant joyeusement les bras. Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement en voyant Zabini fermer, enfin, les portes de leur magasin. Il n'arrivait pas à croire le culot du mulâtre. Il avait à peine eu le temps d'accepter sa proposition qu'il l'avait déjà mis au travail. Il n'était pas fait pour ce genre d'emploi. Il ne savait pas comment sourire ni comment convaincre quelqu'un d'acheter quelque chose dont il n'avait aucunement besoin. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant Zabini s'asseoir à côté de lui, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

- C'était bien moins catastrophique que je l'aurais pensé. Déclara-t-il avec enthousiasme.

- Est-ce que tu plaisantes? J'ai l'impression qu'une meute d'animaux assoiffés de sang est arrivée dans ce magasin et a tout détruit sur son passage.

- Et c'est grâce à ça que nous faisons de l'argent. Réplique Zabini.

- Je croyais que ta boutique n'avait pas autant de succès en Angleterre?

- Certes… mais, quand j'ai annoncé que le cher époux d'Harry Potter était mon associé… personne n'a pu résister.

- Je n'avais pas dit oui.

Le mulâtre secoua la main comme s'il chassait une mouche. Sérieusement? Avait-il déjà eu cette nonchalance qui semblait si serpentarde? Probablement qu'oui… Avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui donne une mission qui avait détruit tout ce qui lui restait de sa dignité. Il soupira bruyamment avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Détails! Tout cela ne sont que des détails! Tu dois voir l'ensemble, et non les détails insignifiants.

- Comme le fait que tu sembles éprouver un malin plaisir à faire du chantage à nos clients?

L'ancien Serpentard lui lança un sourire étincelant qui lui donna presque mal aux yeux.

- Encore une fois, tu t'attardes sur des détails insignifiants. Et puis, est-ce de ma faute s'ils ne veulent pas que certains aspects de leur vie personnelle soit exposée au grand jour? Ils devraient vivre honnêtement! Je leur apprends une leçon de vie.

- Devrions-nous t'appeler Professeur?

Zabini haussa nonchalamment les épaules avant de s'étirer voluptueusement. Même s'il n'avait pas été gay, il n'aurait pu qu'admirer la beauté et la sensualité qui se dégageait du mulâtre. Pourquoi Potter n'avait pas plutôt des sentiments pour lui? Ou bien en avait-il… Un frisson glacial lui traversa brusquement la colonne vertébrale. Pourquoi assumait-il que Potter n'avait des sentiments que pour lui? Il était possible d'éprouver des sentiments pour plus d'une personne à la fois. Ils n'avaient jamais véritablement parlé de cela. Est-ce que Potter avait le droit d'aller voir ailleurs, puisqu'il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il désirait avec lui? Zabini le fixait, un sourcil arqué.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Il pouvait toujours lui poser la question… À moins que Zabini décide de lui faire du chantage après tout cela. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une grimace explicite. Il n'avait jamais couché avec qui que ce soit. Peut-être qu'avoir du sexe conditionnait le corps à en vouloir tout le temps.

- Combien de temps peux-tu tenir sans sexe? Demanda-t-il d'emblée, essayant de ne pas devenir rouge pivoine.

Zabini posa une main sur la joue, semblant chercher intensément la réponse dans son esprit. Quoi? 1 an? 2 ans? Trois mois? Il pâlit dangereusement en pensant à cette éventualité. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que dans trois mois Potter le tromperait? Son cœur se crispa dans sa poitrine et il essaya vainement de ne pas y penser.

- Hé bien, pour te dire la vérité…

- Tu es vierge?

Le ricanement qui s'échappa de la bouche du mulâtre fut une réponse à sa question. Était-il donc le seul homme de 25 ans à n'avoir jamais baisé? Cela le rendait encore plus pathétique de toute évidence.

- J'ai perdu ce statut depuis **très** longtemps. Pour revenir à ta question, cela fait 3 ans et demie que je n'ai pas baisé.

Le soulagement qui traversa Drago le déconcerta légèrement. 3 ans… Il pourrait recommencer au sexe et à Potter dans 3 longues années… Parfait. Potter était un saint. Peut-être même tiendrait-il plus longtemps que Zabini?

- Mais, c'est parce que je suis vraiment occupé. Il faudrait que je me trouve un mari pour pouvoir le faire sans pour autant être obligé de flirter et d'apprendre à connaître cette personne.

Merde alors… Potter avait raison. Il pensait bien trop. Peut-être même se compliquait-il inutilement l'esprit, mais, depuis quelques temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher à la libido de Potter. Peut-être avait-il une vague obsession avec celle-ci alors que Potter semblait ne pas avoir le moindre problème. Il devait être fou… Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Blaise s'empressa de faire un mouvement de baguette afin que la porte s'ouvre. La magie… cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu le droit d'utiliser ses pouvoirs… Il arrêta de penser à ses pouvoirs lorsque Potter pénétra dans la boutique, le corps luisant de sueur et respirant difficilement. Les yeux de Drago papillonnèrent légèrement en réalisant que le corps du brun semblait hurler "sexe". Il était vraiment idiot…

- Salut Drago. Salut Zabini. Je suis venu chercher mon mari.

Comme un crétin, le blond resta figé sur sa chaise lorsque Potter passa nonchalamment une main sur son front, montrant fièrement son bras musclé et hâlé. Comment un type qui ressemblait à une star, oh c'est vrai… il **était** une star, pourrait se passer de sexe pendant 3 ans? Zabini se pencha alors jusqu'à son oreille et lui murmura, visiblement amusé.

- Si mon mari ressemblait au tien… je le ferais au moins trois fois par jours.

Drago aurait presque été tenté de dire "seulement", s'il n'avait pas été occupé à rougir comme une pivoine. Il ignorait ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de lui, mais il commençait à perdre l'esprit. Bordel… Il se résigna à se relever et se dirigea résolument vers Potter. Celui-ci, comme pour compléter son image de sexe symbole, lui lança un sourire parfait.

- Oh Zabini! Ron te demande à quelle heure vous fermez demain. Il voudrait acheter un cadeau.

- Nous fermons à 9 heures du soir. Dis-lui que j'ai hâte de le voir.

- Pas de problème!

Drago fit un geste de main afin de dire "au revoir" à son partenaire avant de sortir de la boutique. Dès qu'ils furent à l'extérieur, Potter enroula l'un de ses bras autour de sa taille, le rapprochant légèrement de son corps.

- Ok, transplanons.

Contre sa volonté, le blond devint écarlate jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans la maison de Potter. Il se dégagea aussi rapidement que possible et s'apprêtait à partir en courant avant qu'une pensée ne lui traverse l'esprit. Celle-ci le pétrifia si efficacement qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger. Ce serait stupide d'en parler à Potter… sérieusement… Il n'avait aucune raison d'en parler au brun… Ils n'étaient pas dans une relation, alors parler d'une chose pareille était parfaitement inutile… pourtant… il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir le lui dire… Potter lui lança un regard interrogateur avant de poser une main sur son épaule, le sortant ainsi de sa torpeur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Je… J'aimerais que tu ne me trompes pas.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de dire une chose aussi stupide. Si son père apprenait qu'il avait donné ce type d'ordres à Potter… tout le fond de teint du monde n'arriverait pas à couvrir les marques qui se trouveraient sur son corps.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne baise plus.

- Potter… un jour, tu vas vouloir le faire…

- Pas un jour, j'ai déjà envie de le faire, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas me contrôler.

- Et comment fais-tu pour ne pas succomber à la tentation?

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était entrain d'avoir cette conversation avec son mari.

- J'occupe mon esprit.

- Et quand tu y penses?

- Tu ne veux pas savoir.

- Si je ne voulais pas savoir, je n'aurais pas posé la question.

Une lueur d'irritation traversa les yeux émeraude, et Drago baissa légèrement la tête de côté. Qu'était-il entrain de faire? Pourquoi ne se taisait-il pas? Pourquoi n'allait-il pas s'enfermer dans sa chambre? Pourquoi avait-il ce genre de stupides conversations avec Potter?

- Très bien. Tu ne t'ai jamais demandé pourquoi j'étais aussi musclé du poignet?

- Tu n'es pas musclé…

Sa phrase s'arrêta brusquement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent stupidement. Merlin… quelle image… Il devint aussitôt écarlate et jeta un regard incertain en direction de Potter avant de reculer. Mauvaise idée… très mauvaise idée… pourquoi sa bouche n'écoutait-elle pas sa tête?

- Et maintenant, est-ce que tu vas me demander à quoi je pense durant ses séances?

- Non…

- Parfait, parce que toi comme moi savons pertinemment que tu n'es pas prêt pour ce genre d'informations.

Potter lui envoya alors un sourire amusé qui le rendit encore plus écarlate.

- Bon, je vais prendre un bain avant d'aller chercher les enfants au camps. Bye Drago.

- Au revoir.

Sa voix était beaucoup plus faible que d'habitude et les yeux de Potter s'attardèrent un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire sur son visage avant que l'ancien Griffondor ne parte presqu'en courant dans la salle de bain. Pourquoi était-il donc si idiot?

()()

Harry s'enferma violemment dans la salle de bain, la respiration haletante. Mais, qu'est-ce que Malfoy faisait exactement? Est-ce qu'il essayait de le tuer en mettant ce genre de penser dans son esprit. Il s'était promis de ne plus jamais touché quelqu'un après la mort de Ginny. Cette promesse avait été facile à tenir lorsqu'il n'avait trouvé personne d'intéressant, mais à présent… Son visage enflammé par la gêne… ses lèvres écartées, cherchant désespérément les mots justes… Il allait devenir fou et tout cela était à cause de ce crétin de Malfoy. De ce crétin… magnifique au-delà des mots… Bordel… Il jeta un regard noir en direction de son entre-jambe qui commençait à devenir un peu trop actif à cause de ses pensés. Il ouvrit alors l'eau de la douche et se déshabilla rapidement.

Il avait prévu de prendre une douche glaciale afin que son problème soit réglé, mais l'eau froide ne semblait pas vouloir régler son problème… pas quand il ne cessait de voir les lèvres de Drago dès qu'il fermait les yeux. Merde! Sa main glissa doucement jusqu'à son érection. Un gémissement inarticulé s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque sa main s'enroula fermement autour de son entre-jambe.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Malfoy… à ce qu'il désirait faire à Malfoy… même s'il s'était promis de ne plus jamais touché qui que ce soit… Son imagination commençait à perdre le contrôle. Il ignorait ce qui l'excitait plus. L'idée de Malfoy, à genoux devant lui, entrain de le prendre profondément en bouche, ou encore l'image du blond, la main enroulée autour de son érection entrain de se frotter contre lui… Sa main se mit à bouger de plus en plus rapidement jusqu'à ce que l'extase le frappe soudainement.

Merde… Il ne savait plus comment contrôler ses sentiments… Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution.

À suivre…


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette histoire prend en considération tous les livres d'Harry, hormis l'épilogue, et le fait qu'Hermione et Ron finissent ensemble.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer! Vous êtes vraiment les meilleurs!

**Chapitre 22**

Drago ne put que se maudire silencieusement lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec Teddy. Le jeune garçon lui lança un regard mauvais qui faillit le faire déglutir avec peine. Seigneur… il était si facile d'interagir avec Albus, qui avait décidé d'avoir de l'affection pour lui, ou encore Lily, puisqu'elle n'était qu'un bébé, mais Teddy? Il restait, malheureusement, pétrifié devant ce regard bleu qui était exactement comme celui de Ginevra Weasley. Il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir une relation avec les enfants de Potter, mais… comment pouvait-il vivre dans la même maison qu'un enfant qui semblait le détester?

- Bonjour Teddy. Se força-t-il à dire.

Le petit garçon eut une moue de colère avant de marmonner une réponse qui aurait pu dire n'importe quoi. Comment pouvait-il lui parler? Cette tension allait-elle toujours exister entre eux? Il ne… Il ne désirait pas que Teddy soit malheureux en aucune façon. Il ne désirait pas lui voler sa maison ni sa famille. Il n'avait peut-être rien demandé, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que Teddy le verrait de cette façon. Les enfants étaient bien trop sensibles. Après tout, n'avait-il pas réagi aussi illogiquement lorsqu'il n'était qu'un adolescent en manque d'affection? Une grimace de forma sur son visage. Il n'avait pas été en manque d'affection. Certes, son père n'était pas l'homme le plus chaleureux, mais cela ne l'avait pas marqué plus que nécessaire.

- Teddy…

- Quoi?

Tristement, il ignorait ce qu'il désirait dire après cela. Qu'il était désolé? Qu'il était là pour rester? Que Potter et lui étaient mariés alors qu'il devait se résigner? Qu'il ne désirait nullement remplacer Ginevra Weasley dans son cœur? Il poussa un léger soupir avant de serrer ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

- Passe une bonne journée.

- Ok.

Teddy lui tourna alors le dos sans lui lancer un seul regard. Hé bien… Il ne pouvait pas dire que cela avait été un total désastre. Il sentit deux bras s'accrocher à ses jambes et baissa la tête pour apercevoir les cheveux auburn d'Albus. Les yeux émeraude plongèrent dans les siens et Drago ne put que cligner stupidement des yeux.

- Maman lui manque beaucoup. Murmura le petit garçon.

- Je le sais.

- Pour lui, tu veux être Maman.

- Ce n'est pas le cas.

- Je sais. Tu es une autre Maman. On peut avoir deux Mamans non?

Drago sentit un frisson glacé lui monter le long de la colonne vertébrale alors qu'il hochait stupidement la tête. Il avait envie d'hurler à Albus qu'il n'était le parent de personne. Qu'il ne pouvait être le parent de personne. Mais… les yeux d'Albus brillaient de mille feux et il n'avait simplement pas le courage de le décevoir. Le petit garçon le relâcha brusquement tout en lui envoyant un sourire étincelant.

- Je vais jouer.

- Très bien.

Il partit alors en courant, et Drago ne put que fixer cette tornade rousse qui semblait décidé à mettre le bordel dans sa vie. Comme son père d'ailleurs. Cette fois-ci, le frisson qui le traversa n'était pas exactement de la même nature. Il ne voulait pas penser à Potter. Pas quand son corps semblait à fleur de peau et qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser… Il se secoua doucement la tête avant de partir vers la cuisine. Il avait faim de toute façon, et il devrait bientôt aller travailler. Potter se trouvait dans la cuisine entrain de donner à manger à Lily qui riait de bon cœur. Malgré lui, Drago sentit quelque chose fondre dans sa poitrine et s'efforça à maintenir une expression d'indifférence. Il n'était pas une statue de marbre, il pouvait trouver un père et son enfant adorable. Et ils l'étaient. Potter se tourna alors dans sa direction et lui lança un sourire qui fit battre son cœur un peu plus vite. Foutu Potter.

- Bonjour Harry. Se résigna-t-il à dire.

Lily poussa un cri de protestation et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Allo Lily.

Elle lui fit un grand signe de main tout en mâchant sa nourriture. Comment ne pouvait-il pas la trouver mignonne avec ses grands yeux verts et son visage plein de tâches de rousseur?

- Tu vas travailler aujourd'hui?

- Comme toi. Fit remarquer le blond.

Drago ne put que rouler des yeux en voyant le regard réprobateur de Potter. Il avait été inactif pendant des années, n'était-ce pas normal qu'il désire un peu de liberté? Lily finit alors de manger et Rebecca, la jeune fille qui conduisait les enfants au camps, arriva rapidement, les emmenant tout en lui lançant un regard perplexe. Pendant une seconde, Drago fut tenté de lui hurler que oui… oui Harry Potter l'avait épousé alors que sa défunte épouse était une femme et une Griffondore.

- Est-ce que tu veux que je t'emmène? Demanda paisiblement Harry.

- Tu vas être en retard.

- Oh merde!

Le brun se dirigea rapidement vers lui et se pencha légèrement afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Malgré lui, Drago se sentit devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate trop cuite. Un sourire réprobateur apparut sur le visage du Sauveur.

- Ne laisse pas Zabini te traiter en esclave.

- Cela risque d'être très difficile. Zabini se pense le maître de l'univers.

- Hé bien, il ne l'est pas. SI tu ne finis pas à 9h, je viendrais te chercher moi-même.

- Il adorerait ça pour la publicité.

- Je me sens comme un morceau de viande dès que je vais dans ce magasin.

- Si tu l'étais. Fit remarquer avec amusement Drago. Cela ferait longtemps que tu aurais été vendu.

- Pourquoi? Parce que je suis le Survivant?

- Parce qu'il y a plusieurs personnes désespérées et que tu as des muscles d'acier.

Potter haussa un sourcil perplexe alors que Drago sentait son rougissement s'étendre sur son visage. Qu'était-il entrain de dire franchement! Pourquoi parlait-il des muscles de Potter?

- Attention Drago, je pourrais penser que tu me trouves attirant!

- Va travailler Potter.

- Premièrement, c'est Harry. Deuxièmement, je m'en vais! Seigneur! Quel tortionnaire!

- Peu importe.

Le sourire de l'ancien Griffondor lui couvrit presque tout le visage avant qu'il ne transplane sans dire un mot de plus. Drago ferma doucement les yeux avant de les rouvrir et d'aller vers la cheminée. Il ne savait plus quoi penser de sa relation avec Potter… Il ne savait pas comment réagir à chaque commentaire que le brun lui faisait… Il savait, tout simplement, que pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne se sentait pas complètement inutile… Il sortit gracieusement de la cheminée du magasin et haussa un sourcil en voyant Zabini en pleine conversation avec Weasley.

- Les photos espèce de sale…

- Bonjour Weasley.

Le roux devint aussitôt écarlate et se tourna vers lui pour lui faire un sourire forcé. Une autre personne avec qui il était complètement mal à l'aise. L'ancien Griffondor semblait ignorer comment le traiter, donc les deux étaient équitablement mal à l'aise.

- Salut Malfoy! Quelle bonne surprise!

- Je travaille ici.

Un rire nerveux s'échappa de la bouche de Weasley avant que celui-ci ne s'arrête brusquement, se tournant violemment en direction de Zabini qui fixait ses ongles avec un grand intérêt.

- Donne-les-moi, j'ai acheté dans ton stupide magasin.

- Quoi? La boîte à musique? Une bagatelle.

- Ça m'a coûté 50 gallions!

- Comme je viens de le dire… une bagatelle.

Drago ignorait si Weasley allait bientôt tuer Zabini et s'il allait être obligé d'intervenir.

- Je suis un auror… Je ne peux pas t'attaquer.

- Certainement pas. Tu es noble et courageux.

- Va te faire foutre Zabini.

- Merci pour cette proposition, mais je décline. Les tâches de rousseurs ne sont plus à la mode.

Weasley montra violemment les dents avant de transplaner. Zabini poussa un soupir de dépit avant de se tourner dans sa direction. Avait-il déjà été comme ça? Aussi insouciant devant la furie d'un lion? Probablement que lui… Après tout, il avait eu de nombreux batailles stupides avec Potter.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu perds ton temps à sourire? Va ouvrir le magasin.

- Toujours aussi agréable.

- Tu ne me payes pas.

- Alors pour que avoir du plaisir en ta compagnie, il faut te payer? J'ignorais que tu étais un prostitué.

Le silence tomba entre eux et Drago n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire qu'une telle chose venait de sortir de sa bouche. Les lèvres pulpeuses de Zabini se pincèrent avant qu'il n'éclate de rire.

- Va te faire foutre Drago.

- C'est Drago maintenant?

- Tous ceux qui m'appellent une pute peuvent m'appeler par mon prénom. C'est la moindre des choses.

Le blond était convaincu qu'il n'arriverait jamais à comprendre la logique de Zabini.

()

Harry eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir derrière son bureau qu'Angelina Johnson entrait avec fracas, le teint visiblement pâle. Le brun se redressa aussitôt, sachant pertinemment que quelque chose d'urgent venait d'arriver.

- Chef. Salua-t-il rapidement.

- Deux morts de plus, Potter.

Harry hocha faiblement la tête alors qu'Angelina déposait un épais dossier devant lui.

- Padma Patil et Hannah Abbott. Toutes les deux assassinées par ce groupe de fanatique. Toutes les deux tuées sans l'aide de la magie.

- Est-ce que vous allez former une équipe pour cette enquête.

- Il est temps de le faire, effectivement. Il n'y a plus de temps à perdre. L'équipe sera constitué de Monsieur Weasley, vous et moi, nous devrions être en mesure d'arrêter une équipe de fanatique.

- Ou un fanatique. Précisa Harry.

- Pour l'instant, je préfère envisager le pire scénario.

- Le pire scénario serait le retour de Voldemort. Répliqua le brun.

- Ou bien quelqu'un qui désire être son héritier.

Le visage d'Harry se ferma complètement alors qu'il hochait fermement la tête. Il avait réussi à arrêter Voldemort une première fois… Il ne s'était pas battu pour que la paix revienne pour qu'elle soit aussi facilement détruite par un… Ses poings se crispèrent malgré lui.

- Vigilance constante. Fit remarquer Angelina.

- Je le sais mieux que quiconque.

()

Lorsque Drago retourna dans sa maison, il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en voyant que Potter était assis dans le noir, semblant visiblement perdu dans ses pensés. Il s'approcha alors silencieusement de lui et posa doucement une main sur son épaule. Le brun sursauta si violemment qu'il lui prit le bras et le plaqua sans ménagement contre le sofa. Les yeux émeraude s'écarquillèrent avant de reprendre une taille normale.

- Tu m'as surpris. Souffla l'ancien Griffondor.

- Je… Il est 9h. Fit remarquer stupidement Drago.

- Oh… désolé… Je… désolé.

Drago resta couché, comme un simple pantin, sur le sofa alors que Potter continuait à le fixer intensément. Le blond ignorait s'il était censé rougir comme une pivoine ou s'il devait rester dans cette position, à attendre que Potter daigne faire quelque chose. Il ignorait qu'elle était ce quelque chose, mais… Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure, et le regard de Potter se dirigea directement vers celle-ci.

- Tu devrais aller dans ta chambre, Drago.

- Je ne suis pas un enfant.

- Ça, je le sais.

- Tu ne peux pas m'ordonner d'aller me coucher.

- Je te demande d'aller dans ta chambre pour t'éviter un moment gênant.

Le blond haussa un sourcil perplexe alors que Potter soupirait.

- Peu importe Drago. Je suis fatigué alors c'est moi qui vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Potter.

Le brun commençait à marcher en direction de l'escalier lorsque Drago sentit le désir soudain de clarifier quelque chose.

- Ne me trompe pas, Potter.

- Je ne vais pas le faire.

- Cela... Cela risque de me déranger. Beaucoup.

Potter s'arrêta de marcher pendant quelques secondes avant de se tourner dans sa direction.

- Je ne vais pas te demander pourquoi. Je ne te poserai aucune question parce que tu n'es pas prêt à y répondre et que je ne suis pas prêt à attendre la réponse.

Drago ouvrit inutilement la bouche, et aucun son n'en sortit. Potter se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, le laissant complètement seul.

À suivre…


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette histoire prend en considération tous les livres d'Harry, hormis l'épilogue, et le fait qu'Hermione et Ron finissent ensemble.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer! Vous êtes vraiment les meilleurs!

**Chapitre 23**

Drago poussa un soupir de colère en attachant sa cravate. Il ne pouvait pas se présenter devant ses parents… devant cette centaine de personnes, avec un visage aussi renfrognée. Il y avait un décorum à respecter. Il était un Malfoy même s'il était marié à Potter. À Potter qui ne cessait de le troubler lorsqu'il le fixait un peu trop intensément… Il ignora du mieux qu'il le pouvait le frisson qui le traversa. Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à Potter. Ou au corps de Potter. Ou à la déclaration de Potter. Non, pas le temps du tout. Il s'agissait de la première fois qu'il allait revoir son père depuis son mariage… Il se devait d'être parfait. Il devait avoir l'air de satisfaire Potter sur tous les plans… ou son père ne le laisserait jamais oublier qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur. Comme d'habitude. Il se décida à ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et tomba nez à nez avec Potter. Le brun cligna lentement des yeux avant de lui envoyer un grand sourire. Il détestait son cœur… comme il détestait son cœur…

- Drago, je venais te chercher!

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être un devin pour le deviner, Potter.

Le brun lui lança un regard torve avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. Sa chemise rouge sang l'aveuglais, et il n'aurait pu expliquer pourquoi. Elle semblait l'obliger à observer Potter plus longtemps qu'il ne le désirait. Il détestait ce sentiment.

- Harry. Répliqua, comme à l'ordinaire, le Survivant.

- Oui, oui. Allons-y avant que nous soyons en retard.

- Je croyais que c'était bien vu d'arriver en retard.

- De quelques minutes, pas d'un heure. Répliqua Drago.

L'ancien Griffondor l'entraina jusqu'au salon et Drago ne put que soupirer lorsqu'Albus se jeta dans ses bras, les yeux emplis de sommeil.

- Bye, bye… Souffla-t-il.

- Va te coucher. Ordonna calmement Drago.

- Ok… Bye Papa.

Puis, il partit sans demander son reste. Potter leva les bras au ciel, un sourire amusé au visage.

- Pas de câlin pour moi? Se lamenta-t-il. J'ai été remplacé si aisément?

- Arrête de te plaindre, Potter. Ce n'est pas du tout attirant.

Le brun haussa nonchalamment les épaules avant de se tourner vers Teddy. Drago sentit son corps se crisper alors que le roux se dirigeait vers Potter et lui donnait un léger câlin. Ses yeux bleus se fermèrent doucement, mais il ne manqua pas de lui lancer un regard noir avant de le faire. Super… vraiment super…

- Passe une bonne soirée Papa.

- Bonne nuit mon grand.

Teddy se tourna alors dans sa direction et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Au revoir Teddy. Murmura Drago.

- Bye.

Était-ce absolument ironique de penser que ce petit garçon était de sa famille, par le sang, et qu'il n'y avait aucune affinité entre eux? Bien évidemment, il ne souhaitait pas créer le moindre lien avec lui, mais il était étrange de penser que cet enfant avait le même sang que lui dans les veines… Il leva les yeux vers Potter qui lui tendit le bras. Drago se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure avant de poser la main sur celui-ci. Aussitôt, ils transplanèrent.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent devant l'imposant demeure de Madame Jensen, une veuve qui adorait les potins, Drago sentit son corps se glacer. Il détestait toujours apparaître en public avec Potter. Après tout, il savait déjà ce que tous ces gens pensaient de lui… Comment ils le comparaient à Ginevra Weasley, la femme décédée si noblement… Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses parents qui semblaient dans leur élément. Sa mère souriait gracieusement alors que son père bavardait galamment. Il y a quelques mois, avant ses fiançailles avec Potter, personne n'aurait invité ses parents dans une telle réception. La transaction que son père avait effectuée semblait porter fruits. Une sourde colère monta en lui et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas exploser. Que lui arrivait-il? Cela faisait longtemps qu'il savait que son père l'avait vendu. Pourquoi désirait-il lui refaire le portrait? Potter se tourna dans sa direction et se baissa afin de lui parler à l'oreille.

- Est-ce que tout va bien? Souffla-t-il.

Drago leva le regard vers lui et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir le souffle coupé. Potter avait un visage assez… intéressant… Il devait l'admettre. L'une des mains du Survivant se posa sur sa joue, l'obligeant à garder son regard dans le sien.

- Drago?

- Je vais bien Potter. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je dois… Je dois simplement avoir l'air parfait.

Les sourcils du brun se plissèrent et il tourna les yeux en direction de ses parents qui s'avançaient vers eux à pas de charge. Il devait garder son calme… sa sérénité…

- Harry, Drago, comment allez-vous? Demanda amicalement Lucius.

Était-ce idiot de sa part s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait dit le nom de Potter avant le sien? Bien évidemment qu'il disait son nom avant le sien… Il ne lui rapportait rien. C'était Potter qui était la poule aux œufs d'or. Narcissa lança un sourire cordiale à Potter avant de se tourner vers lui et de l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue.

- Très bien Lucius.

- Comment se porte votre vie de couple? Est-elle tout ce que vous désiriez?

Drago ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, puisqu'il savait pertinemment que cette question ne lui était pas adressée. À sa grande surprise, le bras de Potter se faufila jusqu'à sa taille, le ramenant brusquement contre le corps solide du brun.

- Drago est parfait, mais je le savais déjà.

Le sourire de Lucius fut alors rempli de satisfaction, et Drago se serait volontiers énervé si ce n'avait été de la présence de Potter. Sa mère était comme lui… Elle parlait quand Lucius lui permettait de parler, comme une poupée. Comment était-ce donc devenu ainsi? Avait-ce toujours été ainsi? Ou bien était-ce à cause du Seigneur des ténèbres? Drago n'aurait su le dire.

- Il a été bien élevé.

Potter eut un sourire si faux et crispé que Drago se sentit obligé d'intervenir.

- Père, nous devons aller saluer les autres invités.

Lucius lui lança un regard furibond avant d'acquiescer avec grâce. Il savait que le plus longtemps son père parlait avec Potter, le mieux il paraissait aux yeux de tous ces snobs qui les fixaient… mais, il n'avait aucune envie de consoler sa mère lorsque Potter se déciderait à étrangler son cher paternel. Il entraina alors le brun un peu plus loin, mais s'arrêta brusquement lorsque celui-ci entoura de ses deux bras sa taille. Il leva un regard surpris dans sa direction, mais fut laissé sans voix par le sourire étincelant que le brun lui lança.

- Tu es vraiment… quelque chose.

- Je l'espère bien, Potter. N'est-ce pas pour cela que tu as décidé de me sauver?

Le blond n'aurait jamais pensé que le sourire de Potter pouvait s'agrandir, et pourtant c'est ce qui arriva.

- Je vais être obligé de t'embrasser. L'avertit Potter.

Drago ignorait s'il devait protester ou lui demander les raisons qui le poussaient à devoir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais il ne put que rester stupidement silencieux alors que la bouche de Potter s'emparait doucement de la sienne. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le veston de Potter et il ne se dégagea que lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un se racler la gorge près de lui. Son regard se posa sur Blaise qui semblait hautement amusé par ce qu'il voyait.

- Potter, pourrais-tu lâcher les lèvres de mon partenaire?

- Partenaire d'affaire. Précisa le brun. Il est **mon** partenaire.

- Je sais… Partenaire de vie, partenaire de cœur, partenaire au lit…

Le blond se sentit devenir écarlate alors que le sourire de Blaise s'élargissait. Le mulâtre se saisit alors de son bras et l'entraina un peu plus loin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda d'emblée Drago.

- Que tu me protège d'un Griffondor en furie.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait à Weasley… mais ça ne me regarde en rien.

- Le courage des Griffondors ne semble pas être contagieux… Après tout, tu baises quotidiennement avec l'un d'eux… j'aurais eu l'espoir…

- Mauvais espoir, lâche-moi.

Blaise roula des paupières avant d'effectivement le relâcher.

- Si tu ne veux pas être mon preux chevalier… S'indigna-t-il.

- Cela voudrait dire que tu es une demoiselle en détresse. Fit remarquer Drago.

- Je suis ce que je dois être pour survivre. Répliqua Blaise avant d'éclater d'un rire sans joie.

Le blond haussa un sourcil perplexe alors que le mulâtre secouait la main, voulant lui dire que cela n'avait aucune importance. Ses yeux tombèrent dans ceux de Weasley qui avançait aux pas de charge dans leur direction.

- Je te verrais plus tard, partenaire.

Blaise remarqua Weasley au même moment où Drago s'éclipsait avec aisance.

- Espèce de traître! Crut-il entendre.

Hé bien… il n'allait certainement pas s'offusquer pour cela.

()()()

Blaise ne put s'empêcher de sentir un léger mal de tête s'abattre sur son crâne en voyant le visage furibonde de Weasley. Ce chantage ne lui rapportait définitivement pas assez. Weasley n'achetait jamais rien de vraiment cher, et bien qu'il soit un auror reconnu, il n'était pas assez gentil avec les clients pour lui rapporter quoique ce soit. Il était donc temps de mettre un terme à ce chantage.

- Zabini… espèce de…

- Je vais te donner tes photos Weasley. Déclara-t-il d'une voix suave alors qu'il mourrait d'envie de rouler des yeux.

Il aurait dû devenir acteur, ses dons étaient vraiment utilisés inutilement sur des idiots comme Ronald Weasley.

- Ah ouais? Demanda le roux, visiblement sur la défensive. Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange? Mon premier enfant? Mon âme?

- Je prendrais bien ton premier enfant, mais j'ai en horreur l'esclavage. Ton âme? Qui payerai pour avoir l'âme d'un crétin?

La bouche du roux dégringola sous la stupeur et Blaise mit aussitôt la main dan sa poche, bien décidé à lui rendre ses stupides photos et à avoir la paix dans sa vie. Les chantages n'étaient pas censés être aussi stressants.

- Pas ici. Siffla le roux en posant vivement sa main sur la sienne.

Ah… une autre raison pourquoi ce chantage était épuisant… Pourquoi devait-il frissonner quand Weasley posait la main sur lui? Il n'avait pas le temps pour ses imbécilités. Il avait des plans pour l'avenir. Premièrement, l'argent. Tout était une question d'argent après tout. Cette fois-ci, il roula des yeux avant de se diriger vers l'extérieur. Il fallait vraiment être extraordinairement riche pour avoir une cours derrière sa maison… et pas une petite cours avec une piscine gonflable… Seigneur… à quoi pensait-il? Il était vraiment trop fatigué, voilà tout. Il pouvait entendre Weasley qui le suivait, probablement en fulminant. Ce type semblait toujours en colère. N'avait-il jamais été victime de chantage auparavant? Vu sa grande stupidité, cela l'étonnait fortement.

- Comment as-tu eu ces photos? Demanda soudainement le roux.

- Un petit oiseau me les a emmenées.

- Sérieusement Zabini.

- Sérieusement Weasley.

L'ancien Griffondor se saisit alors de son bras, l'obligeant à se tourner dans sa direction.

- Je ne t'ai pas donné la permission de me toucher. Cracha le mulâtre.

Weasley fronça soudainement les sourcils en l'observant.

- Tu n'as pas l'air comme d'habitude… Est-ce que ça va?

- Parfaitement. Surtout quand je serai débarrassé de toi.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé cette histoire entre nous.

Il commençait sincèrement à en avoir marre de cette discussion. Il s'apprêtait à lancer les photos de Weasley sur le sol lorsqu'il entendit un bruit étrange provenant des buissons. Il eut à peine le temps de se tourner qu'il vit une personne relâchée un autre individu au sol et partir en courant.

- Ce n'est pas très galant. Fit-il remarquer à Weasley.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

Pourquoi cette autre personne ne se relevait pas? Blaise s'approcha alors du buisson, suivi de près par Weasley qui ne comprenait rien à son comportement.

- Donne-moi mes foutues photos Zabini…

La bouche de Blaise dégringola et il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un hurlement. Cette personne… cette personne était morte…

À suivre…


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette histoire prend en considération tous les livres d'Harry, hormis l'épilogue, et le fait qu'Hermione et Ron finissent ensemble.

**Message de l'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis si contente de pouvoir ENFIN vous annoncer que je recommencerai à écrire chaque semaine, puisque j'ai fini ma session à l'université! Je suis LIBRE! Je recommencerai aussi à répondre aux reviews ^^!

**Chapitre 24**

Blaise avait l'impression d'hurler à s'en faire éclater les poumons, mais comment aurait-il pu en faire autrement? La femme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux globuleux vitreux qui semblaient le fixer sans véritablement le fixer… Les marques qui dansaient sur son corps là où le couteau l'avait frappé…Son regard se posa sur la robe déchirée, et sur la marque des ténèbres qui marquait son ventre pâle. Il allait vomir… Il allait vomir. Soudainement, les bras de Weasley se refermèrent autour de sa taille, le ramenant contre son corps musclé. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Blaise se laissa faire sans rechigner. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une chose pareille pouvait arriver. N'était-il pas censé uniquement entendre parler dans les journaux? Il n'était pas censé voir cela avec ses propres yeux! Il n'avait vu aucune des atrocités de la guerre… Il n'était pas censé…

- Weasley… Gémit-il pitoyablement. Oh mon Dieu.

- Viens.

Le roux fut presque obligé de le soulever afin de l'entrainer jusqu'à la salle de bal. Les gens continuaient à virevolter sur la pise de danse alors qu'un cadavre se trouvait dans le jardin. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Weasley l'entraina alors jusqu'à Drago et Potter. Le blond posa un regard interloqué sur sa personne alors que Weasley se penchait pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille du Survivant. Celui-ci fronça aussitôt les sourcils avant de faire un vif signe de tête au roux. Le regard bleu se posa une nouvelle fois sur lui avant qu'il ne le pousse délicatement dans les bras de Drago qui se raidit face à ce contact.

- Je… Je peux me tenir tout seul. Souffla misérablement Blaise en s'enlaçant désespérément.

Pendant quelques secondes, Weasley sembla horriblement tenté par l'idée de rester avec lui avant d'hocher fermement la tête et de partir dans la même direction que Potter. Il était convaincu qu'il serait incapable de dormir pendant une bonne semaine. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une personne pouvait faire preuve d'autant de cruauté… d'autant de haine… pourquoi ces coups de couteau? Pourquoi cette marque? Le Seigneur des ténèbres était mort depuis si longtemps… Pourquoi son souvenir devait-il encore exister?

- Blaise, que se passe-t-il? Demanda doucement Drago.

- Quelqu'un vient de mourir.

Les yeux gris s'écarquillèrent alors que ses yeux se tournaient automatiquement en direction de Potter qui venait d'appeler des renforts. À présent, toute la salle était devenue silencieuse. Angelina Johnson transplana alors en plein milieu de la salle et sa racla la gorge.

- Veuillez rester tous calmes. Ordonna-t-elle. Il semblerait qu'il y ait eu un incident à l'extérieur. Nous vous demandons de rester à l'intérieur et de ne pas paniquer.

Blaise se demandait comment il pouvait demander une chose pareille lorsqu'une personne était morte à l'extérieur.

()()()

Harry poussa un long soupir en reconnaissant le visage d'Hanna Sullivan. Cette femme avait été une grande combattante dans l'ordre du phénix et maintenant, elle était morte dans une foutue robe de soirée… Elle était morte alors qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à mourir. Son regard se posa sur Ron, alors que les médicomages prenaient le corps afin de pouvoir l'analyser au laboratoire. La guerre était censée être terminée, bon sang! Pourquoi une chose pareille arrivait-elle? Angelina les rejoint alors à l'extérieur et il se tourna vivement dans sa direction.

- Cela va trop loin. Fit-il remarquer.

- Je le sais, Harry.

- Je veux travailler sur cette affaire.

La jeune femme hocha lentement la tête, le visage visiblement préoccupée. Le corps d'Harry se crispa légèrement en pensant qu'il allait devoir interroger tous les anciens mangemorts qui étaient encore en liberté. Et cela incluait, bien évidemment, la famille de son mari. Super… Vraiment super… Il espérait que Lucius Malfoy n'était pas assez stupide pour essayer, à nouveau, de s'attaquer au gouvernement en place.

- Il est évident qu'il s'agit d'un mangemort à qui nous avons retiré sa magie. Sinon, il ne tuerait pas au couteau. Commença Angelina.

- Ou bien, il s'agit de quelqu'un qui veut nous faire croire qu'il s'agit d'un ancien mangemort. Répliqua Harry.

- Nous devons interroger les témoins à cette fête. Poursuivit Angelina.

- Blaise Zabini et moi étions les premiers sur la scène du crime.

Harry aurait été tenté de lui demander la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait avec Zabini, seuls, dans le noir, mais il poserait ce genre de questions une autre fois. Pas quand un autre mort venait de se produire et qu'il ne savait plus quoi penser.

- Nous devons surtout interroger tous les anciens mangemorts qui se trouvaient à cette fête.

Le corps du brun se raidit alors que son regard se posait sur Angelina. Son capitaine semblait se ficher éperdument qu'il était marié à un ancien mangemort, et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle ne faisait que son travail.

- Très bien. Nous aurons besoin d'une liste des invités et d'une liste du personnel. Que faisons-nous des invités pour l'instant. Demanda Ron.

- Laissons-les partir. Vous pouvez partir, vous aussi. Nous terminerons d'emmener le corps et je demanderai personnellement pour ses listes. Par contre… demain matin à 5h…

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête avant que leur capitaine ne détourne la tête et continue à observer la scène du crime. Lui aussi ne comprenait absolument rien. Il devait s'agir d'un véritable imbécile… ou d'une personne brillante, pour organiser un meurtre en plein milieu d'une fête. Il y avait bien trop de danger dans tout cela… Qui pouvait être assez… Il se secoua doucement la tête avant de partir à la recherche de son mari. Les yeux de Drago croisèrent aussitôt les siens alors que Ron déclarait au public qu'il pouvait tous partir sauf qu'ils n'avaient nullement le droit de partir par le parc. Harry se saisit alors du poignet de Drago, jetant un bref regard en direction de Zabini. Il devait parler à Drago de toute urgence, mais laisser Zabini dans cet état… À son grand soulagement, Ron s'approcha du mulâtre, une lueur déterminée dans les yeux.

- Allons-y Zabini.

Avant que le marchand ne puisse protester, Ron l'avait déjà saisi par les bras et l'entrainait hors de la salle. Harry jeta un regard vibrant en direction du blond avant de transplaner sans dire un seul mot. Il ne prit même pas la peine de transplaner dans le salon, se contentant d'apparaitre dans sa chambre. Dès qu'ils apparurent dans celle-ci, il relâcha le blond qui le fixait de ses grands yeux gris.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Potter? Demanda-t-il d'emblée.

Harry ignorait exactement comment aborder le sujet. Devait-il dire directement ce qui était entrain d'arriver ou devait-il essayer de faire preuve de tact. Merde… il n'avait jamais été très doué pour les subtilités.

- Quelqu'un est entrain de tuer des anciens membres de l'ordre du phénix.

La bouche de Drago s'ouvrit légèrement alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient.

- Que… Commença-t-il.

- Cette personne les tue sans magie… et grave la marque des ténèbres sur leur peau.

Le blond était assez intelligent pour savoir ce que cela signifiait et il le devina aisément en voyant son regard de biche traquée.

()()()()

Drago n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une chose pareille était entrain d'arriver. Comment était-ce possible? Qui était donc assez stupide pour faire une chose pareille? Le passé était le passé. Le Seigneur des ténèbres était parti, et il remerciait le ciel chaque jour pour cela. Il était enfin en paix. Il n'avait même plus besoin de subir la présence de son père qui ne cessait de lui rappeler à quel point il n'en valait pas la peine… À quel point il avait échoué dans sa mission… et maintenant, un fou essayait de rouvrir ses plaies difficilement refermées?

- Quelqu'un est mort ce soir… Il y avait des anciens mangemorts à cette soirée.

- Y compris moi. Je comprends. Expliqua-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Peut-être aurait-il encore droit au véritaseum comme à son procès. Peut-être qu'on lui poserait, encore, des questions personnelles auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre. Pour le restant de sa vie, il serait obligé de payer pour les péchés qu'il avait commis… ce qui était juste bien évidemment… Il n'avait peut-être tué personne de ses propres mains, mais il n'avait rien fait… Il s'était contenté d'attendre, terrifié, que le Seigneur des ténèbres le laisse tranquille… l'oublie… ne lui donne pas une autre mission…

- N'agis pas comme ça! S'énerva Potter.

Son mari se saisit alors de ses épaules, l'obligeant à relever la tête dans sa direction. Quoi? Qu'avait-il donc fait encore? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cette furie?

- N'agis pas comme la victime d'une tragédie! Tu n'as rien fait! Garde la tête haute!

- Je ne fais jamais rien Potter. Il n'y a pas de quoi en être fier.

Un éclair traversa les yeux émeraude, et Drago fut tenté de reculer d'un pas.

- Si quelqu'un te proposait de te joindre à un groupe de mangemorts… s'il disait qu'il te tuerait si tu ne le faisais pas… est-ce que tu le rejoindrais?

Drago resta parfaitement silencieux pendant quelques secondes avant de secouer doucement la tête. Non… Non, il ne le ferait pas. Pas parce qu'il était particulièrement courageux, mais parce qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter l'idée de devoir s'agenouiller qui que ce soit… de voir encore du sang… toujours tellement de sang…

- Non… Souffla le blond.

- Pourquoi? Ne veux-tu pas survivre?

Survivre… Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire? Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il devait rester terrifié et recroquevillé dans un coin alors que le Seigneur des ténèbres tuait et riait… riait tellement fort? Survivre… est-ce que cela voulait dire subir les changements d'humeur de son père et ses mots acerbes? Encaissé… Encaissé… jusqu'à ne plus être qu'une coquille vide? Était-cela survivre?

- Non… Non, je ne veux pas survivre.

- Tu veux mourir?

- Je veux…

Ses yeux croisèrent alors ceux de Potter et il ravala péniblement sa salive. Que voulait-il exactement? Que cherchait-il donc à dire à Potter?

- Je veux… Je veux vivre.

- Alors, vis Drago. Arrête de te blâmer pour des choses qui étaient hors de ton contrôle. Arrête de blâmer un enfant qui n'avait rien demandé. Arrête de survivre Drago et commence à vivre.

Le cœur du blond battait à la chamade en entendant les mots de Potter. Vivre… Il voulait vivre… Il ne voulait plus être la poupée de chiffons de son père… Était-ce donc ça? Mais qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire "vivre"?

- Ceux qui vont te poser des questions ne te feront pas confiance. Ils te verront peut-être que comme un ancien mangemort. Ils te traiteront peut-être irrespectueusement. Ne les laisse pas. Tu es Drago Malfoy. Tu n'as jamais été rien.

Pourquoi est-ce que cet homme croyait autant en lui? Pourquoi est-ce que cet homme était prêt à lui donner une seconde chance? Pourquoi agissait-il de cette manière? Pourquoi avec lui et non avec un autre? Qu'avait-il donc de si spécial? Ses mains se posèrent alors sur les joues de Potter et il afficha un sourire tremblant alors que le brun ouvrait stupidement la bouche, mais qu'aucun mot n'en sortait.

- Tu parles beaucoup trop… Harry. Je suis Drago Malfoy et je t'ordonne de te la fermer.

Il vit un sourire apparaître sur le beau visage de Potter et, malgré lui, il se mit sur le pointe des pieds et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le corps de Potter se raidit contre lui avant que ses bras n'entourent violemment sa taille alors que ses lèvres dévoraient les siennes. Le corps de Drago sembla alors prendre en feu et il enfouit ses mains dans la chevelure de jais de son mari. La langue aventureuse demandait impatiemment l'entré de ses lèvres, et il l'accorda sans la moindre hésitation. Il avait l'impression d'être fouillé comme il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant… et il voulait… Merlin comme il voulait… ses lèvres se détachèrent de celles de Potter et il recula d'un pas. La lueur de désir qui brillait dans les yeux de l'ancien Griffondor faillit le mettre à genoux.

- Dès que tu auras le temps pour moi… Souffla-t-il. Invite-moi à diner.

- Drago…

- Maintenant, dehors.

Potter hocha lentement la tête avant de sortir de sa chambre. Drago posa sa main sur son cœur battant à la chamade alors qu'un sourire se formait sur ses lèvres. Il allait vivre à présent.

À suivre…


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette histoire prend en considération tous les livres d'Harry, hormis l'épilogue, et le fait qu'Hermione et Ron finissent ensemble.

**Message de l'auteur** : Oh mon Dieu… quelle bonheur… Je peux écrire DEUX CHAPITRES dans une semaine (pleure de joie). Cette année a été si horrible avec l'université et mes deux emplois (fatigue extrême beurk), mais maintenant je n'ai qu'un seul travail (besoin de repos avant de faire une crise de nerfs). Alors me voici de retour pour vous jouer des mauvais tours! (J'ai trop regardé Pokémon sérieusement…)

**Chapitre 25**

- Vous devez être au courant, Monsieur Malfoy, du meurtre qui est survenu hier soir dans la résidence de Monsieur et Madame Appleton.

Drago se contenta d'hocher sereinement la tête, bien que son cœur battait à la chamade dans sa poitrine. L'auror Jones le regardait avec une certaine froideur qu'il reconnaissait aisément. Après tout, n'avait-il pas vu ce regard tous les jours depuis la fin de la guerre? Ces petits yeux porcins qui ne cessaient de lui rappeler qu'il n'était absolument rien… qu'un mangemort raté qui ne méritait pas la deuxième chance que le grand Harry Potter lui avait offert. Ses mains se crispèrent sur ses genoux à cette pensée.

- Ce que vous ne savez pas, par contre, est que la personne qui a été assassinée a été mutilé. Une horrible mutilation.

Le blond hocha de nouveau la tête. Qu'espérait-il qu'il fasse en entendant cela? Était-ce supposé pousser un petit cri d'horreur que personne ne croirait? Il avait vécu dans la même maison que le Seigneur des ténèbres. Il avait vu bien pire qu'une mutilation après la mort d'une personne. Il avait vu la torture, les pleurs et le sang… Qu'est-ce que cet homme espérait de lui exactement? Ou bien peut-être que son manque de réaction ne ferait que prouver qu'il était un être sans âme et sans bonté…

- Le meurtrier n'a pas hésité à graver sur le corps de la défunte la marque des ténèbres. Comme s'il était fier de cette marque.

Drago avait l'impression d'être un robot en hochant encore la tête et en déglutissant lentement. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas accepté d'avoir un avocat? Pourquoi avait-il voulu prouver à Potter que ces aurors ne lui faisaient pas peur? Après tout, il n'avait rien à cacher… mais cet homme semblait prêt à le condamner avant même de lui demander son alibi. Il n'était pas courageux… pourquoi avait-il voulu agir comme s'il l'était?

- Je vois. Se contenta-t-il de dire.

- Êtes-vous sur de bien voir Monsieur Malfoy? Après tout, Monsieur et Madame Appleton n'ont pas invité plusieurs mangemorts… seulement votre famille.

Le blond releva alors la tête, qu'il avait tenu baisser durant tout le monologue de l'auror.

- Anciens mangemorts. Fit-il remarquer doucement.

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit non? Répliqua l'auror Jones.

- Il semblerait que j'ai mal entendu.

L'auror eut un petit sourire satisfait avant d'appuyer les coudes sur la table qui les séparait. Drago n'était pas terrifié, mais il avait l'envie folle de se recroqueviller sur lui-même et de ne plus parler. Un peu comme lorsqu'il parlait à son père. Pourquoi ouvrir la bouche alors qu'il savait pertinemment que celui-ci se fichait de ses arguments? Non… Il s'agissait d'une enquête pour un meurtre et il n'allait certainement pas se retrouver à Azkaban pour cela.

- Alors, comme je le disais, la victime a été tué par quelqu'un qui semble avoir un profond respect pour le Seigneur des ténèbres. Il ne serait donc pas difficile de croire que des _anciens_ mangemorts puissent avoir retrouvé leurs _anciennes_ allégeances. Votre père, votre mère et vous-même étiez présents lors de cet évènement… La victime a été tuée à l'aide d'un couteau… Il est extrêmement rare qu'un sorcier tue en utilisant une arme moldue… sauf si ce sorcier s'avérait ne plus avoir de magie. Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, la peine pour les anciens mangemorts est le blocage de tout pouvoir non?

- C'est exact.

Il aurait adoré prendre une gorgée d'eau, mais il pouvait aisément deviner que l'auror Jones prendrait sa réaction comme étant un signe de faiblesse. Merlin… comme cela lui manquait les jours bénis où il était enfermé dans sa chambre et où personne ne pouvait lui faire le moindre mal… Les jours où Harry Potter n'étaient pas dans sa vie… Un frisson glacial lui traversa l'épiderme à cette pensée. Comment pouvait-il imaginer retourner à une vie sans ce crétin? Il ignorait ce sentiment qui bouillonnait dans sa poitrine, mais il ne pouvait ignorer ce qu'il ressentait et, à cause de cela, il ne pouvait pas agir comme un lâche.

- Jouons franc-jeu si vous le permettez Auror Jones. Déclara-t-il soudainement.

Le regard du vieil homme s'acéra avant qu'il n'approuve en faisant un signe de tête. Drago se permit alors de prendre une gorgée d'eau avant de poursuivre. Il ne savait plus comment jouer avec les mots. Il ne savait plus comment dire quelque chose qui pouvait sous-entendre autre chose. Il n'était plus ce Drago Malfoy. Il ne pouvait qu'être lui-même… ce nouveau Drago…

- Je n'ai jamais eu le moindre intérêt pour les mangemorts et pour la cause du Seigneur des ténèbres. J'étais, tout simplement, trop faible et trop lâche pour me refuser à lui. Je me fiche éperdument des moldus, des sangs mêlés ou des sorciers qui sont nés de parents moldus. Je veux avoir la paix. Je ne cherche pas la gloire. Je ne cherche pas la justice. Je ne cherche rien. Vous pourriez perdre votre temps à me soupçonner… vous verrez bien, en faisant vos recherches, que je n'ai jamais choisi mon destin auparavant.

- Auparavant?

- Maintenant, je choisis ce que je vais devenir. Je ne veux pas être celui qui va essayer de rendre justice à un fou qui a détruit ma vie plus qu'autre chose. Ma mère est comme moi. Faible… Elle n'a pas eu ma chance. Elle ne s'est pas mariée à un homme qui lui a permis de chercher sa propre force… sa propre volonté…

- Et votre père…

Drago prit une nouvelle gorgée d'eau avant de se racler la gorge. Parler de son père… n'était-ce pas une trahison? Cela allait contre tout ce qu'il avait appris… contre tout ce qu'il avait assimilé durant des années? Mais, il avait promis de jouer franc-jeu et l'auror Jones ne le regardait plus comme s'il était un insecte qu'il devait écraser à tout prix. N'était-ce pas quelque chose? Ne devait-il pas penser à Potter? À sa réputation?

- Mon père aime le pouvoir.

- Nous savons tous…

- Non, je ne crois pas que vous comprenez vraiment ce que cela veut dire. L'interrompit Drago. Mon père n'a pas de loyauté. Il ne croit pas en un Dieu, en une idéologie. Il veut le pouvoir et il est prêt à profiter du chaos pour l'avoir. Il a rejoint le Seigneur des ténèbres parce que celui-ci semblait être le plus fort. À présent…

L'auror Jones pencha la tête de côté, semblant visiblement très intéressé par ce qu'il disait. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu quelqu'un le regarder avec autant d'intérêt. Il n'avait jamais eu l'impression que ses paroles avaient la moindre importance. C'était… très étrange comme sentiment…

- À présent, il est le beau-père d'Harry Potter, le Sauveur du monde sorcier… il ne renoncera jamais à cela. Il n'aime pas Harry. Il n'aime pas le côté de la lumière. Il se fiche de tout cela. Par contre, il aime le pouvoir. Il vit pour le pouvoir. Cette personne qui tue ces innocents en souvenir d'un Seigneur déchu… peut-elle donner la moindre chance de prestige à mon père? Non. Elle ne peut que lui donner la déchéance. Mon père n'est pas assez noble pour mourir pour ses idéaux. Il n'est pas le meurtrier.

Drago n'aurait su dire s'il venait de défendre son père ou bien de le démolir. Son regard était plongé dans celui de l'auror Jones et il ne cilla pas une seule fois. Ce type ne lui faisait plus peur. Il ignorait pourquoi il n'était pas tétanisé par la terreur. Il ignorait comment il avait pu ouvrir sa bouche et dire que sa mère était faible et que son père était un obsédé du pouvoir… mais, il l'avait fait. Il l'avait fait… Et il n'en avait pas honte.

- Qui est cette personne, selon vous Monsieur Malfoy?

- Une personne qui n'a rien à perdre.

()()()()

Harry eut un petit sourire en coin en observant Drago. Il ignorait s'il avait envie de le féliciter ou de lui faire l'amour sur la table. Il se secoua doucement la tête face à cette pensée ridicule. Drago n'était certainement pas prêt à faire l'amour, par contre il avait tenu tête à Jones qui était réputé pour ne pas faire le moindre cadeau. Jones sortit alors à l'extérieur et se dirigea vers lui, un semi-sourire aux lèvres.

- Je dois te dire Potter… je croyais que tu étais fou quand j'ai su que tu as marié un _ancien_ mangemort, mais ce Drago Malfoy… Chapeau.

Jones le planta alors là avant même qu'Harry puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Ce fut alors au tour de Drago de sortir et le brun s'empressa de se diriger vers lui et de lui prendre le visage entre les mains. Les yeux gris s'écarquillèrent en le voyant et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Tu as été extraordinaire là dedans. Même moi, j'ai terriblement peur de Jones.

- Merci.

Drago sembla, pendant quelques secondes, réfléchir intensément à ce qu'il allait faire, puis il se décida à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour poser un léger baiser sur sa bouche. Malgré lui, Harry se sentit devenir écarlate alors que Drago baissait précipitamment la tête.

- Me raccompagnes-tu à la maison?

Le brun ne put qu'hocher stupidement la tête. Merlin… peut-être serait-il plus difficile pour lui de s'abstenir de le jeter sur la table…

()()()

Ron cogna avec insistance sur la porte de Blaise Zabini. Le mulâtre lui ouvrit immédiatement la porte, habillé impeccablement et semblant prêt à partir au combat. Il écarta les yeux en le voyant avant de faire une grimace explicite.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite Weasley? Siffla-t-il, visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Oh! J'oubliais!

Il lui tendit alors une enveloppe jaune et Ron n'avait nullement besoin de l'ouvrir pour savoir qu'elle contenait les photos de sa nuit de folie. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant que le mulâtre avait des cernes sous les yeux.

- Tu ne sembles pas être en pleine forme. Fit-il remarquer.

- Tu sais certainement comment parler pour être charmant Weasley. Donne-moi cinq secondes et je baisserai mes pantalons pour que tu puisses me baiser comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain.

Jamais Ron n'oserait toucher Zabini. Il avait probablement des caméras dans les cheveux, et il pouvait parier qu'il n'hésiterait pas à les utiliser pour lui faire, à nouveau, du chantage.

- Tu dois aller au poste pour être interrogé aujourd'hui. Déclara Ron. Je suis venu d'escorter.

- Pourquoi? Suis-je donc en état d'arrestation? Demanda sarcastiquement le mulâtre.

- Non.

- Alors, ta présence est inutile.

Zabini s'apprêtait visiblement à le contourner lorsque Ron posa la main sur son épaule. Le regard mauvais que le mulâtre lui lança le fit presque lever les mains en signe de paix.

- Est-ce que tu as dormi… cette nuit? Murmura le roux.

- J'ai vu un corps, hier soir. Rétorqua Zabini. Pas vraiment.

- Si tu veux, je peux…

- Quoi? Me donner le nom de ton psychologue? C'est trop de bonté Weasley, mais je refuse cette généreuse offre.

Pourquoi essayait-il donc d'être gentil avec cet enfoiré? Il l'ignorait complètement. Surtout qu'il l'avait fait chanter pendant quelques semaines. N'avait-il pas encore compris la leçon? Comme il détestait ces anciens Serpentards de malheur…

- Juste ferme-la Zabini et accepte ma compassion.

- Non merci.

Ron se contenta de rouler des yeux avant d'enrouler son bras autour de la taille du mulâtre. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que sa chute de rein était vraiment… spectaculaire. Bordel! À quoi pensait-il?

- Lâche-moi. Cracha le mulâtre.

- Accroche-toi.

Et il transplana sans laisser le temps à Zabini d'hurler.

À suivre…


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette histoire prend en considération tous les livres d'Harry, hormis l'épilogue, et le fait qu'Hermione et Ron finissent ensemble.

**Message de l'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde! Alors pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte sur fanfiction et qui désirent que je réponde à leur review, vous devez me donner votre adresse courriel ^^!

**Chapitre 26**

Si Blaise ne s'était pas trouvé au Ministère entouré par une foule d'aurors, probablement qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à donner un coup de poing a Ronald Weasley. Il ne voulait plus revoir ce type. Au début de leur relation, il avait été celui qui avait le contrôle alors que maintenant… comment pouvait-il encore le penser quand le bras du roux semblait lui brûler la taille? Il se dégagea violemment de l'étreinte de l'auror et n'eut même pas le temps de lui lancer une petite pique qu'un auror aux cheveux grisonnants s'avançaient vers lui et lui tendait la main.

- Bonjour Monsieur Zabini. Je suis l'auror Jones. Veuillez me suivre.

Il vit, du coin de l'œil, Weasley froncer les sourcils et ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais l'auror Jones se contenta de partir et de pénétrer dans une petite pièce où il n'y avait que deux chaises et une table. Il avait l'horrible impression de se trouver dans une salle où les aurors interrogeaient les criminels. Pourquoi l'emmènerait-il ici? Après tout, il était un témoin. Il s'assit gracieusement tandis que ses muscles se crispaient. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être Sherlock Holmes pour savoir qu'on le soupçonnait tout simplement à cause de son passé. Être un ancien Serpentard de sang pur n'était pas une bonne chose lorsque mangemort fou semblait en cavale. Il n'avait jamais été un mangemort et pourtant…

- Alors Monsieur Zabini, j'ai cru comprendre que vous êtes celui qui avez découvert le corps.

- L'auror Weasley et moi avons découvert le corps de la victime. Rectifia Blaise.

- Hum… Il me semblait pourtant que vous étiez le premier sur la scène du crime et qu'après l'auror Weasley vous avez rejoint.

Il aurait dû prendre un avocat. Ses mains se crispèrent sur ses genoux alors que son visage essayait de rester le plus lisse possible. Voilà pourquoi il s'était enfui d'Angleterre… Il avait fait l'erreur et de revenir et, à présent, il se faisait presque accuser de meurtre.

- Il n'était pas très loin de moi lorsque j'ai découvert le corps effectivement. Approuva le mulâtre.

- Avez-vous la marque des ténèbres qui a été dessiné sur la victime?

Dessiner était un mot bien trop propre pour désigner le carnage qu'il avait vu. Blaise fut tenté de fermer les yeux en se souvenant du corps de la victime. Cette image serait, à jamais, gravée dans sa mémoire. Il ne pourrait jamais être en mesure d'oublier un spectacle aussi horrible. Il était guère étonnant qu'il ait des cernes en-dessous des yeux, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

- Oui.

- Il semblerait qu'il s'agirait d'une personne qui déteste les héros de cette guerre… et qui essaye d'honorer la mémoire du Seigneur des ténèbres.

- Probablement. Fort heureusement, je n'étais pas un mangemort. Je ne partageais aucune de ces idéologies barbares de domination.

L'auror Jones pencha la tête sur le côté et Blaise prit rapidement la bouteille d'eau qui se trouvait sur le bureau avant de la déposer. Il ignorait complètement s'il n'avait pas mis du véritaserum dans cette bouteille. L'auror Jones haussa un sourcil en voyant sa réaction.

- Il est interdit de droguer un citoyen d'Angleterre sans sa permission. Fit-il remarquer sereinement. Mais, je ne peux m'empêcher de demander… pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas boire de véritaserum?

- Parce que je ne suis pas suspect et que j'aime garder ma vie privée… privée exactement.

Personne ne pouvait le blâmer d'être légèrement paranoïaque. Il était un ancien Serpentard et un sang-pur… Il avait toutes les raisons du monde de vouloir se protéger. La guerre était terminée depuis des années et pourtant… les gens continuaient à la fixer comme s'il avait porté la marque des ténèbres… Enfin, sauf lorsqu'il savait un de leurs petits secrets… alors là, leurs regards changeaient complètement. Il regrettait le fait de ne pas avoir de matériel pour faire chanter Jones. Peut-être que cela l'aiderait à faire disparaître son petit sourire snob qui lui donnait presque envie de grogner.

- Vous dites que vous n'étiez pas un mangemort…

- C'est exact.

- Mais, une personne de votre famille avait des liens très… intimes avec un des lieutenants du Seigneur des ténèbres.

Cette fois-ci, Blaise ne put que fermer péniblement les yeux. Toujours… Toujours cette histoire…

- Personne de ma famille n'a jamais été accusé d'être un mangemort. Rétorqua le mulâtre.

- Mais de coucher avec un mangemort…

- Et elle en a payé le prix.

Comment pouvait-il oublier les aurors qui étaient arrivés dans sa maison en plein milieu de la nuit… Comment pouvait-il oublier… Il aurait voulu se coucher pendant quelques secondes… simplement dormir et oublier toute cette fichue histoire… Il n'aurait jamais dû revenir voilà tout. Cela avait été une décision très stupide.

- Votre mère est morte lorsque vous aviez… 18 ans, n'est-ce pas?

- Elle n'est pas "morte". Elle s'est fait tuer. Corrigea Blaise. Bien évidemment, elle n'était pas la personne visée. Elle n'était qu'un _dommage collatéral_.

- Vous semblez en colère Monsieur Zabini.

- Ma mère est morte parce qu'elle se trouvait au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Ce n'est de la faute de personne.

Il mentait bien évidemment. Il savait pertinemment que l'auror qui l'avait tué pour atteindre le mangemort en question n'avait pas cillé en l'exécutant. Elle était en tord, bien sur, puisqu'elle avait fait la folie de tomber amoureuse d'un mangemort. Blaise n'avait jamais approuvé sa décision de continuer à vivre son amour avec un homme aux idéologies arriérées… mais elle ne méritait pas la mort. Elle n'avait rien fait.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous revenus en Angleterre, Monsieur Zabini?

- Parce qu'il s'agit de ma maison.

Et il payait le prix de son sentimentalisme ridicule.

- Savez-vous que les meurtres ont commencé à se produire une semaine après votre arrivé?

- Je veux un avocat.

L'auror Jones afficha un sourire satisfait alors que Blaise détournait les yeux. Il n'aurait jamais dû revenir.

()()()()

Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir vaguement nerveux en pénétrant dans sa maison. Potter se trouvait encore au quartier général des aurors et lui… lui allait devoir rester avec les enfants sans même une gardienne pour lui servir de coussin. S'occuper de Lily et d'Albus n'allaient pas être un énorme problème, mais Teddy qui continuait à le fixer comme s'il souffrait d'une maladie dangereuse… Il ferma doucement les yeux juste à y penser. Amélia, l'une des gardiennes des enfants de Potter, s'avança vers lui tout en enfilant son manteau.

- Au revoir Monsieur Malfoy.

Une part de lui le suppliait de demander à la jeune fille de rester avec lui jusqu'à ce que Potter revienne. Il ne savait pas comment s'occuper d'un enfant! Il ne savait surtout pas comment s'occuper d'un enfant qui le détestait! Il se contenta d'hocher la tête sans arriver à lui sourire. Il se dirigea vers le salon où Lily dormait paisiblement au sol, une couverture sur elle alors qu'Albus s'amusait à changer tous les postes de télévision. Teddy était assis sur le divan, lisant une bande dessinée. D'accord… il s'agissait d'enfants et non de tueurs en série… Il pouvait le faire. Albus jeta un rapide regard dans sa direction avant de se redresser comme un ressort et de bondir sur lui. Il n'arriverait jamais à comprendre la raison pour laquelle cet enfant avait décidé qu'il méritait d'être aimé, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il posa tranquillement les mains sur le dos de l'enfant et le lui tapota gentiment. Il n'était pas encore prêt à donner le moindre câlin. Albus se détacha alors de lui et lui fit un grand sourire avant d'aller se rasseoir devant la télévision et de continuer à feuilleter les chaînes. Hé bien… il ne semblait pas être très intéressant. Il jeta un regard nerveux en direction de Teddy avant de s'asseoir sur le divan. Le roux lui lança un regard peu amène avant de replonger dans sa bande dessinée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis? Demanda doucement Drago.

- Dragon Ball.

Voilà qui mettait fin à la conversation. Le blond roula des yeux avant de laisser échapper un soupir. Il devait tout simplement accepter que Teddy ne l'accepterait jamais. Le petit garçon ne semblait pas comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas, et ne pouvait pas, voler la place de sa mère. Bien que sa véritable mère, Nymphadora, était sa cousine.

- J'ai déjà vu ta mère, une fois. Poursuivit soudainement le blond.

- Papa m'a dit que vous étiez allé à l'école ensemble.

- Je parle de Nymphadora… ou Tonks si tu préfères.

Une étrange expression traversa les yeux bleus avant qu'il ne pose son livre sur ses genoux. Drago n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il le fixait sans sembler vouloir lui arracher la tête.

- Elle était ma cousine, tu vois… avant qu'elle ne se fasse… comment dire… que la famille décide qu'elle n'était pas une personne acceptable.

- Comment ça?

Drago haussa les épaules avant qu'un léger sourire ne se forme sur ses lèvres.

- Que veux-tu… notre famille a toujours été stupide.

Teddy écarquilla les yeux avant qu'un sourire hésitant ne se forme sur ses lèvres.

- Elle avait les cheveux et les yeux multicolores. Je n'avais que 7 ans à l'époque et je peux te dire qu'elle a laissé une sacrée impression sur moi!

- Je peux avoir les cheveux bleus moi aussi!

- Ah? Je te vois toujours avec les cheveux roux pourtant…

L'enfant se renfrogna avant de reprendre son livre et plonger la tête dedans. Parfait… il venait de perdre son attention.

- Ma mère… Ginny… elle avait les cheveux roux.

- Je vois.

- Et les yeux bleus.

- Tu veux honorer sa mémoire.

- Je ne veux pas qu'on l'oublie… Je ne… Je ne me rappelle pas de mes vrais parents… Je dis "Maman" et "Papa" quand je parle d'eux… mais je ne m'en souviens pas… Mais, je me souviens de Ginny…

Drago eut un petit sourire avant d'hocher la tête.

- Et tu ne devrais jamais l'oublier. Approuva-t-il.

- Tu ne veux pas être notre maman?

Il aurait pu, tout simplement, lui faire remarquer qu'il n'était pas une femme, mais il savait que ce n'était pas ça l'important dans cette conversation. Teddy lui demandait s'il avait l'intention d'être une figure parentale pour eux… pour lui… Il plongea alors son regard dans les yeux bleus qui le fixaient anxieusement. Il ignorait s'il était terrifié par sa réponse ou, au contraire, surexcité.

- Tu es le mieux placé pour savoir qu'on peut avoir plus qu'une maman. Souffla Drago. Et qu'une maman ne peut pas t'obliger à oublier l'autre maman.

- Et Papa? Est-ce qu'il va oublier Maman parce que tu es là?

- Quand Lily est née… est-ce que tu as oublié Albus?

- Non.

- Tu peux aimer plus d'une personne à la fois. C'est ça la beauté de l'amour.

Et il avait l'horrible impression de ressembler à un biscuit chinois. Quelles idioties allait-il dire après ça? Que l'amour était plus fort que tout? Que tant qu'il y avait de la vie, il y avait de l'espoir? Les yeux de Teddy se remplirent d'eau alors qu'il enfouissait son visage contre sa bande dessinée. Drago se contenta de poser sa main sur l'épaule tremblante de l'enfant, ne disant pas un mot. De toute façon, il n'était nullement prêt à lui donner un câlin, mais il pouvait lui donner un minimum de réconfort.

- Papa ne va pas oublier Maman, pas vrai?

- Jamais.

- Merci Drago.

C'était bien la première fois que Teddy disait son nom. Drago se maudit silencieusement en sentant une chaleur lui envahir le cœur alors que ses joues se voilaient de rouge. Il devenait de plus en plus ridicule…

À suivre…


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette histoire prend en considération tous les livres d'Harry, hormis l'épilogue, et le fait qu'Hermione et Ron finissent ensemble.

**Message de l'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre!

**Chapitre 27**

Ron pouvait sentir un vent de panique l'envahir alors qu'il regardait le visage fermé de Zabini. Et Jones qui refusait de lui donner un moment de répit. L'avocat faisait un bon travail, il devait l'admettre, mais cela ne faisait que donner l'impression que le mulâtre avait quelque chose à cacher, ce qui n'était jamais une bonne chose dans une affaire telle que celle-ci. Ses poings se crispèrent, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau, et il ne put que pousser un soupir de soulagement lorsque Jones laissa partir Zabini. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers l'auror et il dut se retenir pour ne pas le saisir par la gorge. Jones était un excellent auror, mais merde! Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver dégoûtant le fait de parler de la mère de Zabini. Elle avait été une victime de la guerre, elle aussi!

- Weasley, comment ça va? Salua Jones.

- Tu ne penses que tu y es allé un peu fort avec Zabini? Demanda-t-il d'emblée, tout en se retenant pour ne pas montrer les dents.

D'accord, il savait pertinemment que Zabini n'était pas un enfant de cœur, après tout il l'avait fait chanter pendant quelques semaines, mais était-ce une raison pour parler d'un évènement si douloureux? Jones lui lança un regard qui semblait lui faire remarquer qu'il était sur le point de perdre la tête.

- Non. Sa mère a été tuée par des aurors. Il a un motif et il est assez intelligent pour couvrir ses traces. Laisse-moi faire mon travail Weasley. Je le fais depuis bien plus longtemps que toi.

Jones le planta alors là et Ron décida que la manière façon d'agir était de se taire. S'il commençait à trop défendre Zabini, il pourrait être mis en dehors de cette affaire. Cela n'aiderait personne. Il transplana alors devant la maison du mulâtre et cogna vivement à la porte. Zabini ouvrit la porte et, dès qu'il vit son visage, sembla prêt à lui claquer la porte au nez. Ron dut l'arrêter et s'empressa de pénétrer dans sa demeure. Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'il vit les boîtes éparpillées partout dans la maison.

- Qu'est-ce que tu…

- Je m'en vais d'ici. Revenir dans ce pays de malheur était une mauvaise idée. Stupide sentimentalisme.

Sans qu'il ne puisse véritablement l'expliquer, Ron sentit une panique renversante l'envahir et il dut se faire violence pour garder le contrôle.

- Premièrement, tu ne peux pas partir. Tu es un suspect dans cette affaire.

- Les aurors n'ont aucune preuve, je **peux** partir. Cracha Zabini.

- Deuxièmement, cela te fait paraître suspect.

Zabini poussa un grognement avant de commencer à mettre certaines affaires dans ses boîtes. Il devait le dire… le mulâtre était efficace. Il déglutit avec peine et le prit par les épaules, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger.

- Je suis désolé que ma mère est tombée amoureuse d'un mangemort d'accord! S'énerva Zabini. Je suis désolé que…

- Ta mère était une victime, ce n'était pas de sa faute. La tuer…était complètement barbare et inutile.

Les yeux verts s'agrandirent et Zabini arrêta d'essayer de se dégager de son étreinte. Sa respiration se calme dans sa poitrine et tout son corps se détendit d'un coup. Ron fut tenté, pendant d'horribles secondes, de lui caresser les épaules, les bras, les cheveux… Il se détesta aussitôt pour cette pensée. Il avait peut-être pitié de Zabini, mais s'il décidait de le toucher… une seule fois… il pouvait parier toute sa fortune, qui n'était nullement immense, que celui-ci le ferait chanter jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

- Je ne veux pas être ici. Souffla le mulâtre.

- Oui, tu le veux… Sinon tu ne serais pas revenu. Tu as tout fait pour te créer une bonne vie ici.

Même si cela voulait dire utiliser le chantage pour avoir plus de clients. Il devait être le pire crétin de l'univers pour ne même pas lui en vouloir.

- L'auror Jones veut que j'aille en prison.

- L'auror Jones veut que l'univers entier aille en prison. Je ne le prendrais pas personnel si j'étais toi.

- L'histoire avec ma mère… je ne sais pas combien de temps…

Zabini passa une main tremblante sur son visage avant de reculer de quelques pas. Ron aurait voulu protester, il regrettait déjà que celui-ci ne soit plus près de lui. Il avait vraiment besoin d'une médication puissante afin de traiter sa folie.

- Je veux m'enfuir Weasley…

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

- Pourquoi? Tu vas venir me sauver sur ton cheval blanc?

Ron baissa légèrement la tête de côté alors que Zabini ne semblait plus savoir où se mettre. Quelle histoire…

- Je dois admettre que j'aurais l'air charmant sur un cheval… et toi dans une robe…

- Va te faire voir.

- Est-ce ainsi que tu parles à ton preux chevalier?

Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il serait aussi heureux d'entendre le rire de Zabini. Sa bouche charnue laissait entrevoir des dents blanches et sa peau chocolat bougeait de façon fascinant lorsqu'il riait. Il était vraiment entrain de devenir fou. Zabini n'était certainement pas le meurtrier qu'il recherchait, mais de là ressentir ce qu'il ressentait…

- Je n'ai pas tué ces personnes, Weasley. Je suis innocent.

- Je le sais.

- Comment?

Parce que ses yeux vert lime ne mentaient pas… Et voilà, il devenait poétique maintenant. Il allait se jeter l'aveda kedavra dans quelques secondes s'il continuait à avoir des pensées aussi mièvres.

- Parce que tu es un manipulation et un maître chanteur… Je ne te vois pas tuer quelqu'un avec tes jolies mains.

Sa voix était sarcastique, pourtant il devait admettre que les mains de Zabini étaient belles avec ses longs doigts graciles… À quoi pensait-il? Mais, à quoi pensait-il?

- Merci Weasley. Tu peux partir maintenant.

- Tu me mets dehors?

- Oui.

Ron fronça les sourcils alors que Zabini reculait de quelques pas tout en passant une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure bouclée.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que je risque de grimper sur tes genoux et de m'assurer que tu es bien un homme… Maintenant, dehors.

Ron n'aurait jamais imaginé que quelqu'un pouvait le laisser sans voix.

()()()()

Harry ne pouvait qu'être épuisé en ouvrant la porte de sa maison. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil au salon et s'arrêta brusquement en voyant que Teddy était endormi près de Drago et ne semblait pas du tout avoir le moindre problème. C'était quoi cette… Ses yeux se posèrent sur Albus et Lily qui dormaient confortablement au sol, une couverture posée délicatement sur eux. Ses yeux remontèrent jusqu'à Drago qui bondit rapidement hors du canapé pour se diriger vers lui.

- Est-ce qu'il y a la moindre piste concernant ces meurtres? Demanda-t-il d'emblée.

Le brun secoua doucement la tête avant de sortir sa baguette et de faire léviter ses trois enfants. Il prit la main de Drago et l'entraina jusqu'au deuxième étage. Il déposa chacun de ses enfants dans leur lit en remerciant le ciel qu'aucun d'eux ne se réveillent ou qu'il ne leur cogne la tête sur un mur. Il entraina ensuite le blond jusqu'à sa chambre et ferma la porte. Drago se contenta de poser les mains sur ses hanches et de lui jeter un regard surpris.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Souffla le blond.

- Tu t'es réconcilié avec Teddy?

L'ancien Serpentard haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas… Je pense qu'il est possible qu'il arrête de me détester.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?

- Que je n'avais pas la moindre intention de prendre la place de sa mère, mais que cela ne voulait pas dire que nous n'aurions pas une relation. Bref, j'ai dit n'importe quoi, comme d'habitude.

- Ce n'était pas n'importe quoi.

- Les enfants sont faciles à manipuler. Même moi j'en suis capable.

- Je ne pense pas que tu aies essayé de le manipuler.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire de ses mains tant il désirait les poser sur chaque partir du corps de Drago, Arrêter ses pulsions devenait de plus en plus difficile et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il y arriverait encore longtemps. Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches délicates et Drago leva un regard surpris dans sa direction.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Tu es… juste extraordinaire.

Le blond rougit violemment avant de froncer le nez. Est-ce qu'Harry lui dirait un jour que ce mouvement ne lui donnait que l'envie folle de lui embrasser délicatement le bout du nez? Probablement que Drago le prendrait très mal, mais bordel que c'était vrai!

- Parler à un enfant n'est certainement pas digne d'admiration Potter. Répliqua-t-il hautainement.

- Parler à un enfant qui semble toujours en colère est intimidant Monsieur Malfoy.

- Ce n'est pas drôle.

- C'est hilarant.

Drago, pour le punir, lui pinça la hanche ce qui ne le fit que plus rire. Le blond eut une légère moue qui ne cachait nullement qu'il trouvait la situation bien amusante.

- Tu es vraiment énervant Potter. Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour te supporter.

- C'est mon corps d'Apollon, bien évidemment.

À sa grande surprise, Drago recula de quelques centimètres avant de le regarder de haut en bas. Malgré tous ses efforts, Harry ne put s'empêcher de frissonner et dut se retenir avec toute sa volonté pour ne pas se mettre à haleter. Bordel! Était-il un animal qu'un geste aussi simple le rendait fou de désir? L'une des mains de Drago se posa sur sa poitrine et il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle se mit à se promener sur celle-ci.

- Je dois admettre que tous ces muscles sont assez… impressionnants. Approuva le blond.

- Je… Je…

Ça y est… Il ne pouvait plus parler maintenant. À quel point était-il pathétique? Un simple mouvement de Drago et il devenait aussi bête qu'un adolescent en manque. Sauf qu'il était en manque… que cela était triste… presque tragique en fait.

- Et la couleur de tes yeux est… particulière.

- J'ai les yeux verts. Protesta faiblement Harry.

- Un vert assez… impressionnant.

Il était à deux doigts d'oublier que le blond n'avait visiblement aucune expérience et qu'il s'était promis de ne pas le toucher. Il était prêt… si prêt à l'embrasser avec toute la passion que son corps pouvait supporter…

- Drago…

- Hum?

L'autre main du blond était maintenant dans ses cheveux et il ignorait s'il désirait grogner de contentement ou de frustration. Sa libido était à deux doigts de faire une crise cardiaque et Drago qui continuait à le toucher comme si de rien n'était… Merde alors…

- Si tu n'arrêtes pas… Je ne me contrôlerai plus.

- Je vois… et qu'est-ce que cela veut dire exactement?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Comment ça "qu'est-ce que cela veut dire"?

- Est-ce que ne "plus te contrôler" veut dire que tu vas m'embrasser? Me caresser? Ou davantage.

Le brun dut se racler la gorge pour ne pas perdre pied avec la réalité.

- Davantage. Finit-il par grogner. Plus que ce que tu peux imaginer.

- J'ai une… bonne imagination…

Il obligea le corps de Drago à s'approcher du sien et le plaqua contre son bassin. Les yeux gris s'écarquillèrent et Harry ne faisait absolument rien pour cacher l'érection qui se trouvait dans son pantalon.

- Est-ce que tu as peur? Souffla le brun.

Drago prit quelques instants pour le regarder droit dans les yeux avant de mettre ses mains autour de son cou.

- Non… Non, je n'ai pas peur…

- Tu devrais. Tu ne sais pas à quoi je pense en ce moment.

- Je ne suis pas un enfant Potter. Je sais très bien à quoi tu penses.

Une lueur traversa les yeux gris et le corps d'Harry se tendit.

- Est-ce que, **toi**, tu sais à quoi je pense?

Une armée n'aurait pas pu l'empêcher d'abattre ses lèvres sur celles de son mari.

À suivre…


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette histoire prend en considération tous les livres d'Harry, hormis l'épilogue, et le fait qu'Hermione et Ron finissent ensemble.

**Message de l'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre!

**Chapitre 28**

En sentant les lèvres d'Harry se promener sur son cou, Drago ignorait s'il était censé avoir chaud ou froid… être effrayé ou exalté… Il ne pouvait que se laisser aller et essayer de tenir bon. Ses mains étaient crispées dans le chandail de son mari et il ne put empêcher un gémissement de s'échapper de ses lèvres en sentant la langue mutine se promener dans le creux de son cou. Il avait chaud tout bien réfléchi… vraiment chaud… La bouche d'Harry revient se poser sur la sienne, lui volant le peu de souffle qu'il possédait encore. Il avait été celui qui avait commencé cette histoire. Il était celui qui avait suggéré au brun d'aller plus loin. Son corps était plaqué contre le sien… Un corps musclé qui semblait dégager une chaleur incandescente. Il voulait s'approcher de ce feu tout en partant en courant. Ne pouvait-il pas choisir et arrêter de douter de lui-même? Les lèvres de l'ancien Griffondor quittèrent les siennes et Drago fut happé par son regard vert émeraude. Merlin tout puissant… Il pouvait sentir à quel point il était excité. Il avait déjà eu des érections, bien évidemment, mais jamais de cette façon. Jamais aussi intensément. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur. La main de son mari se posa sur sa joue, l'obligeant à le regarder.

- Nous n'avons pas à aller plus loin. Souffla-t-il. Nous pouvons arrêter quand tu le veux.

Comment ce type savait-il toujours ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre? Avait-il pris un cours pour savoir comment fonctionnait son cerveau? Un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres et il vit le regard du brun s'assombrir de nouveau. Si un simple sourire faisait cet effet, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui se passerait s'il osait le toucher un peu plus. Ses mains se faufilèrent jusqu'à la chevelure de jais et il ramena violemment les lèvres d'Harry contre les siens. Un grognement se fit sentir contre sa bouche et il laissa ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour que l'ancien Griffondor puisse le dévorer. Sa langue semblait vouloir l'asphyxier et le pire était qu'il se fichait éperdument de ne plus jamais respirer… tant qu'il continuait à l'embrasser ainsi… Les mains du brun se mirent à danser sur sa chemise jusqu'à se diriger vers l'avant et à commencer à la déboutonner. Ce fut à son tour de détacher ses lèvres de celles de son mari et de le regarder, surpris malgré lui. Harry se mit à le regarder droit dans les yeux alors qu'il défaisait chaque bouton.

- Nous pouvons arrêter. Répéta-t-il machinalement. C'est toi qui as le contrôle.

Drago se contenta d'hocher la tête alors que son cœur battait à la chamade. Un bouton… Deux boutons… Il serait bientôt torse nue devant un autre homme… Un homme qui ne voulait pas simplement l'examiner pour voir s'il était malade, mais qui désirait lui faire autre chose… bien d'autres choses… Il ravala difficilement sa salive alors qu'Harry défaisait le dernier bouton.

- Il s'agit de ta décision. Poursuivit le brun.

Il posa alors les mains sur les pans de sa chemise, l'enlevant lentement de son corps. Le blond ne put que frissonner de volupté en sentant le doux tissue glisser sur sa peau. La respiration d'Harry se fit presque haletante, mais la sienne n'était pas mieux.

- Tu es vraiment… wow…

Peut-être était-il temps qu'il réagisse au lieu de rester aussi immobile qu'une statue. Ses mains se déplacèrent jusqu'au bas du t-shirt de l'ancien Griffondor et il se sentit vaguement trembler. Il ignorait s'il était terrifié ou bien s'il était complètement excité. Peut-être les deux. Il commença à relever le t-shirt qui couvrait le corps de son mari, et le brun se laissa faire sans protester. Drago ne prit même pas la peine de plier le chandail, se contentant de le laisser tomber au sol. Il ne pouvait que regarder le corps doré qui s'offrait à lui. Il était là… devant lui… peau doré, muscles saillants… Un Dieu… et ce Dieu le voulait lui? Pourquoi? Il était aussi pâle qu'un cadavre et d'une maigreur à faire peur. Son incompréhension devait se refléter dans ses yeux, car Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Drago?

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas?

Il n'allait certainement pas poser une question aussi embarrassante, mais comme il en mourrait d'envie! Il avait peut-être un beau visage, si une personne appréciait un visage androgyne, mais son corps…

- Tu as vraiment… un beau corps… Fit remarquer Drago.

À sa grande surprise, Harry devint écarlate avant de laisser échapper un rire embarrassé. Il entoura alors sa taille avec ses bras et le ramena brusquement contre son corps. Drago ne pouvait imaginer un endroit encore plus parfait.

- Tu es magnifique…

Il aurait pu se plaindre que cela commençait vraiment à devenir trop guimauve pour lui, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire comme un imbécile. Qui aurait pu imaginer qu'il se trouverait là? Dans les bras d'Harry Potter. Il y a quelques années de ça, cela n'aurait même pas été une possibilité dans son esprit et, à présent, il était marié avec cet homme. Et… il ne pouvait s'imaginer autre part. Était-il entrain de devenir fou? Harry l'entraina calmement jusqu'au lit avant de l'obliger à s'asseoir. Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Le brun ne perdit pas de temps avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Il le fit alors se coucher sur le lit avant de s'allonger à son tour, se positionnant entre ses jambes entrouvertes. Drago se décida à entourer de ses jambes les hanches du brun et il fut récompensé par un grognement à peine contrôler contre sa bouche.

- Je ne vais plus… pouvoir me contrôler. Siffla le brun.

- Je ne le veux pas, non plus.

Les hanches de son mari se posèrent alors sur les siennes et la sensation de son érection contre la sienne le fit pousser un gémissement qu'il fut amplement surpris d'entendre sortir de sa bouche. Il ignorait qu'il pouvait faire un tel son. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent durement dans la peau du dos d'Harry et, au lieu de s'énerver ou de lui demander des excuses, cela sembla l'exciter davantage. Ses hanches se mirent à onduler doucement contre les siennes et, à mesure que ses gémissements devenaient de plus en plus forts, elles bougeaient de plus en plus durement… de plus en plus fermement. Seigneur… Drago était sur qu'il allait perdre la tête. Ses jambes se serraient presque méchamment autour de la taille de son mari alors que ses mains étaient venues s'agripper aux fesses rebondies. Sa tête était rejetée contre l'oreiller et il n'arrivait plus à penser. Il ne pouvait plus… Il poussa un gémissement de dépit lorsque Harry arrêta de bouger autour de lui et aurait certainement commencé à l'insulter vertement si celui-ci ne venait pas de défaire violemment la boucle de son pantalon. En un mouvement rapide, il réussit à faire sortir son érection de son pantalon et Drago poussa un grognement brulant lorsque sa paume de main rencontra son entre-jambe.

- Oui… Ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

Dans des circonstances normales, il n'aurait jamais dit une chose pareille. Il ne s'était jamais considéré comme étant quelqu'un de sexuel ni de sensuel, mais avec cet homme… Il était prêt à n'importe quoi… Ses yeux se posèrent sur la fermeture éclair d'Harry qui semblait prête à éclater. Le brun ne perdit pas de temps avant de sortir sa propre érection, et Drago se sentit complètement stupide lorsqu'il fut incapable de détourner les yeux. Il avait pourtant appris à laisser aux autres hommes un minimum de modestie… Mais, il voulait tout voir… absolument tout voir… La main qui se trouvait sur son érection la relâcha brièvement jusqu'à ce que sa consœur vienne la retrouver et qu'elles s'enroulent autour de leurs deux érections.

Drago ouvrit inutilement la bouche, mais le plaisir qui foudroya ses reins lui prouva aisément qu'il serait incapable de dire le moindre mot pour un long moment. Ses ongles semblaient vouloir laisser une marque permanente sur le dos d'Harry alors que celui-ci continuait à bouger ses mains sur eux. L'érection du brun était d'une chaleur presque surnaturelle contre la sienne et la friction… seigneur la friction… Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas connaître les plaisirs de la chair avant? La langue d'Harry se promenait sur son torse, dansait autour de ses mamelons et menaçait de lui faire perdre la raison. Le feu grandissait autour de lui… Il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir encore très longtemps…

- Oh mon Dieu… oh mon Dieu… Supplia-t-il.

- Viens avec moi. Grogna sauvagement Harry contre son mamelon.

Cela fut suffisant pour que Drago se laisse aller sans le moindre regret. Et un immense sourire se forma sur son visage en sentant qu'Harry en faisait de même contre sa peau.

()()()()

Blaise n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de sa bouche devant Weasley… Comment avait-il pu dire une chose pareille à un auror? Était-il complètement cinglé? Oui, il l'était… sinon il ne serait pas encore dans son fichu appartement à attendre que les aurors lui collent les meurtres sur le dos. Pourquoi restait-il d'ailleurs? Parce qu'un crétin aux cheveux roux lui avait dit qu'il le protégerait? Il n'était certainement pas aussi naïf que ça. Enfin, il espérait ne pas l'être. Il poussa un long soupir avant de se tourner vers son horloge. Qu'espérait-il accomplir en Angleterre exactement? Il ne s'agissait que d'un pays… une terre avec des êtres humains comme toutes les autres terres… Pourquoi sentait-il le besoin de revenir ici? Afin de pouvoir tourner la page sur la tragédie de sa mère? Assez pathétique… Il n'était pas aussi sentimental… Pas vrai? Quelqu'un cogna violemment à la porte et il se leva, tel un ressort. Il n'avait pas d'amis ici… Qui viendrait le voir à cette heure? Il ouvrit alors doucement sa porte et haussa un sourcil en voyant Weasley, visiblement trempé jusqu'aux os. La politesse aurait voulu qu'il l'invite à l'intérieur et qu'il lui offre une serviette, mais le regard du roux semblait vaguement survolté et il n'avait pas sa baguette sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à…

Le mulâtre jeta un regard à son horloge.

- À 4h du matin! S'exclama-t-il.

- Tu es un maître-chanteur. Commença le roux.

- Je le sais déjà ça.

- Tu es un suspect dans une histoire de meurtre.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis des choses aussi évidentes?

L'ancien Griffondor lui montra les dents avant de le prendre par la taille et de le jeter à l'intérieur.

- Tu sais quoi? Je n'en ai rien à faire. Je vais probablement finir en Enfer pour ça.

Et il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes tout en refermant la porte.

À suivre…


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette histoire prend en considération tous les livres d'Harry, hormis l'épilogue, et le fait qu'Hermione et Ron finissent ensemble.

**Message de l'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre!

**Chapitre 29**

Drago se réveilla et remarqua aussitôt qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans son lit… et que son oreiller était une épaule dorée. Un minuscule sourire se forma sur ses lèvres avant qu'il n'enfouisse son visage contre la peau chaude d'Harry Potter. Le brun se contenta de grogner avant de recommencer à dormir. De toute évidence, il n'allait pas le réveiller avec un bouquet de fleurs. Merci Merlin… Il n'était nullement sur de pouvoir supporter autant de mièvrerie. Sa main se mit, sans qu'il ne lui ordonne, à se promener sur le torse de son mari. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que celui-ci avait un corps… délectable. Il n'avait jamais pris la peine de le remarquer auparavant, mais comment pouvait-il l'ignorer à présent qu'il l'avait senti au-dessus de lui pendant une bonne partie de la nuit?

- Si tu continues comme ça… Je vais perdre le contrôle. Fit remarquer Harry en ouvrant un œil vert.

Le blond se sentit rougir en réalisant ce qu'il avait été entrain de faire avant de relever la tête et d'envoyer un regard défiant en direction du Survivant.

- C'est peut-être toi qui devrais avoir peur que je perde le contrôle. Fit-il remarquer avec condescendance.

- Ah ouais?

L'ancien Serpentard ne put que pousser un cri amusé lorsqu'Harry roula sur lui, mettant un bras de chaque côté de sa tête. Un sourire un peu niais se forma sur son visage et il essaya vainement de le camoufler en affichant un regard sévère.

- Je ne t'ai pas donné la permission de faire ça. Déclara-t-il hautainement. Ce n'est nullement l'attitude d'un gentleman.

- Désolé, Mon Seigneur. ricana Harry. J'irais me flageller après.

- Après quoi?

Un immense sourire se forma sur les lèvres du brun avant qu'il ne les plaque contre lui. Drago se laissa faire sans la moindre protestation tout en entourant de ses bras la nuque de son mari. Ses jambes étaient déjà enroulées autour des hanches du brun et il savait qu'il aurait dû protester davantage. Après tout, il devait aller travailler dans une heure et il n'était nullement prêt! Malheureusement, son cerveau refusait d'accepter l'idée de se lever avant d'avoir, au moins, senti le brun contre lui. La langue taquine vient se faufiler dans sa bouche et il se sentit frissonner. Sérieusement… encore? Ne s'étaient-ils pas touchés hier soir? N'était-ce pas suffisant? De toute évidence non. Ni pour lui, ni pour Harry. La bouche de l'ancien Griffondor se détacha de la sienne et Drago secoua la tête.

- Je dois aller travailler. Souffla-t-il.

- Hé bien.. Je vais faire vite alors.

Le blond ne put que pousser un petit cri de plaisir lorsqu'Harry décida d'explorer chaque partie de son corps… avec sa langue.

()()()()

Drago s'attendait déjà aux multiples reproches de Blaise, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il pouvait peut-être s'empêcher de sourire comme un imbécile, mais le petit sourire en coin refusait de partir. Était-ce donc ainsi que les gens agissaient dès qu'ils avaient une vie sexuelle satisfaisante?

- Je sais… Je suis en…

Son regard s'écarquilla en voyant la mine de mort vivant de son associé. Le mulâtre avait une tasse de café dans les mains et semblait sur le point de se jeter en bas d'une fenêtre. Les yeux lime se posèrent durement sur lui et il secoua la main comme s'il chassait une mouche.

- Oh bordel… Alors, je ressemble à de la merde et toi, tu ne trouves rien de mieux que d'avoir l'air d'un acteur de cinéma? Je te déteste tellement en ce moment.

- Que s'est-il donc passé? Demanda calmement le blond.

Il s'assit alors près de Blaise et celui-ci ne prit même pas la peine de mettre l'insigne pour dire que le magasin était ouvert… cela voulait clairement dire que la fin du monde allait bientôt arriver. Si Blaise ne pensait pas à l'argent…

- Que s'est-il…

- J'ai couché avec Weasley.

Hé bien… wow. Et lui qui était si fier parce qu'il avait réussi à _toucher_ son mari. N'était-ce pas absolument ridicule? Sa bouche dégringola alors que Blaise semblait sur le point de s'arracher la tête… ou d'aller arracher la tête de Weasley.

- Comment est-ce… Souffla Drago.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée! Il est juste… venu chez moi et il a commencé à parler du fait que j'étais un maître-chanteur et que j'étais un suspect.

- Un maître-chanteur? Un **suspect**?

Blaise mit sa tête entre ses mains, semblant absolument dérouté par ce qu'il était entrain de vivre. Tout bien réfléchi, le sexe n'emmenait pas toujours le calme et la sérénité de toute évidence.

- Ce n'est pas ça l'important! J'ai couché avec **Weasley**! Contre un stupide mur! Je n'ai pas le temps pour ce genre d'idiotie!

- De un, oui c'est important cette histoire de maître-chanteur et de suspect… Mais, qu'est-ce que cela peut bien faire que tu aies couché avec Weasley? Je croyais que tu m'avais que baiser ne voulait rien dire?

- Ouais, mais pas avec **Weasley**. Je sais déjà que ce type est compliqué. Je vais faire une crise de nerfs!

Il avait rarement vu Blaise perdre le contrôle à ce point. Cela voulait dire que… peut-être… il avait des sentiments pour Weasley? Ou que Weasley avait des sentiments pour lui? Oh Merlin… Il ne savait absolument rien des histoires d'amour. Il n'était certainement pas apte à donner le moindre conseil utile.

- Weasley est… je veux dire… Il ne t'a pas fait mal, n'est-ce pas?

- Oh Merlin non! Meilleur sexe de ma vie. Un autre problème.

- Contre un mur… et il s'agit du meilleur sexe de ta vie?

Il ne pouvait pas imaginer comment faire cela contre un mur pouvait être bon. Le mur était bien trop dur et inconfortable non? Cela semblait bien trop… animal. Ou bien était-il un crétin qui ne connaissait rien du sexe? Probablement.

- Quoi? Tu ne l'as jamais fait contre un mur avec Potter? J'aurais pensé qu'il était… plus brutal que ça.

- Je… Ce n'est pas comme si…

N'était-ce pas la conversation la plus gênante qu'il n'est jamais eu? Sa vie semblait tourner autour du sexe depuis deux jours. Il avait certainement apprécié cela avec Harry, mais il l'appréciait bien moins avec Blaise.

- Je veux dire… Nous n'avons jamais…

Le regard vert pâle s'écarquilla avant que le mulâtre ne se mette à le fixer comme s'il avait trois têtes.

- Jamais? Jamais, jamais, **jamais**?!

- Hé bien… pour tout te dire, hier soir nous nous sommes touchés pour la première fois.

Le sourire débile menaçait de refaire son apparition. Un rougissement s'étendit sur ses joues et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas se mettre à se dandiner.

- Et c'était… Commença le mulâtre.

- Extraordinaire. Je…J'ai hâte de recommencer.

- Hé bien… Il semblerait la nuit dernière a été pleine de frottements érotiques! Une chance que la tienne s'est mieux passée que la mienne.

- Pourquoi la tienne ne s'est pas bien passée? Tu as dit que tu avais aimé ça.

- Ouais… Mais avec les gens comme Weasley… ce n'est jamais vraiment des bang-bang.

- Bang-bang?

- Tu sais… on couche ensemble une fois et ensuite bye-bye.

Harry ne penserait jamais qu'il était pour un bang-bang, pas vrai? Il pâlit considérablement à cette pensée tout en essayant de garder un visage digne.

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu un bang-bang? Demanda Drago.

- Parce que je ne crois pas en l'amour. Sentiment débile qui rend les gens stupides!

- Et… tu crois que tu pourrais tomber amoureux de Weasley?

Cette pensée semblait si étrange qu'il faillit ne pas en revenir. Tomber amoureux… Il n'avait jamais véritablement pensé à cette possibilité. Harry et lui n'avaient jamais véritablement parlé d'amour… Sauf pendant leur nuit de noce qui n'en avait nullement été une. L'amour était quelque chose… qu'il ne connaissait pas et une part de lui ne voulait définitivement pas la connaître.

- Mon Dieu! Je devrais être fou non? S'exclama Blaise.

Devait-il lui faire remarquer qu'il n'avait pas répondu à la question? Son associé secoua alors violemment la tête avant de mettre l'insigne affichant qu'il était ouvert. De toute évidence, leur petite conversation venait de prendre fin.

()()()()

Harry essayait de comprendre qui était le meurtrier qu'il pourchassait, mais il lui manquait une bonne partie du casse-tête. De toute évidence, ce psychopathe pensait rendre justice… mais à qui? À Voldemort? Ou voulait-il faire croire qu'il rendait justice au défunt Seigneur des ténèbres? Il n'utilisait pas la magie pour tuer, ce qui pouvait donner l'impression qu'il en avait été privé… et le ramenait à l'hypothèse du meurtrier ancien-mangemort… un mangemort qui avait été condamné. Mais, ne serait-ce pas stupide et une folie en plus? Les seuls mangemorts qui étaient encore en liberté étaient ceux qui avaient un minimum d'intelligence et qui avaient essayé de trouver une excuse pour expliquer leurs crimes. Lucius Malfoy était l'exemple parfait. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer cet homme agir de façon aussi stupide. Quel autre ancien mangemort pouvait donc… Sa secrétaire pénétra alors dans son bureau, l'air toujours aussi respectueux.

- Monsieur Malfoy est là pour vous voir.

Le brun cligna lentement des yeux avant de lever à la vitesse de l'éclair. Drago pénétra alors dans son bureau et la secrétaire partit calmement. Harry s'approcha rapidement de son mari, posant les mains en corolles autour de son visage.

- Est-ce que ça va? Pourquoi es-tu ici à cette heure? S'alarma-t-il.

- Je devais te parler.

- De quoi?

L'ancien Serpentard sembla hésiter pendant quelques secondes avant de lever fièrement la tête.

- Je refuse d'être un bang-bang.

Hein… Quoi? Un quoi?

- Pardon? Demanda stupidement Harry.

- Un _**bang-bang**_. S'énerva Drago.

Des éclairs se mirent à danser dans les yeux gris qui semblaient si inexpressifs il y a moins d'un mois. Harry ignorait s'il devait en remercier le ciel ou laisser son corps devenir incroyablement excité par ce visage. Ça y est… il était entrain de devenir un obsédé sexuel. Vraiment excellent…

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que ça veut dire. Déclara Harry en levant les mains en signe de paix.

- Une aventure d'une nuit.

- Tu es mon mari.

- Et alors?

Bon, il devait trouver un meilleur argument pour convaincre Drago. Il n'était pas sur que de lui parler d'amour aiderait, donc il préféra garder cet argument sous silence.

- Tu es la seule personne qui m'attire. Finit-il par expliquer. Je ne veux que toi, alors c'est sur que je te veux pour plus qu'une nuit. Si tu acceptes bien sur.

Les éclairs se mirent à diminuer dans le regard orageux et Harry prit le risque d'entourer de ses bras la taille du blond. Il remercia secrètement le ciel lorsqu'il se laissa faire sans protester.

- J'accepte.

Il embrassa alors délicatement son époux, résistant à la tentation de le pousser contre son bureau et faire ce qu'il avait envie de faire. Il ne pouvait pas agir comme une brute avec Drago. Il devait garder un minimum de contrôle sinon il risquait de devenir… À sa grande surprise, l'ancien Serpentard se mit à regarder le mur, semblant complètement perplexe.

- Est-ce vraiment amusant de baiser contre un mur?

Oh mon Dieu…

()()()()

Le corps de Blaise se raidit en entendant quelqu'un sonner à sa porte. Il ignorait s'il s'agissait des aurors venu pour l'arrêter ou encore de Weasley. Il n'aurait su dire laquelle de ces deux possibilités lui faisait le plus peur. Il roula des yeux avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. Weasley se trouvait devant la porte, ses mains enfoncés dans son jeans.

- Heu… Salut.

- Bonjour Weasley.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire et il n'arrivait pas à croire que le roux se trouvait devant lui après cette nuit. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de grand-chose sauf de mains qui le poussaient contre le mur et d'un corps dur contre le sien. Ensuite, tout semblait perdu dans le plaisir et la jouissance totale. Quelle merde…

- Je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir…

- Excuse accepté, dehors.

- Jusqu'à ce que je réalise que tout ça était de **ta** faute. Accusa le roux.

La bouche de Blaise dégringola alors que Weasley lui lançait un regard mauvais.

- Tu es venu dans ma vie sans que je n'ai rien demandé. Ensuite, tu m'as fait cette remarque sur toi grimpant sur mes genoux… Comment tu voulais que je réagisse?

- Pourquoi pas en **contrôlant** tes hormones!? S'exclama Blaise, complètement outré.

- Je n'ai jamais été doué pour le contrôle.

- Alors quoi? Ça veut dire que tu n'es pas responsable de tes actes? Si tu regrettes tant notre nuit…

- C'est toi qui dois la regretter! S'écria le roux. Surtout que tu m'as jeté dehors dès que nous avons eu terminé.

Il avait paniqué… que voulait-il qu'il lui dise d'autres? Il préféra croiser les bras sur sa poitrine et détourner les yeux.

- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un… qui fait autre chose que des bang-bang.

- Des quoi?

- Histoires d'une nuit. Je ne sais pas comment agir avec toi.

Et il n'était nullement sur de vouloir l'apprendre… Quelle histoire…

À suivre…


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette histoire prend en considération tous les livres d'Harry, hormis l'épilogue, et le fait qu'Hermione et Ron finissent ensemble.

**Message de l'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde! Alors, je dois vous annoncer que malheureusement, la semaine prochaine, il n'y aura pas de nouveaux chapitres, puisque je serai en vacances à Cuba! Et je ne pourrai pas répondre aux reviews cette semaine, puisque j'ai besoin de chaque minute disponible pour écrire le plus de chapitres possibles avant mon départ! Je recommencerai à répondre aux reviews dès mon retour promis!

**Chapitre 30**

Drago ne s'était jamais senti ainsi de toute sa vie. En fait, peut-être s'était-il déjà senti de cette manière lorsqu'il était plus jeune et qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir le contrôle sur sa vie, mais cette époque était si lointaine qu'il ne pouvait que supposer… Mais, la sérénité qu'il ressentait dans sa relation avec Potter et ses enfants était… étrange. Il ignorait s'il devait simplement s'en réjouir ou bien se demander lorsque tout cela allait partir en fumée. Peut-être devait-il arrêter d'avoir des pensés pessimistes et croire aux miracles. Parce que sa relation avec Potter était un miracle. Il caressa tendrement le torse nu qui se trouvait sous sa joue et son mari poussa un simplement grognement avant de se rendormir profondément. Il avait l'impression de devenir un Poufsouffle, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Merlin, il devait avoir l'air complètement ridicule avec son sourire débile sur le visage. Son père en mourrait de honte probablement. Quelqu'un sonna alors à la porte et il se leva tranquillement, enfilant une robe de chambre.

- Il est quelle heure? Grommela Potter.

- Reste coucher.

Le brun devait vraiment être épuisé pour lui obéir aussi facilement. Drago se contenta de rouler des yeux avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Il était 7 heures du matin… Qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure? Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, un frisson glacé le traversa en voyant son père. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil aristocratique et Drago en put s'empêcher de rougir de honte en réalisant qu'il s'était présenté en publique habillé de cette façon. Vivre chez les Potter lui avait fait perdre son décorum de toute évidence.

- Bonjour Drago. Tu ne m'invites pas à entrer?

Ce qui voulait clairement dire qu'il avait oublié toutes ses bonnes manières. Merlin tout puissant… ses cheveux devaient être en pagaille… Ridicule… Il avait l'air complètement ridicule à côté de son père qui était habillé impeccablement.

- Oui, bien évidement Père.

Lucius Malfoy pénétra alors dans sa maison et Drago l'invita rapidement au salon. Il était agité. Il ne pouvait pas avoir l'air agité devant son père. Celui-ci le verrait comme un signe de faiblesse et il n'était jamais bon d'avoir l'air faible en face de lui. Pourquoi était-il ici? Avait-il entendu parler de ce qu'il avait dit à l'auror Jones? Était-il venu lui donner une leçon? Lui rappeler ce qu'il était? Il avait de plus en plus froid… Il se laissa choir sur une chaise alors que son père en faisait autant.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une enquête… Commença doucereusement son père.

Mauvais signe… Très mauvais signe lorsque son père commençait à parler de cette façon. Drago hocha faiblement la tête et crispa les mains sur ses genoux afin de les empêcher de se tortiller.

- Une personne s'amuse à tuer des héros de la guerre… et grave la marque des ténèbres sur leur peau.

- Oui…

- Qu'est-ce que ton mari a découvert à ce sujet?

Drago dut se faire violence pour ne pas se mettre à claquer des dents. Pourquoi son père lui posait-il ces questions?

- Je ne sais pas. Souffla-t-il.

- Alors, je m'attends à ce que tu découvres ce qu'il sait dans les plus brefs délais.

Pas encore… Pas encore… Il n'allait pas devenir, de nouveau, un espion dans sa maison. Pas encore… Pas comme Dumbledore… Pas encore… Son père lui jeta un à peine un regard avant de se lever. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il lui obéisse sans la moindre objection. Il s'attendait à son obéissance. Mais, que pouvait-il faire d'autres? La famille était ce qu'il y avait de plus important non? C'était la seule chose qui comptait. La seule chose…

- Je ne peux pas faire ça. Répliqua faiblement le blond.

- Pardon?

Les yeux de son père se voilèrent d'éclairs furieux, malgré le fait que son visage semblait de marbre. Drago se redressa lentement et maudit sa petite taille qui l'obligeait à lever la tête pour fixer son père. Lorsqu'il devait la tête pour regarder Potter, cela ne lui faisait rien, mais son père… Il avait la désagréable impression de regarder un titan… un titan qui n'hésiterait pas à l'écraser s'il osait faire un faux pas…

- Je ne peux pas faire ça.

- As-tu oublié à qui tu dois ta loyauté? Siffla son père.

- À ma famille.

- Exactement.

- Il est mon **mari**.

Est-ce que cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il faisait partie de sa famille? Et pourquoi son père voulait-il savoir ces informations? S'était-il trompé lorsqu'il avait parlé à l'auror Jones? Son père était-il réellement un fanatique? Non… Non, il ne l'était pas, mais son comportement le laissait… si perplexe… et terrifié. Toujours terrifié. Comme un animal en cage.

- Tu vas faire ce que je te dis de faire.

Lucius se saisit alors de son bras et le serra à lui en faire mal. Drago ne réagit même pas. Ce n'était certainement pas la première fois que son père le touchait de cette façon. Surtout depuis la fin de la guerre…

- Pas ça. Répliqua Drago. Tout sauf ça.

- Réfléchis pour une fois dans ta vie. Siffla Lucius. Quelqu'un essaye de faire qu'un ancien mangemort tue ces personnes… Sur **qui** penses-tu que le blâme va se diriger? Nous devons assurer nos arrières.

- Potter cherche la vérité. Il cherche toujours la vérité.

- Tu le prends vraiment pour ton chevalier en armure blanche… alors qu'il t'a acheté comme un chien.

Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent avant qu'il ne secoue la tête.

- Il m'a peut-être acheté… mais c'est toi qui m'as vendu.

La gifle qui s'abattit sur sa joue ne le prit nullement par surprise.

- Écoute-moi bien Drago…

- Je ne l'espionnerai pas. L'interrompit le blond. Pas lui… Je ne peux pas…

Il n'aurait su dire pour quelles raisons il avait une telle loyauté envers Potter… Son cœur… Son cœur refusait de le laisser le trahir voilà tout… il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il ressentait… Il ne pouvait pas mettre de mots sur ses sentiments, mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça au brun. Il était trop important voilà tout.

- Tu ne comprends donc rien. Pourquoi ne comprends-tu rien? Quelqu'un essaye de nous faire porter le chapeau! Tous les anciens mangemorts!

- Comment peux-tu en être sur?

- Quel imbécile dessinerait la marque des ténèbres sur sa victime?

- Un ancien mangemort idiot.

- Tous ceux qui étaient aussi stupides sont derrières les barreaux ou morts. Cette histoire n'est pas une vengeance contre ceux du côté de la lumière, mais bien contre ceux qui étaient du côté du Seigneur des ténèbres! Nous avons besoin…

- Nous avons besoin que tu travailles avec Potter… et non que tu me demandes de le **trahir**!

Son père sursauta violemment en l'entendant lever la voix. Mais bordel! Pouvait-il arrêter? Arrêter une seule seconde de le voir comme un pion qu'il pouvait pousser de gauche à droite sans le moindre problème? N'avait-il pas le droit d'avoir ses propres pensées et ses propres émotions! N'avait-il pas le droit de prendre ses propres décisions? N'était-il pas un être humain? N'avait-il pas le droit de choisir?!

- Il ne nous aidera pas. Je n'ai plus rien à lui offrir. Je lui ai donné ma possession la plus importante…

- Je ne suis pas une possession… Déclara Drago. Je ne suis pas une chose… Et tu n'es pas obligé de lui donner quelque chose pour qu'il t'écoute.

- Il ne m'a pas écouté lorsque je voulais sauver notre maison. Il a fallu…

- Ce n'est pas la même situation! Pas du tout! Il est un auror! Son **travail** est d'empêcher les gens mauvais de faire des actes répréhensibles! Tu ne lui demanderais pas une faveur, mais de faire son travail!

Son père le regardait comme s'il venait de se mettre tout nu et de danser la samba. Hé bien… Il ne pouvait rien y faire. Une part de lui comprenait le raisonnement de son père… une part de lui aimait son père… Une part de lui voulait prendre la tête de son père et la fracasser contre le mur… Une part de lui voulait lui obéir par simple automatisme… Une part de lui… Une part de lui voulait retrouver le père qu'il avait eu avant la guerre. Un père qui n'avait pas été déçu par son inaptitude et qui ne le voyait pas comme un simple moyen d'atteindre un but… si cela était possible… et ça ne l'était pas.

- Il serait beaucoup plus simple…

- Je ne le ferai pas. Je suis marié à cet homme. Il fait partie de notre famille.

Le visage de Lucius se crispa et ses lèvres se pincèrent l'une contre l'autre.

- Tu as changé. Fit-il remarquer.

Drago ne pouvait pas le nier. Il avait changé. Il n'avait pas eu le choix de changer. Son père l'avait peut-être donné comme s'il n'était qu'une vulgaire possession, mais il s'était laissé faire. Il aurait pu partir de la maison. Il aurait pu s'enfuir. Il avait accepté son rôle de chose, mais il ne pouvait plus l'être. Il ne voulait plus l'être. Il essayait de comprendre qui il était… ce qu'il voulait… La main de son père se posa alors sur son menton, l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Le cœur de Drago se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine alors qu'il essayait de garder un visage impassible. Les yeux de Lucius semblaient vouloir fouiller son âme afin de découvrir ce qu'il cachait… ce qu'il désirait… ce qu'il était…

- Je ne peux pas lui faire confiance. Poursuivit Lucius.

- Il ne te rend pas service. Répliqua Drago. Il fait son travail. Uniquement son travail. Tu peux avoir confiance en cela non?

Lucius hocha sèchement la tête avant de le relâcher et de partir sans même lui dire "au revoir". Drago sentit toute la tension dans son corps disparaitre et il se décida à retourner dans sa chambre. Harry était toujours couché, les yeux paisiblement fermés. Malgré lui, Drago sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine et s'assit calmement sur le lit, observant son mari à la dérober. Potter était séduisant… Il était honnête et travaillant. Il était courageux jusqu'à en être tête brûlé. Il le traitait comme s'il méritait un minimum de respect… et il était… Son cœur semblait sur le point de bondir hors de sa poitrine et il prit une respiration tremblante. Il ignorait ce qu'il ressentait… ou peut-être ne voulait-il pas le savoir… Il se coucha alors près du brun et posa délicatement sa tête sur l'épaule musclé.

- C'était qui? Grogna son mari.

- Mon père. Il venait dire "bonjour".

- Hum… Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy.

Et il se rendormit aussi vite. Un minuscule sourire se forma sur le visage de Drago et il secoua doucement la tête. Il ignorait ce qu'il ressentait… mais il savait que ses sentiments avaient changé… que tout semblait changé en lui… et il ne pouvait qu'espérer que Potter changeait avec lui.

À suivre…


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette histoire prend en considération tous les livres d'Harry, hormis l'épilogue, et le fait qu'Hermione et Ron finissent ensemble.

**Message de l'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde! Alors, voici le nouveau chapitre!

**Chapitre 31**

Blaise n'aurait su expliquer ce qu'il faisait dans son lit en compagnie de Ron Weasley. Il soupçonnait qu'il était entrain de perdre la tête, mais il n'avait nullement le temps d'aller voir un psychologue surtout quand il était soupçonné de meurtre. Le roux grommela quelque chose avant de se rendormir promptement. Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il espérait accomplir en couchant avec Weasley? Cela ne faisait que lui promettre des ennuis et il détestait les complications. L'Ancien Griffondor était plus qu'une complication avec son caractère de cochon et son corps de dieu grecque… Coucher avec lui était si… si stupide… Soudainement, il se retrouva plaqué contre le lit avec Weasley entre les jambes. Le regard bleu ciel semblait le transpercer et il se maudit silencieusement en se sentant durcir. Était-ce donc si facile pour lui de devenir excité? De toute évidence, lorsqu'il était en compagnie de Weasley… son corps refusait de réfléchir et ses hormones prenaient le dessus. N'était-ce pas exactement ce qui avait tué sa mère? Avant même qu'il ne puisse réfléchir davantage, les lèvres du roux s'emparaient violemment des siennes et il ne pouvait que succomber comme le pauvre imbécile qu'il était.

()()()()

Harry arriva rapidement chez lui et fut accueilli par le spectacle singulier de ses enfants autour de Drago semblant supplier le blond de faire quelque chose.

- Salut? Déclara-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

Tous les mouvements s'arrêtèrent brusquement et Teddy se racla bruyamment la gorge alors que Drago devenait aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Euh… Devait-il craindre que l'apocalypse arriverait plus tôt que prévue?

- Papa! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda d'emblée Teddy.

- C'est ma maison?

Teddy roula aussitôt des yeux avant de murmurer quelque chose à Drago avant de partir en courant suivi d'Albus et de Lily. D'accord… devait-il se poser des questions ou bien non? Bon de toute façon, il devait parler à Drago de la visite de son père à son bureau et non du comportement plus qu'étrange de ses enfants. Il s'approcha alors du blond qui le fixait calmement de ses magnifiques yeux gris. Merde alors… Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il espérer rester de marbre face à ce regard si clair? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir face à la beauté de Drago, mais c'était le retour de sa personnalité qui le laissait complètement bouche bée. Le blond n'était pas exactement comme il était avant la guerre. Bien évidemment qu'il ne l'était pas, la guerre avait laissé ses marques, mais il n'était plus une coquille vide comme au début de leur mariage. Il ne semblait plus aussi blasé et indifférent et cela ne le rendait qu'encore plus séduisant à ses yeux. Comment pouvait-il s'empêcher de le toucher et de se déclarer quand il avait en face de lui une personne aussi séduisante? Il secoua doucement la tête avant de se décider à parler.

- Ton père est venu me rendre visite aujourd'hui. Déclara-t-il.

- Oh.

- Il est venu me parler des meurtres.

Le blond hocha docilement la tête et ne semblait nullement surpris par cette nouvelle. Ce qui voulait probablement dire que Lucius Malfoy lui avait déjà parlé de ses hypothèses.

- Tu n'as pas l'air surpris. Poursuivit Harry.

- Il est venu m'en parler hier matin. Lui expliqua Drago.

- Et tu ne m'en as pas parlé parce que…

Son mari haussa un sourcil avant de pousser un léger soupir ce qui indiquait clairement qu'il n'allait probablement pas aimer sa réponse. Mais, sérieusement rien ne pouvait l'étonner de Lucius Malfoy. Après tout, cet homme avait été le bras droit de Voldemort et il avait donné son fils comme s'il était un bout de viande.

- Parce qu'il ne voulait pas que je t'en parle, mais que je t'espionne.

Pendant quelques secondes, Harry fut tenté de s'énerver et de frapper quelque chose… jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne qu'il s'agissait de Lucius Malfoy et que Drago n'avait, visiblement, pas fait ce que son père lui demandait. Ce qui était choquant en soi.

- J'ai dit non. Clarifia le blond.

- Pourquoi?

Drago n'osait pas croisé son regard et Harry fut tenté de se mettre à paniquer. Pourquoi Drago agissait-il de la sorte? Son père avait toujours eu énormément d'emprise sur lui. Après tout, il lui avait obéi au doigt et à l'œil pendant des années…

- Parce qu'un Malfoy est toujours fidèle à sa famille.

- D'accord?

- Tu fais partie de ma famille et c'est ce que mon père refusait de réaliser. Je ne pouvais pas faire une chose pareille.

Le cœur d'Harry bondit dans sa poitrine et il s'empressa de mettre ses mains en corolles autour du visage de Drago. Le blond rougissait légèrement et semblait sur le point de s'enfuir en courant. Harry n'allait certainement pas le laisser faire.

- Dis-moi que tu ne me vois pas comme étant ton frère. Supplia-t-il.

Le regard incrédule de Drago fut suffisant pour le rassurer. Il y avait peut-être de l'espoir pour que ce mariage devienne un vrai mariage dans tous les sens du terme. Et il ne parlait pas seulement sexuellement parlant. Il voulait Drago. Il voulait tout de lui. Il n'avait jamais pensé que cela serait possible…

- Désolé Potter, aucun Malfoy n'a jamais eu d'enfant aux cheveux noirs. Répliqua sarcastiquement Drago.

- Et si nous faisons un enfant? Ne crois-tu pas que cela pourrait être une possibilité.

Le corps de Drago se figea contre le sien et le sourire d'Harry disparut aussitôt. Oh merde… Peut-être n'était pas une blague à faire avec son mari. Est-ce que Drago pensait qu'il pouvait lui mettre la moindre pression pour qu'ils aient un enfant? Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche lorsque le blond posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Aucun de mes enfants n'aurait le mauvais goût de prendre ta chevelure Potter. Souffla-t-il.

Un minuscule sourire se forma sur les lèvres d'Harry et il s'empressa de mettre ses bras autour de la taille de Drago afin de le rapprocher de son corps. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le blond se laissait faire sans protester. En fait, Drago posa délicatement sa tête sur son épaule tout en mettant ses bras autour de son cou.

- Je pense que nous devenons un peu trop mièvre. Fit remarquer le blond.

- Je dirais plutôt que nous sommes romantiques.

- Ou Poufsouffles.

- Ou cinglés.

- Ou Griffondors.

- Sérieusement?

Drago eut un petit sourire avant de se dégager de son étreinte. Harry aurait tout donné pour le garder contre lui, mais il avait peur d'avoir l'air légèrement désespéré. Ou très désespéré. De toute façon, il s'était promis de ne pas pousser Drago trop loin. Après tout, le blond avançait définitivement… de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus haut… Il se libérait des chaines de son père et de sa propre conscience… Il se libérait de la guerre et de tout ce qu'elle lui avait volé alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant qui ne savait pas ce qui se passait réellement.

- Est-ce que tu veux vraiment avoir des enfants Drago? Demanda sérieusement Harry.

Le blond hésita pendant quelques secondes avant de le regarder.

- Je… J'ai peur de ne pas être un bon parent. J'ai peur de traumatiser cet enfant plus qu'autre chose.

- Est-ce que tu en veux?

Tout le monde se demandait s'il allait traumatiser leurs enfants ou non. Tout le monde était terrifié à l'idée d'emmener un autre être humain sur cette planète et savoir pertinemment que le bien-être de cet enfant ne dépendait que d'eux et de personnes d'autres. Drago se mordit lentement la lèvre avant de déglutir.

- Je… Oui.

Son regard incrédule semblait indiquer qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à cette question et qu'il était très surpris par sa réponse. Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit et il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du blond.

- Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Souffla-t-il tendrement.

()()()()

Drago se sentait parfaitement ridicule alors que son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Les lèvres de Potter se promenaient gentiment sur sa bouche et il devait se faire violence pour ne pas devenir aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu dire une chose pareille. Un bébé? Lui? Probablement que son père danserait de joie en pensant qu'il avait complètement attrapé Potter dans ses filets. Non. Il ne voulait pas penser à son père. Mais, comment pouvaient-ils parler de bébé quand ils n'avaient même pas couché ensemble? En fait, comment pouvaient-ils parler de bébé quand Drago n'avait même pas avoué qu'il ressentait… plus que de l'amitié envers son mari. Malheureusement, juste l'idée d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose d'aussi embarrassant lui donnait l'envie folle de s'enfermer quelque part et de ne plus jamais en sortir. Ce qui était assez pathétique.

- Nous devrions… commencer le plus tôt possible. Déclara brusquement Drago se faisant lui-même sursauter.

Harry releva la tête comme s'il venait de lui lancer un sort et se mit à le fixer intensément. Drago se maudit silencieusement pour sa peau de blond. Une peau mâte aurait été bien pratique en ce moment très gênant.

- Quoi? Comme _maintenant_!? S'étrangla le brun.

- Non! Les enfants sont à la maison… et je ne pense pas…

Quelle idée saugrenue… Il ne savait pas comment être romantique et il était absolument ridicule en ce moment. Quelle honte… Son mari posa délicatement ses lèvres sur son front et sa gêne sembla disparaître aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Eurg… Il ressemblait vraiment à un Poufsouffle en manque. Les mains d'Harry se posèrent autour de son visage, l'obligeant à lever les yeux vers son mari.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses… et si demain nous avions un rendez-vous. Je demanderai à Molly de s'occuper des enfants pour la soirée… en fait, pour toute la nuit.

Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent avant qu'il n'hoche stupidement la tête. Le sourire qui apparut sur le visage de Potter faillit lui couper le souffle. D'accord… D'accord… Il ne ressentait pas de l'amitié pour cet homme… Il ressentait bien plus et il avait peur que ses sentiments ne le submergent s'il ne faisait pas attention…

()()()()

- Pitié… Pitié…

Le meurtrier n'eut aucune réaction en finissant de tuer l'auror qui se trouvait devant lui. Il fit bien attention à ne laisser aucune trace de sa présence sur la scène du crime avant de repartir chez lui. Méthodiquement, il se lava et se regarda longuement dans le miroir. Il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire pour l'amour de sa vie… Celui-ci comprendrait un jour que tout ce qu'il désirait était qu'il soit heureux… Et la seule façon pour que cela marche était qu'il réalise que les mangemorts… ces foutus mangemorts… ne méritaient pas sa protection. Il jeta un bref regard sur son tableau où se trouvait toutes les photos qu'il avait prises d'Harry Potter. Son amour… Son unique amour… Il avait accepté sa relation avec Ginevra Weasley avec grâce. Après tout, la jeune femme avait été courageuse, belle et parfaite… Il pouvait comprendre que l'amour de sa vie finisse avec elle. Mais, pas Drago Malfoy… Ses poings se crispèrent l'un contre l'autre en pensant au démon blond qui osait poser le petit doigt sur son amour. Il était prêt à tout sacrifier pour qu'Harry comprenne… et lorsqu'il aurait enfin compris… il se débarrasserait une bonne fois pour toute de Drago Malfoy.

À suivre…


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette histoire prend en considération tous les livres d'Harry, hormis l'épilogue, et le fait qu'Hermione et Ron finissent ensemble.

**Message de l'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde! Alors, voici le nouveau chapitre!

**Chapitre 32**

- Pourquoi es-tu aussi nerveux? Demanda soudainement Blaise.

Drago sursauta violemment et s'obligea à arrêter de triturer ses mains. Il n'était pas nerveux. Pourquoi serait-il nerveux exactement? Parce qu'il allait non seulement coucher avec Harry Potter, mais qu'ils parlaient même d'avoir des enfants? Un frisson de panique le traversa et il faillit s'enfuir en courant. Pourquoi avaient-ils parlé de bébé? Ils étaient à peine un couple! Et puis, dans quel univers pouvait-il être un bon père? N'avait-il pas vu la qualité des parents Malfoy en observant son père? Et s'il traumatisait ses enfants de la même façon que son père l'avait fait avec lui? Et s'il était aussi passif et inoffensif que sa mère? Quel genre de parents pouvait-il bien être? Et comment pouvait-il coucher avec Potter alors qu'il ne savait même pas… Il était vierge! Il ne savait pas comment donner du plaisir à un homme! Il allait probablement se rendre ridicule et Potter se demanderait pourquoi il avait perdu son temps avec lui… Une foutue catastrophe ambulante! Blaise passa une main devant ses yeux, l'obligeant à retourner au moment présent.

- Je vais probablement coucher avec Potter et nous avons parlé de faire un bébé. Expliqua-t-il d'une traite.

Le mulâtre sembla pâlir d'effroi pour lui, et Drago ne put s'empêcher de grandement apprécier son geste. Au moins, il n'était pas le seul à soudainement trouver cette idée complètement folle. Pendant qu'il en parlait avec Potter, tout avait semblé si simple et si magnifique… Comme s'il se trouvait dans une bulle magique qui s'appelait "Poufsouffle". Potter le transformait en un crétin romantique et niais… Et il détestait cela. Ou bien il adorait cela. Tout dépendait du moment. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine et il devint écarlate.

- Heu… félicitations? Déclara avec hésitation le mulâtre.

- Je ne sais pas… comment… faire l'amour. Souffla Drago. Je vais être nul et il va probablement être déçu.

- Premièrement, Potter sait que tu es vierge. Deuxièmement, ce n'est pas parce que tu es vierge que tu va être nul.

- Comment pourrais-tu le savoir? Siffla le blond.

- Lorsque j'ai perdu ma virginité, je peux t'assurer que le gars en question a vu des étoiles.

Drago eut un minuscule sourire avant de pencher la tête. Probablement que Blaise était naturellement doué. Il était sur de lui et sexy. Pas lui… Lui, il était plutôt froid… glacial… il allait probablement rester coucher sur le dos à attendre qu'Harry fasse tout le travail. Il allait être si… ridicule… Blaise posa brusquement les mains sur ses épaules, et il leva la tête dans sa direction.

- Lorsque vous vous touchez… est-ce que tu aimes ça?

- Oui. Souffla Drago.

- Alors, tout va bien se passer.

- Mais…

Il voulait qu'Harry aime ce qu'ils allaient faire. Il voulait qu'il se sente vulnérable et fébrile comme lui… Il voulait qu'il sente son cœur palpiter dans sa poitrine. Il voulait que ses sentiments… ses sentiments… Les yeux gris s'écarquillèrent brusquement lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il désirait qu'Harry ressente.

- Je veux… qu'il m'aime. Déclara-t-il. Je suis pathétique.

Il aurait dit qu'il était une femme et Blaise aurait moins sursauté. Le mulâtre semblait visiblement mal à l'aise dès que le sujet dérivait sur les sentiments amoureux, mais à qui pouvait-il bien en parler? Lors de leur nuit de noce, Harry lui avait avoué qu'il avait des sentiments amoureux à son égard… mais, maintenant? Est-ce que le fait de coucher ensemble allait changer ses sentiments? Est-ce qu'il avait cette illusion que Drago allait être un maître du Kama Sutra?

- Tu n'es pas pathétique… Tu es juste… tu sais… Expliqua maladroitement Blaise.

- Quoi? Ridicule? Pitoyable? Poufsouffle?

- Tu sais… amoureux…

Le mulâtre l'aurait giflé de toutes ses forces qu'il ne l'aurait pas davantage surpris. Amoureux? Lui? Amoureux? Il était… Il était… Il appréciait énormément Potter, mais de là à parler d'amour? N'était-ce pas un peu exagéré? Il se maudit silencieusement en ayant l'horrible impression qu'il s'apprêtait à faire une crise cardiaque. Il n'avait jamais été amoureux… et l'idée que son premier… son premier tout serait Harry Potter était suffisante pour qu'il fasse une crise d'hystérie.

- Je ne… Je ne suis pas… Protesta faiblement Drago.

- Oh s'il te plait. Supplia Blaise. Cette conversation est déjà assez pénible sans que tu tombes dans le déni.

Drago était à deux doigts de protester lorsqu'il rougit stupidement. Il n'était pas dans le déni, pas vrai? Il savait que ses émotions pour Potter commençaient à être vaguement… incontrôlables… Après tout, le brun était… il était spécial. Il refusait de dire qu'il était un héros, même s'il était évident qu'il était prêt à sauver la veuve et l'orphelin. Il était courageux, tête brûlée, impatient, gentil, sexy en diable… Le blond pâlit dangereusement alors que Blaise fixait intensément le mur comme si toutes les réponses de l'univers allaient apparaître devant lui.

- Je suis…

- Hé oui. Approuva le mulâtre.

- Oh Merlin.

- Mes condoléances.

()()()()

Harry était à deux doigts de mettre des pétales de roses sur le lit avant de décider que Drago risquait plutôt de l'étrangler que d'être touché. Le blond n'était pas très romantique… Ou plutôt, il était romantique, mais pas dans le sens conventionnel, ce qui l'intriguait et le fascinait… comme tout ce que faisait l'ancien Serpentard. Un énorme sourire apparut sur son visage en pensant à la nuit qu'ils allaient partager. Il ne disait pas que Drago allait tomber enceint dès leur première fois… Mais, il était prêt à essayer… plusieurs fois par jour si cela était nécessaire. Il était vraiment pervers lorsqu'il le désirait. Il entendit Drago rentrer dans leur maison, et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas courir dans les escaliers et trainer son mari jusqu'à la chambre pour ensuite faire chanter son corps durant toute la nuit. Il devait être un gentleman. Drago n'avait aucune expérience et il se promettait de lui faire voir des étoiles durant toute la nuit. Son mari pénétra dans sa chambre et lança un regard circulaire en voyant les chandelles qu'il avait allumées. Le blond devint écarlate avant d'enlever lentement sa veste. Il était si magnifique avec sa chemise blanche et son pantalon noir qui montrait clairement qu'il avait de belles jambes. Harry s'approcha lentement de son mari et entoura délicatement sa taille de ses mains. Le blond leva immédiatement les yeux dans sa direction, et le regard fébrile qu'il lui lança le fit arrêter de penser avec sa libido.

- Drago… Est-ce que ça va?

- Je suis… Je ne suis pas sur…

Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine et s'obligea à afficher un sourire bienveillant. Si Drago n'était pas prêt à faire l'amour avec lui et à fonder une famille, il pouvait aisément le comprendre. Le blond n'avait aucune véritable expérience amoureuse alors que lui avait déjà été marié et avait trois enfants. Ils avaient vécu leur vie du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, mais ils n'avaient pas eu les mêmes expériences. Il pouvait attendre. Il était prêt à attendre parce que Drago était l'une des personnes les plus précieuses à ses yeux. Il posa les mains en corolles autour du magnifique visage de son mari.

- Si tu veux que nous attendions, cela ne me dérange pas du tout. Affirma-t-il. Je suis prêt à attendre…

- Pour combien de temps? Souffla Drago.

- Pour l'éternité s'il le faut.

Les yeux gris s'écarquillèrent et, à sa grande surprise, l'ancien Serpentard le frappa durement à l'estomac. Harry ouvrit les yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes et sa bouche dégringola stupidement.

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois toujours dire des choses aussi… aussi… S'énerva le blond. Est-ce que tu _veux_ que je tombe encore plus amoureux de toi?

Le cerveau d'Harry sembla perdre toutes facultés et il fixa Drago comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Amoureux? Est-ce que Drago avait dit qu'il était… Ses mains faillirent trembler et il se fit violence pour garder son calme. Drago semblait plutôt sur le point de l'étrangler et non de lui annoncer son amour éternel.

- Je… Je suis vierge d'accord!? S'écria le blond.

- Heu… je le sais?

- Je ne sais pas comment te faire plaisir et, normalement, cela n'aurait pas eu la moindre importance! Mais, pour toi, je veux que tout soit parfait! J'ai passé ma stupide journée à penser à toi! _**Toute ma journée**_! Est-ce que tu réalises à quel point cela est ridicule?!

- Heu… beaucoup?

- Exactement! Et je n'ai jamais voulu d'enfants! Mais, maintenant, je le veux! Je le veux tellement! Je n'arrête pas d'imaginer notre bébé blond aux yeux verts!

- Heu… l'enfant pourrait avoir les cheveux noirs?

Le regard foudroyant que lui lança son mari lui fit lever les mains en signe de paix. Il devait penser adéquatement à la situation. Il devait réfléchir que Drago venait de lui déclarer qu'il était amoureux de lui… même s'il ne semblait nullement apprécier la situation.

- Et, je ne voulais pas avoir de rôle dans la vie de tes enfants! Mais, à présent, je pense à eux! Je veux être là pour eux! Même **Teddy**!

- Heu… hip, hip, hip hourra?

Pourquoi avait-il l'horrible impression de toujours dire la mauvaise chose? Les yeux de Drago se froncèrent et il s'apprêtait, visiblement, à lui lancer une pluie d'insultes lorsqu'Harry décida qu'il en avait assez entendu. Il enroula fermement ses bras autour de la taille délicate de son mari avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. La tirade de Drago sembla mourir contre ses lèvres et le feu qui envahit le bas-ventre d'Harry le prit lui-même par surprise. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils n'eurent plus d'air que le brun se décida à lâcher la bouche de Drago.

- Tu es amoureux de moi. Expliqua-t-il doucement.

Le blond devint écarlate avant de froncer le nez. Il était si adorable qu'Harry devait se donner une claque mentale afin de pouvoir se concentrer. Il posa alors son front contre celui de l'ancien Serpentard et eut un léger sourire.

- Et je suis totalement… inexorablement… fiévreusement… passionnément… amoureux de toi.

Drago sursauta violemment contre lui avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de sa nuque.

- Tu connais énormément de synonymes.

- Indubitablement… complètement… éperdument… furieusement….

Le blond éclata de rire avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Harry le déposa lentement sur le lit tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Il décolla ses lèvres des siennes et eut un énorme sourire.

- Maintenant… créons cet enfant aux cheveux noirs.

- J'ai dit blonds Potter. S'énerva Drago.

Harry ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de protester davantage en l'enlaçant brusquement et en l'embrassant sensuellement.

À suivre…


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette histoire prend en considération tous les livres d'Harry, hormis l'épilogue, et le fait qu'Hermione et Ron finissent ensemble.

**Message de l'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde! Alors, voici le nouveau chapitre!

**Chapitre 33**

Une part de Drago avait envie de se sentir incroyablement nerveux en sentant les mains d'Harry se promener sur son corps. Pour l'instant, les doigts de son époux se contentaient de tracer des arabesques sur son dos et effleuraient à peine sa chute de rien. Pourtant, cela était suffisant pour que son cœur se mettent à tambouriner dans sa poitrine et que des frissons lui parcourent le corps. Ses mains étaient enfouies dans la chevelure ébouriffée alors que sa langue dansait contre celle d'Harry. Oh oui… une part de lui était presque terrifié par l'idée qu'il allait perdre sa virginité dans quelques instants. Mais, une bien plus large part de lui se sentait absolument excité et en confiance. Il ne faisait pas cela avec n'importe qui. Il n'était pas obligé de faire cela. Personne ne lui avait ordonné d'ouvrir les jambes et de se laisser pénétrer. Il avait le contrôle… Et cette sensation était suffisante pour vaincre son insécurité. Ses mains descendirent sensuellement sur les épaules d'Harry et il les agrippa avec force avant de descendre jusqu'à la poitrine musclée. La respiration du brun sembla s'accélérer dans sa bouche et un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Un éclair de pure plaisir traversa les reins de Drago et il fut absolument convaincu à cette seconde que jamais il ne renoncerait à ce sentiment… à cette liberté…

Le blond se mit alors à défaire chaque bouton de la chemise d'Harry et celui-ci détacha aussitôt ses lèvres des siennes, haletant difficilement. La respiration de Drago n'était pas mieux et il baissa les yeux afin de pouvoir fixer la peau nue qui dévoilait devant lui. Il avait de ses muscles… et cette peau dorée qui semblait si ferme… Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant d'enlever violemment la chemise du brun. Harry se laissait complètement faire, se contentant de respirer avec difficulté et de le regarder intensément. Comment ne pouvait-il pas être éperdument amoureux de cet homme lorsqu'il était le premier à enfin lui donner la liberté qu'il ignorait désirer? Son regard descendit jusqu'à la fermeture éclair du brun où une bosse attirante se trouvait. Il enroula aussitôt sa main autour de l'érection brûlante de l'ancien Griffondor et entendit celui-ci pousser un sifflement de pure volupté. Il entoura alors de son autre main l'érection de son époux et posa violemment ses lèvres contre l'épaule musclée. Un feu brûlait à l'intérieur de lui… des éclairs de plaisir douloureux vibraient dans son bas-ventre.

- Harry… Murmura-t-il avec abandon.

La réponse du brun fut un grognement rauque, alors qu'il serrait les poings pour essayer de se contrôler. Drago voulait le voir… Il voulait tout voir de lui… Chaque muscle… Chaque parcelle de peau… Tout… Tout… Il retira brusquement la ceinture qui se trouvait autour de la taille d'Harry et défit adroitement le bouton qui tenait son pantalon en place. Des grognements et des sifflements semblaient être les seuls sons que pouvaient produire son mari. Cela ne le dérangeait nullement. Il descendit rapidement la fermeture éclair de l'ancien Griffondor et baissa son pantalon ainsi que ses sous-vêtements. Il leva lentement son regard en direction des yeux de son époux.

- Lève les jambes. Souffla-t-il.

Le brun s'empressa de lui obéir et envoya valser son pantalon au loin. Il était complètement nu devant lui. Drago laissa son regard dégringoler jusqu'à l'érection qu'il n'avait jamais vu et sa respiration s'arrêta tout bonnement. Comme il le voulait… Mais, comme il le voulait… Sa main retourna jusqu'à l'érection de son mari et les deux poussèrent un grognement lorsqu'il l'entoura de ses doigts. C'était bien plus chaud… bien plus dure… bien plus excitant qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Sa respiration semblait refuser de vouloir passer ses lèvres et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'explorer avec curiosité la peau qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il voulait tellement savoir… Les muscles d'Harry ne cessaient de se contracter et il était fascinant de voir ce corps se tendre pour lui.

- Drago. Siffla soudainement Harry.

Le blond ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête, bien trop fasciné par la nouvelle peau avec laquelle il jouait inlassablement.

- 10 secondes. Poursuivit son époux.

L'ancien Serpentard se résigna à relever la tête afin de pouvoir fixer les yeux émeraude du brun. La passion, le désespoir et l'amour qui se mêlaient dans ce regard le firent presque perdre ses moyens.

- 5 secondes.

- Pourquoi… Murmura le blond.

Il eut à peine le temps de penser à sa question qu'Harry se saisit violemment de sa bouche, lui arrachant presque sa chemise. Drago n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. Les mains du brun se saisirent alors de ses jambes et les obligèrent à s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Drago n'aurait su dire de quelle façon il s'était retrouvé plaquer contre le lit, le corps de son époux entre les jambes, mais il adorait sa nouvelle position. Sa seule tristesse était qu'il ne pouvait plus toucher l'érection de son mari. Cette tristesse fut rapidement anéantie lorsque Harry fit disparaître, sans utiliser le moindre sort et sans baguette, tous ses vêtements. Les mains du brun se posèrent alors sur ses fesses, l'obligeant à onduler contre lui et ainsi à frotter leurs deux érections l'une contre l'autre. Le feu dansait dans son ventre, les frissons semblaient couvrir chaque parcelle de sa peau nue et il adorait cela. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent durement dans la peau du dos d'Harry et le brun ne fit rien d'autre que de grogner contre ses lèvres.

- Je te veux… Je te veux… Sifflait-il.

Drago aurait adoré pouvoir lui répondre qu'il pouvait l'avoir dans n'importe quelle position qu'il désirait, qu'il n'était pas une délicate poupée de porcelaine, qu'il pouvait prendre sa passion et son désir… La bouche d'Harry se posa alors sur sa nuque et se langue se mit à se promener sur lui. Contre sa volonté, Drago se sentit trembler alors que le désir semblait vouloir lui faire perdre la tête. Il ne pouvait empêcher les sons de sortir de sa bouche. Il n'avait plus de contrôle…Ou, au contraire, en avait-il? Est-ce que cela avait la moindre importance? La langue de son époux se mit alors à jouer avec son mamelon et Drago laissa sa tête s'enfouir dans son oreiller, ses jambes étaient écartées de chaque côté des hanches d'Harry et il pouvait sentir l'érection brûlante de celui-ci si proche de lui… mais si loin encore…

- Harry… Harry… Supplia-t-il.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il demandait… Les dents du brun se serrèrent autour de son mamelon et il poussa un petit cri de jouissance. Ses dents semblaient vouloir refuser de le laisser tranquille et descendaient voluptueusement le long de son corps. Merde… Il ne pouvait pas… Il ne pouvait plus… lorsque la langue brûlante de son époux se faufila dans son nombril, le gémissement qu'il laissa tomber le fit presque trembler. Les mains d'Harry semblaient refuser de relâcher sa chute de rein, et il voulait… il voulait… Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que les lèvres d'Harry s'enroulaient autour de son érection.

- Oh mon Dieu! Hurla Drago.

Les gémissements qui s'échappaient de sa gorge lui faisaient presque mal… ils venaient du plus profond de son être… il ne pouvait pas… il ne pouvait pas supporter autant de plaisir… Personne ne pouvait le supporter sans perdre l'esprit. Le mouvement de va-et-vient sur son sexe semblaient ne jamais vouloir finir et il ne pouvait que fermer les yeux et prier pour ne pas devenir fou. Une torture érotique… voilà ce qu'Harry était entrain de lui infliger. Et il ne pouvait pas ouvrir la bouche pour protester ou le supplier de continuer. Les mains de son mari se dirigèrent alors jusqu'à ses genoux et les relevèrent. Drago se sentit devenir écarlate et il ouvrit lentement les yeux. La bouche du brun quitta alors son érection et il poussa un râlement plaintif. Mais, ce râlement se figea dans sa gorge lorsqu'il sentit un doigt lubrifié se promener sur la partie la plus intime de son corps. La nervosité refit son apparition à l'intérieur de lui et il cligna lentement des yeux.

- Drago… Est-ce que tu es sur? Demanda Harry d'une voix sourde.

Le blond posa son regard sur le visage empli d'anticipation de l'ancien Griffondor et il ouvrit stupidement la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il lui donnait le choix… Il lui donnait toujours le choix… Ses yeux étaient voilés par la passion et il lui donnait tout de même le choix. Il était convaincu que si, après tout cela, il décidait que cela avait été trop loin, Harry le laisserait partir sans même lui en vouloir une seule seconde. Ce type était clairement… clairement un psychopathe.

- Je t'aime. Fut la seule réponse de Drago.

Sa voix était tremblante, à cause du désir et de la nervosité, mais le sourire qu'Harry lui lança fut suffisant pour le convaincre que rien n'était plus important que cet instant entre eux. Il n'avait jamais cru en l'amour avant son histoire avec le Survivant. Il n'avait jamais cru en la rédemption de l'âme… mais, en cette seconde, il était prêt à croire en tout… en n'importe qui… tant que cet homme était à ses côtés. Le troisième doigt qui le transperça le fit à peine grimacer et pourtant, la douleur n'était pas moindre. Il avait fait son choix. Il avait accepté… Il était prêt à tout prendre. C'était pour cette raison qu'il tenait ses propres genoux. C'était pour cette raison qu'il s'obligeait à garder son calme. C'était pour cette raison… Soudainement, un éclair de pure feu le traversa et un cri sortit de sa gorge tremblante. Harry venait de toucher quelque chose en lui. Et ce quelque chose… Un immense sourire se forma sur le visage de son époux et il s'empressa de continuer à bouger les doigts afin de continuellement toucher cet endroit à l'intérieur de lui qui lui faisait voir des étoiles.

- Encore… Encore… Supplia le blond sans même s'en rendre compte.

Les doigts le quittèrent soudainement et il faillit se mettre à sangloter tant la perte était énorme pour lui. Il sentit les lèvres d'Harry se poser délicatement sur les siennes et il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Le regard d'adoration que le brun posa sur lui noua la gorge. Il se noyait dans ses émotions… Il se noyait et il s'en fichait… Il aimait cette noyade… Ses mains s'enroulèrent autour du cou d'Harry et il eut à peine le temps de faire un sourire tremblant que l'érection de son époux rentrait à l'intérieur de lui. Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors que la douleur semblait déchirer son corps en deux. La douleur… La douleur et le bien-être… La douleur et l'appartenance… Il gémit doucement contre les lèvres d'Harry alors que celui-ci l'enlaçait avec foudre.

- Je t'aime. Grogna Harry contre sa bouche. _Je t'aime_.

Les mains de Drago se crispèrent contre la nuque de son époux lui signalant doucement qu'il était prêt à continuer. Le brun sembla comprendre son signal, puisqu'il laissa ses hanches bouger contre lui. Le feu montait… le feu se déchaînait… Le feu menaçait de lui faire perdre la raison… de lui faire oublier tout ce qu'il était… Tout ce qui comptait était leurs mouvements… Les coups de reins d'Harry devenaient de plus en plus fougueux et lui ondulait… Il voulait plus… il voulait toujours plus… Ses mains descendirent jusqu'au fessier de son époux et il l'agrippa fermement afin de guider ses mouvements. Cela sembla encore plus excité Harry qui se mit à bouger avec de plus en plus de frénésie. Leurs lèvres refusaient de se quitter. Plus jamais… Plus jamais…

- Oui… Oui… Supplia Drago.

Il était si proche… Il pouvait voir la lumière au bout du tunnel. Encore et encore… toujours plus proche… toujours plus brûlante… Sa bouche semblait vouloir refuser de se taire et beaucoup trop de sons sortaient de ses lèvres, mais il s'en fichait. Rien n'était plus important que cet instant de grâce.

- Maintenant. Grogna Harry avant de lui mordre sauvagement la nuque.

Drago se laissa submerger par la lumière éblouissante et l'orgasme qui le frappa le fit presque perdre la raison. Oh mon Dieu…

À suivre…


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette histoire prend en considération tous les livres d'Harry, hormis l'épilogue, et le fait qu'Hermione et Ron finissent ensemble.

**Message de l'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde! Alors, voici le nouveau chapitre!

**Chapitre 34**

Dès que Drago ouvrit les yeux, il sentit une douleur plaisante s'étendre dans tout son corps. Il enfouit un plus son visage contre l'épaule d'Harry et faillit se mettre à ronronner lorsque son époux se mit à lui caresser les cheveux. Il n'aurait jamais imaginer, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, que sa première fois se déroulerait de cette façon. Un minuscule sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, alors qu'Harry l'obligeait à poser la tête sur l'oreiller, ses yeux verts le fixant avec amusement.

- Salut. Déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Le blond se contenta de sourire davantage, passant avec affection ses mains dans les cheveux noirs. Il n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un d'affectueux normalement, mais avec un homme tel qu'Harry, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Tant qu'il ne se mettait pas à écrire des poèmes et à chanter des chansons d'amour, il se considérait comme étant vaguement normal.

- Les enfants ne reviennent qu'à 16h… Fit remarquer Harry en haussant un sourcil suggestif.

Drago écarquilla les yeux, ignorant comment faire voir au brun qu'il n'était pas prêt, pour l'instant, à recommencer. Il avait encore un peu mal et bien que l'expérience ait été extraordinaire, il préférait attendre encore un peu avant de recommencer. Ce fut au tour d'Harry d'afficher un sourire amusé avant de l'embrasser sur le bout du nez.

- Il serait temps que nous ayons ce fameux rendez-vous non?

- Rendez-vous?

- Un petit-déjeuner en tête à tête… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

Le sourire qui apparut sur le visage de Drago lui donna presque mal aux joues tant il était grand. Il adorait les sentiments qui courraient à l'intérieur de son être, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se trouver complètement idiot. Comment pouvait-il être aussi ridiculement heureux?

- J'en pense que c'est une très bonne idée. Approuva le blond.

- Parfait, alors allons-nous préparer.

Il n'était peut-être pas prêt à refaire l'amour, mais l'idée de voir Harry dans une douche brûlante, l'eau tombant sensuellement sur son corps, n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

()()()

Blaise essayait de se convaincre qu'il était temps qu'il arrête une bonne fois pour toute. Son regard se posa sur le corps de Weasley qui était couché confortablement sur son lit. Une nuit de baise était compréhensible… Mais, ils ne cessaient de se voir tous les jours et il allait bientôt perdre la tête. Il n'était pas prêt à être dans une relation. En fait, il était convaincu qu'il ne serait jamais… jamais prêt à être dans une relation. Pas après ce qui était arrivé à sa mère. Mourir pour l'amour n'était pas aussi romantique que le sous-entendait "Roméo et Juliette". Ses yeux se fixèrent sur le visage serein de Weasley et il maudit silencieusement son cœur qui semblait décider à battre à tout rompre. Il ne voulait pas avoir de sentiments pour cet homme. Il était peut-être le meilleur amant qu'il n'est jamais eu, mais il était hors de question qu'il devienne son premier. Alors, baise extraordinaire ou non, cette situation devait se terminer une bonne fois pour toute. Il secoua vigoureusement l'épaule de son amant qui se réveilla en sursaut. Les yeux bleus se posèrent durement sur sa personne et Blaise s'empressa d'afficher une moue renfrognée.

- Nous ne pouvons plus faire ça. Expliqua-t-il avec énervement. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Doux euphémisme. Il s'agissait probablement de la pire idée qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir. Commencer une relation avec Weasley ne pouvait se terminer que d'une seule façon… Soit il aurait le cœur brisé, soit il finirait dans une maison avec un chien, un chat et une ribambelle d'enfants. Les deux perspectives le terrifiaient.

- Tu penses que j'ai envie d'être attiré par un type qui m'a fait du chantage? Demanda immédiatement le rouquin, visiblement sous la défensive.

- Alors, arrête de venir chaque nuit et nous n'aurons plus de problèmes.

- J'ai déjà essayé tu sauras… à chaque fois, mes pieds viennent ici tout seul.

- Tu ne veux pas plutôt dire que tu suis les volontés de ton érection?

Le roux fronça les sourcils avant de le plaquer sans ménagement contre le lit. Blaise se maudit aussitôt pour le frisson d'excitation qui remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Weasley avait un de ces mouvements de hanches…. Comment ne pouvait-il pas y penser jour et nuit? Ce qui était exactement le problème. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être obsédé par qui que ce soit. Il faillit montrer les dents lorsque l'ancien Griffondor retira sans ménagement la couverture qui recouvrait son corps. Il ne portait qu'un t-shirt bordel! Oh merde… il s'agissait du t-shirt de Weasley, comble de l'horreur. Ne pouvait-il pas être encore plus pathétique?

- Le seul problème avec ce que tu dis est que je ne pense pas uniquement au sexe quand j'ai le malheur de penser à toi. Siffla le roux.

- Ah…

Que devait-il dire d'autres exactement? Que lui aussi ne pensait pas uniquement à ses mouvements de reins? Que, tristement pour lui, il pensait aussi à son sourire, à son instinct protecteur et à sa colère si facile à allumer? Non merci.

- Alors, j'en suis venu à une conclusion très simple. Poursuivit le roux. Je dois sortir avec toi.

- Pardon?!

Weasley semblait aussi irrité que lui par la situation. Sérieusement? Il lui demandait… non, il lui _ordonnait_ de sortir avec lui avec un air aussi renfrogné? Dans quelle situation de malade s'était-il embarqué encore? Quelle idée grotesque de décider de faire du chantage à un homme tel que Weasley…Il aurait dû plutôt s'enfuir en courant sans regarder en arrière. Ainsi, il ne serait pas dans cette putain de situation.

- Je dois sortir avec toi. Tu es clairement un manipulateur et tu as mauvais caractère.

- Merci beaucoup!

- Tu es superbe et tu le sais, ce qui te rend arrogant.

- C'est trop de compliment…

- Mais, l'idée de ne plus te revoir me tue, alors nous sortons ensemble. Point à la ligne.

Dès que le roux lui lâcherait les mains, il s'empresserait de lui donner un coup de poing. Il l'insultait ensuite il lui disait de sortir avec lui? Dans quel monde de débiles vivait-il? Le regard de Weasley semblait vaciller entre l'irritation et le désir… et c'est ce que Blaise ressentait en ce moment.

- Je ne sortirais pas avec toi. Répliqua glacialement le mulâtre.

- C'est ce que tu dis.

- Je ne veux pas de chien ni de chat ni de ribambelle d'enfants.

- Je n'aime pas les chats, alors c'est magnifique.

Il s'apprêtait à l'étrangler lorsque le roux posa brusquement les lèvres sur les siennes. Tristement pour lui, il semblait incapable de résister au roux… Bordel de merde!

()()()

- Tu sauras que les clients qui viennent au magasin ne sont pas seulement bizarres… Ils sont complètement cinglés. Déclara calmement Drago en secouant la tête. Certains d'entre eux se mettent littéralement à pleurer s'ils ne trouvent pas ce qu'ils cherchent. N'est-ce pas étrange?

- Quel emploi dangereux… Tu devrais venir travailler avec moi. Arrêter des criminels et tellement plus banal que de voir des clients sangloter.

Drago éclata de rire alors que son époux dégustait son thé. Il savait vaguement que des journalistes les avaient photographiés, mais ils étaient partis dès qu'Harry leur avait lancé un regard mauvais. Il ne pouvait pas oublier que le brun était le fameux Survivant. Il était guère étonnant que chacun de ses mouvements soit de grand intérêt pour les sorciers. Comme pour se faire pardonner, l'ancien Griffondor lui prit délicatement la main et l'apporta à ses lèvres. Drago se sentit devenir écarlate, mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour se dégager. Il aimait bien l'idée d'être aussi mièvre qu'un Poufsouffle… Enfin, seulement dans tes occasions spéciales. Perdre sa virginité était considérée comme un grand moment non? Il caressa tendrement du bout des doigts les lèvres charnues de son époux et eut le plaisir de voir son regard s'assombrir. Un frisson le traversa et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas gémir. La douleur qu'il avait ressenti au réveil était presque complètement partie, et il se sentait vraiment… Il n'allait pas devenir un obsédé sexuel, pas vrai?

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, Drago. Ordonna Harry.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que je pense à des choses inappropriées alors que nous sommes en publique.

- Alors parlons de la pluie et du beau temps. Ou bien peut-être pourrions-nous délirer sur les oiseaux.

- Les oiseaux?

- Quoi? J'aime bien les cygnes.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de se mettre à rire et le blond ne put s'empêcher de rougir de plaisir en voyant sa joie. Ridiculement mièvre… Ou peut-être était-ce mièvrement ridicule? Mais, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher… Il avait l'impression que son bonheur ne pouvait jamais s'arrêter ce qui était assez stupide. Il savait mieux que quiconque à quel point la vie pouvait changer d'une seconde à l'autre.

()()()

Le meurtrier faillit exploser de rage en observant la photo qu'il venait de prendre. Oh comme ils étaient mignons… si mignons… Un mangemort… Un misérable mangemort… Avec Harry Potter. Son Harry Potter. Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang et s'obligea à reprendre son calme. Il devait agir rapidement. Ils semblaient se rapprocher de minutes en minutes. Tuer un autre héros de la guerre ne l'aiderait pas… Tout cela prenait trop de temps… Il n'était pas assez direct… pas assez efficace… et il savait exactement quoi faire pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait.

Il cogna rapidement à la porte du Terrier et remonta rapidement sa capuche sur son visage. Molly ne devait pas voir à quoi il ressemblait. La vieille femme ouvrit la porte en souriant et il s'empressa de la stupéfier. Il ne voulait pas la tuer… Elle était la mère de Ginevra Weasley… et celle-ci avait été la femme idéale pour son Harry. Molly tomba lourdement au sol et il pénétra calmement dans sa maison. Il pouvait entendre les cris des enfants dans une autre pièce et se dirigea vers celle-ci. Dès qu'il y pénétra, il vit les yeux de Teddy s'écarquiller en le voyant et il s'empressa de lui lancer un sort. Il en fit de même avec Albus, mais se contenta de prendre Lily dans ses bras. La petite fille semblait complètement perdue, et il s'obligea à faire un sourire rassurant, baissant sa capuche afin qu'elle puisse voir son visage. Il se dirigea alors vers les corps évanouis des garçons et se saisit de leurs bras afin de pouvoir transplaner.

Si Harry refusait de voir que Drago Malfoy n'était pas fait pour lui… Il l'obligerait à voir la vérité en face.

À suivre…


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette histoire prend en considération tous les livres d'Harry, hormis l'épilogue, et le fait qu'Hermione et Ron finissent ensemble.

**Message de l'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde! Alors, voici le nouveau chapitre!

**Chapitre 35**

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher passionnément Drago alors que le blond essayait d'ouvrir la porte de leur maison. Merlin… il agissait comme un adolescent en manque, mais le fait qu'il pouvait sentir le sourire de Drago contre ses lèvres ne faisait que l'exciter davantage. Son mari réussit enfin à ouvrir la porte et Harry s'empressa de pénétrer à l'intérieur de sa maison pour ensuite plaquer Drago contre le mur. Le blond ne protesta nullement, se contentant d'enrouler les bras autour de sa nuque et de continuer à l'embrasser. Il était presque 16h, ce qui voulait dire que ses enfants allaient probablement revenir bientôt… Bordel… Il allait devoir attendre jusqu'au soir pour enfin pouvoir retoucher le corps magnifique de Drago. Un hibou cogna brusquement à sa vitre et il lui lança aussitôt un regard noir. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant qu'il ne reconnaissait pas du tout le dit hibou. C'était quoi cette… Il se détacha délicatement de son époux, ne manquant pas de lui mettre un baiser sur le nez, avant d'aller ouvrir sa fenêtre. Le hibou leva diligemment la patte et Harry détacha le parchemin qu'il tenait. L'animal ne prit même pas la peine d'attendre pour une réponse et s'envola. C'était vraiment trop bizarre… Il ouvrit la lettre et sentit son univers se figer soudainement.

_Je suis désolé pour la douleur que je vais te causer, Harry. J'espère que tu comprendras que je fais tout cela pour toi et uniquement pour toi. Ton bonheur est plus important à mes yeux que la vie de tous ces autres personnes. Tu étais prêt à te sacrifier pour le monde sorcier et je sais que tu mérites tout le bonheur du monde pour cet énorme sacrifice. Lorsque tu as épouse Ginevra Weasley, même si cela m'a fait de la peine, j'ai compris qu'elle était la femme de ta vie. Après tout, elle était digne de toi… digne de ton amour… digne de porter tes enfants. Mais, à cause de sa mort, tu sembles avoir perdu tout sens commun, et c'est à moi de te ramener sur le droit chemin. Épouser un ancien mangemort qui a causé la mort de Dumbledore n'est pas digne de toi. J'ai essayé de te faire réaliser tout cela en accomplissant des actes monstrueux… parce qu'il est monstrueux. Je voulais que tu réalises qu'il était capable, lui et toute sa famille, d'actes aussi ignobles, mais tu n'en as rien fait. Tu as continué à l'aimer et à le chérir… Je ne peux pas te laisser gâcher ta vie. Je ne peux pas te laisser toucher une personne qui est si indigne de toi. Le seul moyen pour que les choses redeviennent comme avant est donc que Drago Malfoy disparaisse. Je ne dis pas que tu dois lui demander le divorce, après tout, te connaissant, tu le ferais uniquement pour te donner le temps de me retrouver et de m'enfermer… Non, je veux qu'il disparaisse pour l'éternité. Je veux que tu le fasses disparaitre de tes propres mains. Je te donne jusqu'à 20h pour m'emmener son corps…Je veux que nous nous rencontrions à l'endroit où Colin Crivey est mort durant la bataille finale… Après tout, lui aussi t'aimait plus que tout. _

_Si tu ne viens pas au rendez-vous… tu perdras des personnes bien plus chères à tes yeux qu'un vulgaire mangemort. _

La main d'Harry se mit à trembler violemment lorsqu'il vit une photo de ses trois enfants. Drago le fixait, visiblement terrifié, et l'ancien Griffondor lui tendit brusquement la lettre. Le blond n'eut qu'à la lire rapidement avant de devenir aussi blanc qu'un drap. Ce malade avait kidnappé ses enfants? Ce type… ce type avait kidnappé ses enfants?

- Je dois aller voir Molly. Déclara-t-il, essayant vainement de garder son calme.

- Je viens avec toi.

Harry ignorait s'il devait protester ou non. Merde alors… mieux valait qu'il garde Drago près de lui. Il ignorait qui était cette personne qui clamait l'aimer et voulait qu'il tue son mari… qui avait kidnappé ses enfants… qui avait tué tant de personnes… Ses mains se crispèrent et il hocha la tête en direction du blond avant d'entourer sa taille de son bras et de transplaner. Il arriva devant la maison de Molly et se mit à respirer un peu plus vite en voyant que sa porte était ouverte. Oh bordel… Il ne pouvait pas… Il ne pouvait pas… À sa grande surprise, ce fut Drago qui prit les initiatives et qui pénétra dans la maison, obligeant Harry à en faire de même. L'ancien Serpentard se dirigea rapidement vers le corps allongé de Molly et mit ses doigts sur son pouls.

- Elle est vivante. Souffla-t-il.

- D'accord… D'accord…

Malgré le fait qu'il savait pertinemment que ses enfants n'étaient pas là, Harry ne put s'empêcher de fouiller toute la maison. De fond en comble… cherchant dans chaque recoin qu'il pouvait trouver. Il ignorait ce que Drago faisait et bordel, il ne pouvait que s'en ficher. Ses enfants avaient disparu… Ses enfants avaient disparu… Ils avaient été kidnappés sous son nez… À quel point était-il donc stupide? À quel point était-il donc… Drago arriva soudainement derrière lui, posant les bras autour de sa taille et plaquant son corps contre le sien. Harry n'arrivait presque plus à respirer. Son cœur… Son cœur ne pouvait supporter un tel choc. Comment avait-il pu être aussi négligent? Quel genre de père était-il?

- J'ai contacté Weasley… Il était avec Blaise… Ils vont arriver dans quelques minutes…

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Souffla Harry, visiblement torturé.

- C'est évident non? Tes enfants sont les plus importants dans cette histoire.

Harry se crispa aussitôt et se tourna d'un bond afin de faire face à Drago. Le blond le fixait paisiblement, semblant parfaitement satisfait à l'idée de sa mort. L'ancien Griffondor eut l'envie folle de le frapper, mais se retint de justesse. Il se contenta de se saisir violemment de son visage et de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent et Harry posa son front contre le sien.

- Ne dis jamais une chose pareille. Ne dis jamais… Je t'aime, bordel! Je vais sauver mes enfants, mais j'ai besoin de toi… j'ai besoin de ton soutien…_** Ne m'abandonne pas**_.

Des larmes cristallines apparurent soudainement dans les yeux de Drago et il hocha délicatement la tête. D'accord… Ok… Il ne pouvait pas paniquer. Il devait penser comme un auror et non comme un père à moitié fou d'inquiétude. Que savait-il de ce malade exactement? Il clamait l'aimait… Il clamait avoir respecter Ginny… Il clamait vouloir son bien… Et il lui avait demandé de le rejoindre à l'endroit où Colin Crivey était mort. Pourquoi avait-il dit ce nom au lieu d'un autre? Il y avait tant de personnes qui étaient mortes durant la bataille de Poudlard… Pourquoi avait-il nommé ce nom plus qu'un autre? Il crispa ses dents l'une contre l'autre en réalisant qu'ils étaient en juillet et que Poudlard était fermé. Cette personne était à Poudlard avec ses enfants. De tous les endroits au monde… Ron et Zabini apparurent dans le salon et le roux se dirigea aussitôt vers sa mère, la soulevant dans ses bras.

- Je l'emmène à l'hôpital et je reviens tout de suite.

Et il disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé. Zabini posa les yeux sur lui et s'approcha d'eux, l'air en pleine réflexion.

- Cette personne… Elle veut la vie de Drago en échange de tes enfants.

- Oui. Cracha Harry, frustré.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Même s'il découvrait qui pouvait bien être le meurtrier, à quoi bon? Cette personne était clairement désespérée et folle. Elle était probablement prête à mourir pour qu'il soit "libéré" de Drago… Une personne comme cela… était plus dangereuse que n'importe qui d'autres. Il se passa une main énervée dans les cheveux et observa Zabini qui semblait complètement perdu dans ses pensées pendant quelques minutes. Ron revient alors et sembla tout aussi perdu que lui. Harry avait ridiculement peur de parler de cette situation à d'autres aurors… et si cette personne avait un moyen de découvrir qu'il envoyait une équipe contre lui? Est-ce que cela le rendrait encore plus désespéré? Est-ce qu'il ferait du mal à ses enfants? Harry ne pouvait prendre un tel risque.

- Je pense… que j'ai une idée… Commença lentement Blaise.

Tous se tournèrent vers le mulâtre qui grimaça légèrement avant d'expliquer ce qu'il pensait. Harry sentit son cœur se figer alors qu'une lueur d'espoir apparaissait dans son cœur. Il eut à peine le temps de dire quoi que ce soit à Blaise que Ron hocha la tête.

- Je n'espérais pas moins de mon petit-ami. Approuva-t-il solennellement.

- Je ne suis pas ton… Oh va te faire foutre Weasley. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça.

Harry secoua doucement la tête, jetant un regard anxieux vers l'horloge. Ils leur restaient exactement 2h30 pour pouvoir exécuter ce plan… Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

()()()()

Harry pénétra dans le hall de Poudlard en frissonnant légèrement. Drago était dans ses bras, le corps glacé. Le brun avala difficilement sa salive, espérant sincèrement que le plan de Zabini fonctionnerait. Il ne voulait même pas savoir comment le mulâtre avait fait pour se procurer une potion qui simulait la mort. Il était à peu près convaincu que ce genre de potion était devenu illégal depuis plusieurs années… mais, si cela permettait de convaincre ce malade que Drago était mort et que cela lui donnait assez de temps pour mettre ses enfants en sécurité… il était prêt à ignorer la loi.

- Tu es venu… Souffla une voix qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent violemment et il fit volte-face pour tomber nez à nez avec Dennis Crivey. Il se ressaisit immédiatement, son visage se crispant sous la colère. Il aurait dû le deviner dès qu'il avait mentionné le nom de son grand frère… Merde alors… Dennis semblait épuisé, lessivé… Ses yeux bleus étaient à moitié fou et ses cheveux blonds partaient dans tous les sens. Il faisait presque pitié. Il n'avait nullement le temps d'avoir de la pitié pour un homme qui avait kidnappé ses enfants et assassiné une dizaine de personnes.

- Où sont mes enfants? Demanda-t-il d'emblée.

- Est-ce qu'il est vraiment mort?

Harry hocha vicieusement la tête, les dents serrés.

- Dépose-le au sol pour que je vienne vérifier. Si tu fais un mouvement suspect, je disparais et je tuerais un de tes enfants.

Le Survivant s'exécuta promptement, faisant bien attention à déposer le corps de Drago aussi délicatement que possible sur le sol. Cette potion durait moins d'une dizaine de minutes… Bordel… Il ne pouvait pas perdre de temps. Crivey s'approcha de son mari et posa fermement la main sur son pouls. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres en voyant qu'il n'y en avait pas. Il leva alors un regard lumineux dans sa direction.

- Mes enfants. Ordonna Harry, essayant péniblement de contrôler son anxiété.

Crivey claqua doucement des doigts et ses trois enfants apparurent dans une cage. Il les avait mis dans une foutue cage… Il s'apprêtait à sortir sa baguette lorsque Crivey jeta la sienne à ses pieds et leva les mains en signe de paix.

- Contrairement à ce que tu penses Harry… J'ai fait tout cela pour toi. Expliqua-t-il sereinement. Mon frère est mort pour toi, tu vois… et je comprends ce sacrifice… cette envie de tout te donner… Je comprends vraiment… Ce… Ce mangemort n'était pas digne de toi.

- Tu as tué des innocents. Cracha Harry.

- Ils sont morts pour toi. Ils doivent considérer cela comme un grand honneur.

Harry se saisit alors de la baguette de Crivey et la pointa dans sa direction. Le blond ferma lentement les yeux, un sourire de contentement au visage. Considérait-il qu'il mourrait pour lui? Harry n'eut qu'à jeter un regard en direction de ses enfants… de ses enfants qui se trouvaient dans une cage… pour avoir envie de le tuer, très lentement si possible. Il prit une profonde respiration avant de faire disparaitre la cage en question. Lily se trouvait dans les bras de Teddy, et ses deux garçons coururent vers lui.

- Drago… Murmura Albus. Drago…

Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que son mari papillonnait des yeux avant de se redresser péniblement. Le visage de Crivey devint aussi blanc qu'un drap avant qu'il ne montre furieusement les dents. Il sortit alors un couteau de sa poche et s'apprêtait visiblement à se jeter sur son mari pour finir le travail. Harry n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de lui lancer un "stupéfix". Denis tomba lourdement au sol, mais Harry eut une désagréable sensation au cœur en voyant la larme silencieuse qui coulait sur sa joue. La main d'Albus se faufila dans la sienne et l'obligea à se mettre à genoux. Il en fit de même avec Teddy et, après quelques secondes, les enlaça tous.

- _Ohana_ veut dire "famille". Déclara-t-il soudainement.

C'était quoi cette… Teddy éclata brusquement de rire avant d'éclater en sanglots et Harry ne résista plus à l'envie d'enlacer sa famille. Aussi ridicule que cela puisse avoir l'air… Albus semblait avoir trouvé le bon mot pour expliquer la situation. Pouvaient-ils être encore plus mièvres? Drago posa délicatement les lèvres sur les siennes et Harry réalisa que oui… Il pouvait être encore plus mièvre, puisqu'il sentait des larmes lui monter, lui aussi aux yeux.

- Je vous aime tous.

Et c'était ce qui comptait le plus.

Fin!

Ah… comme je suis triste… Il y a certaines de mes fics qui me rendent tristes quand je les finis et "Sold" en est une! J'ai une idée pour un épilogue, alors j'attends vos reviews pour me convaincre lol!


End file.
